Small Town Girl
by mamia11
Summary: Maka was just a small town girl, who gets an offer of her lifetime to be in the band "Soul Eater". The lead singer Soul and Maka don't get off to a get start, but as they get closer they begin to feel like there's something there between them. However, because of their hidden pasts, secrets, love, heartbreak, loss and so much more they deny all feelings.Will they ever get together?
1. Searching

**Hey guys, so I'm super excited about this fanfic I have for you guys, but first I want to say that this is my first Songfic ever and just can't wait for you guys to read and hopefully listen to the music with it as well. All rights go to the creators of Soul Eater and all songs go to the artists that sing them. I will be listing the songs and who they are sung by as well. Please review, favorite, or leave me a message about a comment or suggestion it will really help me out a lot! Ok with out further ado . . . ENJOY!**

* * *

Searching

Soul's POV

"Soul get back here right this instant!" Stein called as I walked out of the audition room annoyed and pissed off.

"Soul wait!" I hear Kid shouted following behind me along with my band members following behind me as well.

"Are do you think you're going Soul!?" Liz yelled.

"Anywhere, but here! This is ridiculous we don't need another band member!" I shouted still walking away.

"I agree with Soul, we don't need another member when we have a great god like me!" Black star shouted and Tsubaki quickly hit him.

"Not helping Black Star . . ." Tsubaki said and Black Star rubbed his head.

"Soul we need a girl vocalist . . . You heard what Stein said . . . It will help us become number one if we want to beat those no good-!" Patti said.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face her and point my finger to her, before she could even finish that sentence.

"Never speak of them remember?" I questioned and she nodded and I continued walking.

"Soul will you just stop for a second!" Kid exclaimed and I stopped, but growled.

"Look we've auditions hundreds of girls and not one of them have you agreed on and time is running out! Look we came to Death City to continue our search I believe she's out there waiting for a chance like this! I know you don't like this idea, but we have to if we want to be number one . . ." Kid explained.

I said nothing for a moment and then continued walking as my band mates followed behind me. We're known around the world as the band "Soul Eater". I'm the lead singer and piano player Soul Evans, Black Star plays the drums, Tsubaki plays bass, Kid plays lead guitar and sometimes does duets with me, and Liz and Patti sing back up or any another instrument since they basically can play anything. Stein is our manager and my guardian. However, Stein has been pissing off about finding a lead girl vocalist when we don't need one! As we continued walking around the city in our disguises we came across a bar/club called Lucky Thirteen.

Right when I entered the door, there was so pretty good music playing and a lot of poker tables and a ton of people dancing around the DJ area. Also I could through the door in the back, that looked like a show room and I grinned.

"This looks like an interesting place . . . I think I'll have a few beers here before we head back . . ." I said to my band mates as I took a seat and then gave in and sat down as well.

Maka's POV

"Maka sweetie I'm sorry, please me another chance!" My stupid excuse for a father pleaded.

"You disgust me, you know that!" I shouted leaving out of the showroom and back to the bar where I heard Sid laughing.

"You're father screwed up again?" He asked and I just groaned.

"Hey instead of groaning, why don't you take orders for that table . . . They just walked in . . . Oh and remember . . . Service with a smile." Sid said pointing at his own fake smile and I just laughed and grabbed my notepad and headed to the table.

As I made my way to the table I noticed there were about six people. They looked a little familiar, but I just shook my head and put on a smile for them.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I greeted.

They all stared at me and then I noticed the white haired boy turned to face me. He had his sunglasses which I thought was weird, but maybe he's having a hangover. He looked at the menu and then threw it back on the table.

"I'll just have vodka on the rocks and whatever these guys want . . ." He replied, but he sounded a little pissed off.

Soon the rest of the group ordered their drinks and I headed back to the bar to get their order ready.

Soul's POV

I watched as the waitress walked away. I tilted my sunglasses a little and stared at her. She actually didn't look so bad looking, but she's got some tiny tits. Soon she back with our drinks and placed them on the table. Suddenly I saw a guy some up behind her and touched her ass. Bad move . . . Suddenly she turned around and grabbed his hand off her ass and found and book on a table and shouted something that I just found hilarious.

"MAKA CHOP!" She shouted.

The pour dude just fell to the ground unisonous. Dumb ass . . . I gave a small laugh to which she heard and she just walked away in a huff. Black Star laughed with me giving me a high five while the others just ignored it.

"Hey Maka, how about a song!?" The DJ shouted to the waitress as she stood by the bar.

"Forget it Jack, I'm still working!" She called and started cleaning the glasses, until the bartender took it out of her hands.

"Go on up there . . . I know you want to Maka . . ." The bartender said.

"Come on . . . Who wants to hear the lovely Albarn sing tonight!?" The DJ shouted and suddenly the crowd goes wild.

"What the hell . . ." The girl named Maka shouted and everyone cheered.

See went to the backstage and maybe about ten minutes later she shows back up, but in a totally different outfit. She wore now black converses, black ripped shorts with a chain on it, a white tang top, a silk like jacket that was long in the back that reached to her shorts, and a black fedora. I noticed her dirty blonde hair was a little wavy as well. She walked up to the microphone and smiled to everyone and waved to them as they cheered for her.

"Hey guys how we doing tonight!?" Maka shouted and they cheered.

"That's what I like to here . . . now this song I'm about to sing is something that sort of relates to me, so I hope you enjoy it! Here's "I'm Alive by Becca!" Maka shouted.

Suddenly the DJ handed her a guitar and she began to fix her microphone. She nodded to the DJ and he began to play the song. This should be interesting . . .

"**Nothing I say comes out right, I can't love without a fight, no one ever knows my name, when I pray for sun, it rains. I'm so sick of wasting time, but nothings moving in my mind,  
inspiration can't be found, I get up and fall but . . ."**

I watched as she strummed the guitar and I could see in her eyes that passion she had when she played and when she sang.

"I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah! Between the good and bad is where you'll find me, reaching for heaven. I will fight and I'll sleep when I die, I'll live my life, I'm Alive!"

As she sang I noticed as she rocked out to the music and how she played the guitar so well. I have to admit she isn't so bad . . .

"Every lover breaks my heart and I know it from the start. Still I end up in a mess every time I second guess. All my friends just run away, when I'm having a bad day. I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason."

As she sang this verse I noticed some pain in her eyes, like she was actually singing with emotion.

"**I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah! Between the good and bad is where you'll find me, reaching for heaven. I will fight and I'll sleep when I die, I'll live my life, I'm Alive!"**

She started to reach out into the crowd and grab their hands and started to dance again.

"**When I'm bored to death at home, when he won't pick up the phone, when I'm stuck in second place, those regrets I can't erase. Only I can change the end, of the movie in my head there's no time for misery I won't feel sorry for me."**

She now got down on her knees and practically sang her heart out to the crowd and then stood back up and jumped around to the music.

"**I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah! Between the good and bad is where you'll find me, reaching for heaven. I will fight and I'll sleep when I die, I'll live my life, ohhh! I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah! Between the good and bad is where you'll find me, reaching for heaven. I will fight and I'll sleep when I die, I'll live my life, I'll live my life, I'M ALIVE!"**

Once the song ended she was on her knees and then looked to the crowd who cheered for her. She waved to them and gave a smile to them and then began to talk.

"Thank you guys so much, I couldn't have done it without you guys! See you tomorrow!" She shouted and handed the guitar back to the DJ and went backstage.

"Very interesting don't you all agree." A voice said from behind me and I groaned to see who it was.

"Stein what are you doing here!?" I questioned and he grinned.

"What can't a manger come and see where his band has run off to?" Stein grinned.

"I have to say though, that was quite a performance . . . I haven't heard anything like that in a long time, don't you all agree?" Stein said.

"I thought she was amazing!" Liz exclaimed.

"SHE"S AWSOME!" Patty shouted.

"She truly has a voice and it seemed like she really put some soul into the song tonight." Kid said.

"Yeah. . . I think she's alright . . . She's better than what we've heard . . ." Black Star admitted.

"Well I think she's perfect, I mean she was just incredible." Tsubaki said.

"Then it's settled! Let's go and meet your new band member!" Stein said and I nearly choked on my drink.

"Hey don't I get a say! I mean I am this band's lead singer!" I growled.

"No, because we already know what your answer is and at this point she's the best we've found out of everyone and I'm not about to lose another singer! Now act nice and let's go introduce ourselves." Stein said and everyone nodded in agreement, but me . . .


	2. Put to the Test

Put To the Test

Maka's POV

I looked at the mirror and looked at myself and sighed. I loved being able to sing on that stage, it just felt so right . . . I've always wanted to sing for a living, but . . . Suddenly flashes that night ran through my head and I closed my eyes tightly and then suddenly I heard footsteps. I turned around to see seven people walking toward me. Suddenly I recognized all but one person. They all stared at me, which made me a little uncomfortable and nervous.

"Maka Albarn . . . is it?" The one guy I didn't recognize asked.

"Y-Yes . . ." I replied and he held out is hand and I shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet a talented girl like yourself. My name is Stein and theses people behind me, well . . ." Stein said.

Suddenly they began to take off their disguises and my eyes widen a little bit to surprise. They all smiled at me but one, however I ignored it.

"Oh you're the band Soul Eater . . . No wonder you looked familiar . . ." I replied and they looked a little shocked.

"Did I say something wrong?" I questioned and they just laughed and smiled at me.

"No it's just the first time, someone who knows us doesn't flip out and ask for our autographs!" The girl named Liz said.

"Oh . . . so wait a minute, what brings a popular band like you doing at a bar/club like this?" I questioned.

"We just happened to stop by . . ." The guy named Soul said and he kind of gave me a death glare.

"You see we've been on a search to find a girl vocalist for our band . . . We think with a girl vocalist we will rise to be number one's greatest band around the world!" The guy named Kid explained.

"So is that why your back here to speak to me?" I questioned.

"Hey don't go jumping to conclu-!" Soul shouted, but was quickly stopped by Stein who held a hand over his mouth.

"Actually yes . . . that's exactly why we're here. We would like to offer you the chance to be part of Soul Eater!" Stein said.

"You totally rocked it out there!" The girl named Patti shouted.

"You were just amazing Maka!" The girl named Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Yeah, you should totally join our band!" Liz replied.

"You may not be such a great star like me, but with my training and advice I think you'll manage somehow!" The guy named Black Star said.

"So what do you say? Are you in?" Kid asked.

"Y-You really . . . want m-me to join!?" I stuttered.

They all nodded their heads, except that Soul guy. He was just looking away. I thought about it for a moment and then opened the curtain a little and saw Sid laughing and my good for nothing father. I'll admit this isn't a glamorous life, but it was still my life. . . Suddenly memories flooded threw my head again as I remembered something. I quickly turned away from the curtains and faced them.

"Can I think about it?" I questioned and they looked at me surprised.

"Sure . . . we leave tomorrow though . . . I've got to say though . . . Usually most people would jump at a chance like this." Stein said.

"Well . . . I'm not like most people . . ." I replied.

I bowed my head to them and then left with a lot of thinking to do.

Soul's POV

"Do you really think she'll join us?" Tsubaki asked.

"I really hope so; I haven't seen someone with that kind of Soul and passion in a long time!" Liz exclaimed as she laid on the couch of our tour bus.

"That's just what are band needs more of too." Kid replied.

"Guys! How many times do we have to tell you!? We don't need anyone, we can get to number one by ourselves!" I shouted.

"Even, so Soul . . . I have a feeling she might be good for this band . . . even if you disagree . . ." Liz replied and I got up from where I sat and decided to go to sleep.

Maka's POV

I sat in my bed and couldn't sleep a wink. I kept thinking about the offer today. I really want a shot at this whole band thing especially since it's with Soul Eater, but . . . Was I ready for that life again . . . Memories flooded once again into my head, but then I quickly heard voices outside my door. I could hear my father outside my door with another one of his lady friends. I was so sick of this! I looked at my mother's picture on my night stand and saw Papa, Mamma, and me all happy like a family.

Of course that all changed when Mamma found out about Papa cheating on her and she left me all alone . . . The last thing I ever received from her was a postcard with a note saying _I will love you always my dear Maka and will always be thinking of you . . . _Suddenly I began to feel sad, but then I shuck my head. To be honest I hated my life right now . . . always the honor student, the good two shoes, I want to change all that and be who I want to be. I want to sing with that band!

Morning came quick and I started packing like crazy. I also grabbed my guitar as well. Can't leave without it. I looked at my room one last time and I looked in the mirror and smiled. This is what I want . . . I placed a note on my dresser for my father in case he wonders where I am. He knows my number in case he needs to call, but I probably won't answer. I opened my bedroom window and started to climb out of my room. I landed on the fire escape and started to climb down with my stuff.

Just one more stop before I leave. I went back to Luck Thirteen and saw Sid already at the bar getting ready. He greeted me with a warm smile as I went over to him.

"I take it you're leaving to accept that offer?" Sid said to my surprise.

"How did you know?" I questioned.

"That's because I came to see if you would accept our offer." A voice said behind me and it was Stein.

"I know this is what you always dreamed of Maka, so please be careful and come back and visit sometime." Sid smiled and I quickly hugged him and he hugged me back.

"I will . . . I promise . . ." I replied.

"So are you ready Maka?" Stein asked and I slowly nodded my head and he smiled.

He led me to a huge tour bus that was almost as big a normal size house. He stepped inside the tour bus and I quickly followed behind. Stein introduced me to the bus driver Justin, but he didn't really pay attention since, he was listening to some really loud music through his ear buds. Stein then opened the door and I saw all the band members talking and laughing in what seemed like the lounge area. I took one step in and all eyes were on me. Suddenly Liz and Patti hugged me tightly causing me to fall back and Tsubaki helped me up.

Black Star and Kid shook hands with me and greeted me warmly. I turned to Soul and noticed he was glaring at me and I shivered a little bit. Liz then gave a glare to Soul and he just growled. Soul then turned his head away from me.

"Well I'll let you all get to know each other while I work on the tour." Stein said and left.

"So Maka, why don't you tell a little bit about yourself?" Liz said and I saw all eyes were on me.

"Uh . . . Well as you know I worked at a waitress and sort of singer at the Lucky Thirteen . . . I graduated high school at 16 and I'm currently 18 . . . umm . . . My parents are divorced and that's really about it." I replied.

"You graduated when you were only 16?" Tsubaki asked shocked.

"Yup," I replied.

"Talented and smart," Kid said and I blushed a little.

"So what made you want to join our band in the first place Maka?" Black Star questioned and I saw Soul now staring at me and waited for my answer.

"Well . . . To be honest, this has always been a dream of mine to be in a band." I answered.

"Have you been in a band before?" Patti asked and I flinched a little by that question and gave a small smile.

"Yeah . . . but . . . it just didn't work out . . . However, I never expected in a million years to be a part of Sour Eater!" I exclaimed and suddenly I heard a loud bang on the table.

I turned and saw Soul glaring at me. I could see through his crimson red eyes that he wasn't exactly happy I was here. He got up from where I was and walked toward me and when he got close, I fell back on the couch as he stared me down.

"You're not part of the band yet! I need proof that you're good enough to be in this band, before I can accept you!" Soul shouted.

"Soul!" Liz said grabbing his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"It's ok Liz . . . What do I need to prove to you in order to apart of this band?" I questioned and he smirked and he leaned closer to my face making me a bit nervous and I blushed a little.

"One song . . . of my choice . . . You sing the song perfectly and then I'll accept you. Do we have a deal?" Soul said.

"You've got a deal." I replied and he lifted his hand to me and I shook it and then walked away.

"He doesn't really seem to like me very such does he?" I asked and they all gave a weak laugh.

"Don't worry Maka . . . He has a hard time trusting people that's all, but soon he'll accept you." Liz replied and I gave a confused look.

"He doesn't trust people?" I questioned.

"No need to worry about that, but more importantly you should be prepared for what Soul has planned for you." Black Star said.

Soul's POV

Suddenly Kid entered the room and I could already tell what he was going to say.

"You know . . . you should really give her a chance Soul . . . She's not as bad as you think . . . She's a really nice girl . . ." Kid said and I groaned.

"Look if this girl is going to be in our band, I need to test and see how good she is . . . I'll admit she's got talent, but until she can sing one of our hard songs I don't really care . . ." I said and laid on my bed.

"All I'm saying is just try and be a little nicer to her ok? She already feels like an outsider as it is." Kid said and left.

Maka's POV

The tour bus stopped and Justin told us to leave so him so he could get some rest before we head back on the road. As I exited the bus with everyone, I looked around and stared at everything at amazement. I never traveled much, but I always wanted to travel around the world.

"Hey . . . Tiny Tits let's go!" I heard Soul call out and I glared at him and he just smirked.

I followed him and the rest of the group. We headed to this bar and once I stepped inside, my eyes went wide open. There were tons of people and some really great music. I saw some singers on stage with a band rock it out. I was so amazed . . . Suddenly I kept bumping into people, until Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki helped me. They were really nice to me and even considered me their friend. We made our way backstage as some guards let us in. I was a little confused, but then Soul threw some clothes at me.

"Go change you perform in about ten minutes . . ." Soul said and my eyes went wide open.

"Wait! I'm singing right now!? I didn't even get to practice the song!" I cried and he smirked.

"Exactly . . . To be a singer, you got to be prepared for the unthinkable . . . Now go get changed, unless you've given up?"

I glared at him and then left in a huff to go in change. Liz helped me get ready since, she's like some fashionista as Patti and Tsubaki helped me feel less nervous.

"Don't worry Maka you'll be fine . . . I'm sure you'll do great!" Tsubaki said cheering me up.

"Just don't think about yourself messing up, or tripping on stage, or-!" Patti exclaimed.

"Not helping Sis!" Liz shouted and Patti apologized and I got nervous again.

"There all done . . . Now you look hot, that no one will be able to take their eyes off you!" Liz shouted and everyone nodded.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed trying to stay calm. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Soul, Black Star, and Kid entered. They all grinned at me as I blushed. Soul then handed me a piece of paper . . . It was the song I was supposed to sing.

"Make You Believe by Lucy Hale . . . I've heard of this song like maybe once or twice!" I exclaimed and fear rose in me.

"Well you're on in about two minutes . . . Break a leg . . ." Soul said leaving.

I looked at everyone who just tried to comfort me. Not long after they left and told me to just look at them in the front row in case I get to scared or nervous. I know stood on the side of the stage waiting to be called up. My heart was racing and I felt my pulse rising. I was so nervous right now! Suddenly they called my name and I slowly made my way to the stage. Wow . . . this was a big crowd . . . There must be like a hundred people . . . I've only sung in front of maybe thirty . . . I looked to the band as they waited for my cue. I looked out and saw everyone was waiting for me to start. I looked to the front and saw everyone who smiled at me and I smiled back. I saw Soul smirking at me as I held the microphone close to me and with that I turned my back to the band and they began to play.

**Plug in the mic, open the curtains. Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing.**

I turned toward the crowd with a look of determination and began singing with confidence.

"**The feeling ignites, I'm in control. The crowds in the palm of my hands. All my fans stand, what is the truth? What's an illusion? You're searching for proof, but are you certain? Whatever you see is what you get. If words paint a picture then I betcha I can getcha yet.**

I started swaying my hips with the music and using hand gestures to create the mood of the song.

"**I'll make you believe in me. I can be what you want me to be, tonight is the night. Where I make you see, that I can be anything, anything, anything."  
**I glanced toward everyone who was cheering my on like the rest of the crowd. Then I glanced at Soul and pointed to him as I sang this verse and I saw him give a grin.

"**I'll make you believe in me. I can be what you want me to be, tonight is the night.  
Where I make you see. That I can be anything, anything, anything."**

I started to get more into the song after this verse and acted a little sexier.

"**I got nothing to lose, I've been exposed. I'm paying my dues, playing the role. I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow. I've got the whole world nodding "yes" like some bobble heads."**

I started to dance and sing more and nod my head to the beat of the song and caught another glance at Soul who was actually smiling.****

"I'll break a sweat, if you wanna. Confess all your sins, you know you got 'em. The rooms in a spin, the fever's pitched. I swear there's no doubt I'm legit, I'm no counterfeit."

I looked away from him and then back to the crowd and pointed at myself as I smile to them as they cheered me on.

"**I'll make you believe in me. I can be what you want me to be, tonight is the night  
Where I make you see. That I can be anything, anything, anything. I'll make you believe in me. I can be what you want me to be, tonight is the night. Where I make you see. That I can be anything, anything, anything."**

I sang my heart out to the crowd and I could hear my new friends cheering me on, including Soul who I saw grinning at me.

"**I'm not shy, boy I can be what you want. Your bright shiny toy, you just have to respond. The clock never stops, but baby, it's time. There's no doubt in my mind. That I can make you believe."**

I acted a lot sexier for this part and I even got some guys to have a nose bleed, which was pretty cool. Then I got down on my knees as I sang at the ending of that verse.

"**I can be what you want me to be, tonight is the night. Where I make you see. That I can be anything, anything, anything. **

Then I got back up from the ground and continued to dance and sing and point to the crowd and gave them a smile.

"**I'll make you believe in me. I can be what you want me to be, tonight is the night. Where I make you see. That I can be anything, anything, anything. I'll make you believe in me. I can be what you want me to be, tonight is the night. Where I make you see. That I can be anything, anything, anything. I'll make you believe in me. I can be what you want me to be, tonight is the night. Where I make you see. That I can be anything, anything, anything. You want from me . . ."**

Once the song ended I waved and then glanced to Soul and gave a wink to him and I saw him give a small chuckle. I blew a kiss to the crowd and said my good-byes and headed off stage. Once I changed back to my clothes I was greeted by everyone who kept giving my compliments. Suddenly Soul came toward me and everyone went silent. Soul held out a hand to me and I took it and he gave a small smile.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to accept you . . ." He said and my eyes went widen in shock.

Soon everyone cheered and hugged me tightly and I smiled at everyone. I've met a lot of great people today and for the first time in a long time, I felt happy . . .**  
**


	3. Bonding

Bonding

Maka's POV

We were on the road once again and soon I was getting along with everyone. Well almost everyone . . . I still didn't know too much about Soul, but he seems like the distant type. Suddenly I saw Patti holding my guitar and handing it to me.

"Play a song for us!" Patti exclaimed and now all eyes were on me.

"Ah . . . no way . . . I mean . . . It's a little embarrassing especially that your all watching me . . ." I replied.

"What are you talking about? You sang to us yesterday." Tsubaki pointed out.

"Yeah, but now you're all up close and I can see you all staring at me." I replied.

"You're gonna have to sing in front of is eventually, so you mist as well start practicing." Soul said to my surprise.

Liz, Patti, and even Tsubaki gave a pleading look to me, to play a song. I sighed and gave in and sat down on the couch. I watched as Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki sat on the ground while the boys were on the other side of the couch watching me.

"What song do you want me to play?" I asked.

"Whatever you want," Black Star said and I thought for a minute, but then thought of the perfect song.

"Ok . . . This song is called Extra Ordinary by Lucy Hale." I replied and began to play.

"**I'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie. Another night of putting on a disguise. I wanna tear it off and step in the light, Don't you, don't you?"**

I looked up to my friends and gave a small smile before looking back at my guitar.****

"So now I'm knocking at your front door. And I'm looking for the right cure. I'm still a little bit unsure, 'Cause I know, Yeah I know. That most people see me as ordinary. But if you look close you'll find I'm very interesting and hard to know. You can never tell where this might go. 'Cause I'm not your average, average person. I don't know much, but I know for certain. That I'm just a little bit extra, extra. I'm just a little bit extra ordinary."

I looked back at my friends who were now staring at me in amazement, while Soul had a look of seriousness in his eyes.

"**I can see it from the spark in your eyes. You believe in all the things you deny. You wanna fly and leave your worries behind, Don't you, don't you?"**

I noticed Soul was still staring directly at me, which made me blush a little.****

"Well now I'm knocking at your front door. And I'm looking for the right cure. I'm still a little bit unsure, 'Cause I know, yeah I know. That most people see me as ordinary. But if you look close you'll find I'm very, interesting and hard to know. You can never tell where this might go. 'Cause I'm not your average, average person. I don't know much, but I know for certain. That I'm just a little bit extra, extra. I'm just a little bit extra ordinary."

Once the song ended everyone clapped, but Soul. I smiled to everyone thanking them and then Soul spoke up.

"If you keep seeing songs like that, it won't help us reach number one. You need to sing a variety of different genres." Soul said.

"Right . . . Yeah I'm sorry I'll work on it . . ." I replied and he nodded and left and I sighed.

"Don't beat yourself to down Maka . . . It's his way have treating you nice . . . He's really just giving you advice that's all." Kid replied and I smiled.

"Does Soul always act like this around new people?" I questioned and they all just stared at each other not answering my question.

"Did something happen to Soul?" I questioned and then Liz sighed.

"It was a long time ago . . ." Liz said.

"Liz!" Black Star exclaimed.

"She's gonna find out eventually!" Liz replied.

"Anyways . . . have you ever heard of the band named Midnight Rush?" Liz said and I frozed.

My eyes went wide open into surprise and memories began to flow through my head again. Suddenly I snapped out of it, when I heard Patti calling my name.

"Sorry . . . Yeah I heard of them . . . What about them?" I questioned feeling uneasy.

"The lead girl vocalist named Claire used to be in our band. In fact she was Soul's girlfriend for a while, until she dumbed him and left us for Midnight Rush. She stole some of Soul's music and apparently she had been cheating on him, with the lead male vocalist named Seth from Midnight Rush." Liz explained and I shuttered when she said his name.

Suddenly I stood up surprising everyone. I was in a state of shock right now and needed to get some air.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling to good . . . car sick or something . . . I think I'm going to go and rest . . ." I replied leaving as fast as I could to my room.

Soul's POV

I heard every word they said, thinking I wasn't listening. Damn it! I started to remember the memories I had with Claire and how she broke my heart into a million of pieces. I slammed my fist to the wall thinking how foolish I was. I looked on my bed and saw all the music sheets laying there. It was of all the songs we ever sang. I was actually planning on letting Maka barrow it, so that she could practice, now that she's part of our band. I sighed and forgot about my anger and collected the music sheet and headed to Maka's room.

I knocked on the door lightly and then there was no answer. I knocked again louder and there was still no answer.

"Hey Tiny Tits . . . it's me open up!" I called through the door and there was no answer.

I decided to let myself in and when I did, I saw a crying girl on her bed listening to her iPod. Her eyes widen open as she quickly wiped away her tears and put on a fake smile.

"Sorry the music . . . kind of got to me . . ." She said and then stood up to face me.

I looked into her eyes and noticed there was sadness in her eyes. I didn't quite understand why, but I could tell she was hurting. I don't know why I really care about her, but . . . Like Kid said, I should try to be a little nicer to her.

"Is everything alright Tiny Tits?" I asked and she glared at me.

"The name's Maka! I would appreciate it if you called me by my name instead of Tiny Tits!" She exclaimed and I put my hands up.

"Alright sorry . . . Maka . . ."

"That's better . . . so what did you come here for?"

I looked at the stack of papers in my hands and then back at her. I handed them to her and she looked a little confused.

"Those are the songs this band has ever played, so it would be good for you to memorize them. Tonight . . . I'll help you . . . but when everyone is asleep . . . There's some place I want to show you . . ." I replied and she looked at me half confused and half shocked and with that I was about to leave, until she said something.

"Thank you! Soul . . ." She exclaimed and I grinned to myself before leaving.

Maka's POV

It was about 11 o'clock when everyone went to bed, except Soul and I. I grabbed all the music sheets he gave to me and softly knocked on his door. He opened the door and gave a grin as I entered his room. This was the first time I've been in his room.

"What? Never seen a guy's room before?" Soul questioned.

"No!" I shouted and realized what I said as a grin appeared on his face.

"Oh . . . I see . . . So you have been a guy's room before?" Soul grinned and I quickly changed the subject.

"So what did you want to show me?"

He went over to where his bed was and stood on it. He began to pull a string on the wall, which opened the wall and revealed a ladder.

"Ladies first," Soul gestured to me.

I slowly got on his bed next to him as he motioned me to go up. I slowly took hold of the ladder and climbed up slowly. Once I could see what was up above, my eyes widen to surprise. A smile crept on my face as I stared at another lounging area, but more clean and spacious.

"Take your time . . . I've got a nice view from down here!" Soul exclaimed.

It took me a minute to realize what he said, but once figured it out I turned red. I was wearing a skirt and so I quickly climbed to the top. Soul climbed up after and started to laugh.

"You're such a prev!" I shouted, but he continued to laugh.

"Anyways, this place is only known to Stein, me and you now. Over there is another set of stairs that goes to your room, so you can come here whenever you want. Don't go telling anyone about this place though! I showed you this place, because I figured you'd want a quiet place so you could concentrate on the songs we have to perform and . . . well . . . you seemed . . . a little down today . . . so I thought maybe . . . I'd show you place, so you won't feel . . . so down I guess." Soul said scratching his head.

I was actually surprised he was a little concern for me. I mean I can't believe he showed me this place that only he and Stein know about. I had to admit . . . maybe Soul wasn't such a jerk after all . . .

"Hey can I ask you something?" Soul asked.

"Sure . . ." I replied.

"How come when you found out who we were, you didn't freak out, or tell anyone?"

"Look . . . I personally love this band, but I'm more in it for the music you guys sing, not so much for the people . . . I guess it come out a little wrong, but what I'm saying is that I treated you guys like normal human beings . . . I'm not some crazy fan girl like most girls when their around you guys . . ."

Suddenly he started to burst out laughing and I was a little shocked. I had never really seen this side of him before . . . it was the first time I actually saw him look . . . happy. He stopped laughing and turned to me with a real smile.

"You're an odd one . . . you know that . . . I guess that's what makes you, you though . . ." He spoke.

"Anyways let's start practicing . . . we've got our first concert in about three days, so you need to be prepared . . . You're part of the Soul Eater band now . . ." He smiled and I smiled back.

Hours flew by fast as we rehearsed the songs together. We sat on the couch and practiced singing together to match pitch and harmony. I knew Soul was good, but to actually hear him up close was just so . . . different . . . His voice was just flat out amazing . . . Looking at him now, he's really built as well. His skin had a light tan to it and his crimson eyes were so . . . Suddenly I just realized what I was thinking about and couldn't believe it. Why would I be thinking of Soul!?

I mean he's a good friend of mine sure, but why do I need to think about him that way? Suddenly I began to feel sleepy and was slowly falling asleep.

Soul's POV

I felt her head hit my shoulder. Ah crap she fell asleep! I was about to move her away from me, but then I got a look at her sleeping face. My heart started to beat faster than usual as I saw her beautiful sleeping face. I realized what was happening and I quickly denied all thoughts about it. No . . . I won't go through that ever again . . . I can't . . . I looked to Maka and saw her now snuggling on my chest and wrapping her arms around me. Suddenly I felt my heart beat faster and my pulse rise. Shit! What the hell am I supposed to do!? I looked at the clock and noticed it was 4 in the morning and I groaned.

I looked to Maka and then just sighed. There was a blanket on the couch which I quickly grabbed and covered Maka and myself. Looks like I won't be sleeping in my room tonight now that's she's got her arms around me. I placed my arm around her shoulder gently. I could feel her breathing on me and I thought yet again, how beautiful she looked. I made my hand into a fist . . . No . . . I can't do this . . . not with her . . . she's different . . . For some reason I just don't want to lose her . . .


	4. First Concert

First Concert

Maka's POV

I started to wake up and realized there was a blanket over me. I raised my head slowly, but then snuggled on someone's chest and was about to continue you sleeping. Suddenly my eyes went straight up as I lifted my head and noticed I was snuggling with Soul. I noticed he was up and grinning at me and I turned super red.

"Morning beautiful," He greeted and I automatically got up and blushed like crazy as he continued to grin at me.

"How long was I asleep for!?" I questioned.

"About four hours . . . it's already 8 in the morning . . ."

"Why didn't you wake me up and why were you sleeping next to me!?"

"You had your arms practically around me and I couldn't move away. So I decided to just let you sleep."

Suddenly a wave of embarrassment washed over me and I quickly began to rush downstairs to my room. I threw the blanket back at Soul who was still grinning. As I slowly climbed down Soul said something to me.

"By the way if you ever wanna snuggle again . . . all you have to do is ask." Soul grinned and I groaned.

I heard him laughing as I sealed the wall. After that I headed out to see everyone up and eating breakfast. Not long after Soul came in and gave a wink to me, which I just rolled my eyes too. Today went by fast as we all practiced for the concert tomorrow and I was beginning to feel nervous again. Everyone conform me, but it still didn't put my mind at ease though. Still lately Soul begins to talk a little bit more now and he seemed used to me being around. Later that night we decided to practice again, but this time I made sure I didn't fall asleep.

He still teased me about that, but now I just laugh about it. The next day came and we arrived at our destination for the concert. We spent all day preparing and getting ready for the millions of people to come. Night came fast and I could hear the crowd chanting for Soul Eater. I began to feel nervous again as I stood by the side of the stage. Suddenly I felt someone's hands on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Soul all dress and ready for the show tonight. He gave me a smile and the looked at me from head to toe.

"You'll be fine . . . just remembered what we practiced . . ." Soul said ready to head out stage with everyone.

"By the way despite how tiny your tits are, you look pretty hot tonight!" Soul yelled back to me as he ran on stage with everyone.

I smiled and blushed a little at his comment. I stood beside Stein as he watched Soul and the others head on stage. I watched as everyone got into potion and I saw Soul out his hands on the microphone.

"How are you guys doing tonight!?" Soul shouted into the mic and everyone screamed and cheered.

"Glad to hear you guys are in a good mood! Tonight we've got a surprise for you guys, but first let's kick the night off with a song I wrote called "Remix (I Like The)"

**(Remix (I Like The) by New Kids On The Block: Bold is Soul, **_Italic is Kid_**, **Underline Liz and Patti, _**Bold Italic is Soul and Kid, and **__**Bold Italic Underline is everyone)**_

_**Ooh oh oh ooh! Oh oh oh oh oh ooh!**_

**She was that girl in the corner. Thick-rimmed glasses, everybody laughed. Every time she passed us. Ever the outcast, had no flava. But who got the last laugh. Hey!**

I watched as Soul wicked to the girls in the front as they squealed and looked to Kid.**  
**  
_Always came last. No one ever kissed her. Missing for days, but nobody missed her. She went from wallpaper, to heartbreaker. You shoulda seen her. Ooooo!_

Kid looked to the crowd and gave them a wink as well and you could hear people calling his name.

Guitar

**Baby I like the new you!**

_**Oooh ooh!**_

**I like the Remix baby!**

_**Oooh ooh**_ !

**I like the Remix Remix!**

_Do what you doin' I like the way you do it. Do what you doin' I like the way you do it, do it._

Everyone's voices was just perfect with the song and I was amazed. Soul and Kid even snapped their fingers together at the same time through the meat of the music.

_Now her body's so crazy. Got mad attention, everybody wants her. I forgot to mention, my baby's so intelligent. Down with it independent, Got it all._

I saw Kid give a glance back at me and smiled. I blushed a little, but then looked back to the other band mates.

**Hey hey hey hey hey hey**

**See no one ever knew. She was a transformer. Went straight from a 2, to an I just wanna own ya. **

Now Soul glanced back at me and gave me one of his rare grins and I blushed even more.

_I can't help myself, can't help myself. I need it, need it._

**Baby I like the new you **

_**Oooh ooh**_

**I like the Remix baby**

_**Oooh ooh**_

**I like the Remix Remix**

_**Oooh **_ooh

I** like the Remix baby**

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_**Oooh ooh**_

**I like the Remix Remix. Break it down!**

Soul and Kid then started dancing around the stage waving and smiling to the crowd as they cheered them on.

**I like the new you. Forget about the old school, I love the sexy thing you turned into. So gimme the v2, some of that love fuel. I like the beat that your body moves to, moves to.**

I noticed everyone was pretty much dancing, even myself as well as Stein. Their music just seemed to really struck me.

_Do what you doin' I like the way you do it girl_

**I'm speechless – come on**

_**Oooh ooh**_

_Yeeeaaahh_

**I like the Remix baby**

_I like the new you, oh_

_**Oooh ooh**_

_The one you turned into_

**I like the Remix Remix**

_Yeeeahhh_

_**Oooh ooh**_

_Aaaaaaahhhh_

**I like the Remix baby**

_**Oooh ooh**_

_Sexy sexy thing_

**I like the Remix Remix** **I like the v2. Said I like the new you baby, hey!**

_**Ooh oh oh ooh! Oh oh oh oh oh ooh! Yeeahhh!**_

Once the song ended everyone screamed to the top of their lungs and started clapping, cheering, and screaming so more. Suddenly Soul turned to me and the grabbed the mic from the stand and looked back to the ground.

"We've got a big surprise for them tonight, don't we Kid!" Soul shouted.

"Yes we do Soul, so why don't you tell them what our surprise for them is!" Kid shouted.

"Why tell them, when we can show them!"

Suddenly Soul ran off stage and ran toward me. He gave me a quick smile and grabbed my hand to my surprise.

"You ready," He breathed and I nodded slowly.

Suddenly he pulled me out on stage and everyone went silent as I stood on stage with everyone. I looked to everyone then Soul placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Let me introduce, our new band member Maka! Our new girl lead vocalist!" Soul shouted and everyone screamed with excitement to my surprise.

Soul handed me the mic and headed off stage to stand by Stein. Kid got out his guitar and gave me a thumb's up. I looked to everyone and they did the same. I smiled and nodded slowly as I put the mic to my mouth.

"Hey guys! It's great to be here tonight! Now you heard an awesome song by our one and only Soul Evans, but now it's time you hear what I have to sing! This song is called "Misery Business" Are you guys ready!" I shouted and they cheered super loud to my surprise and the music began to start.

**(Misery Business by Paramore)**

**I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass, that's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time, before we all run out. When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth.**

I moved my body to the music and felt all the emotions running through me as I sang this song.****

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free. I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we caught on fire, she's got it out for me. But I wear the biggest smile.

I had to sing fast, but I was glad I didn't trip up and soon I began to stomp my feet to the music.****

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now. But God, does it feel so good, 'Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God, it just feels so, It just feels so good.

I literally sang my heart out on this art and pointed to the crowd and started rocking out.I turned to my band members and gave them nods and they smiled, then I glanced at Soul who gave a thumbs up.****

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore, you're nothing more. I'm sorry, that'll never change. And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up, now look this way!

I was really feeling the music and I was having the time of my life. I never felt more alive!****

Well there's a million other girls, who do it just like you. Looking as innocent as possible,  
to get to who. They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right. Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

I acted a little sassy for this part and started banging my head in the air to the beat of the music.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now. But God, does it feel so good, 'Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God, it just feels so, It just feels so good.**

I watched his wildest dreams come true and not one of them involving you. Just watch my wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving!

I head banged even more on this part and rocking out to Kid's guitar solo and then glanced back at Soul who was cheering for me.****

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now. But God, does it feel so good, 'Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God, it just feels so, it just feels so good!

As the song ended, I landed on my knees. I got back up and then noticed everyone chanting my name and I couldn't believe it. They actually like me! I started waving to everyone and then smiling at my friends. Suddenly Soul comes on stage and I hand him the mic.

"Was she amazing or what!?" Soul shouted and I blushed a little.

"Anyways, we're gonna take a short break, but when we come back we have one more song for you!" Soul shouted and we all walked off the stage.

"Maka that was amazing!" Patti shouted hugging me tightly and I laughed.

"Those moves you through out there, were just off the hook!" Liz exclaimed.

"You may not be a great star like me, but I'll admit that you actually did pretty good for a beginner."

"The crowd really loved you Maka!" Tsubaki said.

"Looks like they've accepted you into the band." Kid said.

Everyone was smiling at me and congratulated me and I felt so happy. I can't believe my dream is finally coming true! Suddenly Soul through me some clothes and I stared at him confused.

"It's for the last song we sing tonight and well . . . You'll see . . ." Soul grinned and I stared at him confused.

Liz just pushed me to the dressing room. Of course she got me all dressed up, her eyes widen and so did mine! She literally became super angry and so was I! I was wearing a tight black tube top, a black leather jacket, black short shorts, and sexy black high heels!

"I can't believe he's making me wear this for the next song! I don't dress like this! This is gonna be so embarrassing!" I cried and placed my hands over my eyes.

"No it won't because I have a plan to make this whole thing back fire on Soul!" Liz exclaimed.

Suddenly she sat me down in a chair and started to make my hair a little wavy and then placed some more make-up on me. After she was done, I could barely even recognize myself in the mirror.

"Whoa Maka you look hot!" Patti shouted.

"Indeed," Tsubaki replied and now I felt nervous.

"Soul probably did this to mess with you and make you feel insecure. So let's show him the dead sexy Maka and watch his plan backfire!" Liz exclaimed.

"One problem . . . I do feel insecure! This outfit is to revealing! How can I go on stage looking like this and not feel embarrassed!" I shouted.

"Because you look hot and sexy and I can say that with my fashion and make-up skills that no man will be able to resist you! All you have to do is act the part for the song! I saw you sing and dance to the music. You could feel the music speak to you, so let the music speak to you again."

"Trust my Sis Maka, just act sexy and watch Soul get flustered on stage!" Patti exclaimed.

I looked into the mirror again and sighed to myself before nodding in agreement . . . I don't feel or look hot or sexy in my opinion . . . I mean when at the girls, they look better than me . . . Plus this outfit reminds me of that time . . . Suddenly memories started to appear again and I fell off my seat with everyone looking at me with worried eyes!

"Maka are you ok!?" Tsubaki said as the girls helped me out.

"Yeah just getting used to these shoes." I lied and they just laughed.

Soul's POV

"I can't believe you would do that Soul . . ." Kid sighed, but Black Star just high fived me.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she freezes up on stage!" Black Star shouted.

Suddenly I saw Black Star's and Kid's expression change and their jaws literally hit the floor. I turned and my eyes widen and my jaw almost hits the floor. I watched as Maka walked toward me with that whole out fit on actually look dead sexy and hot. I quickly came back to my senses as she walked in front of me. Suddenly she had a book in her hand and did something out of the blue.

"MAKA CHOP!" She shouted hitting me hard on the head.

"OWWW! What the hell Maka!?" I shouted angrily at her.

"That's for making me wear this stupid outfit you prev!" I merely grinned to her as I got up.

"Well I'll admit you actually look pretty sexy in that outfit, but let's see if you can act the part." I said and she started to blush and I just grinned.

This is gonna be fun . . .

Maka's POV

I noticed Soul was actually shirtless and was revealing his tan chest. He was wearing a sleeveless leather jacket, long torn black pants, and black pants. He actually looked pretty hot . . . Wait what the hell am I saying!? He noticed me staring at him and he just grinned and I rolled my eyes. We then headed on stage and once I stepped on stage I could actually hear the crowd go wild and many guys were whistling to me and I grinned. It's show time, I guess.

"Are you guys ready to rock!?" Soul shouted and the crowd goes wild.

"That's what I like to here! Now this next song is called "Rock You Like A Hurricane"!" Soul shouted and everyone screamed and suddenly the music began to play and I out ready to play the part.

**(Rock You Like A Hurricane sung by ****Tom Cruise & Julianne Hough: Bold**-**Soul, **_Italic-Maka, __**Bold Italic-Soul and Maka, and **_Underline-Liz and Patti)

_It's early morning, the sun comes out  
Last night was shaking and pretty loud.  
My cat is purring, it scratches my skin.  
So what is wrong with another sin?_

I start to move my hips and then placed my hand to my heart and moved it all the way down my body and I could hear all the guys screaming and whistling. Then I look to Soul and wink at him as he just grins.

**The bitch is hungry, she needs to tell.  
So give her inches and feed her well.**

Soul slowly walked toward me closely and pulls me close to him with his hand on my waist and grins.

_More days to come, new places to go.__**  
**__I've got to leave, it's time for a show._

I place a hand on Soul's chest grinning at him and then pushed him away and took off my leather jacket and the crowd goes super wild as I threw it to the side. I take a quick at Soul and saw his eyes wide open and I smiled.**  
**  
_**Here I am!  
Rock you like a hurricane!  
Here I am!  
Rock you like a hurricane!**_

Soul and I walked toward each other and basically sing our hearts out and just feeling the music as we sing and I watched as he winked to the girls in the crowd who just melt over him. So I wink to the guys and they start cheering and whistling as I smile toward them. I felt Soul place his hand on my ass and I flinched and smacked his hand off and I heard him laugh a little as I blushed.

_My body is burning, it starts to shout.  
Desire is coming, it breaks out loud._

I place a hand on Soul's shoulder and start to walk around him and act a little sexy toward him and he just grins.

**Lust is in cages till storm breaks loose.  
Just have to make it with someone I choose.**

I felt him grab my hand and pull me toward him and placed his hand around my waist again and the crowd cheers even more as we stared at each other intensely.

_**The night is calling, I have to go.**__  
The wolf is hungry_, _**he runs the show,**_  
_He's licking his lips, he's ready to win.  
__**On the hunt tonight for love at first sting!**_

Soul this time is the one that releases me as we both take some steps back from each other, but still staring at each other. He even licked his lips at me and I slightly blushed, but then brushed it off.

_**Here I am!  
Rock you like a hurricane!  
**_(Are you ready, baby?)  
_**Here I am!  
Rock you like a hurricane!  
**_(Rock you like a hurricane)

Once again we slowly walked toward each other singing our hearts out and then pointing to the crowd and giving a show.

_**Here I am!  
Rock you like a hurricane!  
**_(Come on, come on, come on, come on)  
_**Here I am!  
Rock you like a hurricane!  
Here I am!**_

For this verse I was the one to pull Soul close to me, by tugging his jacket. Then he took my hand and twirled me and then grabbed my waist and dipped me right when the song ended. The crowd cheers, screams, and whistles toward us as we still stare into each other's eyes and breathe heavily. He released me and we turned our attention back to the crowd as we wave and smile to them.

"That was quite a show for you guys am I right!?" Soul shouts into the mic and they cheered chanting everyone's names including mine.

"Thank you guys for coming out tonight!" I shouted and they cheered even more.

"Let's give one last applause to the band and to our newest band member Maka!" Soul yelled and everyone started to clap and chant my name.

I looked to everyone shocked and all I could do was smile and wave to the crowd as we all walked off stage.


	5. Memories

Memories

Maka's POV

"Last night's performance was truly one of the best performances I have seen from you guys." Stein said to us.

"It's thanks to Maka; we were able to reach closer to our dream into becoming number one." Tsubaki said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I've got a say, I was pretty impressed by the way you to connected on stage." Liz said rising an eye brow as Soul and I looked at each other and then looked away.

"You're the one that told me I should act sexy on stage!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would go that far."

I started to blush as everyone laughed and then Stein handed us some papers. He told us it would be our tour schedule and my eyes widen at our next stop we were heading to.

"What is something wrong Maka?" Soul questioned and now all eyes were on me.

"We're performing in Nevada, Los Vegas?" I questioned and everyone looked at me confused.

"Well yeah . . . we actually perform their a lot." Black Star pointed out.

"Doesn't Midnight Rush perform their too?" Tsubaki questioned, but then quickly closed her mouth as Soul flinched at that name as well as me.

"Soul, Tsubaki didn't mean to-." Liz spoke.

"It's fine . . . I know you guys told Maka about it, so it's fine . . . I couldn't give a rat's ass about them anyways . . ." Soul replied now looking away from us.

"They're not going to be playing there are they!?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure; I don't really manage that band Maka." Stein replied.

"It doesn't matter whether they play there or not, because they'll never be as big as a star as me!" Black Star replied.

"Right well . . . I better start practicing for our performance then . . ." I replied.

I got up from me seat and quickly and headed straight toward me room. I closed the door silently and then slid down on the door and placed my hand over my eyes. No . . . I don't want to remember that time . . . that night . . . none of it . . . Tears welled up in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away and grabbed my iPod and just listened to some music to calm me down.

Soul's POV

"What was all of that about?" Black Star questioned.

"She's can't be upset at that band just because of what happened to Soul right?" Kid questioned.

"Maybe she just doesn't like the band!" Patti exclaimed.

"You know . . . there's a lot we don't know about Maka and her past . . ." Tsubaki pointed out.

"You think she had a connection with them?" Liz questioned.

"That's not possible, or else we would have heard about her and that band." I stated and they looked at me and shrugged.

"Still Tsubaki does make a point, there's a lot we don't know about Maka . . ." Kid replied.

After that I decided to go into my room and work on the songs for our next performance. I thought about asking Maka and seeing if she wanted to help me with the songs now that will be singing together. I got off my bed and decided to go and ask. I knocked on her door, but heard no answer.

"Hey Maka, it's me open up." I said, but still no answer.

I just let myself in and I saw her lying on her bed fast asleep listening to someone of our songs. I gave a small laugh and then noticed a notebook on her bed. I opened it and it revealed to be songs that she wrote. Some were pretty good, but i think if we worked together, we could really make them better. Suddenly I flipped to the last page of the notebook and saw one song that wasn't complete.

"Because of You," I said to myself.

I read the lyrics and felt some sort of pain and sorrow coming from them. I looked to her and saw her sleeping face and looked back to the lyrics. Could she actually be hiding something . . .? I shook my head and then went over to her and took her ear buds out and turned her IPod off and placed it on top of the notebook where I found it. I went back to my room to get a blanket and laid it on top of her. Suddenly I saw a smile appear on her face and I felt my heart race again. I quickly left her room and closed the door and went into my room.

I placed my hand on my heart and it began to slow down again. Good . . . I won't let myself go through that again . . . Besides I'm only messing around with her, because she's new. Plus I feel I can trust her . . . I mean I already showed her my secret place . . .

Maka's POV

The next few days seemed to fly pretty fast with us rehearsing, talk, laughing, and just hanging out. I feel like I've really made some good friends, that I know I can trust. I mean I'm even getting along with Soul, which I never thought I would since we hit it off to a rocky start. Lately we've been staying up late working on some songs together. He's even letting me use some of the songs I wrote for the tour! He's been so nice to me lately despite all the teasing he gives me. I feel myself getting really closer to him when I really shouldn't . . .

We finally arrived at the in Las Vegas . . . To be honest I actually wasn't super excited to be here . . . It's a long story, but this place just brought back bad memories for me . . . They guys wanted to go to a club, so us girls decided to tag along since there was nothing better to do at the moment. We found a place called "Paper Moon". Right when you go in, there's just loud music, tons of people dancing and chanting to the band, and of course a huge bar. The place wasn't super big, but pretty decent size. Of course you had to be VIP to get in, but that was no problem which I was with the band Soul Eater now.

We made our way to the bar and I saw the guys already ordering drinks, as us girls sat down on a high table. They guys came towards us, while drinking their beer and I looked at them confused.

"Aren't you guys like what 18? Aren't you underage?" I questioned.

"Actually we're 19 while you girls are 18 and yes we are." Soul replied chugging his drink.

"We're great big stars, so who cares!" Black Star exclaimed.

I nodded my head and then I noticed Liz and Patti were on the dance floor already dancing while Tsubaki and I stayed back.

"Hey Tiny Tits . . . you up for a little bet." Soul grinned at me.

"I'll bit . . . what's the bet?" I question and he grinned wider.

"If I can do five shots of tequila without throwing up, you have to sing one song you've wrote."

"Alright, but if you lose you have to stop calling me "Tiny Tits" it's getting pretty annoying."

"Deal," He said extending his hand and I shook it.

I watched as he ordered five shots of tequila and placed them on the table. There's no way he can do it . . . He gave on last grin to me, before he took the first shot. He flinched a little, but then he took the next shot and the next shot and the next shot. My eyes were wide open and I was completely shocked. He stopped for a moment and started at me with that smug ass smile of his.

"Looks like I'm gonna win in the end, Tiny Tits." Soul said.

"No way you flinched on the first shot, how could you drink them!" I exclaimed.

"I flinched on purpose making you think I couldn't do it."

"I should have mention to you Maka, that Soul is a tough drinker." Kid replied.

"Hey how are we doing out there guys!?" An announcer guy shouted and while everyone cheered I groaned as my friends laughed at me.

"Well tonight, we have a very special treat for you guys . . . A certain band has showed up tonight and wants to sing on song for you guys . . . Please welcome . . . MIDNIGHT RUSH!" He shouted.

Everyone screamed so loudly as they walked up on stage and all I could do was freeze. I glanced at Soul as he glared at them along with the rest of the group. I felt myself shaking all over and were glad they weren't watching me.

"I think I'm gonna get some air . . ." Soul groaned leaving along with Kid and Black Star.

"Maka?" I heard Tsubaki say, but I was no shocked to answer and there song began to play.

**(For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert: Bold-Seth and **_Italic-Claire) _

**So hot  
Out the box  
Can you pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby**

I slowly got out of my seat and stared at the band . . . then I stared at just him . . . into his cold icy blue eyes . . .

**Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name**

As he said that verse, it sent chills down my spine . . . I slowly walked closer to the stage totally forgetting Tsubaki calling my name . . .

**No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over**

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

His words just strike me in the heart as it ached so badly. I wanted to stop myself from moving closer to the stage, but I just couldn't . . . I couldn't tell if it was because I wanted to see if it was truly him . . . or if he would remember me.

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment**

I watched as he winked to the crowd and pulled the singer Claire over to him and held her close before letting go. I watched as she grinned lustfully and walked away.

**It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown**

Suddenly I stopped in the middle of the crowd and images flashed in my head. No . . . please stop . . . I don't want to remember!

**No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over**

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

Suddenly I began to feel sick inside and I felt really dizzy . . .

**Oh oh...  
Oh oh...  
Entertainment...  
Oh oh... Oh entertainment...  
I'm here for your entertainment...**

Oooohhh...  
Do you like what you see?  
Wooooaaaahhhh...  
Let me entertain 'ya till you screeaaam

As he said those lines one memory flashed through my mind, that I definitely didn't want to remember and I almost screamed in pain as I placed my hand on my head.

**Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment**

Suddenly the moment I looked back up, I saw his gaze on me and I flinched. I wasn't sure he recognized me, but then he gave that same creepy smile to me years ago that was scarred into my mind. He gave me a wink and my eyes widen in fear and he kept his gaze on me the whole rest of the song.

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet **_**(bet ya thought)**_**  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat **_(turn up the heat)_**  
I'm here for your entertainment**

He stared at me the entire time and suddenly my knees felt weak and I fell to the ground. My head kept spinning and spinning. I looked up to him as he grinned to me and my vision became blurry.

"Maka!" Tsubaki cried and saw me on the ground.

"Maka, oh my gosh are you ok!?" She exclaimed and I slightly nod as she helped me up.

I looked up on the stage and he was gone . . . good . . . Tsubaki decided to take me outside to catch my breathe. I couldn't think straight and I felt so hot . . . All those memories with him were like a nightmare . . . It's because of him . . . I'm so weak and scared . . .

Soul's POV

I went back inside and saw that Tsubaki and Maka weren't at the table anymore, but Liz and Patti.

"Hey did you guys see where Maka and Tsubaki went off to?" Liz asked.

"We were about to ask the same thing." I replied.

Suddenly I felt someone's cold hand touch my shoulder. I quickly shook it off already knowing who it was and glared at them.

"Cold as ever I see," She replied grinning at me.

"What the hell do you want Claire!?" I growled.

"What can't an old friend say hi?"

"Funny if I recall, I don't remember friends backstabbing their band, become whore, and cheat on friend." Liz replied and I watched as she frowned and I grinned.

"Actually we came here to see your new group member." Seth spoke.

"Maka?" Black Star questioned.

"Maka . . . I can't wait to see her." Seth grinned.

I didn't like the look on his face as he said those words. Suddenly I saw Maka and Tsubaki walking back and Maka stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the other band. I watched as she flinched a little, but slowly walked toward us not making eye contact with them. I watched all there stupid faces grin as they stared at her.

"Well this is a surprise . . . Maka Albarn . . . It's nice to see you again . . ." Seth grinned.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted including me.

"Maka you know them . . .!" Kid exclaimed and before she could talk Seth walked closer to her.

"Know us . . . it's such more than that . . . right Maka?" Seth smirked reaching to touch her cheek, but she quickly slapped his hand away.

"Y-You stay the hell away from me!" Maka shouted and all we could do was just watch.

"The feisty Maka . . . I always loved that about you . . ."

"Maka why didn't you tell us you knew them!?" Tsubaki asked.

"I didn't . . . want any of you to know my connection with them . . ." She replied and Seth grinned.

"Connection . . .? Oh come on Maka, even you know it was more than that . . . You were once a part of this band remember? All the music we made . . . we sang . . . Even when we- . . ." Seth explained.

"STOP! Just shut up!" Maka shouted.

We were all silent, but soon Midnight Rush started to laugh. I couldn't help, but notice the way Seth continued stared at Maka. I watched as Claire placed a hand on Seth's shoulder and grinned at me much to my disgust.

"I think we did enough damage here . . . It was nice seeing you again guys . . . especially you Soul . . ." Claire said and they left leaving us all quite.


	6. Because of You

Because of You

Soul's POV

I was quite shocked to hear this . . . To be honest I was a little pissed off, that Maka didn't mention this to any of us. I mean we're band mates and friends. Suddenly it hit me . . . It's just like before when Claire was close to me . . . Now someone close to me again betrayed me again . . .

"Why didn't you tell us about them Maka!?" I demanded and she said nothing.

"Answer me!" I shouted and she flinched with tears welling in her eyes.

"Look . . . a lot of shit happened to me in the past ok . . . one involving Midnight Rush! It was the biggest mistake I ever made . . . I just didn't want to bring up something, I've been trying to forget!" Maka explained.

"How do I know, if this whole thing you're doing is just an act and that you've been playing us!?"

"Soul!" Kid shouted.

"Tell me! I've already been betrayed by Claire once! How can I possible trust you, now that I know you were once involved with them!?"

"Soul stop it!" Liz exclaimed.

"How do I know you're not a spy!?"

Suddenly we all went silent. I waited for answer . . . She looked to everyone and they waited for an answer as well.

"You know Soul . . . I really thought you'd have more trust in me . . . I thought you were my band mates and friends that I could trust . . . Now it's all happening again . . . The one thing I didn't want to go through . . . again . . ." Maka said, but then she looked us all in the eye with a look of determination.

"You want the truth I'll give you the truth . . ." She replied walking away from us.

"Maka!" The girls cried and tried to follow her, but it was too late.

I sat in the chair feeling angry, confused, and . . . regret . . .

"She could be different Soul . . ." Kid said putting a hand on my shoulder and I said nothing.

Maka's POV

"Are you sure you're ready?" The announcer guy said and I nodded and he left on to the stage.

"Well looks you guys are in for another surprise! Here comes Maka from Soul Eater!" He shouted and I slowly walked on stage putting on a fake smile and waving to them.

I was wearing a strapless black dress that was long in the back, but short in the front. I wore black heel heels, light make-up and my hair was straight. I looked to the crowd and could see Soul and everyone, but Soul wasn't looking at me. Not too far behind them was Midnight Rush staring at me. I shivered a little, but stayed calm.

"Hey guys, this song I'm going to sing to you guys is a song I wrote when I was going through a deep depression . . . It's a sad song, but it's because of this song that I'm who I am today and where I'm at . . . So please listen to my song "Because of You"." I spoke through the mic and I swear I could see Soul turn a little toward me.

**(Because of You by Kelly Clarkson)**

I heard the piano start to play and I started to hum to the music with my eyes closed.

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**

I grabbed the mic with both my hands and opened my eyes.

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**

Memories flooded as I remembered in school when I was teased and bullied because I was a nerd . . . a teacher's pet . . . a loser . . . I had no friends . . . I closed my eyes trying to hold the tears and then opened them and began to sing the next verse.

**I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with**

Another memory appeared in my head once more, but this time of my parents. We were happy at first, until it all went downhill. My Papa cheated on Mama and then they began to argue every night as I went to sleep. I'd always try to put on a smile for my Mama, but it didn't cheer her up.

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**

I remember chasing Mama as she drove away and how I tripped and fell. I looked to everyone and they were all staring at me shocked. I looked to Midnight Rush and saw Seth grinning at me. I felt all the pain and sadness as I continued to sing the next verse.

**I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**

I began to sing louder toward the end. Then one memory I tried so hard to forget played in my head. I was with Midnight Rush, before we were famous and before this girl Claire joined. I remembered how I stupidly fell for Seth and actually thought he loved me . . . I thought I was happy singing all those songs with him . . . for him . . .

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

I started to gradually get louder, as I started to remember what he had done to me. I remembered him taking me to the hotel room after he was completely drunk. I tried to get away from him, but then he started to hit me and threw my on the bed. All I could see was my clothes being torn apart and tossed into the air as I screamed in pain . . .

**Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid**

I closed my eyes tight for this next verse and just sang all my pain and sorrow away. I still remembered the pain I felt that night even today . . . I felt so violated, but was glad I was able to stop him before he could go any further. Still I had hickeys all over my body and bruises and cuts . . . I felt so ashamed, betrayed, and foolish . . . I never ever . . . wanted to go through this pain again . . .

**Because of you  
Because of you**

I slowly opened my eyes and the first person I see was Soul and my tears come slipping down my face. By the look of his face he had a look sadness . . . I quickly looked away and back at the crowd as I wiped the tears away.

"That song really got to me." I said and they laughed.

I said my good-byes and headed backstage. When I went backstage however, I was greeted by an unwelcomed person.

"That was quite a performance, was it about me?" He grinned.

"Get out of here Seth . . . I told you I don't ever what to see you again!" I shouted, but he just grinned.

He moved closer to me and I started to back up, until I hit the wall. I saw his hand against the wall as his other hand caressed my cheek gently. I was truly terrified . . . I saw his cold icy blue eyes stare into mine and I felt trapped. He came closer to my ear and whispered something to me.

"Should we finish where we last started . . ." Seth grinned and I closed my eyes not wanting to see.

Suddenly I felt someone pull him off me. I looked and saw that it was Soul and everyone. Soul came to my side and soon the rest of Midnight Rush came in. They glared at us, but then went to Seth's side.

"I have a little challenge I'd like to make with you guys . . . The day after you're concert we want to do a Battle of the Bands . . . We'll be at your concert tomorrow night . . . We'll wait for your answer until then . . . Let's just see who's band is better . . ." Claire smirked.

"Will be waiting," Seth grinned and they walked away.

Right when they were out of sites, I slid down onto the floor. Everyone came rushing to me, but all I could do was just sit there. Suddenly a hand was extended in front of me. I looked up to see it was Soul.

"I'm sorry . . . I was . . ." Soul spoke.

"An ass," I replied and he chuckled.

I accepted his hand as he helped me stand up. We all decided to all go back to the tour bus and talk things out. Once we got there I explained everything about myself from beginning to end. They honestly were quite shocked by the news.

"We had no idea . . ." Tsubaki said.

"We're so sorry Maka . . ." Liz replied as all the girls hugged me, but I just laughed.

"It's all in the past now . . . Look I really still want to be a part of this band . . . But I understand if you don't want me here . . ." I replied.

"Maka of course we still want you here." Kid said.

"Yeah, you're a star now . . . of course not as big as a star like me." Black Star said and I laughed and turned to face Soul as did everyone else.

"It's like you said . . . it's all in the past . . ." Soul smiled.

It was rare for me to see him smile like that to me. It was like a real smiled and not just another grin. After a long day I went to my room and saw something on my bed. _Meet me upstairs . . . _Soul? I decided to go up and see if it was him, who sent it. Once I got up, I saw him with my guitar. He looked over to me and nodded.

"That's my guitar!" I exclaimed walking towards him.

"Yeah so . . . I was practicing . . . Anyways I wanted to talk to you." Soul replied.

"Ok . . . what's up?" I asked him as I sat next to him on the couch.

"I still feel . . . bad for what I said to you . . . I was just angry because I thought someone I cared about was about to betray the band and me again . . ." Soul explained and I was surprised when he said he cared about me.

"It's fine Soul really . . . At least you know you can trust me now . . ."

"Yeah . . . so how are you feeling?"

"What do you mean? I feel fine . . ."

"You're not fine . . . You just saw your jackass boyfriend who almost raped you!"

"I know it's weird to say this, but . . . I feel safer when I'm around you and everyone . . . I'll admit he still scares me, but knowing you guys have my back I feel safe and sound . . ."

He stared at me for a moment and then all of a sudden hugged me tightly. I was shocked by his actions.

"It's ok you know . . . to cry . . . I know it must have been scaring for you to remember all those memories you had with him . . . Believe me, I've been where you've been . . ."

Suddenly I did feel like crying. I held on to him tightly and tears started to pour down my face. He was right, I was still scared . . . But somehow being in Soul's arms made me feel safe and warm . . .


	7. Kiss and Told

Kiss and Told

Maka's POV

I was cold . . . freezing actually . . . but suddenly I felt something warm against my lips. It was warm and sweet. Was someone kissing me? No way . . . I must be dreaming . . . Wait a minute . . . Am I sleeping!? Suddenly I opened my eyes and I felt a blanket around me again I was lying on someone's arm. I turned and saw it was Soul and I jolted up. I was sleeping next to him again! I quickly and quietly got up and headed downstairs to my room and closed the entrance. I laid on top of my bed and placed a hand on my lips . . . What a weird dream . . .

. . . . .

"Soul you're up hurry up!" Stein shouted.

Soul came walking toward me and gave me a high five and winked at me before going on stage. I watched as the crowd went wild as he waved to the fans.

"Are you guys ready for tonight!?" Soul shouted and everyone cheered and screamed.

"Alright, this song I have prepared for you is called "Whisper in the Dark"!" Soul shouted.

**(Whisper in the Dark by Skillet)**

Soul grabbed the mic with both his hands as the song began to play.

**Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses**

I watched as Soul head bangs his head to the drums.****

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

The girls in the front row squeal as Soul winks to them as he sings with all his might.

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire**

Soul now starts to rock out and point to the people in the crowd as they scream his name.

**No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark**

Suddenly he glances toward my direction and sings this verse. I watched as his crimson eyes seem to be staring into my eyes. Was he trying to give me a message?

**You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses**

My eyes widen to this next part as he still sang toward me. I realized that he was actually singing this song to me. My eyes widen as he grinned and then faced back to the crowd.

**I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire**

Girls continued to squeal as I still stood awe struck . . . Was he singing this song for me?

**No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark**

Soul continued to rock out and glance to the rest of the band as he smiles at them and they smile back. He turns to the crowd and starts singing his heart out and really getting into the music.

**No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark **

**Whispers in the dark**

Once the song ended the crowd went crazy. I mean there were people trying to get through the bodyguards that blocked the stage. Soul then came off the stage with the rest of the band.

"That was great you guys! You really rocked out there!" I exclaimed and they looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're outfit . . . You just look hot Maka!" Patti shouted.

I looked at myself and thought this outfit was perfect for the song. I wore another black tube top, black leather jacket with golden spikes, long black leather pants with a black belt with golden spikes on them as well, black leather gloves with golden spikes on them, and black high heel boots. My make-up was normal and my hair had straight mess look to it. The girls gave me complement as the guys just drooled and I rolled my eyes.

"Dressing up for me are we?" Soul teased.

"Ah . . . no . . ." I replied smiling.

"Anyways, it's your turn now . . . Oh and . . . actually try to look cool." Soul teased and I stuck my tongue out as he walked away.

I ran on stage waving to the crowd and listen to them scream my name. I waved, blew kisses, and even winked at some people. I grabbed the mic from the stand and smiled.

"Are you guys ready for another song!?" I yelled and the crowd screamed yes and cheered as I gave a laugh.

"Alright this next song is called "Who Owns My Heart"!" I shouted and they screamed.

**(Who Owns My Heart by Miley Cyrus)**

The lights went out and I quickly got into position behind the curtain and held the mic in my hand close to my lips as the song began.

**R-O-C-K  
Mafia**

The lights started to flash on and off only showing my shadow and my movements as I began to sing.

**Creation shows me what to do  
I'm dancing on the floor with you  
And when you touch my hand  
I go crazy  
Yeah**

The lights continued to flash as I placed my hands on my head and shook it.

**The music tells me what to feel  
I like you now, but is it real?  
By the time we say goodnight  
I'll know if this is right**

The lights fully go on as I walked from behind the curtains and to the microphone stand and I could hear everyone shouting my name.

**And I feel you  
Comin through my veins  
Am I into you?  
Or is the music to blame?**

I gradually started to sing louder at this part and through my hand in the air.

**Who owns my heart?  
Is it love?  
Or is it art?  
Cause the way you got your body movin's  
Got me confused  
I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks  
(Oh)**

I threw my hand down to the ground and then started to act more sexy and moved my body like a wave making some guys drool.

**Who owns my heart?  
Is it love? Or is it art?  
Y-Y-Y-You know I wanna believe  
That we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart**

I looked back to the band and then saw Soul dressed and ready for our next performance. He stared at me grinning and I just winked at him and turned to the crowd.

**The room is full but all I see is  
The way your eyes just blaze through me  
Like fire in the dark  
We're like living art**

I looked to the crowd seductively and wrapped my leg around the music stand. I swear the crowd got ten times louder and I grinned to all of them.

**And it hits me  
Like a tidal wave  
Are you feelin me?  
Or is the music to blame?**

I pull the mic closer and point to the crowd as I sing louder.

**Who owns my heart?  
Is it love?  
Or is it art?  
Cause the way you got your body movin's  
Got me confused  
I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks  
(Oh)**

**Who owns my heart?  
Is it love? Or is it art?  
Y-Y-Y-You know I wanna believe  
That we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart**

I start to move with the music once more and I could feel the energy of the song as I sing.

**So come on baby  
Keep provokin' me  
Keep on ropin' me  
Like a rodeo  
Baby pull me close  
Come on here we go  
Here we go  
Here we go**

I start swinging my body and using my finger and gesturing for the guys in the front to come closer and I swear they almost jumped over the bodyguard, but were quickly stopped.

**And it hits me  
Like a tidal wave  
Are you feelin me?  
Or is the music to blame?**

**Who owns my heart?  
Who owns my heart?  
Heart, heart, heart, heart...**

Once the song ended the crowd roared. I thanked them and told them we had one more song for them. The band and I walked off stage and I saw a grinning Soul slowly clapping at us.

"Nice performance . . . can I get a private so later?" Soul grinned and I just punched him on the shoulder and went to the dressing room.

Liz helped me get ready. Once I was finished, I looked like a doll. I was wearing a black strapless puffy dress with red underneath, black stockings, and black high heels. My make-up was the same, but my hair was straight with a pony tail to the right side.

"I've noticed lately that you and Soul have been pretty close . . . Wanna tell us anything?" Liz said and Tsubaki and Patti leaned closer to me.

"There's nothing to tell . . . We're just good friends, that's all . . ." I said.

"Just good friends. . . Yeah right . . . That's the first time in a long while that I ever Soul smile the way he does when he's around you . . . I think he actually might like you . . ."

"What!? No way . . ."

Suddenly Black Star came in telling us it was time to go. I thought about what Liz said, but there was just no way Soul would like me. . . Right? Besides even if he did I wouldn't feel the same way . . . right? Suddenly my heart pounded when I noticed now that Soul's outfit matches mine. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt in the inside with a black tie. He turned to me and grinned and I felt myself blush.

"Don't you just look cute?" Soul mocked and I laughed.

"Don't you look so handsome?" I replied and he laughed.

We quickly walked on stage with the rest of the band and got into our positions.

"Alright we got one more song for you guys, before we close tonight's performance!" Soul shouted and nodded to me.

"We're gonna sing a song we like to call "Popular Song"!" I yelled and they cheered.

**(Popular Song by MIKA ft. Ariana Grande: Bold-Soul, **_Italic- Maka, __**Bold Italic-Soul and Maka, **__**Bold Italic Underline- Soul, Maka, Liz, and Patti)**_

I grabbed the microphone from the stand and the music began to play.

_La la, la la  
You were the popular one, the popular chick  
It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish_

I pointed to the crowd while I sang and then shrugged for this verse.

**Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms  
Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn  
I could have been a mess but I never went wrong  
'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song**

Soul walked behind me as he sang and stared at me and teased me, but then looked back at the crowd.

_Ahhh, I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

We both looked at each other and then turned at the same time to the crowd.

_**My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
But you were always popular,  
You were singing all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
'Cause my song is popular**_

We walked up to each other shrugging and then faced back to back and stared at the crowd while they cheered.

_**Popular, I know about popular  
**__**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**__**  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
**__**And all that you have to do is be true to you  
**__**That's all you ever need to know**_

We faced each other again and pointed to each other and then to the crowd and started to move to the music. The crowd cheered louder at this point.

_**Catch up **__**'cause you got an awful long way to go**__**  
Catch up **__**'cause you got an awful long way to go**__**  
**_  
_Always on the lookout for someone to hate,  
__**Picking on me like a dinner plate**_

As I sang my line I playful glared at Soul, who then joined me in the next part and playfully teased me.

_You hid during classes, and in between them_  
_**Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them**_

I tried so hard not to laugh as Soul hid behind me playfully while we both sang, but the crowd began to laugh.

**You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do  
It ain't so funny when the joke's on you**

Soul then looked to me and shrugged while he sang and then waved his finger in front of me.

_Ooh, the joke's on you__**  
Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking,  
**__**"How come you look so cool?"  
**__**'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy**_ _**(uh huh)**_  
_**I said, that's the only thing I've learned at school**_

We slowly walked away from each other and started doing what the verses said and everyone began to laugh and cheer for us as we performed.

_**My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
But you were always popular,  
You were singing all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
'Cause my song is popular**_

We walked toward each other again and shrugged once more and went back to back as we turned to the crowd singing and having fun.

_**Popular, I know about popular  
**__**It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
**__**You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
**__**And all that you have to do is be true to you  
**__**That's all you ever need to know**_

_**Catch up **__**'cause you got an awful long way to go**__**  
Catch up **__**'cause you got an awful long way to go**_

_**It's all you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
It's all you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
(It's all you ever need to know)  
It's all you ever need to know**_

We started to sing our hearts out to the crowd and started to feel the music and start moving with it more. I felt like such a character on stage and it was fun.

_**Popular, I know about popular  
**__**It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
**__**You're only ever who you were**_

_**Popular, I know about popular  
**__**It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
**__**You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
**__**And all that you have to do is be true to you.  
**__**That's all you ever need to know...**_  
_(That's all you ever need to know...)_

For this last verse we walked toward each other again and sang directly at each other and staring into each other's eyes, until the end of the song. We both smiled at each other and turned to the crowd.

"Thanks for coming you guys!" I shouted into the mic.

"We are Soul Eater and good-night!" Soul shouted into the mic.

We all headed off stage and we greeted by some unwelcome guests with surprisingly flowers. Soul stood next to me and we nodded our heads.

"Great little performance you did out there . . . These are you two . . . Sorry we didn't get the rest of the band any flowers, but they probably wither by their touch . . ." Claire smirked while Seth and Claire both handed us a vase of roses.

Soul stared at them and quickly threw them to the ground and watched as the glass shattered and I just handed the vase to Tsubaki to hold for me. Claire just smiled and began to speak again.

"Have you decided whether or not you'll do the Battle of the Bands with us?" Seth grinned looking at me and I turned to my band member who just nodded.

"We're in," I replied and he extended his hand toward me.

However, Soul took his hand and shook it and I felt relieved. Seth just gave a small laugh. I noticed Claire was staring at me, now and gave a small grin. She moved closer to Soul and whispered something in his ear as she continued look at me. Soul turn to us and said he wouldn't be long and left with Claire. I couldn't help, but wonder what that was all about. The rest of us went to get changed and I was the first to get down, so I decided to go get some water. Right when I turned the corner I saw Soul and Claire and for some reason I hid behind the corner and could hear them talking.

"I'm surprised you found a lead girl vocalist in the band . . . I thought for sure, you wouldn't make that same mistake again . . ." Claire said.

"She's different . . ." Soul replied.

"So was I . . ."

I watched as she got closer to Soul and placing a hand on his chest and I felt a little annoyed by it as she smiled seductively at him. He quickly took her hand off him and began to walk away.

"You like her don't you!" Claire shouted and he stopped, much to my surprise.

"I see the way you look at her Soul . . . The way you used to look at me . . . Tell me have you kissed her?" Claire grinned and Soul turned to face her.

"Once . . . While she was sleeping . . ." Soul said and my eyes widen and I covered my mouth.

"However . . . I felt nothing . . . no spark . . . nothing . . . Besides the way I act around her, I'm just messing around . . . There's no way I could like a girl like her . . ." Soul said.

Right when he said those words, for some reason my heart ached a little inside. I felt like I was stabbed about a thousand times. A girl like me huh . . . Is there something wrong with me . . .? I quickly started to walk away and decided to get some fresh air.

Soul's POV

"If you say so . . . I look forward to tomorrow Soul . . . Oh and dream of me . . ." Claire said walking away.

"Yeah only in my nightmares." I said to myself and walked away.

I needed a drink . . . I went back to see if the guys wanted to grab a drink before we left . . . We headed to a nearby bar and I started to drink all my anger away . . .

Maka's POV

I sat on the couch upstairs where Soul said I could come up whenever I wanted. I had my guitar in my hands trying to think of some ideas for some songs for our next concert. There's not much I can do about tomorrow with the whole Battle of the Bands thing since I won't know the songs until tomorrow, but somehow I feel confident I'll know the songs. Looked around the room and it felt some empty without Soul here. Usually we get the songs done faster, but without him I'm kind of lost.

Still I wasn't exactly in the mood to see him after what he said about me . . . I mean it's not like I like Soul or anything, but . . . Suddenly I heard someone coming up . . . I noticed it was Soul, but he looked . . .

"Oh god my head hurts . . ." Soul said face plating into the couch.

He totally was wasted. I quickly got up from the couch and decided to go ahead and stop here for the night and leave him alone. However, once I got up he grabbed my hand and I flinched a little. I saw his crimson eyes gaze into mine.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"Back to my room, I thought maybe you could use some space." I replied.

"No . . . Stay with me please . . ." Soul said and I felt myself blushing.

I sat back down on the couch and he still held on to my hand. We sat there in silence for a while, but then he began to speak.

"You know . . . it's funny . . . Seeing my ex-girlfriend again made me feel angry, disheartened, and hate . . . but I didn't feel lonely anymore . . . When she dumped me and left with some of my songs to go to Midnight Rush, I felt lonely . . . I mean I already had lost my parents due to a car accident and my brother Wes just committed suicide out of depression . . . Wes blamed me for everything, saying their death was my fault . . . Anyways when Stein adopted me I formed a band everyone and for the first time, I was actually just happy . . . But when Claire did that to me . . . I never wanted to trust anyone again, but my band and Stein . . . I was cold hearted, cool, and a jack ass to everyone . . . But I think . . . I changed . . . because of you . . ." Soul said and I was a little shocked to hear this all from him.

"Because of me?" I questioned and he turned to me with one of his rare smiles.

"I don't know what it is . . . but, you've changed me a little . . . I mean before I never gave a rat's ass about you, but now . . . You're different and I feel . . . not lonely anymore . . . Can you promise me something . . .?"

"Sure,"

"Stay by my side . . . don't ever leave me . . ."

I was shocked by his words. I felt myself becoming red . . . I slowly nodded to him and he smiled. He sat up straight and then looked directly at me. I saw him leaning closer to me and I tried to lean back, but I ended up lying on the couch. I noticed he was above me now looking down at me. He was on top of me and he began to lean closer to me. I felt scared, nervous, and . . . excited? I felt his lips crash into mine and I felt his hands wrap around me. It was so warm and sweet his kiss. It was hot! I started to kiss back, but I didn't understand why . . . Suddenly I felt his lips off me and I noticed he had pasted out.

I was blushing so much and breathing heavily. I quickly got him off me and grabbed a blanket and threw it on him. I was so confused . . . My heart was racing and my pulse was rising. He doesn't like me, he made that very clear . . . I looked to him and placed my hand on my heart . . . No . . . I can't be . . . I just can't be . . . I quickly went back to my room and closed the entrance. I laid on my bed and had my arm covering my eyes . . . I can't fall in love with him . . .


	8. Battle of the Bands Pt 1

Battle of the Bands Pt. 1

Maka's POV

Last night was just crazy . . . I woke up this morning to see everyone already eating breakfast and saw Soul, but I couldn't look at him at all because of what happened. I mean I couldn't even talk to him, but it's not like he tried talking to me so I wonder if he remembered anything from last night. I spent most of the day avoiding him, but of course it didn't take long for the girls to notice it. They even confronted me about it in my room.

"Ok what's going on between you and Soul?" Liz said getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" I questioned pretending not to know.

"Maka, you've been avoiding him all day . . ." Patti said.

"Did something happen between you guys?" Tsubaki asked and I just sighed and decided to tell them.

"Last night after the guys came back . . . Soul came to see me . . . He looked totally wasted . . . and began to tell me stuff from his past . . . and made me promise not to leave his side . . ." I explained.

"And?" They said and I sighed once more.

"Well . . . one thing led to another . . . and he . . . kissed me . . ."

"HE WHAT!?" They shouted.

"So wait does this mean to two are-!" Liz exclaimed.

"NO! He doesn't even like me . . . I would know since, I overheard Claire's and Soul's conversation the other day . . . They were talking about me . . . Oh and get this . . . Soul's kissed me before, but when I was asleep . . ."

"But then that just means he likes you!" Patti shouted.

"No he doesn't . . . He said this and I quote . . . "I felt nothing . . . no spark . . . nothing . . . Besides the way I act around her, I'm just messing around . . . There's no way I could like a girl like her . . ." . . ."

"Maka . . . Well how do you feel about Soul?" Tsubaki asked and I was silent for a moment.

"I don't know . . . I mean I feel like there's something there, but there's no point in reaching for something that I can't get . . . Even if Soul and I were to go out it'd be too weird . . . Soul and I are friends and band members . . . If we were to break up in the end, I'd be doing exactly what I swore to go through again . . . Besides I don't want to put Soul through all that again as well . . ."

"So what . . . you're going to deny any feelings you have for him?" Liz replied and I nodded.

I felt them all hug me, but I was really ok . . . I won't go through that again and neither will Soul . . . Besides it's not like he likes me, or anything.

Soul's POV

"Whoa . . . I can't believe you kissed her!" Black Star exclaimed.

"How does it make you feel now . . .?" Kid asked and I just groaned.

"I don't know . . .! I mean there's something there between us, but I' denying it . . . I will not go through that again and I won't let Maka go through it again as well . . . We're friends and band mates . . . I don't want to ruin what we have now . . . So I'll just ignore it . . . I mean she won't even look me in the eye, or talk to me . . . Obviously it bothered her . . ." I replied.

"Or she just doesn't know how to react . . ." Kid said, but I sighed and laying on the couch unsure how to respond.

Maka's POV

We finally arrived at the place where the Battle of the Bands would be held and man was there millions of people here. I mean it was heard to get in without a bunch of people trying to get to you. Once we made it back stage we were greeted by Midnight Rush much to my despair.

"We were beginning to think, you all wouldn't show up." Claire smirked.

"And miss a chance to beat you guys . . . Never!" Soul replied and Claire just glared.

Suddenly Claire turned to me and put on a fake smile as she walked toward me. She extended her hand and I took it, but then she pulled me closer to her and she began to whisper something in my ear.

"You might me Soul's new little play thing, but . . . You don't stand a chance against me." She smirked and began to walk away with her band as I made my hands into a fist.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly turned to see it was Soul with a look of concern on his face.

"Is everything alright?" He questioned and I started to the walk to the dressing room upset.

"She is so going down!" I shouted leaving everyone confused.

Once I got to the dressing room Liz helped me get ready. I so glad that Liz has great fashion and make-up skills. Tonight she made me look hot! As we exited the dressing room I saw everyone getting ready for tonight. I noticed Soul staring at me and he gave a weak smiled as I blushed and slightly turned away. I walked over to the band that ended up heading out on stage first before the singers. I looked over and saw Claire and Seth making out and I tried not to gag. I looked to Soul as he grinned at me.

"Do I get a good luck kiss too?" Soul joke and I punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"You don't need it, because . . . I believe in you . . ." I replied with a small smile and he nodded.

I watched as he and Seth walked on stage and the crowd started to go wild. Claire was now next to me and began to talk.

"You know you'll never win . . . I mean you're just a newbie . . ." Claire smirked.

"Well you'll just have t watch this newbie kick your ass." I replied and she left in a huff.

"How are we doing tonight Las Vegas!?" The announcer said and the crowd screamed.

"Alright well first I'm gonna go over the rules to the band. You will be judged by four judges . . . They will be the one's to pick the song for you to sing . . . Each band will be cued at a certain to perform, or will both be cued at the same time to perform . . . The judges have already picked the song and since the guys are up first your song is "Gives You Hell" by All-American Rejects. Are both of you two familiar with the song?" The announcer said and they both nodded.

"Alright before we begin, I just wanted to say make this a friendly and clean battle. I know there's a rivalry between the bands, but none the less. Alright well without a further ado . . . Let the battle begin!" He shouted and the crowd screamed and cheered.

**(Gives You Hell by All-American Rejects: Bold Soul, **_Italic-Seth, __**Bold Italic-Soul and Seth, **_Underline-Everyone in the band)

Suddenly Midnight Rush is cued to go first and they begin to play the music. I watched as Seth glanced at Soul and grinned before singing.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

I saw Seth do a little act to the crowd as they cheered for him.

_When you see my face  
__**Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
**__When you walk my way__**  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell**_

Soul joins him for a small duet part, but I noticed Seth glancing at Soul as he sings this part. Like he's sending a message.

**Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are**

Soul was up for his solo and he sang to the crowd with such passion and the crowd goes even louder.

**And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying**

I saw Soul glanced back and I noticed he was staring at Claire as he sang this part. At first she smile, but then quickly frowned as he said the next line and he smirked at her as she got furious.

**When you see my face  
**_**Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
**_**When you walk my way  
**_**Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**_  
**Then he's a fool you're just as well  
**_**Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell**_

Soul then glanced at Seth when he sang this part as well, just like what Seth did to him.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on_

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

Seth began to see again, but looked toward the crowd and started pointing to the crowd and winking making some girls squeal over him.

_When you see my face  
__**Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
**__When you walk my way  
__**Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
**__Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
__**Hope it gives you hell**_

**Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well**

I felt Soul could relate to this song a little as he sang this next part. It was almost based on his and Claire's relationship.

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

Suddenly the music stopped and the band and the crowd began to sing this next verse as Soul and Seth walked to each other, until they were faced to face, with their mics on the stands.

_When you see my face _  
_Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
_**When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
**_**When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell**_

I saw Seth shove Soul as he sang and Soul flipped him off. Then Soul sang his part and shoved him back. Then they started to sing all they had into the mic.

_When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell_

**You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell**

The crowd cheers for them so loud that it almost blew the speakers out. I watched as Soul and Seth were still staring at each other, until the announcer came on stage.

"That was quite a performance . . . Now you won't know the results still after the girls sing . . . Once they get the scores, then we'll know who won the Battle of the Band! We'll take a short minute break, but when we come back the girl's will come and sing the song which I'll announce now is "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift!" The announcer shouted.

Once Soul came off stage with the rest of the group, I quickly went up to them and congratulated them.

"You guys were amazing! I totally felt all the emotions going through the song!" I shouted and I noticed Soul grinned.

"You're on next, so break a leg . . ." Soul said and walked away with the rest of the guys . . .

I watched as Soul walked away and I couldn't help, but feel upset . . . I mean I was avoiding him, but . . .

"Trouble in paradise?" Claire said walking up to me with Seth and I said nothing.

I quickly walked away leaving the girls and I went to go back to the dressing room to get some water. I don't know why I'm so upset, but . . . my heart was hurting . . . really bad . . .

Soul's POV

"I take it, now you're avoiding her?" Kid said and I just ignored him as I was drinking my water.

Suddenly Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki barged into the guy's dressing room looked pretty pissed. Liz quickly took the water out of my hand while I was still drinking it.

"What the hell Liz!?" I shouted and she pointed a finger at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? "Break a leg . . ." What the hell was that Soul!?" Liz shouted and I was really confused.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"We know what happened between you and Maka! Something tells me you still remember it too, because of the way you two are acting towards each other . . . Look I'm not telling you two to go out or kiss and make up, or something, but . . . We need to be a band tonight! Both of you in this state isn't going to help us win!"

Suddenly we could hear the announcer back meaning it was time for Maka to go on stage. Once we headed out the dressing room and back at the backstage. I saw Seth whispering something to Maka's ear. He moved away from her and she slowly nodded her head towards him. He grinned and walked away. We quickly went over to her as she watched him leave. She noticed us coming and put on a smile.

"Hey . . . what was-?" I said, but before I could finish the announcer pushed Maka and Claire on stage for the next performance along with the rest of the band.

"Who's ready to continue!?" The announcer shouted and the people just shouted with joy like animals.

**(I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift: Bold-Claire and **_Italic-Maka)_

**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me**

_**And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me**_

Claire began to move her body to the music as she sang first. I'll admit she did have some moves, but . . . I believe in Maka . . .

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

It was Maka's turn had I watched as her expressions went with the music and let her emotions out will she sang. It surprised me, when she got on the ground and bended as far as she could back and the popped right back up.

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see_

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I watched as she slowly bended down to the ground and then came back up and stared at the crowd. She was really singing with her heart. I guess this song sort of relates to her and Seth's relationship. _  
_  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
**  
**And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
**_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

Claire went up again and did the same thing Maka did, but acted a little bolder then Maka. Maka sang the next line and I listen to how long she stayed on the one note and she sounded amazing. I mean I never really heard her sing like that before._  
_  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in** _(you were right there, you were right there)_  
**So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
**  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble_

As the song ended, they ended up both singing to the crowd all they had until the very end. After the song ended the crowd went wild! The announcer came back on and told Seth and I to join our band member. I stood next to a nervous Maka as she gripped the mic tightly in her hands. I tapped her on the side and whispered to her.

Maka's POV

"You did amazing . . . Stop fidgeting so much . . ." Soul whispered and grinned at me.

I gave a smile back and then waited for the judges to decide on a winner. I watched as the struggled to decide. I looked at Soul and he looked at me. We both looked confused as we turned out attention back to the announcer who began to speak.

"Well . . . it looks like the judges cannot come up with a result . . . There for making this whole thing a tie . . ." The announcer said.

"A tie!" Everyone shouted.


	9. Battle of the Bands Pt 2

**Hey guys haven't really spoken to you guys in a while, but I just wanted to say thank you all for reading my fanfic it really means a lot to me. Just as reminder all songs go to the rights of the artist and all credit goes to the creators of Soul Eater and I do not own any Soul Eater stuff. To help me out more with writing more chapters please review, favorite, follow, or message me about suggestions or questions you may have. So without further ado . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

Battle of the Bands Pt. 2

Maka's POV

"However, I know most of you want a result so the judges have come up with a solution . . . Each band will perform one song with both singers singer, with whatever song they chose to sing . . . How does that sound ladies and gentlemen!?" The announcer yelled.

The crowd goes totally insane and I just feel unsure of myself. I mean Soul and I have sung before dozens of times, but . . . Now it's a little weird between us . . . We headed off stage to think of a good song to sing. Not long after Midnight Rush came up with a song and dcided to sing first while we still think. It was pretty silent though since no one said anything and time was of the essence, until . . .

"Ok that's it!" Liz shouted.

She quickly grabbed both Soul and I to the dressing room and threw us in there. She looked totally mad and seriously didn't want to mess with her.

"You two work things out, or so help me I'll kill both of you with my own two hands!" Liz shouted and slammed the door leaving us in awkward silence.

Ok talk about awkward . . . I don't even know what to say, I mean seriously how the hell am I supposed to handle a situation like this.

"About last night . . . I'm sorry . . ." Soul spoke surprising me as I turned to face him.

"It's no big deal . . . Sorry about avoiding you today . . . It was just. . ." I replied.

"Weird . . .?"

"Unexpected,"

"I drank a little too much last night and said something things and did something, I never meant . . . Sorry to cause any misunderstands . . ."

"Not it's fine really!"

"It's not like it meant anything right?" Soul said and I felt my heart ache a little as he said that and I quickly smiled.

"Yeah . . ."

"You know . . . I actually might have an idea for a song if you trust me . . ."

I saw him extend his arm toward me. I saw him actually give a smile to me making me smile back as I took his hand.

"I trust you . . ."

"The we're going to need your guitar . . ."

. . . . .

As we headed to the rest of the band to tell them of the song we ran into Midnight Rush heading back stage after their performance. They grinned to us as we stopped and stared at them.

"Good luck on your last performance, because after this will be number one . . ." Seth grinned as Claire was hugging him and touching his chest.

Suddenly I felt Soul take my hand surprising Claire and Seth a little. He quickly led me to our band hand in hand much to their surprise, but quickly ignored it as we began to tell them of the song and our secret plan. It was time for us to head on stage and Soul looked back at me and smiled making me feel better. We grabbed two tall stools and placed them on stage. I handed my guitar to Soul as he took he nodded to me. We got into position and the announcer came back on stage. I glanced and saw Midnight rush watching us closely grinning.

"Ok so this will be the last performance of the night by Soul Eater! Then the judges will come up with a result! It looks like they have a guitar, so this should get interesting folks! Now I'll turn the mic over to them!" The announcer said nodding to us.

"We're gonna a play a medley for you guys tonight so I hope you'll like it!" I shouted and everyone screamed with excitement and joy.

**(More Then Words / Heaven sung by ****Julianne Hough & Diego Boneta: Bold-Soul, **_Italic-Maka, and __**Bold Italic- Soul and Maka)**_

There was a spot light on us now. I watch as Soul starts to strumming the guitar. I listen to the sweet melody before I start singing to the audience.

_Saying I love you_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say, but if you only knew_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

As I start singing, I notice Soul actually staring at me and smiling as I sing. I felt myself smiling as I sang this verse to him.

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_'Cause I'd already know _

I continued you to stare into Soul's eyes until my part were up and I looked toward the crowd and smiled to them. The lights now focused on only Soul as he began to sing and I change into different positions getting ready for the next sing.

**How I love the way you move**

**And the sparkle in your eyes**

**There's a color deep inside them**

As Soul sang he began to stand up from his chair and sing to the crowd and then turned back to my general direction smiling toward me.

**Like a blue suburban sky**

**I don't need to be the king of the world**

**As long as I'm the hero of this little girl**

**(**_This little girl, oh, yeah)_

Soul gradually began to sing louder and then turned to my direction as the spots light turned fully on us as we both began to sing our parts together. I was standing on a platform a little higher then everyone with a railing in front of me. I didn't have to climb to many stairs to get here, so that was good.

_**Heaven isn't too far away**_

_**Closer to it every day**_

**No matter what your friends say**

_I know we'll find a way_

_**More than words is all you have to do to make it real**_

_**Then you wouldn't have to say **_

We continued to sing to each other as if we were in a play. It seemed like Romeo and Juliet. Forbidden love . . . How funny . . . We went through the emotions and movements as we sang our hearts out . . . As if we were truly in love . . .

_**Heaven isn't too far away**_

**Heaven isn't too far away**

_(More than words)_

**Heaven isn't too far away**

_(More than words)_

We began to sing our hearts out as we both began to walk toward each other as I climbed down the small stairs and to him. We held on to the right notes and I was so glad I didn't screw up and I could see Soul giving me a wink and a real smile. I smiled back and gave a wink before I had to hold another note.

_'Cause I'd already know _

**(Saying I love you)**

Now we were right in front of each other as we sang this last verse. We were so close to each other. Our hands almost touching each other as we held the mic in our hand. It was like we almost kissed, until the lights went out and the song was over. I could hear the crowd go louder than ever before as the lights went back on. I looked to Soul and the others and we all smiled and nodded. Midnight Rush now came on stage not looking too happy as the announcer gets the results.

"Alright everyone, I have the results on who will be the winner of the Battle of the Bands . . . Are you ready to find out!?" He shouted and everyone screamed yes in excitement.

The announcer slowly opened the envelope and my heart was pounding so fast right now was I couldn't stay calm. Suddenly I felt's Soul's hand gasp my hand. I turned to face him and he just grinned at me and mouth "Will win," and I smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the winner of the Battle of the Bands is . . ." The announcer said and I held to Soul's hand tighter.

"SOUL EATER!" He shouted.

The crowd cheered so loud and I looked to my band members and saw how happy they were. I felt Soul lift me in the air and spun me around till he put me down. I blushed a little and quickly noticed Midnight Rush slowly clapping. I noticed they were grinning and not angry, or upset which worried me. We went backstage and suddenly Seth came over to me with a grin.

"You promised . . . after the battle remember Maka?" Seth grinned and I nodded and I turned toward my friends and smiled.

"I'll be right back . . ." I said, but then I felt Soul grab my wrist.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"Something I should have done a long time ago . . . Look I promise I'll be fine, ok?" I said.

Soul let go of me and I walked over to Seth and we headed outside for our little talk.

Soul's POV

I don't trust him at all, not one bit. I decided to follow them just to make sure Maka was safe. I found them outside talking in an ally and I hid behind the wall so they wouldn't notice me. I slowly looked around the corner and saw Seth grinning at Maka as she glared at him.

"You really have become a woman Maka." Seth said about to touch her, until she slapped his hand away from her.

"What do you want Seth, I have to get back to my band soon?" She asked.

"Come back to our band Maka. You've grown just like I knew you would. Your talents would be better used with us then them."

"Excuse me! Soul Eater isn't just a band! There my true friends who I can rely on and not be cheated on and almost raped by!"

"So I made little mistakes, but what you and I had was really and I want to have that again."

I saw Seth's arm go around Maka's waist, but she quickly pushed him off her and she was now pointing at him and glaring at him.

"Do you realize because of your mistakes, that I've been scared all this time of trusting people and truly believe they care and love me!? Do you realize how much pain I went through because of you! You're such a jack ass to think I'd ever go back to you and to Midnight Rush. But it's ok because you have your little play thing Claire while I have my true friends . . . This conversation is over!" Maka shouted and man did she show him as she began to walk away.

"Oh yeah, if I'm such a jack ass then why do you hang around someone like me." Seth replied and she stopped and turned to face him.

"Who are referring to?"

"The greatest jack ass of them all . . . Soul Evans."

Suddenly Maka rushed toward Seth and shoved him as he grinned at her anger. I was a little surprise by her actions to be honest.

"Soul is twice the man you are and he's nothing like you Seth!" Maka shouted.

"Oh yeah . . . Tell me has he told you about anything from his past?"

"Yes,"

"Then you know about all the girls he used to fool around with and use them for his own personal interest."

"Soul never did that . . . That just sounds like you!"

"You couldn't be any more wrong about that Maka. Soul no different from me . . . He uses woman for his own satisfaction and never give a damn about them the next day. You think you know the real Soul, but you're horribly wrong. The person you think you know just turns out to be a total stranger to you. Ask him yourself and you'll see the truth behind that mask he wears."

"No . . . I trust Soul . . . Not you . . ."

"You're falling for the wrong man Maka . . ."

"I'm not falling for anyone Seth."

"Come on Maka, I know that look in your eyes when I you look at him . . . It's the same look you used to give to me, when we were together . . . You're falling in love with another jack ass and soon you'll be going through it all over again . . ."

"You couldn't be any more wrong Seth, because Soul doesn't like me that's a fact. There's no way he could like a girl like me . . ."

Suddenly a memory went through my head and I cursed at myself . . . No wonder she was avoiding me more than usual . . . She heard me and Claire's conversation! Damn it! I'm such an idiot . . . It wasn't even . . .

"Soul may not like you, but you do don't you? I know there's something between you two. I noticed the way you two perform on stage and it's just so sad . . . Romeo and Juliet . . . Forbidden love . . . because you know if you two were together, you'd end up getting hurt once again am I right?" Seth said and Maka said nothing.

"You won't even admit that I'm right because you know I am Maka. Face it; you've already fallen for him." Seth replied.

"I don't know my feelings anymore Seth . . . I've fallen in love once and I'm just not sure I'm ready to fall in love again . . ." Maka replied and he just grinned.

"Changing subjects, how about one song together . . . You and me and of course with our bands just for fun . . ." Seth suggested and I knew there was no way Maka would agree.

"Fine, but after this I want nothing to do with you anymore."

"Whatever you say,"

Oh crap there coming back, I quickly ran back inside and headed toward the band and acted cool when coming back. They asked where I had been, but I just told them I was in the bathroom. Suddenly Maka appeared along with Seth and they both made their ways. Maka explained to us about the whole singing thing and I was totally against it.

"Maka don't do this! I mean come on the guy almost raped you! I thought you were scared of him!" I shouted and she gave me a look of determination.

"Don't get me wrong Soul, but I am scared! I'm terrified! But I can't keep running away from my past . . . There's something I have to do tonight and then after, it will be all over . . . Trust me . . ." Maka said.

Maka's POV

It was an awkward walk with Midnight Rush since no one said anything. Once we arrived at the club "Resonance" there was a huge crowd of people eating, drinking, and dancing. Perfect! Seth and I signed our fake names up since we didn't want anyone to recognize us, but when he walked away I changed a few things to what would be performed. We got dressed and ready to perform. My band looked at me nervously, but I told them not to worry. Of course I pulled the girls away to discuss a few things with them and they were all in. Now it was just the boys confused as they had a drink. Once it was Seth's and our turn I quickly turned to Soul who looked worried, but I just winked at him and went on stage.

"Ok guys and gals we have two singers coming up tonight to perform something which I will say be very interesting tonight for you heartbroken ladies out there." The announcer said and Seth looked at me confused.

"What is he talking about?" Seth said to me as I checked my head set mic to see if it was on and then Seth noticed his was off.

"What's going on!?" Seth glared and I smiled.

"It's ok you're gonna love this song!" I said and then I turned to see Soul and the guys standing closer to the front as I winked at them.

**(Beggin' On Your Knees by Victoria Justice: Bold-Maka)**

"Girls could you help me out with this song?" I questioned and then the curtain from behind us revealed Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki with instruments.

"Girls?" Seth replied and I smiled.

I heard the music begin to play and Seth looked very confused and surprised and I couldn't help, but smile. Perfect!

**You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely  
Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions**

I started to sing and dance staring at Seth, who automatically looked upset but I didn't care. He tried to walk off, but I wouldn't let him as I pushed him back. I started to point and sing all my anger out on him.

**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me and mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

I started jumping to the music and singing while having fun. I glanced at Seth, who tried to walk off on stage again, but the announcer kept him on stage. Then I pointed to Claire at the next verse I sang and she glared at me.

So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?  
And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out

I started to dance even more and acted cool as I dissed of Seth. I walked over to him and sang my heart out as I watched him glare at me. Pay back is a bitch!

**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

**I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under  
'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"  
For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
It was only just a game**

I started to remember everything he ever did to me. All those horrible memories flooded through my mind, but tonight I finally let that go and move on!

**(you had it all)**

**(And one day)  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

Once the song ended everyone cheered and clapped for me. I noticed while I was singing everyone was dancing with me. I looked to Soul who was laughing and gave a thumb's up. I turned to Seth who now grinned and slowly clapped his hand. I walked over to him and he grinned even more.

"That was real cute Maka . . . I've misjudged you . . . But what you did tonight was a big mistake and this is not over." Seth said and walked of stage as I ran to the girls and hugged them and thanked them for helping me.

* * *

**By the way to BeriForeverFan I got your review and I thought this . . . O_O . . . So for you and all the other readers I updated for you guys knowing it would make you all happy! For now (Hehehe)! To understand what I mean, you'll have to keep reading and find out! Oh by the way, if you want me to show a comment or not let me know and I'll try my best with it, or if you want me to reply to you through story, or private messaging. Until next time!**


	10. Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

Maka's POV

After that song we all celebrated to a night of party and having fun! It was weird celebrating when it's not really my thing, but a girl's got to celebrate now and then. I looked to Soul and thought about what Seth said to me. I don't want to fall in love again, but I can't deny anymore that there isn't something there between us. My heart races and my pulses rises when we're together and I haven't been able to forget that kiss no matter how many times I wish I could have.

I know he will ever like me, but . . . then why would he kiss me twice? I sighed and was pulled into the dance floor by Liz and Patti. I wasn't mush of dancer and eventually found myself being pushed and through the crowd. I lost Liz and Patti and couldn't find them through the crowd. I decided to give them a call on my cell. However, there was no signal so I had to go outside. Once I got outside I started to call Liz's number, but then suddenly I felt someone grab the phone out of me hand and dropped it.

"Hello? Maka are you there?" Liz said, but I couldn't respond.

I was now face to face with a man with a knife in his hand. I couldn't move and I didn't know what to do. I saw him staring at me and I felt him move closer to me and I flinched as he laughed.

"Well Miss Maka Albarn, I have to say you looked pretty sexy tonight." The man whispered.

"How do you know who I am?" I questioned and he laughed.

"Are you scared? You should be . . . If you play nice, I might not hurt you. How does that sound?"

Suddenly he guided his knife on my cheek and then licked his lips. I knew where this was heading and images began to appear in my head again and I tried to ignore them, but I couldn't. No . . . Stop it please! He started to lean closer and closer to me and I closed my eyes not wanting to see the rest.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!" Someone shouted from behind.

I opened my eyes to see Soul as he pulled the man away and started to beat him up. I noticed the look in Soul's eyes and they looked so . . . dark and angry . . . I noticed Soul punch the guy harder and harder and I saw the man already bleeding and pleading for him to stop. I quickly grabbed Soul's arms and tried to pull him off the man.

"I'm not done with him yet!" Soul shouted still punching him as I tried to hold him back.

"Soul stop!" I cried on the verge of tears as I see what's happening to the man.

"No! He tried to rape you Maka!"

"I know Soul, but you have to stop you're killing him!"

"So what!?"

"Soul please stop! I'm fine please stop! For me . . . please Soul . . ."

I started to cry on his shoulder and I felt him stop punching the guy. He quickly turned around to see my face and I saw his eyes have a look of pain within them. He quickly grabbed me and pulled me to a hug and he began to hold me tight as I fight back the tears. I felt him stroke my hair and I felt his lips near my ear.

"I'm . . . so . . . sorry . . ." He whispered and I pulled away and looked at him.

He had the look of worry, fear, pain, and anger inside of him. I aced my hand on his cheek and he reached for it and held it as my hand was still on his cheek. I felt him remove his hand from my cheek and he gently kissed my hand making me blush madly as he stared at me to see my reaction. I felt him lean closer to me and spoke.

"I don't want you to think too much of this ok . . . I just need to test something one last time . . ." Soul said making me confused.

Before I could reply he crashed his lips to mine and began to kiss me. I didn't kiss back at first, but slowly I started to. It was gentle and sweet at first, but then he began to kiss me intensely and more furiously. I felt his hands wrap around my back and waist and I felt my own hands wrapping around his neck. I couldn't believe I was making out with Soul right now! It felt so . . . Hot! I never felt like this with anyone before . . . Of course the only person I've dated was Seth, but still Soul was totally different . . . With Soul everything seemed right . . .

Suddenly I opened my eyes and so did he and he realized me. Before we could say anything his eyes went wide open.

"MAKA LOOK OUT!" Soul screamed.

I felt him quickly pull me out of the way and I saw the man who almost raped me stab Soul in the chest right in front of my eyes. I watched as Soul fell to the ground and was bleeding. My eyes widen in fear and shock and I felt frozen for a second.

"SOUL!" I screamed.

I quickly held him in my arms and I saw the knife in his chest and I started to cry and freak out unsure what to do.

"Oh my god Soul!" I yelled and I watched as he groan in pain and I kept hearing him repeat something.

"Maka . . . Maka . . ." Soul repeated my name.

Suddenly everyone came out of the club and saw us and their eyes went wide open in shock and fear. The man tried to run away, but Kid and Black Star stopped him. I watched as Liz called for help and I saw Patti and Tsubaki crying as I held Soul. I felt him going cold.

"Soul come on stay with me!" I shouted.

"Maka . . ." He could only manage.

"That's right it's me Soul! Just keep listening to the sound of my voice!"

"Maka . . . wait . . . I . . ."

"It's ok Soul you can tell me later, just save your energy! Where is the freaking ambulance!?"

"They should be here any second! I'm gonna call the cops now!" Liz shouted.

"Maka . . . I have to . . . tell you . . . something . . ." Soul whispered.

"You can tell me later ok Soul, just hold on!" I cried trying to stay calm and positive, but I kept crying.

Suddenly I felt his cold hand touch my cheek and I looked down to him and held his hand that was on my cheek. I stared at him as he tried to fight the pain.

"Maka . . . I wanted to . . . say that . . . I . . .think . . . I . . . lo- . . ." Soul said.

Suddenly the ambulance arrived and they quickly took Soul from me and I helped them up. Whatever Soul had to say it could wait . . . Right now he needed help . . .

. . . . .

"How many more days are we gonna have to freaking wait!?" Liz complained.

"It's been two days, surly Soul will wake up soon . . ." Tsubaki replied.

"We've got a concert tomorrow . . . I think we might have to cancel it, due to Soul's state, but we'll see after today . . ." Stein said and I looked and saw concern in his eyes.

It's been two days since he's been stabbed. The doctors had to before surgery on him and stitch him up. Now they say he'll have a scar of his chest . . . It's all my fault Soul's in this mess and if I hadn't gotten lost and went outside, then maybe none of this would have happened . . . I covered my eyes with my hands and I felt Tsubaki trying to make me feel better. Soul's been in a coma up until the surgery and now I've been sitting here by his side waiting for him to wake up. I pray he'll wake up and I'll see his crimson eyes and that stupid lovable grin of his again. The band decided to go get some food and I decided to wait here with Soul. I felt a hand on my shoulder and noticed it was Kid.

"Have faith in Soul . . . He won't die so easily." Kid said and I smiled as he left leaving Soul and I alone.

I felt so guilty and horrible for putting him in this state. I mean after we've been through this just couldn't be the end. Not after he's kissed me like three times already! I still don't know what that meant, but it has to mean something. I took hold of Soul's hand and I started to feel the tears in my eyes again. Please wake up soon Soul . . . I need you to come out of this . . . I need to tell you something, I've realized . . . I began to feel a slight movement in my hand. My headed jolted up and I could see Soul moving his head a little. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh my god Soul!" I shouted hugging him to his surprise, but then he groaned again.

"You're hurting . . . me!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" I said letting go and I started to cry again and he noticed.

"Maka!?"

"This is all my fault . . . I put you through all this and you could have died because of me! I couldn't live if I had known my friend died because of me! I'm so sorry Soul!"

Suddenly I felt his hand pull me into a hug and my eyes widen as he wrapped his hands around me and holding me tight. I felt his breathe on my neck and I felt myself truing red!

"I don't regret my decision Maka and I'm glad I'm like this and not you! I saved someone I care about and in return I get a bad ass scar!" Soul exclaimed grinning and I laughed a little.

"It is pretty bad ass," I replied.

"Oh so you've already seen it?" Soul teased and I slightly shoved him off me.

"Anyway how are you feeling?"

"Well I've been better, but in time I'll heal . . ."

I started to explain to Soul everything and told him how he was knocked out for two days straight. He was a little shocked, but slowly nodded his head toward me. Then I decided it was time I ask him about what happened that night after we kissed.

"Soul . . . There's something I need to ask you about that night after we . . . you know . . ." I spoke and his facial expression changed and he turned away from me.

"Oh . . ." Was all he could reply.

"What do you want to tell me that night?"

"Maka . . . I really rather we just . . . not mention . . . it at all . . ."

"Why!? Obviously you wouldn't just kiss me two times and not have something you want to say to me!"

"Three times . . . I know heard me and Claire's conversation and I heard yours and Seth's as well . . . You heard what I said . . . I felt nothing when we kissed. That's why I kissed you that night and that's all."

"Then what about the others times Soul . . . You kissed me three times and I know you weren't just testing to see if you felt anything three times!"

"It's like I said to Claire I was just messing with you! Seth was right about me . . . I'm a jack ass just like him! I used to do what he does, deep down inside I'm still that same jack ass."

"I know you Soul and you're not a jack ass! I know you're scared to love in love because of Claire!"

"Maka drop it! We're not having this conversation!"

"You're scared to get hurt I understand, but don't you dare lie to me about all this!"

"Why won't you just let go! You said it yourself you don't know what you feel towards me! Why does this matter!"

"Because I won't deny what I feel towards you anymore! I feel something Soul . . . when we're together, there's something there and I won't hid it anymore! I know you feel it too . . . don't you?

Soul's POV

I looked into her eyes and saw how serious she was . . . Of course I felt it, but I won't let her or myself go through any more pain then we already have! I looked her in the eyes as she waited for an answer and I sighed looking away.

"It's like I said I was messing with you and then when I kissed you that night I felt nothing . . . I'm sorry, but I don't have the same feelings you do . . ." I lied and she stood up.

"Soul look me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't feel anything and then I'll accept it!" Maka exclaimed.

I looked back to her and saw the hurt in her eyes . . . The one thing I didn't want to see! It was the same look I once had when Claire betrayed me . . . I hoped to never see this happen to anyone I cared about especially Maka . . .

"I'm sorry Maka, but there's nothing there . . . You should just give up on me, before you get hurt . . ."

I heard the door open and saw everyone's faces light up as they saw I was awake and came toward me. I quickly smiled toward them and turned back to Maka and my eyes widen. I saw one single tear fall and she quickly wiped it away and was heading out the door to everyone's surprise.

"Maka?" Tsubaki questioned and she stopped in front of the door.

"It's already too late . . . Seth was right . . . I do fall for jack asses . . ." Maka said and left the room.

"What the hell is going on now!?" Liz shouted and I just looked away.

"Don't you dare look away from me Soul Evans! What did you tell her!?" Liz demanded.

"The truth," I replied.

"About?" Kid spoke.

"That's there's I feel nothing toward her and that she should give up . . ."

Suddenly Liz walked toward me and pulled me by the collar of my shirt and I could hear everyone telling her to stop, but she didn't and I didn't care.

"You're lying! I see the way you two are and I can tell you really care about her Soul! You're just to freaking scared and so is she! She's probably feels betrayed, cold, and alone now! All the things she didn't want to go through again and you just put her through them all over again! You were trying to keep her from getting hurt, but you already hurt her Soul!" Liz shouted.

"Maka's not hurt because there's nothing for her to be hurt about! We weren't a thing and we will never be! She's knew I didn't like her and yet she told me how she felt hoping to change something, but it didn't! I don't have feelings for her!" I shouted back and she let go of my collar.

"You're freaking liar Soul! You knew something was there, you just didn't reach for it because you didn't want her or you to get hurt again . . . News flash you already hurt her more then you know . . ."


	11. Harden My Heart

Harden My Heart

Maka's POV

"A music video?" I questioned looking to Stein as we sat in a little café discussing something things.

"You got offer to do a music video with Mary J. Blige and she would love to have you do this music video with her." Stein said and I looked at him shaking my head.

"I didn't really know Soul Eater does this kind of stuff . . ."

"We really don't since we travel a lot, we don't have time for music video since we perform almost all the time somewhere . . . However, since Soul's injury hasn't fully healed yet there's no point in doing any concerts right now till he recovers . . ."

"Right . . ."

"So for now let's do some music videos with you and then will go back on our tour."

"Sure,"

It's been three days since Soul was let out of the hospital and three days since he last spoke to me. To be honest I didn't mind being rejected, until two days ago we all went to a club to relieve some stress . . . Well Soul didn't talk to me, nor look at me the whole time and only looked toward so girls and started to mess with them. I felt my heart ache every time he'd play with them in the club. I tried not to pay attention to much to him, but knowing what he was doing made me upset.

There was even a moment I had to go outside and get some air for a while and then go back in. None of my friends mentioned Soul to me, which I was happy about and actually tried to make me forget about it. Soon I did, but every time we're back in the bus it's harder to face him. I never went back to the place he showed me and worked on my music alone. However, today we were supposed to meet at this studio and practice working on the music with everyone and I had to be strong when we rehearse today.

"No you're not singing it right!" Soul shouted at me and I sighed.

"Give Maka a break Soul, I mean we've been practicing for the last two hours . . ." Black Star grumbled.

"No he's right, I need to get this part right." I replied and suddenly Stein walked in with a smile on his face with a woman.

"Maka meet Mary J. Blige, she's ready for you guys to work on the music video." Stein said.

"Music video!?" Everyone questioned.

"Stein thought it'd be good, if I work on some stuff on the side lines since we won't be able to do any concerts right now . . ." I replied and they looked at me surprised.

"You guys go head of me . . . I'll probably be working all night so go and get some rest . . ." I replied walking out the door with them.

"I really glad to be working with such an amazing singer like yourself Maka." Mary said.

She was older than me, but glad she wanted to work on this music video with me. As we thought of some ideas for the songs and music video we really connected. I mean it was work, but it was a different type of work, I've never experienced before and I enjoyed it. Once we came up with an idea for the song we were happy with it.

"Maka this is great, I never knew you could right like this before! With both our songs together, I'm sure the music video will be great!" Mary exclaimed.

"Really?" I said and she nodded.

After coming up with the song we practiced it a few times and recorded it and it just turned out great. Now will shoot the music video tomorrow, since we already came up with an idea for it. Once I got back to the bus with Stein everyone was hanging out, watching TV, and playing games. They stopped when they saw me come in of course and to my surprise Soul spoke.

"How did the music video go?" He questioned.

"We decided on a song and recorded it today, but we don't shoot till tomorrow. I've got a long day ahead of me, so I'm going to bed. Night!" I replied walking into my room.

Soul's POV

I watched as she closed her bedroom door and then looked back in the cards in my hand. I glanced at Kid who was staring at me and I already knew what he was thinking.

"Drop it Kid, it won't work . . ." I replied and I raised him five bucks.

"I don't understand you Soul . . . you take a knife for her and you claim you don't have feelings for her . . . Liz is right you are one bad liar . . ." Kid said and he pushed all his chips in and I fold.

I watched as he collected his money and I decide to go to bed as well. I laid on my bed and thought it over and over about Maka and I . . . In my head it would never work out and one of us ends up hurt. I sighed unsure what to do anymore . . . Everyone was right . . . I am a bad liar, but if it keeps her and me from getting hurt then so be it.

Maka's POV

"Are you ready Maka" Mary said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked in the mirror one last time and nodded to her. The music video was about a girl who basically got her heart broken by the person she loved and then quit her job. Now she tries to find a job in Los Angeles, but of course everywhere she goes to find a job she ended up always being touched. As she deals with finding a job and heart break, she meets a woman who owns a club full of strippers and shows her a whole new world and gives her a chance to get back on her feet.

It took long hours of shooting in the fake rain and I was freezing, but then once we finished the rest of the other shootings I felt better. Once the music video was done Mary and I decided to go out and go to a club. Of course I don't drink, but she did and I cool with that. While we hung out Stein said he'd head back to the tour bus. As Mary and I enjoyed ourselves, we began to have a serious talk.

"So tell me . . . Who's this song about?" Mary said and I was surprised.

"What do you mean?" I questioned and she smiled.

"You can't hide it from me Maka . . . That song you wrote . . . Something similar happened to you right? Trying to get over a heart break right?"

"Is it that obvious" I replied sighing and she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I've been through a lot of heart breaks Maka and in time it gets easier. Trust me . . . Did he ever like you back . . .?"

"No . . . he never did, because he could never like a girl like me that he only messed around with . . ." I said and for the first time in a long time I order a drink much to Mary's surprise.

Soul's POV

"Who wants to see the music video!?" Stein called out entering the bus.

"It's done already?" Patti questioned.

"Yeah and it looked great will definitely be making profits with this! Take a look!" Stein said playing the DVD in the flat screen and it began to play.

**(Harden My Heart/Shadows of the Night sung by Mary J. Blige and Julianne Hough: Bold-Maka and **Italic-Mary oh and a little tip watch this video and this is how I imaged the music video . . . It's really the scene from Rock of Ages though . . . watch?v=f9HXAgJkZJQ)

Suddenly the music video began to play as we all watched. I watched as the setting took place in Los Angeles and saw Maka walking out of a club walking away fast as it began to rain on her and the music began to play. Then she began to sing.

**Cryin' on the corner  
Waitin' in the rain  
I swear I'll never, ever wait again**

**You gave me your word  
But words for you are lies**

Maka began to sing toward the camera and gave a look of pain and sorrow as she sang in the rain at night.

**Darlin' in my wildest dreams, I never thought I'd go**

**But it's time to let you know...oh **

**I'm gonna harden my heart  
I'm gonna swallow my tears  
I'm gonna turn...and...leave you here!**

The next part showed her giving money out of can to the bank trying to save money and her walking out. Then it should her walking in the rain again drenched from head to toe in a different outfit as she sang to the camera again.

**All of my life I've been waitin' in the rain  
I've been waiting for a feeling that never, ever came  
It feels so close  
But always disappears**

The next part showed her applying at a bar and was being touched and she quickly took his hand off her and stormed out of the bar. Then it went back to the rain scene where she was in a different outfit and drenched once more and as she walk, someone bumped into her and her purse fell with all her stuff in it. She began to cry and got down on the ground and looked and saw a picture of someone. Then that singer Mary joined in.**  
**  
_Darlin', in your wildest dreams  
You never had a clue  
But it's time you got the news_

As Mary sang Maka started to rip the picture into pieces and threw it to the ground. Mary then came walking toward her with an umbrella and Maka began to cry.

_**I'm**__(you're)_ _**gonna harden**_ **my** _(your)_ _**heart**_  
_**I'm**_ _(you're) __**gonna swallow**_ **my** _(your)_ _**tears  
I'm**_ _(you're) __**gonna turn...and...leave you here!**_

Mary came and comforted Maka and helped her up as they both began to sing. They then slowly walked into Mary's club? Once they were inside you could see a whole club full of strippers dancing and then Mary began to sing again.

_You say, oh girl, it's a cold world  
When you keep it all to yourself _

_I said you can't hide on the inside  
All the pain you've ever felt _

_You better ransom your heart, but baby don't look back  
'Cause we got nobody else _

Mary started to comfort Maka more and led her around the place. I noticed how Maka looked away, but then looked at the strippers in awe. Then the next shoots were on the strippers as Mary began to gradually sing louder.

_We're runnin' with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

As Mary sings you see Maka looking all around at the strippers in awe again and then the next shots were on the strippers again, while the guitar has

its solo.

**I'm gonna harden my heart**

_Harden you're heart girl_**  
I'm gonna swallow my tears**

_Swallow your tears girl_**  
I'm **_**gonna turn...and...leave you here**_

Now the next shot surprised me as they showed Maka now getting sort of dressed while singing her heart out. They didn't show much, but it turned me on a little. Then you saw see her stand in the mirror looking one last time at herself, before leaving.

**Never in my wildest dreams  
I never thought I'd go  
But it's time to let you know...oh**

Now you see Maka in a short mini purple dress with her hair down like a goddess look and she starts to serve drinks to the tables, but she doesn't looked to happy but determined.

**I'm gonna harden my heart  
**_(We're runnin' with the shadows of the night)_  
**I'm gonna swallow my tears**  
_(So baby take my hand, it'll be all right)_  
**I'm gonna turn...and...leave you here!**

_(Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
they'll come true in the end)_

As she serves the drinks she gets money and people still continue to touch her, but she quickly moves away. Then the last scene was her being touched on the ass and she throws a drink at the guy and walks away. The music video ends and I couldn't help, but looked surprised.

"That was so good!" Patti exclaimed.

"That's amazing to think that was her first music video." Tsubaki said

"She's a rising star now!" Black Star shouted.

"I don't know if it was me, but she seemed . . . like she was really getting into it . . ." Liz said.

"Like she's sending a message . . ." Kid said and I knew he meant it was for me.

Ugh! This is so damn difficult! It's not like I wanted to hurt her or anything, but I mean . . . Ugh! Girls are just too damn difficult! I got up from the couch and went my room and up to my secret place. I laid on the couch thinking to myself for a moment. It pains me to do this to Maka, but I don't want her to be involved with me. I'm not good enough for her, plus she's been hurt already once and I don't want to be the one to hurt her again. So from now on I'll just have to give her the cold shoulder for a while.

Maka's POV

I took another sip of my drink and I saw Mary staring at me surprised. I got on the dance for and partied and I could see Mary calling someone. She decided to take me outside the club and go somewhere more quite. I felt myself become a little wobbly and Mary had to help me stand up a little. We sat on a bench and sat there for a while.

"I didn't really knew you could drink Maka?" Mary said and I gave a small laugh.

"I haven't drunk alcohol in the past two years . . . since my ex-boyfriend, but tonight I just really wanted one . . . I wanted to drink my sorrows away I guess . . ." I said and I felt myself become sad.

Before Mary could say anything two guys were in front of us trying to hit on us, but I just ignored them. Suddenly one of them grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Maka!?" I heard Mary scream.

I looked over to her and saw that there was a knife held up to her and I struggled to get free, but the alcohol was making me a little wobbly and weak. Suddenly I felt the guy cover my mouth with something wet and gross. I slowly began to feel tired and my vision became blurry and I couldn't think straight anymore. Suddenly I saw the guy holding Mary get taken down, by someone? Then suddenly the guy holding me was taken down and I began to fall to the ground, but not before someone caught me. I tried to see who it was, but my vision was so blurry and I felt tired.

"Maka!?" The voice said.

"Soul?" I questioned, but then fell right asleep._  
_


	12. What Hurts the Most

What Hurts the Most

Maka's POV

I felt a cool breeze blowing through my hair. I felt's someone hands carrying me. Then I remembered, what happed with Mary and I and that someone saved me. I quickly opened my eyes and I saw Kid!

"Kid!? What are you doing here!?" I questioned and he smiled at me as he continued to carry me.

"Mary gave me a call on your phone and told me you drank a little too much and so did see and needed me to come over." Kid replied.

"Oh . . ."

He put me down on another bench and took off his jacket and gave it to me like a true gentleman. **(Forgot to mention this, but Kid's character is a little different . . . He plays the more cool and gentlemen type** **in the band and is not crazy with symmetry like in the anime, or manga . . . Sorry Kid fans . . .!)** He sat by me and smiled to me.

"We saw you're music video today . . . It was great Maka, good job on your first music video!" Kid said and I blushed.

"Where's Mary?" I questioned.

"Her manager picked her up and told me to tell you, she hopes to work with you again soon. She's a talented woman isn't she . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

"Guessing by the music video, it was your message to Soul am I right?"

"Geez am I a freak book that everyone can just read!" I sighed and Kid only laughed.

"You know he's crazy about you right Maka . . .?"

"Kid . . . you know as well as I do that Soul doesn't like me. He said himself to me straight in the eyes. Do you know what it's like to see the person you having feeling for everyday and you find out that they don't like you in the end . . .?" I explained and Kid said nothing, but quickly smiled.

"Do you want to hear a story, about how a man had to let go of his feeling for a woman he admired to let his best friend have chance at love again" Kid said and I slowly nodded my head confused.

"There once was a girl from a small town, who had an offer of a lifetime to do something she always loved. When she joined this little group, she found herself falling in love with the leader of the group, but didn't quite know it yet. Now on the sidelines there was this other guy within the group that began to fall in love with the girl, however is best friend was falling love with her as well. The other guy knew that he didn't stand a chance when the girl and his best friend were clearly in love with each other, but neither one knew about it. So the other guy decided he'd help them understand that they are meant to be, even when he was in love with the girl . . . but he knew his best friend needed to be able to fall in love again, so that he could move on from all the pain and hate he was suffering through." Kid explained and I was awe struck by the story.

"So what happened from there?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know . . . the story is still being told . . ."

Suddenly Kid got up smiling at me and began to walk ahead as I followed. As he continued to walk I noticed how broad his shoulders were and how tall he was. He even was a little muscular. Kid has always been a good friend to me even if we haven't spoken too much. He helped me with rehearsals a lot, we talked, hung out, and tonight he protected me . . . He was always there for me, for the smallest things. Suddenly my eyes widen and I looked at him in realization! Oh my god . . . He was always there for me . . . I started to remember all the times he complemented me, defended me, would glance back at me when he would perform on stage . . .

"You're the other guy . . .!" I spoke and he stopped and turned to face me smiling.

"I've got to give you credit . . . I didn't think you would catch on so quickly Maka . . ." Kid responded.

"Kid . . . Why did you say anything about this to me?" I said with a sad expression on my face and he just smiled to me.

"Maybe I'm acting like Soul is with you right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Maka, you've been hurt to many times and I personally didn't want to add anymore drama to your life right now, which is probably why Soul is ignoring you right now. He doesn't want you to go through any more pain . . . Look the only reason I told you all this stuff is because I don't want you to give on Soul . . . He needs you, just like need him . . . You both deserve a happy ending and I believe you two are the only people that can make each other happy . . ." Kid said.

I looked to Kid who was still smiling at me, much to my confusion. He was about to turn the other way, until I hugged him from behind much to his surprise.

"Maka . . ." Kid said and I started to cry a little.

"What about you're happy ending . . .?" I cried and he turned to face me and hugged me tightly.

"My happy ending is with the band . . . Right now I don't need anyone at the moment . . . As long as the band is together and happy, then I'm happy. Which mean you better start cheering up or else I'll have made the biggest mistake letting you go . . ."

I looked at Kid in the eyes and wondered why he could still smile like he does. I'm shocked to hear that he actually had feeling for me, but I'm more shocked that he's not upset, or depressed like I am when I know the person I have feeling for, doesn't have feelings for me. Tears slipped from my eyes and Kid just laughed and wiped them away with his thumb's and rested his hand on my cheeks and continued to smile as I cried.

"Why couldn't I have fallen for you Kid . . . it's just not fair . . . Instead I fell in love with the jack ass himself Soul Evans!" I cried and he began to stroke my hair as I cried on his chest.

"The heart want's what the heart wants . . ." Kid replied.

"Stupid heart . . ."

I looked to Kid and we both laughed. He had his arms around me as we continued to walk back to the bus and I felt relaxed and happy. Still my heart still beats for Soul, but I wish it could have beat for Kid . . . I started to walk wobbly again and Kid noticed. He automatically picked me up bridal style back to the bus.

"You're in no condition to walk right now Maka and don't you dare say you can, because I know you can't because of how much you drank." Kid said grinned and I laughed.

"Promise me Kid . . . that you won't tell anyone about this night and what happened. I don't want anyone to worry about me . . ." I spoke and Kid smiled.

"I promise . . ."

Maka's POV

The next day, totally sucked at first since I got a huge headache thanks to all the alcohol I drank. I'm glad I wasn't to hangover and was able to get away about last night. Kid later gave me some pills to help the pain settle to which it did and I was thankful for. Tonight's performance was going to be very interesting, since it's our first time back after Soul's incident. Speaking of Soul, he's been a totally been giving me the cold shoulder lately. I asked everyone what his problem, was but no one knew.

Tonight's performance was gonna suck, if we don't get our act together. I'll admit it's weird being around Soul, since he knows that I have feelings for him. However if anything, I should be the one upset at him and not the other way around. I mean when I try to talk to him about band related stuff, he'll make up an excuse going somewhere or he totally just blows me off. As we were all backstage getting ready for the performance, Kid comes up to me.

"How are you feeling?" Kid asked.

"Like crap, but I'll manage. You could you tell me why the hell is totally ignoring me, when I've done nothing wrong!? He's being a total dick to me for no reason! If anything I should be the one mad at him, since he flat out rejected me and stole a kiss from me three times and felt nothing!" I shouted.

"Give him time Maka . . . Maybe he just needs a little time to think things over . . ."

"This whole waiting game is beginning to suck!"

Suddenly it was time for the band to go on stage. I watched as Soul went on stage and put on a smile to crowd as the cheered for him. I watched he winked at some girls who squealed over him, which made me sick. I felt Kid put a hand on my shoulder and winked at me as he went on stage with the rest of the band.

"It's great to back everyone and I can't wait to sing a new song for you guys! I hope you like it!" Soul shouted to the crowd as they continued to scream

**(Monster by Skillet: Bold-Soul, **_Italic-Kid, and __**Bold Italic-Soul and Kid)**_

I watched as Kid and Soul both had guitars in their hands and began to play the song.

**The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it, so stay away from me**

_**The beast is ugly, **_**I feel the rage, and I just can't hold it**

As Soul sang this, I felt surprised by the lyrics of the song. I got a little closer to see is his facial expression and he looked angry, in pain, and hurt.

**It's scratchin on the walls  
**_**In the closet, in the halls  
**_**It comes awake, and I can't control it  
Hidin' under the bed  
**_In my body, in my head_**  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this? **_**Make it end!**_

It's like Soul was singing he's going crazy or something. Was he trying to send a message?

_**I feel it deep within  
Just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
**_**  
**_**I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
I . . . I feel like a monster!  
I . . . I feel like a monster!**_

I covered my mouth and I saw him turn around and faced me and was giving me a cold expression. My eyes widen as he turned around and continued to sing to the crowd.

**My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it, 'cause if I let him out,  
**_He'll tear me up, break me down_**  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this? **_**Make it end!**_

I watched him sing one last time, before walking away. I headed to the dressing room and closed the door covering my ears, trying to block the song out of my head.

_**I feel it deep within  
Just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
**_**  
**_**I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster! **_

_**I feel it deep within  
Just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
I . . . I feel like a monster!**_

_**I . . . I feel like a monster!**_

I couldn't stop listening to the song knowing he was trying to send me a message . . . Why would he do this to me? Am I driving him insane or something? I got the message jack ass!

**It's hidin' in the dark  
Its teeth are razor sharp  
**_There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul, it wants my heart  
_**  
No one can hear me scream  
**_Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
_**Stop this monster!**

**I feel it deep within  
Just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

_**I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster! **_

_**I feel it deep within  
Just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!**_

_**I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_I . . . I feel like a monster!_

**I . . . I feel like a monster!**

_I . . . I feel like a monster!_

**I . . . I feel like a monster!**

Once the song ended I uncovered my ears and heard the screams of the crowd. I went over to dressing room table and started to get ready for the next song. I got myself ready, since the girls had their own separate dressing rooms. Before I left I looked in the mirror one last time. I was wearing a white dress that was above the knee height in the front and it the back it was longer as it touched the ground. I made my hair completely straight and put on angelic like make-up. This song I would sing tonight will be the last song I sing that's about Soul.

I know Kid told me, not to give up but this time I really have too. Soul made it very clear that we can't be together. Suddenly there was a knock on my door and Kid came in to my surprise and his eyes widen.

"Whoa . . . You look beautiful Maka!" Kid said and I gave a little bow to him and we both laughed.

"So how are you feeling right now?" Kid questioned and I gave a weak smile.

"I'm . . . ok . . . This song will be the last song though, that's about Soul. Tonight he's made it very clear we can't be together and that he doesn't like me. But it's ok, because I've already decided to move on a long time ago . . . I know you wanted me to wait for him, but I'm just tired of waiting Kid . . . My heart can't take any more of this . . ." I replied and he sighed and pulled me into a small hug before releasing me.

We both gave a small smiled and headed out the door to the backstage. Once I arrive, I could see all the girls in there white dressing too, ready to perform. They all went up to me and said how beautiful I looked and only smiled. I didn't pay attention whether Soul was looking at me, or not because I didn't care anymore. I walked on stage with the girls and I could hear the crowd screaming my name and cheering for me. I grabbed the mic off the stand and began to speak to them.

Soul's POV

"Hey guys, I can't tell you how awesome it is to be back singing! Tonight I also have a new song for you guys, that I will be playing on the piano and with the girls help they'll also be singing with me as they play there instrument as well! I hope you all enjoy it!" Maka shouted and the crowd clapped and screamed for her.

I had no idea she knew how to play the piano. I watched as Kid and Black Star stood beside me as we watched Maka and the girls perform.

Maka's POV

**(What Hurts the Most sung by Cascada: Bold-Maka and **_**Bold Italic-Everyone in the band)**_

I began to play the piano and soon my friends joined in as started to sing.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not **_**afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
**_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
**_**But that's not what gets me **_

This only verse made me think of all the hardship I went through with Seth and sadly even Soul . . . I always tried my best to pretend I'm ok, but really I was lying to them and myself.

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
**_**Is what I was trying to do **

I felt myself really letting all my emotions run through me as I sang this part of the song loudly as I still continued to play the piano.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
**_**That I left unspoken **_

I noticed as I started singing again, the crowd lite there lighters, or phones and started waving them. I could even see some girls crying because of the emotions of the songs. I didn't dare to look at Soul and see what his expression was and just kept singing.

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
**_**Is what I was trying to do **

**Oooohhhh  
Yeahhhhh **

I closed my eyes for this part and just went with the flow of the music and felt every emotion go through me as I continued to sing gradually louder.

_**And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you**_**  
Is what I was trying to do **

I finally glance back to see Kid, Black Star, and Soul just staring at me as I sang. I saw that Soul wasn't even directly looking at me, but the crowd and my heart ached a little as I turned back to the crowd.

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away **

I looked back and noticed Soul was walking away and I couldn't help, but feel upset and depressed. I felt myself becoming weaker, but I managed to sing strong until the end as I turned back to the crowd.

**And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
Is what I was trying to do**

Once the song ended I slowly closed my eyes and slowly opened them back up. The crowd cheered for me. I watched as my band members stood up and then I slowly stood up and walked from behind from the piano. However, suddenly I began to feel weak and I placed my hand on my head and it began to hurt like hell again. There's no way this was from the alcohol. I reached for the piano for support, but I slowly felt myself falling to the ground. My vision began to blur and my hearing was decreasing. I heard the crowd scream in horror and I saw the girls coming toward me trying to help me out, but before I knew it I had pasted out.

Soul's POV

I heard the crowd's tone of voice change and I quickly looked on the stage to see an unconscious Maka. I saw everyone crowded around her and I quickly dashed to her and got in front of everyone and saw her face had become pale. I listened for her breathing as I leaned closer to her and it was very faint. I quickly took her in my arms and started running backstage and quickly out the back door of the exit of the concert. I quickly started running to the nearest hospital and noticed Kid right behind me!

"There's a hospital just a few blocks!" He shouted and I nodded.

I looked down at Maka and noticed her beautiful sleeping face . . . Come on Maka you have to stay with me right now! You can't leave me here! Once we made it to the hospital, the doctors quickly took her away and began to examine her.

"Her breathing as slowed down, we need to examine this girl now doctor!" The nurse said.

They were taking Maka away and I wanted to follow them, but the nurses quickly stopped them. I tried to calm me down, but I wouldn't listen until I knew Maka was ok! Suddenly I felt Kid pull me away from the nurses and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Soul you've got to come down! Panicking won't make the situation any better!" Kid exclaimed and I slowly nodded my head.

I sat down for a second and tried to process some things in my mind . . . Why they do I keep doing things like this for her!? I was supposed to avoid her, not save her every freaking time! I've already sworn I wouldn't be with her in order to keep her from getting hurt again and yet . . .! She's always on my freaking mind and I can't stop thinking about her! I think about her soft skin touching me, her warm sweet lips on mine, her beautiful eyes, hair, and . . . God her sexy body! She drives me insane, but I just can't be with her . . . No matter how much it pains me to treat her like this . . . It's for her own good though and mine as well . . .

* * *

**Hey guys I just wanted to say, I bet you weren't expecting a little KidXMaka were you? The fanfic is far from being closed to over as I have some many ideas and well I can assure you there will be a happy ending . . . but who will have the happy ending in the end? If you wanna found out, just message me privately and I'll give you a better hint ;) Until next time!**


	13. A Fake Date

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I left in guys in suspense and that I didn't upload this chapter right away even when I had originally finished it last night . . . But if I did you'd probably be more in suspense . . . To find out what I mean you'll just have to read and see ;)! Enjoy!**

* * *

A Fake Date

Maka's POV

I slowly began to awake and the first thing I see is a bright light, but then my vision begins to clear. I notice I was in a bed and I turned to see a smiling Kid next to me. I sat up slowly and noticed I was in a hospital room. My head began to hurt like hell again as I place my hand on my head.

"What happened to me?" I questioned.

"The doctors said because of what happened to you last night, when you were drugged they said you had a reaction to it with the alcohol you drank and it caused you t faint on stage . . ." Kid explained.

"Wait! So the doctors-!?"

"I'm sorry Maka, but I had to tell them what happened . . . Everyone knows now I'm so sorry, I couldn't keep my promise to you . . ."

"It's alright you had to do what's best . . . Where's Soul?"

"After I took you to the hospital he came with everyone, but then left shortly after he heard you were ok and headed back to the bus . . ."

"Oh . . . I see . . ."

I felt my heart aching again inside as I slowly laid back down on the bed with my head turned away from Kid. In truth I was depressed, but I guess deep down inside I should have known Soul wouldn't have shown up and waited by my bed side like I did for him. After all I'm just another girl that he doesn't care about anymore and tonight he made it very clear. Suddenly everyone came in asking all sorts of questions and I tried to answer all of them, but I could see the girls looking at me upset.

"Why didn't you tell us Maka!?" Liz shouted.

"We were right there for you . . ." Tsubaki said and I looked at all of them and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want anyone to worry about me . . . I mean I know you're all worried about me, but I'm perfectly fine now! In fact I feel better than ever." I replied and they just simply hugged me.

"You really had us worried there Maka . . . Don't go pulling that crap again or else Papa Star will beat the snot out of them!" Black star shouted and I laughed.

I was so glad to be with all my friends right now. Despite Soul, not being here I was beginning to feel a little bit better.

Soul's POV

_As the doctors began to explain what happened to Maka, Kid confessed something that happened that night and I began to feel so angry and upset! I began to walk out of the hospital, until Kid stopped me with his hand on my shoulder._

"_Where do you think you're going?" Kid spoke and I shrugged off his shoulder._

"_I need to go . . ." I replied, but he grabbed me again._

"_You're not just going to leave before Maka wakes up?" _

"_Pretty much,"_

"_Soul stop! This is gone way too far! You've already pushed Maka away dozens of times now! When will you finally admit you're true feelings for her!?"_

"_Never ok!? I am not going to let her, or me go through the same damn thing again alright! In fact I'm doing her a favor! Look it just doesn't matter anymore because we can't be together! No matter how much, I like her it just would never work!"_

"_Why!? If you can give me one good reason, then I'll let you leave!"_

_I stared into Kid's eyes and he was serious. I felt him let go of me and we both headed outside to talk privately. I was silent for a moment, until I spoke again._

"_I'll admit to you, that I lied to Maka, when I said I didn't feel anything toward her . . . Of course I felt something when we kissed I mean I kissed her three times, but every time I did I just felt like something wasn't right . . . Every time I get closer and closer to her, I feel like I'll do something horribly wrong and end up losing her one day . . . I feel something there between us, but I just can't reach for something that I could possibly hurt . . . Especially toward probably the most gorgeous, hot, sexy, and irresistible girl! Who could also actually picture the girl of my dreams! I know who I am and I was once was and I don't want her to end up being a girl I just mess with . . . She's different and I don't want to ruin what we have right now . . . She's with me now, but one day she'll leave so I'll have to enjoy the time we have now together . . ." I explained._

"_Then why ignore her if you want to keep you're friendship intact with her?" Kid questioned._

"_She needs to move on from me first and only then will I be the friend again . . ."_

"_What if she falls in love with you again?"_

"_She won't . . . trust me . . . For now I'll be the jack ass I used to be in order for her to move on . . ."_

"_I got to say Soul as you're friend, I think you're making a big mistake by letting her go . . . But I also understand how you feel and will accept that answer . . ."_

"_Thank you . . . Kid don't go telling anyone about what I said to you tonight . . . Or tell Maka that I took her here . . . Make up a story like you were the one that brought her here and that I only stopped by and left . . ."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive . . ."_

The memory stopped and I sighed on my bed thinking what I said to Kid. Kid was one of my best friends and I knew I could trust him . . . What bugs me though is what he said to me about making the wrong choice . . . More than anything I want to be with Maka, but . . . Ugh my life just sucks!

Maka's POV

"EHHH! A DATE!?" I exclaimed and Kid just grinned.

"Yeah it will be like a fake date, in order for you to relieve some stress and get your mind off things." Kid replied.

"I don't know . . . won't it be a little weird?"

"It's like I said Maka it's all fake. Today will just be a day of fun, plus I brought you're guitar with me for a surprise at the end of the date!"

I looked at Kid unsure how to respond, but I saw him giving the puppy dog eyes and I just laughed and nodded my head. Today I was supposed to get out of the hospital and originally Kid was supposed to swing by and take me back to the bus, but we decided to try this whole fake date thing out. He had a bag of clothes for me which I absolutely loved. I was wearing a yellow designer spaghetti strap with a jean jack and skirt with brown designer boots. I saw Kid extend his hand toward me and I gladly took it.

Of course we had to wear sunglasses around to hide our identity, but it was still kind of fun to hid from some people, who would recognize us. Throughout the day kid and I spent our time shopping, walking around different places hand in hand, eating at a café, just talking, and having fun! I mean this is like a dream date for me, except . . . Even though Kid would be any girls' idealistic type; he just didn't make my heart flutter . . .

We stopped to get some ice cream and sat by a fountain in the park while enjoying our ice cream. We both tired each other's ice cream and laughed. This was probably the most fun I ever had with someone in a long time and I just really needed this.

Soul's POV

"Where the heck are they?" Liz exclaimed.

"Maybe they stopped somewhere?" Black Star said.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon . . ." Tsubaki said.

I got up from the couch and started to stretch and walk away out of the bus.

"Where are you going Soul?" Patti questioned.

"To a club where else?" I replied and everyone looked at me funny as I continued to walk away.

I wonder where Kid and Maka could have run off to. I thought about it for a moment and was about to blow it off, until I stopped in my tracks . . . There's no way . . . They couldn't possibly . . . He wouldn't do that to me . . . No I trust Kid . . . Right?

Maka's POV

"So how's the fake date so far?" Kid questioned.

"Ehhh . . . I give it a five . . ." I replied and looked at me grinning and I laughed.

"Ok it was a freaking ten out of ten! This is probably one of the best dates I've ever had since Seth was my only other boyfriend, but still this was fun!"

"I'm glad to hear you had fun, but there's one more surprise for you to end this date." Kid replied smiling.

"Oh and what's that?"

Suddenly he took out my guitar that I had totally forgotten he had brought with him. He started adjust it and I watched him in awe and he looked to me in smiled.

"Since this is our first fake date there's not much you know about me, so let me introduce myself to you Miss . . ." Kid smiled and I laughed as he extended his hand.

"Maka," I replied shaking his hand and he grinned.

"Nice to meet you Maka, I'm Kid and let me give you a little introduction of myself with a song that I wrote."

"You play guitar?"

"Yes in fact you might have heard of me . . . You see I'm in a band called Soul Eater."

"Really, then you must be quite famous then . . ."

"Quite," He replied and I started to laugh as he began to strum the guitar and played a lovely melody.

**(Introducing Me by Nick Jonas)**

**I'm good at wasting time,  
I think lyrics need to rhyme,  
And you're not asking,  
But I'm trying to grow a mustache.  
I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please,  
Sometimes, on a homemade quesadilla.  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me.  
And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toe nail.  
And I love you when you say my name.**

As he began to sing I couldn't help, but smile and giggle as he sang this song to me. It was very interesting to see this side of him.

**If you wanna know, here it goes.  
Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,  
If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
But remember that you asked for it.  
I'll try to do my best to impress,  
But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,  
Well you asked for it,  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Slightly amusing…  
Introducing me!**

I began to smiled even more as he started to dance around the fountain with my guitar still singing to me.

**Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do.  
La da da da,  
La da da da da da da, da.**

**I never trust a dog to watch my food.  
And I like to use the word 'dude'  
As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective  
And I, I never really been into cars.  
I like really cool guitars  
And superheroes  
And checks with lots of zeroes on 'em.**

Suddenly he started to pick up tempo and play faster to my surprise. I loved so far how he was actually describing himself to me; it was very amusing to see him act like this around me.

**I love the sound of violins and making someone smile...**

Of course at this verse he walked closer to me making his smile as he sang.

**If you wanna know, here it goes.  
Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,  
If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
But remember that you asked for it.  
I'll try to do my best to impress,  
But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain and my heart,  
Well you asked for it,  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Possibly amusing…  
Introducing me!**

As he sang he began to dance around me and sing make me laugh and smile more than ever before.

**Well you probably know more than you ever wanted to,  
So be careful when you ask next time.**

As he sang this verse he winked and smiled at me, before continuing.

**So if you wanna know, here it goes.  
Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,  
If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
But remember that you asked for it.  
I'll try to do my best to impress,  
But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain and my heart,  
Well you asked for it,  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Hopefully amusing…  
Introducing me!**

**Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do.  
Do do do do…  
Introducing me!**

As he sang he stood on the fountain as I stood on the ground looking up at him as he finished the song. I clapped my hands and started laughing and smiling at him. He got down and got on one knee and kissed my hand to my surprise making me blush a little while he grinned at me.

"Did you like the song?" He said standing up in front of me.

"I loved it Kid! It was amazing, when did you come up with that song?" I said.

"I sort of may have made it up just now . . ."

"Are you serious that was incredible! I never you could do stuff like this!"

"Yeah . . . neither did I . . ." A familiar voice said.

Suddenly my smile faded and my eyes widen. I saw the look on Kid's face that told me it was him standing behind me. I slowly turned to reveal Soul with some girl around his arm who had a hand on his chest. I slowly looked away and was unsure what to say, or even do in this conversation.

"Soul it's not what you think . . ." Kid explained and Soul laughed coldly.

"Right . . . I'll just leave you two alone to continue you're little date . . ." Soul said turning away with the girl in his arms.

I swear I felt my knees give out as I fell to the ground and just stared blankly as he walked away. Why . . .? Why . . . do I still have these feelings for him . . .? I felt Kid help me up and I cried I hugged his chest trying not to cry.

"I thought I moved on . . . so why do I fell this way . . ." I spoke and Kid pulled me to look at him as he smiled.

"It's because you love him Maka and it pains you to see him with another woman . . ." Kid explained and my eyes widen.

"I love him . . .? I love him . . .!" I said surprised saying those words.

"Come on! Let's catch up to him before, it's too late! You have to tell him how you feel!"

Suddenly I felt Kid pulling on my wrist and running toward the direction Soul was going. I looked at Kid's broad back once again and felt tears well up in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away and smiled to him. I know he can't hear what I'm thinking, but . . . Thank you Kid . . . For everything you've done for me . . . I'm sorry I couldn't love you in the end, but you always be an important person to me . . . Suddenly I saw Soul standing by cross walk with that girl waiting to cross.

"Go on Maka! Tell him how you truly feel!" Kid shouted and I nodded.

"Thanks Kid . . . for everything . . ." I shouted and started to run a head of him.

"SOUL!" I shouted.

Soul quickly turned toward me and saw me coming toward him. He immediately glared at me and gave me the cold shoulder once I reached him . . . I was breathing heavily, but I didn't care.

"Who is this girl?" The girl said to Soul.

"No one babe, just ignore her . . ." Soul said and I felt my heart ache even more.

"Soul wait! Let me at least explain what happened back there!" I exclaimed.

"No need, I understood perfectly . . . You're finally over me . . . I was beginning to wonder when you'd finally move on and now I see you have so congratulations!" Soul responded and suddenly the cross walk turned green.

"Look as you can see I'm pretty preoccupied at the moment and I really rather get back to what I was doing . . . Let's go babe . . ." Soul said coldly and she just smiled at him as she had he hands wrapped around his arm as they crossed the cross walk.

I felt so humiliated and felt like an idiot thinking this would change anything . . . Suddenly I heard a saw a car from a distance speeding up and I glanced at the cross walk and it was still green. I noticed the car wasn't slowing down and was headed straight toward Soul. I didn't have any time to think and so I automatically started running toward him as the car got near and near.

"MAKA!?" I could hear Kid scream and Soul quickly stopped and tuned around and everything began to play at a slow motion for me.

"SOUL WATCH OUT!" I cried.

Soul's POV

Soul noticed I was running to him and his eyes widen open as he turned and saw the car coming toward him, but suddenly I felt Maka push me and this girl out of the way . . . Everything played in slow motion to me as I slowly fell back and watched as the car collide with Maka. My eyes widen even more in fear as I screamed her name. I watched as her body hit the glass of the car window and flung over the car and hit the ground hard. I watched as the car drove away and saw Kid running toward Maka. I let go of the girl and went to Maka and saw her bleeding and unconiocus.

"Oh god! Maka!" I shouted, but no response.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Kid exclaimed and started dialing.

"Oh god . . . Maka come on! Don't you freaking dare die on me!"

"Soul they're on their way!"

Maka wouldn't stop bleeding and I tried to apply pressure to her wounded area, but it kept bleeding! Oh my god what if she-! No I can't think like that! Maka you have to make out of alive! God, I'm such a freaking idiot! Why couldn't she have just stayed away from me!? Why couldn't I have stayed away from her! I looked at her ne last time, before the ambulance arrived! Suddenly my heart began to beat feaster then every before and my pulse raised as well. Everything was in slow motion for me now. Every time heart would beat, it would also ache inside.

Once we arrived to the hospital I watched as they took Maka away. I felt my heart breaking inside slowly. Maka you have to come out of this alive! I've realized pushing you away was the wrong move . . . I need you Maka, god knows I freaking need you! I was afraid of hurting you , but I realized by pushing you away I was hurting you . . . So I won't run away anymore from my past, I'll more forward . . . with you . . . Maka . . .


	14. I Love You

I Love You

Soul's POV

I slammed Kid against the wall out of frustration and anger at him, but he just gave a blank expression told me that just pissed me off.

"I freaking trusted you Kid! Then you go and do that with Maka, after everything I told you!" I shouted.

"Soul you need to calm down." Kid said and I slammed him again on the wall.

"How could you do that to me!? I trusted you!"

"I know, which is why I didn't do anything with Maka besides let her take her mind off some things."

"No! I saw what you did! You sang to her and kissed her hand! Don't you dare tell me that was nothing!"

Suddenly shoved me off him as I took a few steps back. Then he pinned me against the wall and was looking at me serious.

"I'll let in you on all secret Soul, that I never planned to tell you but I think I will this time! I loved Maka from the moment we met her! It was love at first sight for me, but she had her eyes on only you and vice versa for you! Now being one of your best friends I decided to let you have another shoot of love, so I stayed on the side lines!" Kid shouted.

"Kid . . ." I spoke and he slammed me on the wall again.

"But then you had to go and ruin every freaking chance you had with her! I tried so hard to get you to realize that she was different and that you could actually have a happy and meaningful life with her! But you kept pushing her away and she had decided to give up on you! So I decided to try to make her feel better, which is why I planned this whole fake date thing and sang to her, to make her feel better in the first place!"

As Kid explained this to me, I felt him let go of me. I began to process everything he said to me and then looked back at him with concern eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, you had feeling for her?" I asked.

"Because I wanted you to have another chance at love . . . I don't need a girl in my life right now . . . I noticed every time you were with her, you slowly began to change little by little . . . It was because of her that you began to smile more often and began to love music again! But I decided now that I won't hold back, if you intend to keep pushing her away Soul! Maka deserves a happy ending . . . but now I don't think it's with you." Kid said and I immediately pinned him to the wall again.

"Don't you dare screw with me Kid! I love Maka! I don't care if you try to steal her away, because now I've decided to stop running away and face what's in front of me and look forward to the future! My future is and will always be Maka! You're one of my best friend's Kid, but I can't let you take her from me!" I shouted and then he pointed at me.

"There's your answer Soul! You finally admitted you love her! Now stop being the jack ass you know you're not anymore and became the man Maka loves!"

I stared in awe as Kid said that to me and I let go of him. I looked him straight in the eyes and we both grinned and fist bumped each other. We went back inside the hospital and went to Maka's room where everyone was standing, or sitting watching over her. There was complete silence in the room, except for her heart monitor, that just slowly beeped. It has been three days now, since the accident and the doctors say she only had a few cracked rips and that she'd have a hard time walking if she gets up, but in time she'll heal. However, they also said that it now all depends whether or not Maka decided to wake up.

Her heart has stopped about already three times in the past three days, which was not a good sign. It sucked that I couldn't see her beautiful eyes open and her beautiful smile. It pained me, not know if she would wake up! I wonder if she felt the same pain when I was in the hospital bed and she was sitting right next to me, always by my side. Suddenly everyone decided to get some food, but I stayed here as they left. I took her cold and delicate hands in mine and stared at her sleeping face.

"Tonight we have a concert Maka . . . All your fans and friends are waiting for you to recover . . . I'm waiting for you Maka . . . There's so much I have to tell you, that I should have told you a long time ago . . ." I said and I gently placed a kiss on her hand hoping she could somehow feel it.

"I lied to you about feeling nothing . . . There was always something there between us and I just tried to deny it because I was afraid . . . of hurting you . . . or even losing you . . . But once you wake up, I won't run away anymore! I'll always be by your side Maka, now and forever . . . I love you and I'll be waiting for you . . ." I spoke again.

Suddenly Stein walked in and told me it was time for us to go and left the room. I gave one look at Maka and leaned close and kissed her on the lips before leaving. I promise Maka, I won't ever hurt you again like I did and that everything will be alright again!

. . . . .

"Hey guys, it's great to be here tonight! As you know Maka has been in a terribly accident and is currently in the hospital recovering . . . So tonight this concert is dedicated to her to let her know our hearts and prays go out to her tonight! So please enjoy the performance!" I shouted to the mic and I could hear some people cheering and crying.

**(Don't Jump by Tokio Scream)**

I listen to the music and held the mic in both my hands as I began to sing.

**On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found**

As I sang I began to imagine Maka standing on top of a building in a white flowing dress as the wind blows her beautiful hair.

**I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump**

Now I see her walking to the ledge of the building and closing her eyes. I began to sing louder and with more pain as I sing.

**You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again**

She slowly opens her eyes again and lifts her hands out like their wings. I imagined myself running up the flights of stairs running to her.

**I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump**

Now I see myself at the top of the building and Maka turns back to me, giving a dead expression on her face. I felt myself running to her, but then she quickly takes on foot and falls off the building, but quickly holds on the side of the building as I look down at her.

**I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long**

**Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump**

I see myself reaching a hand to her and she stares at it unsure of what to do or say. I have this pain look on my face, but all she could do was smile and mouth the words I'm sorry to me and . . . She let's go . . .

**I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you**

I started to sing with all my heart, feeling all the pain and emotions running through me. I can see in my head Maka in slow motion falling. Then I see myself jumping off and trying to reach her hand . . . I saw her looking up to me and trying to reach my hand too as we fall to the ground, but then the image fades and the song ends . . . unknowing if we reached each other.

"Alright I've got one more song for you guys tonight, so here it goes!" I shouted.

**(Here Without You by 3 Doors Down) **

**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same**

**But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

I sang my heart out on this verse and felt all of my emotions running through me as I think of Maka . . .

**I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah.**

I turned next to me imagining Maka was actually next to me smiling. She wouldn't say anything, but her smile made my heart ache so much inside.

**The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh, yeah, yeah**

I turned back to the crowd and sang again looking at them as if I'm in pain of losing someone important . . . which was truly what I was feeling.

**I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, its only you and me**

I looked next to me again, to see an imaginary Maka walking away and turned back at me and smiled.

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go (oh whoa)  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love (oh whoa)  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love, whoa, oh, oh**

As Maka walked away she slowly began to vanish and I closed my eyes trying to hold the pain inside.

**I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, it's only you and me**

Once the song ended I waved to the crowd who cheered, cried, and clapped for or performance as we exit the stage. I need to get back to Maka as soon as I can!

Maka's POV

"How was the broadcast Miss?" A nurse said and I had tears in my eyes.

"It was unexpected and most of all . . . beautiful . . ." I replied and the nurse left.

I had woken up the moment Soul apparently left. The nurse came up and found me in tears. She asked if I was in pain and began to cry even more . . . I had heard everything Soul had said when I was in the coma . . . I could hear and feel everything and I guess all the emotions got to me the moment I woke up . . . Suddenly the door open and I saw a familiar face . . .

"Are you ready Maka?" The person said and all I could do was nod.

Soul's POV

We quickly rushed our way to the hospital. I didn't really want to leave her side, but I knew she would want me to go tonight. Everyone went to go and sign in as I went on ahead to the room. Once I opened the door my eyes widen! I saw an empty room and slowly looked around. Suddenly a nurse came in.

"Excuse me do you know what happened to the patient that was staying in this room?" I questioned.

"Oh I'm sorry hun, but she checked out already . . ." The nurse replied.

"Checked out!?"

"Soul!" Liz shouted and I turned to my friends with a sad expression on their face as they handed me something

It was a note from Maka! I quickly began to open it and began to read the letter . . .

_Dear everyone,_

_I woke up as you can see, but by the time you read this I will have already left . . . As I was in a coma I could hear everything everyone had said to me and felt everything . . . I am truly happy to have such amazing and wonderful friends and band members like you, but . . . because of the state I'm currently in I don't want anyone to see me for now. . . I'll admit I have a hard time breathing and walking but there's no need to worry since a friend is taking care of me right now . . . I'm sorry to cause you all to worry about me, but I can assure you I'm fine and that I will come back before our next concert . . . Now I speak only to Soul . . . Part of the reason I left was because, for me to face you right now would cause me confusion, happiness, and possibly love . . . There are things I need to work out right now in my life and I need to do this on my own . . . But when I came back will talk about . . . us . . . I want you to know though that I'm not mad or upset with anymore and I heard and felt everything you did . . . I will miss you, but the next time we see each other, let's greet with warm smiles, instead of giving the cold shoulder to each other, ok?_

_Love, Maka Albarn_

I walked pasted everyone and just decided to go back to the bus . . . I said I'd wait Maka and if this is what you want, then I'll wait for you to return to my side . . . but just know when you do return, I don't plan on letting you go ever again . . .


	15. Feelings FInally Reached

**Hey guys I just want to thank every person who has reviewed, favorite, followed, and etc! You guys just rock! I really am glad to be receiving so many reviews and would like to keep seeing them, because I love reading everyone's reviews so much! So to Rosebud292 of course I read you're review! I love to hear what you guys have to say, it's very sweet, thoughtful, and encouraging! I love you guys for reading my fanfic! Speaking of love let's get back to the story now . . .! Enjoy!**

* * *

Feelings Finally Reached

Soul's POV

"Why do we have to do this!?" I exclaimed.

"Because all the top bands will be performing and we've been invited to perform." Stein replied.

"Ugh . . . does that mean Midnight Rush will be there too . . ." Liz groaned.

"My guess is they probably will, but more importantly you need to get back out there and make yourselves know again. It's been already one week . . ." Stein replied.

"I wonder how she's doing." Tsubaki questioned.

"She said she'll be back before our next concert which is in two days, so she'll be back then . . . right?" Black Star questioned.

Silence was in the air as no one said anything. I merely sat on the couch sighing . . . Of course I'm worried about Maka, but there was nothing I could do . . . She said she needed some time to think, but one week . . . God I wish she was here with me . . .

. . . . .

"Well look who actually showed up?" Claire said and we just walked past them.

"We heard about Maka . . . How's she doing by the way?" Seth grinned and I turned back to them and only glared before we went to the dressing room to get ready.

I noticed as we were walking to the dressing room I saw that woman Mary who did that music video with Maka. Stein quickly went to greet her and told us to go and get ready.

"Those guys are really asking for it!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Calm down Black Star, we already defeated them once and will do it again." Kid reassured.

"I just want to get this over it with . . ." I replied.

My mind just hasn't been in the game ever since that whole accident and not from Maka . . . It kills me that I can't see her and know if she's really doing alright. Once we got dressed and ready he headed out and heard the band before Midnight Rush finish. Midnight Rush head on stage and began to sing.

**(Fire by **** Finley & Meaghan Martin: Bold-Seth and **_**Bold Italic-Seth and Clarie)**_

**Yo yo yo  
Yo yo yo  
Yo yo yo**

Nobody's gona wana get next to me  
Cause they know (they know)  
I'll take this one I wont let it go  
Doesn't' matter how you approach the scene  
Just go (just go)  
You're everything you want when you hit the door

I watched as Seth started dancing and making the crowd go wild.

**I dare you to challenge me  
I'm begging for mercy please  
Just watch! I'll give you something to follow  
Cause I've been waiting so patiently ( to the left )  
Got fire come outa me  
I faught you up again, I'm just letting you know**

As he danced he winked to the girls in the crowd and they cheered even louder.

_**I keep givin you the  
Fire  
I'm a heat it up  
Under my control  
Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
Fire  
I'm a light it up  
Gota make it hot  
This stage is mine  
So set it up**_

Claire joined in the song not long after as she played on the keyboard._**  
**_**  
A genius knowin no one can take this crown  
Its so great (so great)  
They can cool me off when I hit the stage  
Burnin hot, the spotlight has spelt my name  
I feel famous (famous)  
The crowd cheers me on I cant get enough**

**I dare you to challenge me  
I'm begging for mercy please  
Just watch! I'll give you something to follow  
Cause I've been waiting so patiently ( waiting so patiently )  
Got fire come outa me  
I faught you up again, I'm just letting you know**

_**Keep givin you the  
fire  
I'm a heat it up  
Under my control  
Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
fire  
I'm a light it up  
Gota make it hot  
The stage is mine**_

As Seth continued to dance, I saw actually fire rise from the stage which surprised me and mostly everyone.

**I keep givin you the fire  
I'm a heat it up  
Under my control  
Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
fire  
I'm a light it up  
Gota make it hot  
This stage is mine  
Lets set it up**

After Seth stopped singing, he started to show off his moves to the crowd and they went crazy as he took off his jacket and began to dance and sing again.

_**I keep givin you the fire  
I'm a heat it up  
Under my control  
Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
fire  
I'm a light it up  
Gota make it hot  
This stage is mine**_

_**I keep givin you the fire  
I'm a heat it up  
Under my control  
Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
fire  
I'm a light it up  
Gota make it hot  
This stage is mine  
Lets set it up**_

_**Fire**_

As the song ended the crowd cheered louder than ever before, as the fire exploded from the stage. As they walked off stage they grinned at us and stopped in front of us. I saw Claire moving closer to me and placing a hand on my chest.

"Maybe after the show you wanna grab a drink or something?" Claire said.

Before I could give her ten million reasons why I would never go anywhere with her, someone bumped into Claire.

"He watch it loser!" Claire shouted and the raven haired girl with glasses bowed and moved closer to the stage.

I watched as she began to talk to Mary and though how she even knew a girl like her. The girl was wearing a weird outfit on and soon I began to pay little attention, until I saw her walking toward the stage slowly with a mic, until she stopped and waited for something. Curious I walked away from everyone including Claire and got a better look at what she was staring at.

"Alright we're going to take a short break, but when we return Mary J. Blige will sing next with a special guest. For now please enjoy a performance, by someone very special." The announcer said.

**(This is Me by Demi Lovato )**

I watched as the raven hair girl walked on stage and I could already hear people laughing at her. I was kind of pissed off that they could judge her so fast even if she's not really attractive . . . I saw my friends along with Midnight Rush stare out on stage and Midnight Rush began laughing at her. The music began to start and I listened to her start to sing.

**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know**

I watched as she slowly walked on the platform of stairs singing beautifully and not facing the audience as the spot light shines on her. Everyone began to look looked really intrigued as I noticed she began to talk off her ugly out fit and revealed a hotter outfit underneath. Then I saw her take the glasses off and then she took off her wig to reveal a familiar dirty blonde hair and my eyes widen in shock.

**This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me**

She quickly turned around and it was Maka! I watched as the crowd started jumping up and down and cheering louder than before as she continued to sing!

**Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way**

I watched as she walked over to the crowd and shook their hands while singing and winked at the crowd and all I could do was stare at her in shock and awe! My heart began to beat so much as many emotions were running through me. Maka . . .

**This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me**

As she began to sing again this verse I quickly took the mic out of the announcer's hand. I watched as she walked to the end to the stage that extended toward the crowd. I grinned before walking out on stage and hearing the crowd go wild.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
**_**I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

As I now sang I saw her turn around looking at me and smiled so brightly. I missed that smile so much . . . We walked toward each other and then she began to join me in the song as we sung our hearts out.

**This is real  
This is me  
**_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
**_**This is me**

_You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me_

**This is me**

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing_

As we now stood face to face at each other, I got a better look at her beautiful face again and saw her smiling at me as she and I sang. I felt myself in a state of happiness, since the girl of my dream now stood by my side again. I lifted my hand and so did she as we now entwined them together.

_**Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me**_

Once the song ended we both smiled warmly to each other and the crowd went crazy wild and almost made it on stage had it not been for the body guards. I felt myself quickly walked her off stage to everyone who cried and hugged her tightly.

"Guys, you're kind of hurting me . . ." Maka replied and they let go.

"What happened to you Maka!? Do you know how worried we were about you!?" Liz exclaimed as she was in tears and Maka gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry guys . . . It was hard for me too . . . I just couldn't face all of you, in the state that was in . . . I could barely breathe and walk, but thanks to Mary I was able to heal faster than usual . . ." Maka said, but almost fell to the ground, until I got her before she could fall and helped her up.

"Well . . . almost healed . . ." Maka smiled and suddenly Mary and Stein came over.

"Well I guess the secrets out . . ."Stein said.

"You knew and didn't tell us!?" I questioned pretty angry at him, but he just smiled.

"Sorry to keep this all from you . . . Maka asked me not to say a word, until she was finally ready to see you all again . . . You see I once was hit by a car as well that could have damaged me for life had it not been for this one doctor that practically saved my life . . . I recommended Maka to see him and she's been in rehab since trying to walk and breathe normal again . . . Of course she still should be resting, since she's not fully healed yet . . ." Mary said staring at Maka worried and Maka lifted her hands in defense.

"Well it's not late for that, since we've got a performance to do Mary!" Maka said.

"Performance!?" Everyone explained.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Maka replied smiling and headed to the dressing room with Mary.

Suddenly I felt someone hit my head hard and I turned to see it was Liz.

"What the hell was that for!?" I questioned.

"You just missed you're chance to talk to her about your feelings!"

"I'll tell her after ok! God get off my back already!"

I started to walk away and sighed . . . At least's she's back and that's all that matters . . .

. . . . .

"Get ready for the amazing Mary J. Blige with the help of her special gust Maka Albarn!" The announcer said walking off stage.

**(Anyway You Want It by Mary J. Blige and Julianne Hough: Bold-Mary, **Italic-Maka, _**Bold Italic Mary and Maka, and **__**Underline Blod Italic-Everyone **_**By the way I envisioned the performance to look similar to the performance in rock of ages for this song.**)

I watched as Maka and Mary headed out on stage and Mary had a head set mic on along with mic. I noticed all the lights were off with only a spot light on Mary and Maka as they smiled at each other and then the light went off and literally every guys jaw dropped.

**Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it**

The stage was basically transformed into a stripper club with strippers everywhere on stage poll dancing . . . Ok I know I'm in love with Maka, but this was kind of too much for me. I saw some guys on the stage as part of the performance and assumed to be also dancers, but not strippers thank god!

**Take Destiny!  
She loves to laugh  
She loves to sing  
She does everything**

**And Saphire...  
She loves to move  
She loves to groove  
She loves the lovin' things**

I watched as Mary guided Maka around the room while singing as Maka looked at everything in amazement as part of the performance.

**Oh, all night, all night  
Oh, every night  
So hold tight, hold tight  
Oh, baby, hold tight  
When it comes to the customer...**

**She said: "Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it"  
She said: "Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it"**

I saw Mary now leave Maka's side and started to sing to the crowd as they cheered her on with claps and screams.

**I was alone, I never knew  
What good love could do  
Ooh, then we touched  
Then we sang, about the lovin' things**

**Hold on, hold on, hold on!  
Oh!**

As Mary began to sing I watch how the strippers danced along with the guy dancers and did the performance well. Then I noticed Maka was missing and wondered where she went.

**She said: "Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it"**** (Anyway)**

**Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it**

**Oh she said: "Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it"**** (Anyway)**

**Any way you want it**_**  
**_**That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it**

_Anyway!_

Suddenly you heard Maka singing and I turned to see her and my jaw dropped. She was standing on a high platform wear basically and one piece stripper outfit. Damn was she sexy!

Any way you want it**  
**That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it**  
**That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it

_Anyway!_

I watched as Maka walked toward at the poll as the crowd cheered for her loudly especially the guys. The once she reached for the poll she did a little dance and sang louder then every before.

**Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it**

_Anyway!_

**Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it**

_**Oh she said: "Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it"**_

Once the song ended the crowd cheered and I saw Mary and Maka laughing as they exited stage. Once they were off Midnight Rush greeted them and I didn't like the look on Seth's face.

"Wow Maka . . . you look pretty damn sexy . . ." Seth grinned licking his lips.

I couldn't take it anymore and I quickly grabbed Maka's wrist to her surprise and led her away from him. I led her to the dressing room and closed the door behind us. We didn't say anything at first and just stood there in silence for a while.

"Soul . . . I'm gonna change out of this ok . . . I'll be behind that curtain so no peeking out it!" She threaten pointing a finger at me and I just nodded.

I watched as she grabbed some clothes and began to change. I wasn't sure if she noticed or not, but I could see she shadow behind the curtain as she changed and I felt myself blushing and quickly looked away. She walked out from behind the curtain fully dressed back to her same normal self. I noticed she was blushing a smiling.

"What?" I questioned surprised.

"You keep staring at me Soul . . ." Maka replied and I laughed a little.

Maka's POV

"We need to talk . . . about you know . . . us . . ." Soul said and my expression changed.

"Yeah . . ." I replied sitting down because I was now tired as Soul stood in front of me.

"You heard what I said to you in the coma right . . . Well I meant every word Maka, it wasn't a lie . . ."

"I know what you said, but . . . How can I know what you said was actually true . . . I feel like a part of me wants to believe you, but the other part wants me to believe you only love me because I got hurt and you felt guilty about it . . . That's called blind love . . ."

"No Maka, I truly to love you . . . The moment I first kissed you there was a spark and I fell in love with you! Everyone was right that I was avoiding you and giving the cold shoulder to you because I didn't want us to get hurt again like in the past . . . But I realized it was just an excuse to run away from my past . . . Now though I want to be with you and look forward to the future together with you . . . Believe in me Maka that this is what I truly want . . . I kissed you four times already! They all meant something and that there was something there between us before we even said hello . . . I want to be with you Maka Albarn because I'm hopelessly in love with you . . . So please just say that you'll go out with me and stay by my side . . ."

All these emotions were running through me and I felt myself cover my mouth as the tears slowly slipped out of my eyes. These were the words I have been dying to hear and now they've finally been said to me. I felt Soul grab both my hands now as I looked up to him and saw his really smile. I gave a small laugh and smiled to him.

"I guess I'll just have to accept you . . ." I replied and he laughed because he knew he said those words once to me.

Suddenly I felt his hands on my cheek as he wiped away my tears and I laughed and smiled at him. Then the next thing I knew he was leaning closer to my face and slowly began to close my eyes as I felt his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as her wrapped his arms around me as well. This was different than the others, because this was the first kissed we shared with our feelings actually reaching each other. It was warm, sweet, passionate, and so much more . . . A single tear slipped from my eye . . . but it was a tear of joy . . .

**Like all good things . . . it must come to an end . . . YEAH RIGHT! This story is so not over! I've got some great ideas and would love to hear some suggestions from you guys as well like maybe some songs, or just ideas to put in the story to keep it going . . . I'm telling you guys this story is going to be the greatest one I've ever written . . . I hope ;) Anyways until next time!**


	16. You and I

You and I

Maka's POV

Once Soul and I separated from the kiss we both smiled at each other. Suddenly the door bursts open to reveal Black Star in a panic mode . . .

"Look I know you to are finally getting together, but we got a performance to start!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Do I really have too . . .?" Soul questioned and I laughed.

"Of course you have to; it's for your fans!" I shouted and he grinned.

I watched as he started to walk away with Black Star, but quickly turned back and gave me one last surprised kiss. He pulled away grinning as I only blushed.

"You'll always be my number one fan girl." Soul grinned and I turned red and he just laughed walking away.

"That Soul . . ." I said to myself trying to keep my heart rate down.

I got up a minute later to go watch the performance with the rest of the girls and tell them all about the little details about Soul and I and they were so happy for me. Suddenly we heard Soul begin to speak.

"Hey guys, it's good to be here today! As you can see, Maka is healed and back with the band! For now though I'm gonna sing you guys a new song, so I hope you like it!" Soul shouted.

**(You and I by Anarbor: Bold-Soul and**_**Bold Italic-Soul and Kid)**_

Once the music started, Soul automatically began to sing.

**Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better**

As Soul sang this verse, I sort of smiled to myself. I noticed Tsubaki brought me a chair to sit in and I gladly thanked her and sat down to rest some more.

**You and I  
We never get to sleep we're up all day  
**_**We're overworked and under paid  
**_**You and I  
We're always stuck in repeat day by day  
**_**Watching time drift away as we burn away**_

_**Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better**_

I watched as Soul began to sing to the crowd grinning and then he turned back to me and smiled and gave me a wink and I just laughed to myself as he kept singing.

**You and I  
We've never felt so right  
**_**That just might be just what I need**__(to get me through the night)_  
**You and I  
We're the perfect fit you've got me hooked  
**_**So then I could never never quit, I just burn away**_

_**Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better**_

**Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh **

**Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh**

As Soul continued to sing I saw him looking at his band and smiling. He started banging his head with the music along with the rest of the band. It's really good to be back . . .

**Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it... We can make it...**

_**Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
**_**We can make it... We can make it...**

_**Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better**_

**Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh **

**Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh**

Once the song ended the crowd went totally crazy and I saw Soul look back towards me and grinned. Once they walked off stage Soul went straight toward me and I blushed a little as he took my hands in his while I remained sitting. Suddenly someone was clapping and we turned to see Claire and the rest of Midnight Rush. I looked at Soul who was glaring at them and let go of my hands. Claire noticed this and smiled.

"I see you two actually ended up together, congratulations Soul . . ." Claire said grinning and then Seth faced me.

"Prepare to get your heart broken . . ." Seth said walking away grinning with the rest of the band.

Soul both looked each other and just gave small smiles. Suddenly Stein came to us and pulled me and Soul to the side lines away from everyone.

"There are some things we need to talk about . . ." Stein said in a serious voice and we both looked at him confused.

"I know you two are happy and all that you're together, but . . . I need to keep your whole relationship a secret from the public." Stein said and we looked each other surprised.

"Oh . . ." We both said at the same time.

"If the media and public found out about this whole thing, there would be rumors spreading everywhere and I'm pretty sure you'd lose some fans . . ." Stein said.

"We understand," I replied even if I wasn't too happy about it.

I looked at Soul who gave me a concerned look, but I just smiled. The fact was that we're together now and that's really all that matters. We went back to the band and told them what Stein said to us and they sort of understand. We decided since it was still early, that we'd head to a club and kill some time . . . We went to a VIP club were I guess only famous people could go in since I saw some familiar faces around the room. Suddenly I felt Soul put his arm around me and I looked at him surprised.

"Soul we have to keep our relationship a secret!" I exclaimed and he grinned.

"Only to the public and media . . . Trust me . . . in here no one will tell, because we know things about them, that they don't want told ether to the public, or media." Soul grinned and I just shrugged.

Liz and Patti already headed for the dance floor. Black Star and Tsubaki went to get some food. Leaving Soul, Kid, and I to go find a place to sit down and get some drinks . . . Of course I learned my lesson and decided not to drink anytime soon . . . It was quite at first when we sat down, but then Kid began to speak up . . .

"So Maka, when this whole Soul thing craps out give me a call and will hook up." Kid said jokingly as I smiled, but then Soul spited his drink out and glared at Kid, who was laughing.

"Not funny Kid . . .!" Soul glared and I laughed.

"Come on Soul he's just kidding!" I laughed, but then Kid grinned.

"Who says I was kidding?' Kid grinned and my expression changed and Kid just laughed while Soul got a little angry, until Kid put his hands up in defense.

"I'm just kidding you guys . . . I'm happy for you two . . ." Kid said with a smile and we both smiled at each other and then to Kid.

"A toast for the new couple!" Kid shouted and we all laughed as we cheered.

"Why not sing a song to your new girlfriend?" Kid suggestion and I looked to Soul and he kind of was blushing which was pretty cute.

"Ah . . . You're blushing!" I shouted and he looked at me embarrassed and looked away and I laughed.

"Ugh . . . This is not what I signed up for . . ." Soul groaned and Kid and I just smiled at him and Soul sighed.

"One song and that's it, got it!" Soul pointed at me and I laughed and nodded my head and he gave a sigh.

I watched as he walked backstage to talk to some people. I looked at Kid who was now staring at me and smiling.

"I knew you two we're met for each other . . ." Kid replied.

"Kid can I tell you something . . .?" I asked and he looked at me confused, but nodded.

"I worried about something . . ." I spoke.

"Worried about what?" Kid asked.

"I'm worried about what if Soul and I get into a fight, or something horrible happens and we end up hurting each other . . . We're taking a huge risk by being together, but I'm just afraid will end up exactly where we didn't want to end up . . ."

"Have a little faith in Soul . . . He really loves you . . ." Kid said reassuring me.

Suddenly I heard the crowd get louder as Soul stepped on stage with a guitar in is hand and as he walked on stage with a band. He started to adjust his mic as he sat on a tall stool and strum his guitar.

"I usually don't do this kind of thing since it's not my style, but tonight is special. There's someone very special out in the crowd that I'd like to dedicate this song to, so here it goes . . ." Soul said and I smiled a little.

**(Beautiful Soul by Jessie McCartney: Suggested by ****Stacy) **

Soul began to strum his guitar and the band began to play along with him.

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah**

As Soul began to sing this verse, I felt myself becoming redder. I watched as he now stared at me and was grinning toward me as I smiled at him.

**I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

I couldn't help, but keep smiling as he stared right at as he sang. I felt my heart racing and pulse rising so fast.

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah**

**You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try**

I turned to Kid and saw him smiling at me and he was right . . . I really didn't need to worry about Soul . . . He truly does love me . . .

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide**

I noticed the music started to change and Soul got up from his seat and started to sing to the crowd while still looking toward me as they screamed and cheered. He was grinning at me like always and I smiled to him and was laughing.

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul**

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Ooooooo  
Beautiful soul, yeah**

**Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah**

Once the song ended I clapped and cheered for him and he noticed this and smiled toward me and began to walk off stage. Kid decided to check on Black Star and Tsubaki as I waited at the table for Soul. Once he came back I smiled toward him as he took another sip of his drink.

"Ok that was totally uncool . . ." Soul said embarrassed and I laughed.

"Oh come on Soul, I loved it!" I exclaimed smiling and he grinned then took one of my hands and held it tightly.

"At least I got to see you're smiling face again . . . I've really missed you the past week, or so . . ."

"I know, I missed you guys too . . . but now's the time to make up for it right?"

"Right . . . so to make up the time we lost . . . let's go on a date tomorrow."

I spit out my drink in surprise and began to cough and Soul quickly helped me by patting my back. I looked at him surprised!

"Really!?" I exclaimed catching my breath and he frowned.

"What can't I take my girlfriend on a date?" Soul questioned and I gave a small laugh.

"No it's not that, it's just . . . didn't think it was you're style that's all . . ."

"In truth it's not, but . . . you're different and you're the first person I ever felt this way before . . ."

I stared at Soul in surprise and beamed with happiness. I kissed his cheek much to his surprised and started to laugh at his blushing face.

"I'd love to go on a date with you." I replied and smiled at me and then we kissed.


	17. Unforgettable Date

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to upload a lot of chapters I've been a little sick and have a lot on my mind, but I promise you that I will try my best to get a lot more chapters to you guys as soon as I can. If you guys follow the manga of Soul Eater, then you should know that there's only one chapter left, until the series is finally over . . . I have to say it's been a great ride for Soul Eater and I've decided once the last chapter is up, I might do a continuation of Soul Eater . . . maybe, or as at least another Soul Eater fanific . . . Anyways sorry again for uploading a little late then usual. I know you guys are dying to know what's going to happen next for Soul and Maka and all that. So to help me out please review, favorite, follow, message me about suggestions, or questions you have and like always . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

Unforgettable Date

Maka's POV

The next day Liz helped me get ready for my date with Soul even though I told her not overdo it, but she went all out. I looked in the mirror and really thought it was not much. I mean I know we have to be in disguise, but this is just not my style really . . . I was wearing a short black mini skirt, a red strapless top, a black leather jacket, stockings, and black boots. My hair was pretty puff and was curled and I wore heavy make-up. By the time Liz finished getting me ready, I looked like a totally different person.

"You look so hot, no man can resist you!" Liz exclaimed and I smiled weakly at her.

"Yeah . . . it looks great . . ." I replied trying not to sound disappointed, but Liz caught on.

"What's wrong? Did I over do it this time?"

"No it's just . . . I don't feel like myself . . . I mean I look hot and sexy don't get me wrong, but . . . It's just not me . . ."

"I'm sorry . . . I should have just let you wear what you wanted, I knew this would be a mistake . . ." Liz sighed and I looked at her in concern.

"What do you mean? Why dress me like if you knew this wouldn't be what I wanted?"

"Well truth be told, I just wanted to make sure you and Soul have a great date . . . You're really the first girl besides Claire that he's taken on a date before . . . Plus you're the first girl that's different from the rest of the girls he been with . . ."

"So . . . does all the girls he's been with wear this kind of thing . . ."

"Yeah . . . but you're different from them Maka! Which is why you should wear what you want to wear, I'm sorry for bringing it up!"

"No it's ok, I'll just wear this I mean it's like it looks bad on me right?"

Liz nodded and then I looked at the mirror again and put on a fake smile. Soul told me to meet him at this café and I think I might have stood way to out, since every guy kept whistling at me, or just stared at me. I felt so awkward in this outfit . . . I thought about what Liz said to me that all the girls Soul's been with they wear this kind of thing. Suddenly I saw Soul come in and I was surprised by the way he was dressed. He actually looked casual . . . No rock, punk, or flashy outfit . . . He was just all casual, but still looked cool. He noticed me and his eyes shoot open as I banged my head on the table embarrassed. I heard him pull out the chair and sat in front of me, but I made no eye contact as my head was still on the table.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Soul said as I looked up and saw his eye brow raised and I sighed.

"Liz over did it this time and wanted me to look like this for you . . ." I replied staring at him as he stared at me surprised.

"Why!?"

"Well she told me that the past girls you've been with, I guess wear this right?"

"Is that why you're wear this outfit!"

I flinched as he raised his voice, but he just sighed and groaned. He quickly got up from his seat and took my hand and began to lead me out the door.

"Soul where are we going!?" I questioned and he said nothing.

I watched him as he looked around and spotted something and continued to drag me. I realized we were heading to a clothing store/ hair salon. Once went in, Soul let go of me and I looked at him confused.

"Find something that suits you in this store and tell me when you find something." Soul said and then walked to the guy section part of the store.

I sighed and just looked around the store and came across something more my taste. I went to go find Soul and saw him trying on some new clothes that suited him very well. He looked pretty cool . . . He was wearing a light purple dress shirt with a dark blue jacket over it, long darkish gray pants, and darker grey shoes. He turned and saw me staring at him through the mirror and grinned at me.

"Did you find something?" He questioned and nodded and he grinned.

"Well go try it on and let's see it." He spoke.

I did as he told me and went to the dressing room area and noticed a two girls standing there smiling at me pretty creepily.

"Looks like we've got a customer!" One girl said and they both quickly grabbed me and I was so lost on what to do.

"Please have a seat Miss." The other girl said making me sit down.

I noticed there was a mirror in front of me and noticed they were holding a hair straightener and some scissors. They smiled at me again and my eyes went widen as they began to do my hair lighting fast and even put make-up on me. I was so confused and flustered and every time I try to say something, they would talk over me and give me complements. Then once my hair and make-up were done, they began to dress me into the clothes I picked and I was literally trying to get away from them, but it was no use. Once they finished I caught my breath and felt for some reason tired. One girl then turned me toward the mirror and I was shocked.

"Well what do you think Miss!?" The girl said.

I really couldn't believe it was me. I mean I was wearing a light purple spaghetti strap top, Capri denim shorts, a white cotton jacket, and light purple sandals that reached to my ankles. My hair was straight with bangs and my make-up was much lighter than before. I looked back at the two ladies and they smiled to me as I gave them a warm smile.

"Thank you . . . how much do I owe you?" I questioned and they smiled.

"No need!" One girl shouted.

"You're boyfriend, already paid for it!" The other shouted and my eyes widen.

I looked at my reflection again and noticed my old outfit on the ground and felt sadden. Did that look really not suit me? I wonder what Soul must have thought when all the girls he's been with wore those kind of out fits . . . I thanked the girls again and walked out of the dressing room with my old clothes in a bag and then was greeted by a cool looking Soul. I noticed he was wearing the outfit he tried on. He grinned to me and took his hands out of his pockets and looked at me as if he was thinking of something. I looked at myself and thought was this outfit bad too!

"That outfit is much better on you." He smiled.

"Oh . . ." I sighed and he noticed this and looked at me concerned.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No . . . but you didn't like the other outfit on me did you . . .?"

He understood what I meant and put his hands on my shoulders to my surprised and leaned closer to my face as I blushed.

"I'll admit you looked totally hot in that outfit, but it just wasn't you." Soul explained.

"But the girls you've been with wore the type of clothes right?" I questioned and he had his forehead on mine and I blushed more.

"Yes, but that was there style not yours . . . Besides I like your style much more . . . It gives an innocent and pure look, which is what I like about you . . . I don't have to worry about you betraying me, or leaving me because I know I can trust you . . . I like you for you Maka and that won't ever change."

I saw him smile at me and I was still surprised by what he said. However, I managed to smile in the end and we both laughed. After the shopping we did we went out to eat for lunch. As we ate, talked, and laughed I found myself really enjoying the day with Soul. It was different when I was with Kid, but I like different. Soul and I spent most of our time just walking around the city and enjoying each other's company. I'll admit that Soul isn't the prince type, or romantic type, but he really tried today to make things special with me, which I was happy about.

We decided to rest at the park, since I was getting tired. I still get tired easily still, but I'm managing. As we sat on the bench together we began to discuss about tomorrows concert. We had so many ideas for it and little before we knew it, it was getting pretty late.

"Maybe it's best if we go back now." I said standing up, but Soul quickly got up and sat me back down.

"There's no one thing I need to do before we go . . . Stay right here and I'll be back . . ." Soul said running off somewhere before I could even answer.

It felt like I was waiting forever, for Soul to get back and I already could see the sun going down. Where are you Soul . . .? I thought and suddenly he returned with my guitar to my surprise.

"Sorry I came back so late . . . it took me longer than I expected . . ." Soul spoke out of breath.

"Why do you have my guitar?" I questioned.

I noticed Soul was turning a little red and trying not to blush. He quickly turned his head away from me and covered his mouth. I noticed he was trying to say something to me, but was embarrassed or something and I thought it was cute. He sat next to me, but still made no eye contact with me.

"Come on Soul just tell me!" I exclaimed smiling and he turned to me and felt a little at ease and sighed.

"Don't laugh, but . . . I may have written a song for you . . ." He mumbled and I grinned lie crazy as he started to blush.

"Well come on let's hear it!" I exclaimed nudging him and he gave a small smile.

**(By My Side by David Choi)**

I watched as Soul began to play the guitar and a sweet melody began to play and I felt myself beaming with excitement as he played.

**I'm just listening to the clock go ticking  
I am waiting as the time goes by  
I think of you with every breath I take  
I need to feel your heartbeat next to mine  
You're all I see in everything**

As he started to sing I listened to the lyrics he sang and stared at him with a smile on my face and he turned to me and grinned.

**I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna kiss you  
I just wanna love you all my life  
I normally wouldn't say this but I just can't contain it  
I want you here forever right here by my side**

As he sang the next part of the lyrics I started to smiling even more and laugh a little as he started to sway with the music and sing to me.

**All the fears you feel inside  
And all the tears you've cried  
They're ending right here  
I'll heal your hardened soul  
I'll keep you oh so close  
Don't worry; I'll never let you go  
You're all I need  
You're everything**

I watched as Soul stood up now and stood right in front of me singing to me and actually giving me is rare and yet cool smile.

**I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna kiss you  
I just wanna love you all my life  
I normally wouldn't say this but I just can't contain it  
I want you here forever right here by my side**

**No one else would ever do  
I've got a stubborn heart for you  
Call me crazy but it's true  
I love you  
I didn't think that it would be you who made it clear to me  
You're all I need**

I stood up now keep my eyes locked on Soul's as he continued to stare at me. I felt myself blushing and smiling like crazy as he smiled at me, happy to see my reaction. What made me beam the most is when he said in the lyrics _I love you_ . . .

**I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna kiss you  
I just wanna love you all my life  
I normally wouldn't say this but I just can't contain it  
I want you here forever right here by my side**

Once the song ended we both were so close to each other smiling and laughing a little. I placed my hand on his cheek and stared into his beautiful crimson eyes. I saw him smiling at me as I was to him and for the first time I kissed Soul. I felt him warp his arms around me and as I kissed him. I knew my feelings and his feelings were finally reached and we couldn't be happier together. It was a moment of pure happiness . . . but soon our happiness would run out eventually . . .


	18. The Tour Back On

**Hey little quick message to TheNatureAlchemist about the back story of Soul and Claire. Maybe I didn't make it very clear to you, or the readers, but this is how it goes. Before Soul met Claire he would just fool around with woman and basically it was like a one night stand thing for him with the woman. That is until he met Claire who became the lead girl vocalist for their band Soul Eater. Soon Soul fell in love with Claire and thought that he could actually have a chance with love with her. Of course she then betrayed Soul and the band as she started to go out with Seth from Midnight Rush and left the band and Soul for Seth. She stole some of Soul's music as well for Midnight Rush. I never really mentioned this but Claire did like Soul until she met Seth and decided to be with him. However keep in mind Seth plays a big role here as he is really just a player and uses woman. Of course Claire knows this, but because of Seth's influence of her Claire is also a player and just sleeps with anyone like Seth. I hope that cleared some things up for you, if not let me know! Also to the readers please review, favorite, and leave a message for me about suggestions, or questioned. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Tour Back On

Maka's POV

"How's it going out there tonight!?" Soul shouted and the crowd screamed super loud.

"As you can see the tour is back on and we are ready to rock out tonight!" Soul shouted and everyone cheered and jumped up and down excitedly tonight.

"So for the first song we want everyone up on their feet and start dancing like you've never danced before!" Soul shouted and everyone was now screaming like wild as the bodyguards tried to block them.

**(Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy)**

The band started to clap their hands and soon the crowd started to clap their hands too and soon I joined in.

**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
And weighed down with words too overdramatic  
Tonight it's "it cant get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."**

As soul began to sing, people continued to clap and I heard the music began to pick up tempo and Soul began to sing a little faster.

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by

The music definitely got faster and Soul sang faster as well and people in the crowd began to cheer louder for him, including me.

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Right when Soul sang this verse everyone in the crowd started to jump up and down and sing like crazy and I even started dancing along with the music cheering him on with a smile on my face.

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

**I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by**

**Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love**

I watched as Soul and the band began to jump up and down and began to dance to the music as Soul sang.

**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**

**Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me**

As Soul sang I noticed he glanced back at me and saw me dancing and I noticed and blushed a little and stopped and he grinned turning back to the crowd and singing.

**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead**

**Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**

**Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance**

Once the song ended the crowd cheered louder than ever before and started to clap their hands as Soul and everyone walked off stage. I congratulated all of them and telling them they did awesome. Soul smiled to me and then I could hear the crowd chanting my name as they waited for me. I looked back at Soul and gave a smile to him as he gave me a quick peck on the cheek before I put on my hat and went on stage with the rest of the band.

"Hi guys, it's great to be here tonight with all of you! This song goes out to all the people that feel like an outcast! Believe in yourself and just be brave and don't let anyone bring you down!" I shouted and the crowd went wild as I grinned to all of them.

**(Brave by Sara Bareilles)**

Some dancers came out from behind the stage as the music began to play and I adjusted my head set mic as I was getting ready to sing and dance for the crowd.

**You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you**

I began to sing and dance a little to the crowd, but I turned and saw the dancers doing their own dance moves, no matter how cool or uncool they were. At least they were brave enough to do it, which is why I'm singing this song to the crowd to tell them to just express themselves.

**Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

As I started to sing this next verse I sang it to the crowd who were dancing as like me on stage just having fun. I reached out to the crowd and touched some fans hands as I sang to them.

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave**

I glanced back at Soul and smiled toward him as he grinned at me and gave me a thumb's up. I started to dance again and noticed some people in the front dancing and cheering with me as I gave them a thumb's up.

**Everybody's been there,  
Everybody's been stared down by the enemy  
Fallen for the fear  
And done some disappearing,  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, stop holding your tongue  
Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is**

Suddenly the music stopped and everyone froze, but then quickly danced again and I was probably having so much fun with this song as I danced and sang my heart out to everyone.

**Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

I watched as some of the dancers started to play around and make fools of themselves as they danced making the crowd laugh not at them, but with them and I smiled to that as I continued singing.

**And since your history of silence  
Won't do you any good,  
Did you think it would?  
Let your words be anything but empty  
Why don't you tell them the truth?**

The dancers then even got wilder and crazy which the crowd loved and I even loved and I was just having so much fun on stage. I almost forgot I was performing!

**Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
See you be brave**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you**

Once the song ended I gave a bow like the rest of the dancers as I exited off stage with everyone and was quickly pulled into an embrace by Soul as he quickly stole a kiss from me in front of everyone. I blushed madly as everyone just laughed. We took a short break as Soul and I had to get ready for the next performance together . . . This would be the first performance we did together in a long time . . . Suddenly I heard a knock at my dressing room door.

"Come in!" I called and I was surprised to see Kid coming in.

"Hey Maka," Kid greeted casually.

"Hey Kid, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just came to check on you that's all. I can see you and Soul are very happy together." Kid smiled, but I only gave him a small smile and he noticed it.

"What's wrong Maka? Is everything alright?" Kid questioned and I gave him a warm smile and stood from my seat and gave him a small hug much to his surprise.

"I never got the chance to thank you for my first fake date . . . It was a lot fun and I'll never forget it . . . It's even thanks to you, that Soul and I are even really together . . . I know you don't want me to worry about you, but I do because you are my friend and I don't want that to change between us . . . but at the same time, I don't want you to feel alone and forgotten either . . . You carry a heavy burden on your shoulders all by yourself . . . You try to hide your feeling away instead of expressing them . . ." I explained to Kid's surprise and then he grinned looking at me.

"That song you sang . . . it was message for me wasn't it?"

"Yeah . . . I just wanted you to know, that even though I can't return your feelings I'll still be here for you no matter what . . . Will all be here for you as your friends, band members, and family . . . So be yourself again Kid . . . Show them why you're known as Death the Kid . . ."

I handed him a mic and to his surprise he took it from her. He understood what I meant and gave her a small hug.

"Thank you Maka . . . For everything . . ." Kid said leaving to perform a special song tonight in front of everyone.

Once I got finished getting ready, I already saw Kid on stage as the crowd screamed and shouted his name. I saw Soul watching him with a smile on his face as I stood next to him and I felt him grab my hand as I turned to look at him.

"I think Kid's going to be ok now . . . We haven't said much in a while, but I think your song reached him Maka." Soul said smiling at me and I nodded and smiled as we watched Kid's performance hand in hand.

**(The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At the Disco)**

I began to hear some creepy tone begin to play and all the lights were dark except for a spot light on Kid as he grinned to the crowd with his hat covering his eyes.

**She paints her fingers with a close precision  
He starts to notice empty bottles of gin  
And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for**

**A lonely speaker in a conversation  
Her words were swimming through his ears again  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for**

As he sang through the mic all the girls were squealing his name over and over as he sang and to be honest I never realized how popular Kid was.

**Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe**

**Woah, Mona Lisa,  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Woah, Mona Lisa,  
I'd pay to see you frown**

The tempo of the music changed fast as Kid began to reveal his face to the crowd and play his guitar all cool like and I was smiling at his performance.

**He senses something, call it desperation  
Another dollar, another day  
And if she had the proper words to say,  
She would tell him  
But she'd have nothing left to sell him**

**Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe**

**Woah, Mona Lisa,  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Woah, Mona Lisa,  
I'd pay to see you frown**

I watched as Kid played his guitar and sang so swiftly was if this was a breeze for him. I looked to Soul and stared at Kid in amazement and Soul gave a chuckle.

"I never knew Kid could play and sing so well!" I exclaimed.

"That's what you expect from a guy who was once in another band." Soul replied and I stared at him surprised.

"Kid was once in another band!"

"Of course but they disbanded a long time ago, but all on good terms. I met him while I was traveling trying to find band members and Kid was the second person I recruited after Black Star. Kid was the lead singer in his old band, but he loved being on the guitar more. Since then he's played and sang for our band."

"Whoa . . . I never knew. . ."

**Mona Lisa wear me out  
Pleased to please ya  
Mona Lisa wear me out**

**Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe**

I watched as Kid went to the crowd and reached for one girl's had and started to sing to her as she melted away and I giggled at that sight.

**Woah, Mona Lisa,  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Woah, Mona Lisa,  
I'd pay to see you frown**

**Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe**

**There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for**

Once the song ended Kid bowed to them as the crowd went wild and were chanting his name. I clapped my hand for his and then he gestured Soul and I to come out on stage as he got into position. Soul and I walked on stage waving to everyone. Soul went to the piano with the mic on it and started to adjust it as I went to the mic in the front and started to adjust it.

"Alright guys we have one more song for you tonight, so hope you'll like it!" I shouted and everyone cheered with excitement.

**(Just Give Me A Reason sung by Sam Tsui and Kylee: Bold-Soul, **_Italic-Maka, and __**Bold Italic-Soul and Maka)**_

I turned to Soul to cue him to start playing. I closed my eyes as he began to play the sweet melody of the song and opened them slowly and began to sing.

_Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh  
Things you never say to me oh oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love_

As I sang this verse, it kind of me reminded me of Soul and I when we first started figuring out our feelings for each other.

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
**__And we can learn to love again_

Soul quickly joined me in singing as he played the piano. Now this verse definitely reminded me of Soul and I as we both didn't want to hurt each other when we've already been hurt.

**I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
**_(Oh we had everything)  
_**Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin  
And it's all in your mind  
**_Yeah but this is happenin  
_**You've been havin real bad dreams oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me oh oh  
**_**There's nothing more than empty sheets**_

_**Between our love, our love  
Oh our love, our love**_

Now it was Soul's turn for a solo and he sang it with all his heart. He sang it as if he was in pain and I glanced at him and saw him staring at me and I quickly turned back to the crowd and began to sing my parts through the song and sounded too as if I was in pain and sang louder at the end.

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
**_**I'll never stop  
You're still written in the scars on my heart**_**  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

Now Soul and I turned to each other and I started to sing to him as I walked closer to him by the piano.

_Oh tear ducts and rust__**  
**_**I'll fix it for us**  
_We're collecting dust  
__**But our love's enough  
**_**You're holding it in  
**_You're pouring a drink  
_**No nothing is as bad as it seems**  
_We'll come clean_

We both were no facing each other staring into each other's eyes as we sang while Soul continued to play the piano. We both sang louder and louder, until it was my solo at the end as I had to sing louder than ever before making the crowd cheer louder.

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again**__  
__**Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again.**_

Once the song ended the crowd cheered louder than ever before as we took a bow. We said good-night to the crowd and went back stage. Suddenly the girls pulled me aside and wanted to have a little talk with me.

"Clear your schedule for tomorrow!" Patti exclaimed.

"Why? What's going on?" I questioned.

"Tomorrow is a girl's night out!" Liz shouted.


	19. Girl's Night Out

Girl's Night Out

Maka's POV

"It's going to be fun, you should join us Maka." Tsubaki said.

"Sure, what exactly are we doing?" I questioned.

"Well there's nice new club that opened up and it's an open stage for singing, so kind of like karaoke place. Lots of music dancing, and of course singing!" Liz explained.

"It's going to be so much fun tomorrow!" Patti shouted.

"That actually does sound fun; ok what the hell I'm in!" I exclaimed and everyone smiled and laughed.

. . . . .

"Where are you going?" Soul questioned as he sat me back down on the couch next to him as I laid on his shoulder again and laughing.

"It's girls night out and I have to meet the girls at this club." I explained and he began give me kisses on my face and neck and I quickly pulled away.

"Come on, why can't you stay with me?" Soul exclaimed playfully holding my hands as stood in front of him smiling..

"Because I never get to hang with the girls and besides we always spend time together!"

"Alright . . . I actually was going to tell you the guys and I were going out tonight as well, so I'm glad you guys are going to do something."

"Good, now if you excuse me I have to leave because there waiting for me downstairs thinking I'm in my room getting ready."

"Funny I said the same thing to the guys."

"The more reason I should get going!" I exclaimed kissing him quickly and going back down stairs.

Once I quickly got dressed the girls and I headed out to the club. I was excited yet nervous as we reached the club. I talked a lot with the girls which I haven't done much lately and was glad to be with them. Right when we got in the club we sat ourselves down at a table and ordered some drinks. We started to chat and laugh and just hang out, until we saw a girl start to walk on stage as her friends at their table cheered her on.

"Alright guys ladies and gentleman tonight we've got something special for you guys tonight! Tonight the one and only Tara!" The DJ shouted and we all turned and watched as she performed.

**(Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne)**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

I watched as the girl named Tara started singing and rock out on stage. I had to admit she was really good and soon people started to clap to the beat.

**You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

I watched as she was really getting into the music and I could see some guys falling for her already and I laughed at the sight of it.

**She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

Her character began to change as I saw her now walk off stage and went to a couple in the room and made the guy fall head over heels for her as the girlfriend was upset and slapped the guy across the face.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

Now I watched as the girl went all around the room and started to mess with the couples in the room. I was kind of glad Soul wasn't here . . .

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)**

"I'll admit the girls can sing, but she's kind of a whore for breaking up the couple's in the room." Liz said and we all nodded our heads slowly.

**She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

I watched as the girl then came to our table and kind of started to make fun of us, which was totally uncalled for and the people in the club began tolaugh.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!**

Suddenly this Tara girl went around the room with her friends making everyone look embarrassed, or look bad as people laughed.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!**

**Hey! Hey!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!**

**Hey! Hey!**

Once the song ended the crowd started to clapped for her in their seat and cheered very loud as the DJ came to the stage.

"Alright that was just our lovely Tara and wasn't see just great!" The DJ said and almost everyone clapped, but us.

"Now who's brave enough to sing against the lovely Tara in a little singing competition!?" The DJ yelled.

"We will!" Liz and Patti said in unison and the crowd started to cheer as Liz and Patti stood up and headed to the stage and Tara just glare at them.

"I can't believe Liz and Patti are going up!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Alright ladies here is what you have to do in order to beat the lovely Tara. Since Tara performed you two will perform and then the crowd will decide the winner in the end who sang best. Got it?" The DJ said and Liz and Patti nodded and that Tara girl just smirked at them as she returned to her seat with her friends.

"So what do you ladies want to sing tonight?" The DJ said.

"We want to sing "Give It Up"!" Patti exclaimed and the DJ nodded.

**(Give It Up sung by ****Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies: Bold-Liz, **_Italic-Patti, and __**Bold Italic-Liz and Patti.)**_

I watched as Liz and Patti started to fix their hair and then I watched as Liz turned her back to the crowd as Patti started to shake her body making the guys go crazy as the music started.

**Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
**_**Oooh**_

_You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind_

Liz then turned and began to sing her first solo line and then Patti began to sing her solo and the crowd went wild for them.

_**Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!**_

_**Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up**_

As they sang they began to at sexy on stage and the guys went wild and I turned to see Tara and her friends glaring at them and I continued to cheer for them.

_**Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby**_

**So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind**

_**(Noooo)**_

_You better believe that I'm here to stay  
_**(That's right)**

_Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
_**(Ooooohh)**

Soon Liz went back to back and then started to act sexy again and went around the room to everyone and sang to them and the crowd loved them!

_**Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving**_

_**Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up**_

Soon Liz and Patti went to Tara's table and grabbed some of their food and threw it on the table making them jump and the crowd cheered for them even louder! That's Liz and Patti for ya!

_A oooh yeaaah_**  
Ah oooho heeey  
**_Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah_

It was Patti's turn and she sang with all her heart out and the crowd loved her and Liz even more.

_**Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
If you are my baby  
Then I'll make you crazy tonight**_

_**Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving**_

_**Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH!**_

They began to sing the last verse with all they had and once the song ended the crowd cheered super loud for them. I watched as Tara was now grinning, which was weird because she clearly lost.

"Alright now it's time for the vote, those for the lovely Tara!" The DJ said and the crowd only clapped for her, but Tara still grinned.

"Those for Liz and Patti!" The DJ said and the crowd went crazy wild and Liz and Patti cheered, until Tara took the mic from the DJ and smiled sweetly at everyone.

"If you don't vote for me, I'll kick you all out of my father's club!" Tara smiled and then everyone started to fake cheer and clap for her and the DJ shrugged.

"Sorry girls . . . I guess Tara wins . . ." The DJ said and Liz and Patti looked furious.

"So get off my stage losers!" Tara shouted.

Liz and Patti just got off and headed back to the table furious and Tsubaki and I tried to cheer them up, but nothing worked until Liz gave a grin and turned to me as I took a sip of my drink.

"Liz . . . no . . ." I spoke.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Liz blurted.

"I know that look in your eyes and you just got a plan that involves me getting dressed up right?"

"Come on Maka! She needs a taste of her own medicine! I mean she clearly cheated because her father owns this place!"

"So we should just ignore her and continue with our girls night out."

"Please Maka, do it for us please!" Patti exclaimed.

"Patti . . . I don't know . . . I- . . ."

Suddenly I saw Patti's face do a puppy dog face and I found it hard to resist, until Liz started doing it and I sighed in defeat and Liz and Patti cheered as Tsubaki patted my back.

. . . . .

Liz's POV (For the first time)

"What do you two want, haven't I already beaten you once already?" Tara said as her friends laughed.

"We want a rematch . . . It's not lie you really won any way since you cheated." I replied and she laughed.

"Look I know you're used that I beat you, but this is just pathetic." Tara said and I slammed my hand on the table and they all flinched and screamed and then glared at me.

"Look let's make a little bet to make this interesting . . ." Liz said and Tara looked to her friends and grinned.

"Ok I'm listening . . ."

"You pick one girl out of this room to sing and if they can make the crowd cheer louder then you got when you sing then all our drinks are on the house tonight . . ."

"And if I win you'll have to be serving our drinks all night long to us whenever we want and pay for all of them."

"Deal . . ."

Now our plan was in motion as we watched Tara look all around the room. Suddenly her eyes stop on someone and she grinned and turned to me.

"Her . . ." Tara said and Tsubaki, Patti, and I looked each other.

"Come on pick someone who at least has a chance!" I exclaimed and she grinned.

"You said anyone, so looks like she's up. Hey ugly Betty!" Tara shouted and the girl sitting by herself turned and looked at us dumbfounded.

"Me . . ." She spoke.

"Get ready to sing!" Tara yelled.

Soul's POV

"So this is the place you mentioned right Black Star?" I called out as the music was loud and the people were loud.

"Yeah pretty great huh!?" Black Star exclaimed.

Suddenly I felt a girl's arm wrap around me as she grinned at me and I lifted an eye brow to her as she smiled.

"Hey handsome my friends and I have a few seats open for you and your friends and you're welcome to join us." She grinned.

"No thanks, I think me and my friends are good . . ." I said trying to remove my arm, but she kept her grip and smiled.

Suddenly she pulled me to her table and Black Star and Kid followed behind. Once she sat me at her table Black Star and Kid were surrounded by some girls too. I looked at the girl confused a little pissed.

"The name's Tara by the way and these are my friends . . ." This girl Tara greeted letting go of me.

"Nice to meet you, but seriously my friends and I are-." I said, until interrupted.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, tonight we've got another performance for you . . . I think . . ." The DJ said.

Suddenly an odd looking girl went on stage and I could already hear the crowd laughing at her already especially Tara and her friends. She was dressed like some sort of hippie out fit and her hair was just a mess and those glasses were just too big on her.

"See that table over there . . . The two loser sisters were upset that they lost to me, but of course my father owns this club so no doubt I won . . . Now they made a bet with me thinking this girl I choose could win against me . . . I can't wait for them to serve my drinks and pay for all over them . . ." Tara said.

I turned to see who see who she was talking about along with Black Star and Kid and both our mouths dropped. We could see Liz and Patti from here, but we couldn't get a good view of Maka and Tsubaki. I looked to the guys and they just shrugged and I grinned a little. After everything Tara told me, knowing Liz she has a plan . . . Now things got interesting. . .

Maka's POV

I was now standing on stage and I felt so nervous for some reason. I mean there's a bet at stake here and if I lose then Liz and Patti lose . . . No pressure right . . . Suddenly I turned my direction to Tara and her friends and my eyes widen a little. Is that Soul, Black Star, and Kid! What the heck are they doing here!? I looked to Liz and Patti and motioned my head to Tara. They looked and saw what I was talking about and just mouthed to me to just go on and act normal. I was Tsubaki walk back to her seat and put her thumbs up to me . . .

"So what's your name up there Miss?" The DJ asked.

"Becky Swan," I replied and everyone laughed and I glanced at the guys and they were just talking with each other ignoring the girls sitting next to them, which was good.

"That's a name . . . So let's get this song over with shall we . . ."

I heard everyone laugh again and I just prayed to myself, I don't screw this up.

**(Freak the Freak Out by Victoria Justice)**

Suddenly the music began and it was my time to shine right now. I began to do a creepy dance and purposely made a fool of myself. I even heard people making fun of me. Liz and Patti so owe me after this!

**Are you listening?  
Hear me talk, hear me sing.  
Open up the door,  
Is it less, is it more?  
When you tell me to beware,  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is it something I should know?  
Easy come, easy go.**

As I began to sing everyone actually began to dance a little to the beat and shrugged at me. Tara and her friends however, just grinned at me and I saw the guys just watching me. Boy were they all in for a surprise.

**Nodding your head,  
Don't hear a word I said  
I can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew,  
So what's it gonna be?  
Tell me can you hear me?**

I began to take off the hideous wig off and fake mole on me and I turned and watched Tara and her friends' reaction as their grins finally faded to shock. I even looked to the guys who look shocked as well and I smiled as I began to remove the glassed and ugly outfit to reveal a hotter outfit underneath. Then I fixed my hair real fast and grabbed the mic and walked closer to the edge of the stage were Tara and everyone else was sitting at.

**I'm so sick of it,  
Your attention deficit  
Never listen, never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
So I'll throw another fit.  
Never listen, never listen.**

I began to sing my heart out and saw Liz and Patti staring at Tara and grinned at them and I smiled as I continued to sing and dance on stage as everyone cheered even louder for me now.

**I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, hey!  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh.**

As I continued to sing I looked back at Tara and her friends and the guys and decided to have a little fun. I jumped off the stage and jumped on to their tables spilling their drinks as I jumped up and down on the table and everyone cheered and clapped for me and even began to sing with me. I watched as the guys started to laugh at Tara and her friends as they glared at me. The song went to a pause at the moment and I stared Tara in the eyes and smiled sweetly to her and said this away from the mic.

"That's my boyfriend and if I see you flirting with him one more time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to wipe the smug ass smile off your face!" I said still smiling and she stared at me wide eyed and the guys just laughed as Soul grinned to me and I grinned back as I went back on stage.

**Patience running thin,  
Running thin, come again  
Tell me what I get  
Opposite, opposite  
Show me what is real  
If it breaks does it heal?  
Open up your ear  
Why you think that I'm here?**

As I continued to sing I walked off stage and went to the bar areas and stood on it as everyone began to clap with the beat and cheered for me.

**Keep me in the dark  
Are you even thinking of me?  
Is someone else above me  
Gotta know, gotta know  
What am I gonna do?  
'Cause I can't get through to you  
So what's it gonna be?  
Tell me can you hear me?**

**(Can you hear me?)**

I began to sing on the bar and dance and I swear everyone was totally having a good time. Then I saw Soul offering me a hand down with a smile on his face and I gladly took it as I continued to sing.

**I'm so sick of it,  
Your attention deficit  
Never listen, never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
So I'll throw another fit.  
Never listen, never listen.**

**I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, hey!  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh**

**Easy come, easy go  
Easy come, easy go**

**(Can you hear me?)**

At this part I'm back on stage singing my heart out and then the music dramatically changes and I decide to do something, I usually do but can do. I did a back flip of the stage and the crowd loved it including all my friends.

**I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, hey!  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh**

**(Freak the freak out!) **_**[repeats in background until end]**_

**I scream your name  
But you never listen  
No you never listen  
But you never listen**

Once the song was over all my friends climbed on stage and hugged me and there were no words to say who won, because everyone knew it including Tara.

"Ah yeah free drinks!" Liz shouted and we all laughed.


	20. Starry Night

Starry Night

Maka's POV

"I thought you guys were having a guy's night out?" I questioned and Soul grinned as he had an arm around my chair.

"We were, but we had no idea you girls would be here." Black Star explained.

"I see . . . So tell me Soul, why you were with Tara and her friends?" I questioned and he already knew where this was going and chocked on his drink.

"Ok first she dragged me and the guys to sit with her and her friends, so it's not what you think. Second I was about to get up, but she kept a hold on me. Finally-!" Soul explained, but then two guys came up to Liz and I.

"Hey ladies, you have a date . . ." One guys asked.

"Because it's time to dump him . . ." The other guys said, but before Soul could react I whispered something to him.

"Watch and learn how easy it is to get rid of someone Soul." I whispered to him and looked to Liz who nodded and understood me.

"No thanks . . ." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Not interested . . ." Liz replied and they were totally drunk because they kept bothering us.

"Come on, let us by you a drink." One guys said leaning closer to Liz who actually hit him in the stomach and fell, but got right back up.

"How about you sing as a song then! We heard you guys sing!" The other guy said and Liz and I both grinned at each other knowing we had the same idea.

"You hear that Maka? They want us to sing for them." Liz replied grinning.

"Ok . . . Will sing you a song." I smiled.

"Maka!" Soul said standing up as I stood up, but then I gave him a wink.

We went to the DJ and said we'd sing one more song for tonight and we grabbed the mics and stared at the two drunk idiots who were laughing and giggling. Liz and I blew fake kisses and then the lights went on.

**(Take a Hint by ****Victoria Justice and Liz Gillies: Bold-Maka, **_Italic-Liz, and __**Bold Italic-Maka and Liz)**_

_**(La La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la)**_

The music began to play as Liz and I looked at each other one last time before I began to sing.

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right**  
_I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the-_

Once I sang I looked to the left and the right and then Liz began to sing loud and proud.

**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**  
_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not_  
**You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth**  
_**And that is when it started going south  
Oh!**_

We both sang directly to the guys as they were still cheering and then I looked to Soul who was listening to the lyric carefully now and his eyes widen and I smiled.

_**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
(La, La, La...)  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
(La, La, La...)**_

We started to walk toward the two guys as we continued to sing and then sang in front of them up in their faces and soon they listened to the words carefully and looked at us shocked as we smiled.

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**  
_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop_  
**And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**  
_**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!**_

_**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
(La, La, La...)  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
(La, La, La...)**_

We then walked away from them and sang all around the room as everyone cheered for us. We even sat at a random table and sang and to be honest this was really fun.

**What about "no" don't you get**  
_So go and tell your friends_  
_**I'm not really interested**_  
**It's about time that you're leavin'**  
_I'm gonna count to three and_  
_**Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone**_

Suddenly we saw the drunk guys slowly walking toward the bar, but we quickly went over to them and stood behind the bar to their surprise and began to sing to the, once again.

_One_  
**Get your hands off my-**  
_Two._  
**Or I'll punch you in the-**  
_Three.__  
_**Stop your staring at my- Hey!**

They tried to walk away, but then we walked in front of them and they began to walk backwards. Liz started to sing the count down as I sang to them and at the end we both shoved them and walked back to the stage and continued singing.

_**Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!**_

_**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
(La, La, La...)  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
(La, La, La...)**_

Once the song ended we went back to our table as everyone cheered and then I sat back next to Soul and said this to him with a smile.

"That's how you get rid of someone." I spoke and everyone laughed, but he sighed and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry . . . Maka . . ." Soul said and I laughed.

"It's ok because I trust you . . ." I replied and he grinned.

Soul's POV

After a long night of drinking and clubbing, I was glad to be back in the tour bus again. I quickly sat on the couch sighing as I watched Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Black Star head to bed. Kid, Maka, and I stayed in the living room, until Maka decided she'd go in her room and change into her sleeping clothes. I asked her if she wanted some help with a grin on my face and she just threw a book at me as she closed her door and I heard Kid laugh. It was just Kid and I now, and personally I didn't know what to say . . . I really wondered if he was doing alright.

"I'm alright Soul . . . You don't have to worry about me . . ."Kid spoke and I gave a small laugh.

"Who said I was worried?" I questioned and he gave a small laugh.

"Maka's a good friend and I don't want to lose her friendship . . . or even yours Soul . . ."

I watched as Kid started to walk away into his room. I decided to go in my room and go to my secret place. Once I got up there, I could see how empty it was and I grinned to myself as I had a plan.

Maka's POV

I just finished reading my book for tonight and decided it was time to go to sleep. I was just about to turn off the lights, when suddenly I saw a note on the ground. I quickly picked it up and began to read it. _Meet me up in our secret place._ I knew it was from Soul and I smiled a little. I started to open the entrance to the get up stairs and started to climb up. Once I got there though it was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing.

"Soul?" I whispered loud enough so he could hear me as I started to close the entrance.

Suddenly I saw a part of the roof coming off and it began to reveal the night sky. I stared at all the stars in amazement and noticed it was a full moon tonight. I felt warm strong arms wrap round me and give me a peck on the cheek as I giggled. I turned to see Soul still in awe and he grinned.

"I thought you might want to watch the night sky with me." Soul whispered in my ear.

"I didn't even know this bus could open the roof." I replied still in shock as I stare into the night sky.

I turned and saw Soul turning the couch into a pull out bed. I blushed as Soul prepared some blankets and pillows. He laid down first and had his eye brow rose at me.

"Well are you coming?" Soul questioned.

"W-With you . . . i-in bed . . ." I stuttered turning red and he grinned.

"I promise I won't do anything Maka . . . just trust me, it's not like you've been in bed with another guy before." Soul said, but then his eyes went wide open as he said that to me and realized what he said as I stared at the ground now.

I watched as he got up from bed and quickly pulled me into a hug and I felt him hugging me very tightly.

"I'm so sorry Maka . . . I didn't mean it like that . . ." Soul said as I wrapped my arms around him to his surprise.

"I know Soul . . . Your right though, it's not like I've never laid next to a guy in bed before . . . But not like what you might think! I've never done anything before so . . .!" I shouted and started blushing.

"I get it Maka, you don't have to explain."

Suddenly I felt Soul grab me in his arms bridal style and laid me down in bed with him. I felt him wrap the blanket around us and I began to blush like crazy. I felt him pull me closer to him as his arm was around my neck and I felt his other hand place my hand on his chest while is hand was on top on mine holding it gently. I felt myself blushing crazy and I could only hear him snickering at me.

"Why are you laughing?" I questioned.

"Your reaction is just kind of cute." Soul replied and I blushed even more and he laughed.

"It's not funny! I've never doen this type of thing before . . ."

"What about with that Seth guy? I mean you two were dating and you've never done that before with him?"

"Seth was never the type to be all close when we were alone, but in public yes . . ."

"Yeah, I kind of understand what you mean . . . Claire and I were never close in public, but when we were alone . . . well let's just say most nights we wouldn't be sleeping much . . ."

"Oh I see . . ."

I avoided looking into Soul's eyes and I could feel him tense as he realized what he said again and he slapped his forward and placed his hand on mine again, bringing my hand to where his heart was. I suddenly began to feel his heart beat a lot and I turned to look at him as he had sad eyes in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Maka that was such a stupid thing to say! I didn't even realize what I was saying!" Soul exclaimed and I gave him a warm smile.

"It's ok Soul really . . . I already knew you did that kind of stuff, so it's no surprise." I replied.

"Yeah, but that was the old me Maka . . . This whole thing with you has been new to me and I don't want to ruin it! I love you Maka and I really don't want to hurt you in any way! Look I'll never pressure you, or force you into anything you don't want to do . . . I can wait for you, until you're ready for any of this stuff so don't ever feel like you have to do this stuff to be with me . . . All I need is you by my side and your love and nothing else."

"Soul . . . It's ok I know your trying your best for me and I'm sorry that I'm not ready for those kinds of things yet, but someday I will be . . . and it'll defiantly be with you . . ."

"You don't have to apologize idiot . . . its ok really . . . Besides your worth the wait."

I stared into Soul's eyes and smiled at him warmly as he smiled at me. We leaned closer to each other until our lips met and we began to kiss under the beautiful starry night. I felt Soul roll me over on my back as he was now on top of me and our kisses became more hot and heavy. I felt my arms wrapping around him and suddenly I felt his bare hand on my back, but before I could react he did to my surprise and got off of me and out off the bed and standing up not looking at me as I sat up.

"I'm sorry Maka, that was by reflex! I mean god after what I had just said to you to, I feel like an idiot and a liar!" Soul shouted angry at himself as he avoided looking at me.

I saw that he was really trying hard for me and I could see that he was beating himself up about it . . . I quickly went over to the edge of the bed on my knees and placed a hand on his cheeks to make him look at me. I saw the sadness and frustration in his eyes as I smiled to him.

"Soul it's ok really . . . come back to bed it's alright . . . I was never mad to begin with." I said to him smiling.

I felt him nod as he took my hand off his cheek, but held it still as he laid back in bed with me. We both laid there in the same position as before in silence, but then he spoke.

"You know, after Claire I never wanted to believe in love ever again . . . The day I met you in that bar and saw you take our order, I honestly thought you didn't look so bad despite your tiny tits . . ." Soul laughed and I frowned.

"I'm just kidding, but thinking about it I never would have thought that waitress would join our band and would be in this position with me right here, right now with me. Also I never thought in all my life that, that waitress would be the person I'd end up falling in love with. I really love you Maka Albarn . . ." Soul smiled holding my hand tightly.

"I love you too Soul Evans . . ." I replied smiling as well and gave a kiss good-night as we began to fall into a deep sleep right next together with our hands entwined.

. . . . .

Suddenly I felt something vibrating next to me and I woke up super tired. I glanced at Soul who was dead asleep next to me and quickly looked at my phone and saw it was a restricted and I just decided to answer my phone anyway.

"_Hello?" I questioned and saw that it was like 4 in the morning._

"_Hello sleeping beauty, you're prince has waited long enough for you." A voice said and my eyes went wide open as I recognized the voice._

"_What the hell do you want Seth and how the hell did you get this number!" I exclaimed and I heard him laugh on the other line. _

"_That doesn't matter right . . . what matters is what you decide from here."_

"_What are you talking about!?"_

"_One week from now you and your little band will be playing in Colorado . . . I want you to meet me at this address I'm about to give you after you finish . . ." _

"_Why the hell would I go and see you!?" _

"_Come on Maka, I think you and I both know that you'll come if you don't want your little relationship with Soul to go out to the public and media . . ." _

"_You'll have no proof of it . . ."_

"_That's where you're wrong Maka . . . Take a look at the photo I sent you . . ."_

I looked at my phone and it was a photo of Soul and I kissing on our first date . . .

"_Where the hell did you get this photo!?" I demanded._

"_Easy Maka . . . I'll explain everything once we meet . . . I look forward to it Maka . . ."Seth said and he gave me the address._

Suddenly Seth hanged up and I cursed under my breath and saw Soul slowly waking up and he quickly turned to me and faced me still tired holding my hand.

"What's wrong . . . Maka?" Soul asked yawning and I quickly kissed him and laid back down with him.

"It's nothing just go back to sleep." I replied snuggling up to him had holding his hand tightly.

I felt his muscles relax and he fell back asleep and then I stared at him and gave him a weak smile. I won't let you get hurt ever again Soul . . . I promise you that . . .


	21. I'm Not the Same Girl

I'm Not the Same Girl

Maka's POV

"You're doing a lot better than I expected Maka!" My training said.

"Thanks can I try again?" I asked and she smiled to me.

I got into my defense position and took deep breathes as I waited for her attacks. She began to attack me, but soon I blocked her moves and countered them and I was able to bring her to the ground and she smiled. Soon I heard a guy trainer come toward me and I quickly blocked his attacks and countered it as well, but then he got a hold of me and push me to the ground, but lucky for me I was able to break free and head but him in the face and he was on the ground as I stood up breathing heavily.

"Very good Maka! I think you've made great progress over the past week and I don't think there's much to teach you anymore." My trainer said.

"Thank you so much Marie!" I said.

"No problem, please do come visit us again when you get the chance and tell Stein I said hi!"

I headed to the locker room and started to take a quick shower and change and head back to the tour bus. Once I got back I was greeted by everyone.

"So how did it go?" Liz asked with curiosity.

"Oh well the music video just wasn't going to work out in the end . . . But it's ok because I never really wanted to do it anyways." I replied.

"Oh that's too bad, I really wanted to see it . . .: Tsubaki said.

"Oh well I'll probably get another chance later anyways."

I sat on the couch and Soul came out of his room and saw me and sat next to me. I explained to him what happened and he just said that they'll always be a next time. I nodded and then I began to talk to everyone was the tour bus now was driving away to head to our concert tonight. We've been in Colorado for the past week now and this past week I've been lying to everyone about doing a music video and that I've been seeing a personal trainer thanks to Stein's help who vowed to keep it a secret from the other for me.

I told him that I just want to be prepared in case someone tries to do something to me again and that I was prepared to fight back to which he understood. However, he never knew I'd being using what I learned to probably fight off Seth if he tries anything funny. I felt guilty about lying to my friends, but it was the only way to protect Soul and I's relationship. I'd had to hide a few bruises at first, but was lucky enough to make an excuse saying I tripped or fell and they bought it. I knew they'd find out about it, eventually but just not today . . . not tonight . . .

. . . . .

"Your God is so tired after that long ass concert . . ." Black Star said walking into his room.

"Yeah I think it's best if we all get some sleep." Tsubaki replied yawning.

"Night guys . . ." Liz replied and we all went into our rooms.

I waited in my room for about an hour before leaving my room quietly. I looked around and saw that everyone was asleep including Stein and Justin . . . I walked past them quietly and exited the tour bus quietly. My heart was racing like crazy . . . I was about to meet my ex-boyfriend who almost raped me! What I'm doing is insane, but if it's to protect Soul and I's relationship then I couldn't care. Besides if Seth tries anything, let's just say that he'll be scared of me in the end . . .

Soul's POV

I heard footsteps by my door, but then it stopped and I swore I could have heard the bus door open. I got up and went out of my room and saw that everyone was asleep. Then I turned my head toward Maka's door and saw it slightly opened. I quickly went into her room and saw that she wasn't there. I decided to check our secret hiding spot. Where the yell is she!? Suddenly I heard her phone vibrating on the couch. I quickly looked at it and it was a reminder for an address. Is this where she was going?

I looked through her messages and suddenly saw a picture of us kissing and my eyes widen. There's no way Maka could have taken this picture especially someone who was hiding behind a bush. Suddenly I put the pieces together and realized what was going on and I cursed under my breath. Shit! She's being black mailed! I started to run to my rooms not caring if I make any sound and started to put on my shirt and shoes. Suddenly I saw Kid and Liz standing my door yawning.

"Soul what's with all the noise we're trying to sleep . . ."Liz yawned.

"Is something wrong?" Kid asked and I looked at both of them.

"Very . . . I think Maka's in trouble right now . . .!" I replied and their eyes widen.

"What do you mean you think she's in trouble where is she!?" Liz exclaimed, but I told her to be quiet.

"I'll explain later, I got go find her now!" I said about to run off, until Kid and Liz both grabbed me.

"We're coming with you!" They said and unison and grinned at them and we took off into the cold night air.

Maka's POV

I'm such an idiot, I forgot my phone! Well I can't go back now that I'm almost there . . . I looked around the area I was at and noticed no one was around. Seth wanted to meet by the ally way and said he would explain everything to me. I slowly walked to the ally way and right when I turned the corner I saw Seth under a light and he grinned to me as I glared at him and held my purse tightly.

"I knew you'd come Maka, it's been a long time since we last saw each other . . ." Seth grinned.

"I'm here, now what is it that you want!" I demanded and he grinned.

"Us . . . You and me . . . one more night . . ." Seth smirked I stared at him like was he an idiot.

"Out of the question!"

"I don't think you quite understand Maka . . . You don't make the rules here . . ."

Suddenly I saw Claire walk out of the shadows and grabbed hold of Seth's arm. I looked all around me and saw three guys emerging from the shadows holding knives at me. To be honest I already saw this one coming.

"Seth, let's just tell her already!" Claire begged and I looked back at them.

"Tell me what!?" I questioned and they both grinned.

"You see Claire and I noticed when we all reunited at the Battle of the Bands that Soul and you were getting closer. Of course as your ex's we were a little jealous . . . Plus I'll never forget how you humiliated me at the club as you sang that song to me . . . I told you, you made a big mistake . . . So we got even with both of you . . ." Seth explained.

"What the hell do you mean got even?"

"Thinking about it now Seth, that stab Soul took for Maka was meant for her and that car that hit Maka was meant for Soul, but I guess in the end it all worked out . . . The drugging you was just a bonus Maka . . ." Claire replied and my eyes went wide open in shock.

"You did all that. . .! You planned for all that to happen!?"

"Well duh Maka, if I couldn't have Soul and Seth couldn't have you then we thought just getting rid of both of you would work out best so that none of you can have a happy ending."

"You bitch! You almost tried to kill us!" Before I could move closer to her the guys with knives surrounded me.

"Not so fast Maka, like I said you don't make the rules here . . . Don't forget that we have the pictures of you and Soul together, and wouldn't mind showing it to the public and media and word will get out about your relationship and the band will be history as you lose all your fans!"

"I personally don't care about that anymore, now that I know what you did to us! Here's the funny thing though! Because of those accidents you made us go through, it's only made Soul and I stronger as a couple! So go ahead and send those stupid pictures to the media and public, because just like how you two played us, I played you guys too!"

I took out the reorder that was hiding in my purse and they all stared at us shocked and I smirked at them, but then Seth began to laugh a little.

"I had a feeling that you'd reveal something important tonight, so I recorded our whole conversation." I grinned, but Seth continued to laugh as he walked up to me and grabbed my face so I'd looked t him.

"Well played Maka, but I'm afraid this whole revealing secrets here will die tonight . . ." Seth whispered to me and pushed me to the ground and nodded to the other guys

I watched as they got closer to me as I tried to move away, but they quickly grabbed me and pulled me up. They tried to attack me, but I quickly blocked there moves and started to strike back to their surprise. I saw the three guys trying to hit me and stab me, but because of what I learned I was able to knock them out within seconds and all that was left was Seth and Claire staring at me, but only Seth was grinning as Claire looked scared.

Soul's POV

Suddenly as we got closer to the location, I could hear the sound of someone getting beat up. Oh god please no! Once we came into clear view I saw threw guys on the ground trying to get up slowly and then I saw Maka, Seth, and Claire staring at each other.

"Maka!" I shouted and then she turned to look at me surprised and I could see that she was ok from here, until suddenly I saw Claire knock her down and they began to fight.

We tried to rush to her side, but then the three guys got back up and were blocking us and were holding knives and all we could really do was watch. However, to my surprise Maka was actually fighting really well against Claire and was even able to get Claire off her and threw her to the side as Seth came to her side quickly as she stayed on the ground.

"I see you've been learning how to defend yourself Maka, let's see if you can beat me . . ." Seth said coming at her.

"MAKA!" We shouted.

She was started to block all of Seth's moves and tried to counter attack, but he was able to get a hit on her face and I watched as she fell back a little and I notice she dropped her purse. She got back up and then started to kick him and he fell to the ground and she began to kick him in the stomach over and over. She then started to head for her purse, but then Seth took hold of her foot and she fell to the ground hard. I tried to reach for her, but the three guys held the knife closer to me.

I watched as she tried to reach her purse, but she kept getting pulled by Seth who was laughing and grinned at her to my disgust. I swear this guy is so dead once I get my hands on him. If he does anything to her I'll- Suddenly Maka was able to make it to her purse and pulled out something, that made all our eyes go wide.

Maka's POV

I was now face to face with Seth and could see the shocked expression in his face as he saw what I had in my hand and I smiled a little in satisfaction.

"Let's get out of here! This chick is got a gun!" I heard one guy said and the guys took off running leaving Seth and Claire.

I held the gun tight in my hand and slowly began to stand up as Seth continued to stare at me with a stupid grin on his face as I held the gun to his head. Suddenly I heard my friends behind me and I noticed Liz holding Claire up, but I continued to stare at Seth.

"You won't shoot me . . . Come on Maka, I know you . . ." Seth spoke.

"You don't think so you filthy piece of trash . . ." I replied and pulling the gun back and ready to shoot.

"Maka . . .!" I heard Soul say and I ignored him.

"You don't know me anymore Seth; I'm not the same girl back at that hotel when you tried to rape me . . .! She's gone now . . .! You took my life and you turned it into a nightmare . . .! All I have thought about since that night was that I hate you . . .! I hate you so much for what you did to me in the past and even now in the present showing back up in my life again . . .!" I said trying to hold all my pain and anger back.

"Maka . . .! Stop, don't do this!" I heard Soul, but I ignored him and kept my eyes on Seth as I got to see the scared look in his eyes.

"Maka . . .!" Kid replied, but I still looked at Seth.

Suddenly I felt two different hands on my shoulder and saw it was Soul and Kid. I looked back at Seth still ignoring them, until I saw Soul in front of me with a look of pleading eyes with a hint of pain and sadness in them and suddenly I began to feel pain as I looked into his eyes.

"I love you Maka . . . I won't let you fall . . ." Soul said and I felt a tear slip from my eye.

"Soul . . ." I cried and then looked at Seth a glared at him with tears in my eyes.

"I hate you so much . . . but you're not worth anymore of my time . . . and you're not worth my life . . ." I said and hit the gun across his face and kicking him to the ground hard, until he was knocked out.

I breathed heavily and pulled my hair back looking at everyone and suddenly I felt two strong warm hands around me holding me tight as I cried into his chest. I felt his hand stroke my hair and whispering to me that it was alright now. I had never intended to go this far, but because of what Seth and Claire revealed I me I just couldn't take it anymore . . . I was weak and just wanted to let them know that I've changed for the better and it was thanks to my friends . . . They were my courage . . .


	22. Hold Me Close

Hold Me Close

Soul's POV

After last night's incident there as a lot to be explained to us and the police of what happened. Maka told us the real truth was that she never was offered to do a music video and that she was actually working with a personal trainer the whole time and Stein knew about it, but never knew about the meeting with Seth. She explained what she had originally gone to do when she was going to meet Seth with her recorder on, but she said she lost it when she found out, what they did to Maka and I. He had to give the recording device to the police and let's just say that Seth and Claire will be doing some time in jail for a long time . . . As for Maka she also revealed that on the sidelines she was learning how to shoot a gun and bought one, but then quickly returned it after what happened last night.

It was a lot for all of us to take in, but I could see that Maka was going through a lot of pain and sorrow and there was just no way I could be mad at her. It was my fault for not even noticing what she was going through and right now she just needed me the most. I mean she went through all this just to save our relationship . . . Stein on the other hand wasn't so sure about this whole thing and said he had a lot of thinking to do . . . which was never really a good thing. As for everyone else, they were trying to cheer Maka up but lately she's just been feeling scared of herself for what she almost did and felt the need to be distant from everyone.

It was getting pretty late now and tomorrow Stein said he had big news for us tomorrow and that we should get a good-night's rest. I watched as Maka went to her room and closed the door and I saw her light go out. Suddenly I saw Liz and Kid turn to me with warm smiles.

"She just needs time Soul." Liz spoke.

"Soon she'll be the Maka we know and love again." Kid said.

I watched as everyone went into their rooms and I headed into mine and laid on my bed, but of course I couldn't fall asleep knowing what Maka was going through. I sighed and knew one possible thing that could possibly cheer her up.

Maka's POV

I laid in my bed and couldn't fall asleep. I felt so tired, yet because of last night I couldn't sleep. To think I almost would have shot him . . . and to see Soul and everyone's faces just killed me inside. To lie to them, to make them believe in me it just seemed all wrong . . . I know that no one's upset with me, but it was still very emotional for me . . . Suddenly I heard something upstairs. Soul? I slowly got out of bed and was about to open the entrance to upstairs, but stopped . . . Do I really deserve to see him?

Suddenly the entrance opened and I saw flower petals fall down on me and I looked away, but then look back up and saw a light upstairs. As I slowly got up, I saw lit candles everywhere with rose petals all around and my eyes widen as I made it into the room. I closed the entrance and then looked all around and saw that the roof was off again and I could see the beautiful night sky again. I smile spread across my face and then suddenly I realized there was a note on the table. I picked it up and began to read it. _May I have this dance? _

**(I'll Be by Edwin McCain)**

Suddenly music began to play in the background and I turned and saw Soul dressed up a little and I blushed as I was wearing my silk night grown, but then quickly looked away from him. Suddenly I felt his hand on my cheek and he smiled to me and soon he grabbed hold of my hand and waist.

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.**

"You're going to have to led, I'm not really sure how to do this . . ." I spoke.

"It's fine . . . just do whatever . . ." Soul replied still smiling as we began to dance.

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be with a trappings of a love  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

As we danced I felt myself staring at Soul's feet the whole time trying not to step on him, until I felt his hand under my chin and pulled me to look at him straight in the eyes.

**And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive and not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

"How can you forgive me so easily?" I questioned as we continued to dance and he laughed a little.

"You did nothing really wrong Maka . . . You were black mailed and to be honest if I was in your situation, I probably would have done the same thing . . . However, I will say that I was terrified when I saw you with that gun . . . I was really surprised and the way you looked at Seth . . . It wasn't that I was terrified of you Maka, but what could have happened to you . . ." Soul said and I looked away from him.

"I actually was afraid of myself, for what I could have become . . . I held that gun straight at him and yet even after everything he did to me and to you . . . I couldn't shoot him . . ." I replied as I rested my head on his shoulder as we continued to dance.

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be with a trappings of a love  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

I moved away from his shoulder and then looked into his eyes and saw a hint of sadness in them, but gave a weak smile to me.

"Listen carefully Maka . . . What happened the other night doesn't change anything about how I feel about you . . . We've all made mistakes in the past and it's not cool to dwell on them . . . Maka I'll always love you. I'm not going to leave you for the one thing you did wrong, when you've done so many things right . . . for us . . . I took a knife for you and you took a car hit for me . . . What's more is there to say other then I love you . . ." Soul said to me and my eyes were now watery as I leaned on his chest as we danced.

"I do love you Soul . . . I'm really glad to have someone like you in my life . . . You always know what to say or do to make me feel better so . . . thank you Soul . . . For always loving and caring for me . . ." I replied now smiling to his face as he grinned.

**And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said**

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be with a trappings of a love  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be with a trapping of a love  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

I listen more to the lyrics of the song and smiled to myself as Soul and I continued to dance. I was truly happy, that Soul was with me right now and that we always knew what to say. I really do love him . . .

**The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.**

Once the song ended we stopped dancing, but still stared into each other's eyes. We both were smiling and we began to slowly close our eyes as we kissed each other under the starry night.

. . . . .

"I'm sorry you want us to what!?" Soul yelled making everyone turn their heads toward us.

"You heard me Soul . . . It's already been arranged and I can't take it back." Stein said and Soul got closer to his face pissed off.

"I'm not going on some stupid date just because some girl won a win a date with Soul Evans!"

"Yes you are and so is Maka if you both want to keep your relationship together as a secret."

"What's going on?" Patti questioned and Stein sighed.

"Because of the incident that occurred recently, there have been many rumors about Soul and Maka in a relationship . . ." Stein explained.

"But they are in a relationship!" Black Star pointed out.

"We know that, but the public and media must never find out about it! If they do will lose tons of fans due to Soul not being single and then Soul Eater will be history! That's why I had to come up with this win a date with Soul and Maka and they've found two winners! So all day today Maka and Soul have to have a date with them and go to this masquerade party and give one kiss at the end of date." Stein explained.

"A KISS!?" Soul and I exclaimed and now I was furious.

"Screw that, I'm not doing this!" Soul shouted and went to his room slamming the door.

"SOUL! Ugh . . . Maka please understand that this is just to protect you and Soul's relationship . . . Please try to convince him . . ." Stein explained to me.

"Let's talk in private outside . . ." I said and he nodded and I looked to my friends and told them, that they don't need to worry and headed outside.

"I'm not agreeing with you but . . . If Soul and I were to do this date would it be good for the band . . .?" I asked.

"Yes . . . The rumors need to die down Maka . . . This is the only way . . ." Stein said and before walking back on the bus I stopped and turned back to him.

"Stein . . . Do you actually not want Soul and I to be together?" I questioned and I saw him looking at me with serious eyes and I felt a little scared by them.

"To be honest no . . . It's not good for the band to keep going like this after everything they've worked for and to have it all end because of a rumor by a small town girl . . . It only gets worse from here Maka and I'd rather your silly relationship end now before it's too late . . . So let me ask you this . . . Will you break up with him in order to keep the band from crumpling?" Stein asked in his serious face almost like he was glaring at me.

"I'm sorry . . . No . . . We can make it work because my friends believe in us!" I replied and he only glared.

Stein began to walk back into the bus leaving me shocked by his answer. I never saw that cold side to Stein before. It sent chills down my body as he said those things to me. Is being together with Soul that troubling to everyone? I went back in the bus and pretended nothing had happen as Stein began to work on our schedule. I decided to have a talk with Soul, but mention nothing of what Stein said to me.

"Soul this might be best for us if we do this . . ." I explained and he looked at me offended.

"Are you saying you actually want to go on this date with some random guy!?" Soul shouted and I grabbed both his hands to calm him down and smiled.

"Of course not Soul . . . but like Stein said our relationship needs to be kept a secret . . . Look I don't want to go on this date anymore then you do, but we need too . . . Nothing will change after today though because I'll always love you and I trust you . . . You love me and trust me too don't you?" I questioned with sad eyes and he sighed.

"Of course I trust you Maka but will you be ok, knowing I'll be on a date with this girl?"

Suddenly realization hit me that Soul would be dating another girl who could end up being perfect for Soul or someone like Claire or worse! No . . . wait . . . I trust Soul, there's no need to worry about him. I gave him a smile and nodded.

. . . . .

"Soul Maka . . . meet you're dates for tonight . . ." Stein introduced.

I looked at the girl Soul would be going on a date with and she was defiantly beautiful and more developed then I am. She had perfect black silky hair, perfect white skin, and perfect blue eyes.

"Soul meet Olivia . . ." Stein said pushing Soul closer to her as they shook hands and she giggled a bit and I noticed he blushed, but quickly ignored it.

I looked at my date and saw that he had brown hair, pale skin, was a little tall, looked pretty ripped, and had green eyes like mine. He gave me a grin and I blushed a little as he extended his hand toward me.

"Hi my names Daniel . . ." He greeted as I shook as hand.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Daniel." I replied and he gave me a smile.

Soul's POV

I looked to Maka and saw that she was nervous and I felt a little jealous that this Daniel guy was making her blush. Suddenly I turned my attention back to Olivia and noticed she was smiling at me and I was a little surprised by her smile.

"You actually have a nice smile . . ." I replied.

"Thanks . . ." She said timidly.

"Alright you couples go out and have some fun and get ready for the ball tonight!" Stein exclaimed as we began to leave.

I watched as Maka left in the other direction with Daniel and I went the other direction with Olivia. It was a bit awkward at first, because I had no idea what to say to Olivia. I mean I barely know the girl.

"So where would you like to go?" She asked to my surprise.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." I replied and we both laughed.

"Well we could do some shopping for the ball tonight . . . I don't really have a dress and need to get one."

"Sure,"

"I'm guessing you don't date much so you Soul."

"That obvious?" I joked and she laughed.

"Only a little, since most guys don't agree to go shopping on a date." She replied and we laughed again and I had to admit this girl was pretty funny.

We spent the almost all day shopping for a dress for her and a suit for me, but to my surprise we had fun doing it. We'd wear the most ridiculous outfits and do stupid poses and would laugh about it like we were friends and not total strangers. We then grabbed something to eat at a nearby café and just sat and talked.

"So tell me Olivia, what made you want to go on a date with me in the first place? I don't really seem to be you're type, not that I'm saying you're not a good date I'm just curious." I spoke and she laughed.

"Truth be told . . . My friend and I entered the win a date thing to see if we'd actually make it in and I was surprised to see that I was actually chosen. I was excited and yet nervous about meeting you because not only is Soul Eater my favorite band, but I always enjoying hearing you sing. I know it sound weird, but somehow your music makes me feel all types of emotions." Olivia explained.

"I see . . . Well it's nice to hear that from a really fan like yourself . . ."

"So tell me Soul . . . You're currently dating someone aren't you?" Olivia said and I chocked a little on my drink.

"What makes you think that?" I questioned.

"Just call it instinct . . ."

"Well I'm afraid you're instinct is wrong . . ."

"Will see . . ."


	23. Masquerade Ball

Masquerade Ball

Maka's POV

"What do you think? Does it scream me?" Daniel joked dress in the most ridiculous outfit I had ever seen and I laughed so hard my stomach began to hurt.

"What the heck are you even wearing!?" I laughed and he laughed and then went back inside to change and came right back out after like 5 minutes.

I began to look at his outfit and I thought it looked really good on him. The black suit and green dress shirt went really well with his eyes and I smiled and nodded to him and he smiled back. All day Daniel and I actually hit it off pretty well when we went on our date. We spent most of the day talking, laughing, and trying on some clothes for the ball tonight. Daniel was a pretty funny and gentlemen like guy, who almost reminded me of Kid a little. We grabbed something to eat before we headed to the ball and started to talk a little.

"Hey Daniel can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure thing cutie pie, what's up?" He joked and I laughed a little.

"Why me? Why try to win a date with me when you know I'm just another average girl who's dreams only came true, because I sang at a bar I mean you know my story so why?" I questioned and he started to laugh a little much to my confusion.

"I wanted to see who the real you was . . . The rock star celebrity or just a small town girl . . ."

"So which am I?"

"I don't know yet . . . I'm still trying to figure you out."

"So what have you figured out?" I questioned and he grinned.

"Well . . . You defiantly can sing like a pro and even act like one, but at the same time you always seem to just be yourself no matter who you're with . . . That Soul guy is a really lucky guy . . ."

"Yeah . . . I mean no! No what!? What are you talking about!?" I panicked and he burst out laughing.

"You're secret's safe with me Maka, trust me . . . I can see the way you look at him and how a little jealous you were when he was with Olivia . . . I wouldn't worry too much though . . . To be honest, I don't know why you hid it from your fans . . ."

"It's complicated . . ."

"If they were your true fans like me, then they would understand . . . I realized Soul Eater changed when you joined the band . . . To me they were always missing something to make themselves number one, but when you came into the picture well . . . I feel like Soul Eater is getting closer to their dream since you joined the band . . . Some would disagree, but there idiots." Daniel laughed and then so did I.

"Thank you Daniel . . ."

After we ate we decided to change and get ready for the ball. I had to say when we finished getting dressed Daniel actually was quite handsome. I watched as he offered me his arm as we were about to head inside.

"Shall we," He said and I laughed gladly taking his hand.

Soul's POV

"I've got to say you're not that bad of a dancer." I spoke.

"You're not so bad yourself Evans . . ." Olivia replied and we both laughed.

I'm currently dancing with Olivia since it's part of the date to take her to the ball. I didn't really mind it, but what I did mind was if Maka was and Daniel were here as well. The music was very classical and lively as I saw so many people dressed up. All the girls were wearing white ball grown dresses including Olivia which she looked beautiful in by the way. Most of the guys wore pretty much black or white since this was a black and white masquerade ball. It was all very nice and all, but this just really my thing.

"Guessing by the look you're giving, this whole ball thing isn't really your thing is it?" Olivia spoke and I grinned.

"You can read people pretty well can't you . . .?" I grinned and she smiled.

"It's a gift . . . So tell me, who's really on your mind tonight Soul? I'm not offended, just curious." She grinned.

"You tell me . . ." I replied with another grin.

Suddenly the music stopped everyone began to clap as the song ended and I let go of Olivia, then suddenly I saw her eyes widen a little bit as she look up upon the stairs. I looked where she was looking at and my eyes widen in surprise too. I saw a guy holding the one girl who decided to be different and wore a black ball gown dress to the party with a black mask on. Her gown wasn't too puffy, but a little and I watched as the guy slowly helped her down the stairs as everyone now began to look at her in awe. She was absolutely beautiful in that dress with her hair down and just everything about her. I didn't have to be a genius to know who it was . . . I was grinning to myself.

"She's beautiful . . ." Olivia spoke.

"Yeah . . . she is . . ." I replied and then she grinned.

Maka's POV

I began to dance with Daniel now and I noticed he kept his eyes on mine as he smiled at me warmly, but all I could really do was just blush and he noticed this and laughed.

"You really are beautiful tonight." He spoke and I smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself . . ."

We continued to dance and as we danced I noticed a white hair guy bushed by us with his partner. I looked over to him and his partner and saw them smiling at each other. Soul? I snapped back into reality and continued dancing with Daniel. Still at some points I couldn't stop staring at him. I knew in my heart it was Soul, but I never thought I would see him actually smile like that to another woman. The song ended and we clapped for the music and Daniel and I decided to rest at a table.

"That was actually pretty fun considering I don't really know how to dance." I said.

"Really? It seems like you've danced before to me." Daniel said grinning and taking a sip of his drink.

That's right I almost forgot I danced with Soul last night . . . It felt different though from the way I danced with Daniel. I can't really explain it, but all I know is that being with Soul just made me feel safe and secure in his arms.

"Attention everyone, I'd like to now ask that for you to dance with someone you did not accompany with to this ball this evening." The announcer said smiling.

"Would you like to dance this evening sir?" A girl asked and he grinned, but then turned to me.

"Go and dance with her Daniel, I'll be fine." I replied with a smile.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yes now go before the music starts!"

I watched as he smiled to me and got up from his seat ad began to walk with the girl who looked oddly familiar.

**(So Close by Jon McLaughlin)**

The music began to play a sweet melody and I watched as Daniel and his partner staring into each other's eyes as if they truly were in love. They actually looked really good together.

"May I have this dance with you?" Someone said standing beside me.

I looked to the stranger and I noticed those familiar crimson eyes right away and his beautiful white hair. I watched him grinning at me as I stared into his eyes and a smile began to spread on my face.

**You're in my arms, and all the world is calm  
The music playing on, for only two..  
So close, together  
And when I'm with you  
So close, to feeling alive…**

He extended his hand toward me smiling and I stared at him smiling and slowly took it. He led me to the dance floor slowly not taking his eyes off me. I noticed tons of people staring at us and I tried my best not to notice and blush, but then I felt his hand in my hand and his other hand on my waist. I looked him in the eyes again and laid my other hand on his shoulder.

**As life goes by,  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid my goodbye,  
And never knew..**

We began to dance now and our eyes locked on each other as we danced through the song. I saw him grinning at me most of the time and I smiled warmly at him.

**So close, was waiting  
Waiting here with you  
And now, forever, I know**

I felt him now slowly twirl me into his arms as I now wasn't face to face with him, but still close to him as he took both my hands in his and I smiled to myself and felt his breath on my skin.

**All that I wanted,  
Was to hold you, so close...**

He began to twirl me again in this position and I felt myself laughing a little of how embarrassing this was, but glad I was wearing a mask.

**So close, to reaching  
That famous happy end, and  
Almost, believing,  
This one's not pretend, and  
Now you're, beside me  
And look how far we've come..**

He then twirled me back into the same position as before and I felt him holding my closer and him leaning closer to me ear.

**So far, we are..so close...**

He began to sing the lyrics into my ear and I was defiantly captivated by him right now as I looked back into his eyes and smiling at him. The music began to play louder and more exciting and we began to dance faster as he twirled me and lifted me in the air to my surprise and I even noticed him smiling and laughing a little and we just felt ourselves in our own little world.

**Oh how could I face, the faceless days?  
If I should lose you now..  
We're..so close,  
To reaching, that famous happy end, and  
Almost, believing, this one's not pretend, and  
Let's go on dreaming, for we know we are..**

The music began to go softer again as we were leaning closer staring into each other's eyes and our lips only an inch away, until someone tapped on Soul's shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" The girl that was dancing with Daniel.

I realized it Soul's partner for the night Olivia. I saw Daniel standing by my side and I gave a small smile to him as he took my hand smiling. I looked to Soul giving a small smile and just slowly nodded before leaving.

**So close..  
So close..  
And still so far…**

As Daniel walked me up the stairs I looked back to the couple as Daniel went to get us some drinks. I saw Soul now dancing with Olivia. They truly looked good together and suddenly my eyes widen to what I witnessed as the music began to stop. I watched as Soul leaned close to Olivia and kissed her. I felt my heart ache a little inside, but I knew he had to eventually on this date just like I have to with Daniel. Still . . . it really pained me to watch . . .

Soul's POV

"I'm really sorry to have to pull you away like that from her, but I have to get going soon . . . I just wanted one last dance before I go to my prince charming . . ." Olivia grinned.

"I take it you and that friend of yours that entered this win a date thing . . . both of you made it right?" I said and she grinned.

"So he can read people after all? I only did this to see if he'd actually be jealous and well he just told me in the end how he felt about me and now I can start my ever after with him now . . . Just like you should with Maka . . ."

"I guessed you figured out who was on my mind after all."

"I see the way you two look at each other and that's pure love right there . . . However, I still can't figure out why you two hide this secret from the world . . . You should trust in your fans and believe that they will accept you two . . ."

I grinned at Olivia and placed a kiss on her cheek since I did have to kiss her at the end of this date anyways. She smiled and leaned closer to my ear.

"Now go back to the one you love." Olivia replied with a smile and I nodded to her.

Maka's POV

"I had a nice night Daniel . . . Thank you for being my date . . ." I replied smiling and he smiled back.

"That should be my line to you . . . Seriously though I want to thank you too as well . . . You see I had only entered this win a date thing because my friend and I'd never expected to actually have made it . . . However, because of how today went I was able to tell her how I really felt about her . . ." Daniel explained.

"Your friend was a girl?"

"Yeah and today I was able to tell her everything, so thank you . . ."

"Well I'm glad it worked out for you two."

Daniel came closer to me and got on his knee and kissed my hand gently to my surprise as he looked back up to me grinning.

"The date said to be a kiss at the end . . . Since I already you're little secret, I'd figured it would be a little awkward for you to kiss me." Daniel said and smiled but gave him a kiss on the cheek to his surprise.

"Thank you Daniel . . . Let's meet again one day . . ." I replied smiling as did he and we hugged before he departed.

"How was the date?" I heard Stein say behind me as he smoked his cigarette and glared at me.

"It was a lot a fun . . ."

"So tell me . . . how was seeing Soul kiss another girl for you? I can tell that you saw them . . . it must have pained you to see that he actually might now develop feelings for her."

"You're wrong about that . . ."

"Am I? I have pictures of their date together and in all the pictures he was smiling in all of them. Including when he danced with her . . . He seemed happier with her then you." Stein pointed out showing me the pictures and all I could do was look away in despair.

"Is that why you set up this whole date? So that you could get Soul and I to fall in love with two other people!?"

"What if I did?" Stein said and I only stared at him with a little anger in me.

"I know you don't like that Soul and I are together, but no matter what you say, or do I'll always love Soul just like he loves me."

"How can you be so sure, that he'll never revert back into his old self again?"

"Because I trust him . . . and I always will . . ."

Stein inhaled his cigarette again as I stared at him with a determined look, but then a smile spread across his face as he now stared at me much to my confusion.

"What I'd tell you Stein . . . She's different . . .?" A voice said from behind me and I quickly turned around to see Soul standing behind me grinning.

"Soul!? What are you doing here!?" I questioned and he walked up to me and held my hand.

"Date's over . . . I came back to the person I love and trust . . ." He grinned and then I heard Stein give a small laugh.

"She is indeed different Soul . . . It just amazes me that you were able to find a girl you could actually fall in love with and trust her in the end . . . You really have changed Soul . . . and it's thanks to her . . ." Stein said and I just looked at them back and forth confused as ever and then Stein came up to me with a warm smile to my surprise.

"I give you my blessing for you two to date . . . I apologize for being rude to you Maka, but I had to test you and see if you truly loved Soul and trusted him enough knowing he would go on a date and have to kiss another girl . . . I'm sorry to put you though all that . . ." Stein explained.

"So does that mean that whole win a date thing was a test!? Plus the whole keeping a secret relationship thing was all a lie!?" I questioned.

"The date thing was a test, but as for your relationship I don't mind you two dating anymore, however for now it's best to keep your relationship still a secret . . . If your relationship goes public now tons of rumors will spread and it could end up pretty bad for both of you . . . I'm not saying forever, but just for now . . ."

. . . . .

"I can't believe you knew about all of this and didn't tell me!?" I exclaimed sitting on the couch upstairs a little angry at Soul.

"You're looking at this the wrong way Maka; it was me that had totally faith in you, not Stein! He wanted proof so he came up with this whole thing!" Soul exclaimed.

"Still you knew about it this whole time and didn't tell me . . .!"

"Look I trusted you 100 percent and knew you could do it. On the bright side now we don't have to worry about stuff like that anymore and be together . . . Ok?" Soul said holding my hand and using his other to lift up my chin and I smiled.

"Ok . . . I'm not mad anymore, but just no more secrets!"

"Deal," Soul said and quickly leaning closer to me and kissing me.


	24. Reaching Number One

Reaching Number 1

Maka's POV

"Well good afternoon; we're coming at you live from New York City everyone! Today with a have some very special guests to perform for you all tonight on our show live! You know and love them . . . The one and only . . . SOUL EATER!" The talk show host shouted.

I watched as Soul came on stage with the band getting ready to perform as I stood behind the camera with Stein.

**(Radioactive by Imagine Dragons: Bold-Soul and **_**Bold Italic- everyone**_**) **

_**Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa**_

I watched as song began to go in motion and Soul stared into the camera grinning and began to sing.

**I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa **

I watched as he sang with all his might and saw how he looked into the camera intensely and I could feel the beat of the music all around me.

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

Now all the band members began to sing with Soul and I smiled as I saw them all singing with all their heart and Soul.

**I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa**

As I listen to as they sang all together, I smiled to myself. I never would have thought in a million years to be in the band Soul Eater and to come so far with all of them now . . . We've been pretty much everywhere in the states . . . it's just so unreal . . .!

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

It's been almost a year now since, I've been with the group and we've been through so much together this past year together. To think this all started because they came into that bar . . . Plus I never expected to be with the one and only Soul Evans! I mean when we first met things were pretty rocky between us, but gradually we got closer. We overcome many trials, but in the end we stayed together . . .

**All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside**

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

Once the song ended I watched as Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patti walked off the platform and sat with the talk show host as she started to clap for them and shook their hands as the crowd cheered.

"That was quite a performance from you guys! However, I noticed not all of your band members played tonight? Aren't you missing someone?" She pointed out and they grinned as the crowd cheered as it was my cue to walk on the platform and take my position.

The crew began to move a piano to the platform and the crowd cheered even louder and the talk show host looked at the rest of the band surprised.

"A piano! Ladies and Gentlemen you guys are in for a treat tonight!" The talk show host said as I sat down and looked to the crowd who were cheering for me.

**(Love Song by Sara Bareilles)**

I began to play the piano and upbeat melody began to play and I smiled as the could got louder for me as I played.

**Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to**

I began to sing to the crowd and smiled to them as I played. Soon Black Star and Tsubaki joined in as I continued to play and sing.

**Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me**

As I sang I got ready for the chorus coming up and I knew I had to sing louder soon.

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today**

As I snag louder I began to really get into the piano part of the song and played intensely as well as singing.

**I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry**

**Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today**

As I continued to play and sing I looked to my fellow band members and saw they all smiling at me as I sang and I smiled back and began to play and sing with all my heart.

**Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say**

Suddenly the music began to dramatically change at this part and I could help, but pour all my emotions into the song at this point and everyone seemed to love it as they cheered louder.

**I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this**

**Is that why you wanted a love song?  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today**

Once the song ended everyone clapped for us and I looked to Black Star and Tsubaki who both gave me a thumb's up and I turned and bowed to the crowd. Now the rest of us walked off the platform and began to take our seats with the talk show host as she smiled and greeted me.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing you guys! I've seen it all now folks! So now that we're all here let's talk for a little bit about the band." The talk show host said and we all nodded.

"You all seem so different from each other yet you're all such a great group of friends, I mean how does that work?" She asked and Liz decided to answer.

"I guess you can say opposites attract really." She answered and everyone laughed.

"Honestly though, there will be times we bicker with one another, but will always remain as friends for the sake of our band and our fans out there." Kid replied and I should hear all the girls squealing.

"Now in the beginning Soul Eater was just another band, but that changed when you added another girl singer to your band. However, I heard that Soul never wanted to look for another band member and was totally against it. What made you change your mind Soul?" She asked and he grinned.

"I'll admit when Maka first joined I never cared for her and just didn't want to mess things up for our band since she was a beginner at first. However, she proved me wrong when I gave her a test and she passed with flying colors." Soul glancing at me and I blushed a little.

"Quite a reply from our Soul Evans here . . . Now Maka tell me what it was like when you first started off in the band. Did you have to face many challenges?"

"Well like Soul said he didn't really care for me at first being in the band so I had a rocky start, but once I proved myself to the band they became very close friends to me and ever since I did my best to prove not to just them, but to everyone that I belong in this band. I wanted to help all of them reach their dream in becoming number one." I replied.

"And so you have . . . You're pretty much popular all over the U.S and have been voted for number one band by the entire U.S. So considered your dreams in being number one finally achieved."

"Actually our dreams still continues." Tsubaki spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"We maybe stars now, but we still have to shine brighter than everyone else which means we have to expand our horizons." Black Star exclaimed.

"We're going international!" Patti shouted and everyone screamed in shock.

"International!?" The talk show host replied stunned.

"Yup . . . Soul Eater is now going to be an international band we're our dream is to become number one in the entire world." Soul replied and everyone cheered as we smiled.

"Well you heard it hear folks, Soul Eater is still moving forward! Good-night New York City!"

Once the show was over we thanked everyone again for letting us have this opportunity to come on the show. After that we headed back to the tour bus where Stein would tell us our next stop as an international tour.

"EHHHH!" We all shouted as grinned at us.

"You heard me . . . Getting packing because we're going to Japan!" Stein exclaimed and we all stared at him dumbfounded.

"Japan!? Why the suddenly rush!?" Liz exclaimed.

"Well you guys are now an international band. So we need to hurry, so that your dreams will come true. Besides there are a lot of fans in Japan that would love to see you perform for them. I've booked a lot of concerts, music videos, movies, and etc. for when you go to Japan. We leave within three days." Stein explained.

"Whoa . . . Japan . . . I never thought in a million years I'd be going there . . ." I replied stun.

"Don't worry Maka, you'll learn Japanese in a breeze with me as your teacher." Soul grinned and I laughed a little.

"Baka! I already know how to speak Japanese. Does that mean you all know Japanese?" I replied to everyone's shock.

"I had taught everyone Japanese before since I used to live Japan. Have you lived in Japan before Maka?" Tsubaki asked and I laughed a little.

"No . . . I study Japanese while in school . . . I always wanted to go to Japan, so I learned the language to help me better understand their culture and speaking."

"That's incredible Maka." Kid replied and I smiled.

"Still there's a lot ahead of us now that we know will be working in Japan for a while . . . Meaning Maka and I better get started on working on some Japanese songs to sing while there. It will be hard for some Japanese to understand our songs if we only sing in English, so it would be good if we did more Japanese songs while up there. You guys ready to become number one in Japan next?" Soul spoke and ne all nodded and smiled.

Our journey as a band was far from over . . . We may be number one in the U.S., but now we have to move on and become number one somewhere else now . . . Japan . . . Here we come . . .

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for updating a little late today, however I've been pretty busy with some other stuff and sorry if I've been slacking a little with some chapter, but there really just filler chapters compared to what I have planned for the next upcoming chapters. I will say though I've already come up with a way to end this Fanfic and I know it's sad, but I will be writing another Fanfic of Soul Eater in the near future, but more related to it instead of them becoming a band and all. Also as you tell by reading this chapter, that I will be now using some Japanese songs instead of English so that means it might take a little longer for me to update chapters since I'll be finding the lyrics in Japanese and translating it into English . . . Oh boy . . . However, I'll do my best so until then see ya next time!**


	25. Konnichiwa Japan

Konnichiwa Japan

Maka's POV

"Alright is everyone ready?" Stein asked and we all nodded.

"Tickets, passports, and etc.?" He asked and we all nodded once again.

"Ok then, it's time to head to our plane. Remember when we arrive, that will have to grab our luggage and go to our hotel rooms since Justin won't be there. Justin will meet up with us in Japan later with the tour bus, but for now until further notice we're on our own. So I expect you guys to try to lay low . . . A lot of fans in Japan that you'd be surprised to see . . . Now let's get going." Stein explained.

As we walked into the airport, there were tons of reports trying to get our attention, but we just had to wave and smile, since we had to get to our flight on time. It's still crazy to think we're going all the way to Japan! I mean I'm excited and yet nervous. Once we passed the gates the reporters were gone and now we headed to our flight.

"So is this your first time flying in a plane before Maka!?" Patti questioned excitedly.

"Yeah . . . I never flew in a plane before . . ." I replied.

"There so much fun right sis!?"

"Yeah . . . If you like sleeping in uncomfortable seats and getting nauseas then sure . . . tons of fun . . ." Liz replied and was not looking to excited.

"Don't worry Liz I'm sure time will fly by so quickly you won't even tell . . ." Tsubaki said.

Once we made it to our flight, I realized we were in first class. I had to saw for my first time being in a plane, I had no idea what to expect. However, I didn't expect first class to seem so . . . extravagant! I found my seat and stared at it in awe. I noticed how it basically looked like a comfy couch with a table and a flat screen TV in front of me. Right when I sat down, I felt so relaxed and amazed all around me. I grabbed my book out of my bag and then placed my carry on underneath my seat.

I opened my window for some light and I looked at the view. We haven't token off yet, but it still just looked incredible from here. Suddenly I saw Soul appear and gave a grin to me as he sat next to me, to my surprise.

"Looks like I'm right next to you." He grinned sitting next to me.

Soon Soul and I began to discuss some ideas for the Japan and we had so many ideas and songs in mind that we even began to work on them on the plane. Before I even knew it we were in the air and heading to Japan.

. . . . .

"I have to say . . . riding first class was so much better! I feel so relaxed right now, but I'm still pretty tired . . ." Liz replied and we all laughed.

"Well let's get our luggage and then head over to the hotel." Stein spoke.

We headed to baggage claim got our stuff and started toward the hotel. Stein said it'd be better if we walked there, since it wasn't too far anyways. As we walked around I couldn't help, but look all around and notice all the scenery. This was all like a dream to me, to be in Japan! This place was amazing! Once we got to the hotel, I realized Stein had gotten us the penthouse which was huge by the way. I mean it was like living in a house basically! I mean it was gorgeous in here. Soon we began to unpack and start working on the concert tomorrow . . . I swear Stein never seems to give us a break at all . . .

Once we started practicing, we actually sounded pretty good for a band that's never really plays Japanese music. I mean Soul and I were pretty good at singing in Japanese much to our surprise. I mean I thought we'd have a lot more difficulty with it, but no it turned out pretty good. Once we finished with rehearsals we all decided to all get some sleep for tomorrow. However, for some reason I really couldn't sleep . . . I mean I know I'm tired, but I'm just way to excited to be here. I decided to leave me room and go to the balcony that over looked Tokyo.

I felt the cool breeze hit me as I opened the doors and walked outside. It was beautiful at night and I could just see all the bright lights in Tokyo. I couldn't wait to perform tomorrow and especially using Japanese and English songs. I felt myself smiling, but then I began to feel chilly. I wrapped my arms around me, but then I felt even warmer arms around me and I giggled as he began to kiss my neck and cheek.

"Can't sleep?" Soul asked and I smiled.

"Yeah . . . It's just such a dream come true for me . . . I've always wanted to go to Japan so much, but now being here just seems so unreal . . ." I explained and he grinned.

"Well we better get some sleep . . . Big day for us tomorrow . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

I turned around now face to face with him and I stared into his crimson eyes as he stared into mine. He leaned closer to me and crashed his lips to mine and I felt my arms wrapping around him tightly as he wrapped his arms wrapped me. Are kiss was gentle and sweet. When we broke apart we both laughed and walked back inside hand in hand.

. . . . .

I looked out into the crowd and saw millions of people cheering for us and I just couldn't believe how many people actually showed up. I saw Soul and the others dressed and ready for their performance. Soul gave me a quick peck on the lips before heading on stage with the others and they waved to the crowd with grins on their face. I could hear the crowd chanting and screaming their names. I laughed to myself and watch as Soul began to speak through the mic.

"Konnichiwa Japan! It's great to be here in this country and I hope you guys are as excited as we are to be here! Tonight we've got so really great songs we hope you all like, so let's get started with the first song." Soul shouted and everyone screamed.

**(R.I.P by 3OH!3: Bold-Soul, **_Italic-Kid, and __**Bold Italic Kid)**_

The song started off pretty techno at first and I could already hear the crowd already going to enjoy tonight performance.

**This town used to be a pretty place to stay  
A place to stop up on the highway  
But all of those things changed on a day  
You packed up your bags  
And you ran away**

**All they say it's how you've changed  
Everyday I stay the same  
So you can keep the necklace that I gave to you  
I'll keep the shitty tattoos**

Once Soul began to sing I could already hear the girls squealing at him as he was singing directly at them and winking. Personally I never got jealous when Soul did stuff like this, because I know he has to for the performance.

_**I can see it from the other side  
The grass is in a way thats green  
The house is burned to ashes  
I'm no longer in between  
R.I.P.  
R.I.P.  
You and me**_

_**I can see it from the other side  
The grass is in a way thats green  
The house is burned to ashes  
I'm no longer in between  
R.I.P.  
R.I.P.  
You and me**_

Now Kid joined him in a duet for this part and the crowd went crazy loud for both of them. I guess there's a ton of Soul and Kid fans out there.

_I count the empty bottles upon the bar  
But I give up I can't count that far  
The lights in this place are too dim to see  
They're kickin' me out  
It's a quarter past three_

_They tell me you're all I got  
I just need these dreams to stop  
You can keep the necklace that I gave to you  
I'll keep the shitty tattoos_

As Kid sang his solo part I watched as the girls tried to reach for his hand and we went up to the crowd and shook some people hands and the squealed with joy.

_**I can see it from the other side  
The grass is in a way thats green  
The house is burned to ashes  
I'm no longer in between  
R.I.P.  
R.I.P.  
You and me**_

_**I can see it from the other side  
The grass is in a way thats green  
The house is burned to ashes  
I'm no longer in between  
R.I.P.  
R.I.P.  
You and me**_

Soul now joined Kid for the duet part and people still cheered like crazy and I saw Soul look back at me and was grinning like usually and faced back to the crowd.

**In the back of the car  
On the way to your home  
In a pouring rain  
On a side of the road  
In the light of the street  
In the recline of the seat  
You told me I should move on**

_**In the back of the car  
On the way to your home  
In a pouring rain  
On a side of the road  
In the light of the street  
In the recline of the seat  
You told me I should move on**_

Now the music changed a little at this part as Soul and Kid sang. I listened to the words carefully and thought this song was a little depressing and also a typical break-up song, but I could really feel all the emotion Soul and Kid were putting into the song.

_**I can see it from the other side  
The grass is in a way thats green  
The house is burned to ashes  
I'm no longer in between  
R.I.P.  
R.I.P.  
You and me**_

_**I can see it from the other side  
The grass is in a way thats green  
The house is burned to ashes  
I'm no longer in between  
R.I.P.  
R.I.P.  
You and me**_

Once the song ended the crowd cheered and clapped for them. Soul and the band went off stage and congratulated them. Then Soul had to get dressed for the next part, since now it was my turn to go on. I looked at my outfit again to make sure it looked ok. I was wearing a colorful bedazzled dress with some black as the skirt of the dress and black boots. My hair was straight and my make-up was a little heavier, but not too much. I waited for the band to rest a little while and get dressed for my part of the song. Soul came out first and I watched as he walked over to me.

"Got to love Japan." He grinned.

"I know this crowd is crazy for you guys . . . Let's hope they'll enjoy my performance." I replied and Soul put a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine don't worry . . ."

With that I saw the band ready and I gave one last smile to Soul before walking out with everyone. As I walked on stage the crowd cheered for me and started to scream my name as I got into position. I noticed now that there were actual cameras and saw two giant big screens on me. I smiled and waved to the crowd and got into position for the song.

**(Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomaz and The Scene)**

**It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby**

As I sang I noticed the camera in front of me, so I began to sing to it intensely and the crowd went wild.

**I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

I began to sing the chorus and looked to the crowd and looked at them seductively and they went wild. I turned to see Soul and he was grinning like usual and I smiled.

**Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby**

As I sang this next part I still looked to Soul as I sang and he grinned even more and then I turned back to the crowd and began to sing to the camera again as the crowd screamed.

**I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)**

I sang the chorus again and began to prepare for the next part as the music began to change.

**No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on**

As I sang I began to sing more sweetly and then gradually get louder as I now go back to the chorus and the crowd went wild.

**I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I love you...like a love song...**

Once my song ended I waved to the crowd once more and walked off stage as Soul began to walk on. I had to get dressed for my next song. As I got dressed I could already hear the music began to play.

**(C No Binetsu by Aucifer (For the record my Favorite Japanese rock band! They have an anime show too called Kaikan Phrase go check it out!)**

Once I exited the dressing room, I could hear the crowd screaming in excitement as they began to play the song. As I walked closer and closer I noticed I was following the music . . .

**Sunrise... mado be ni tatsu Kimi wa obuje  
Furetara Sen no namida ni kawaru  
Sunset... koori no tsuki tokasu you ni  
Yami ni raitaa kazashita Lonely Venus**

_(Sunrise… You stand on the windowsill.  
When touched, you turn into one thousand tears.  
Sunset… As if to melt the icy moon…  
…You are a lonely Venus, pointing a lighter to the darkness.)_

In my head I began to translate the lyrics into English and as I thought of the words and how they captivated me. . .

**Kimi ga iru no wa Kanashimi no jeiru  
Dare mo Sukuu koto wa dekinai keredo**

_(Where you live is a jail of sadness.  
And no one can free you from there, but…)_

**Furueru Cherry  
Sotto Kiss shite Nemurasete ageru  
Yoru wo suberu Toiki wa Fairy Dance  
Itooshiki Cherry  
Mawaru hoshi kara Furi otosareteku  
Kimi no yume wo mamoreru nara... dakitomeyou**

_(Trembling Cherry  
I will softly kiss you and let you sleep.  
The breaths that slide along the night are a fairy dance  
Beloved Cherry  
You begin to fall from this whirling planet.  
But if I can protect your dreams…  
Then I will catch you.)_

I listen more to the music and Soul singing, it felt so different from before . . . The song it's self was like a poem and it was just speaking to me . . .

**Midnight... kioku ga yobu Caanibaru wa  
Kimi wo shibaru feiku sa Lonely Circus**

_(Midnight... the carnival that your memory brings up…  
…is a fake lonely circus that holds you captive.)_

**Hito wa Jibun ga omotteru yori mo  
Zutto Koware yasui ikimono dakara**

_(That is because people are…  
…much more fragile than they realize.)_

I never felt this strong feeling as they played. It was so different from when they play their other songs in English . . . It's like the music was speaking to me and making me feel all these emotions in side.

**Mayoeru Cherry  
Himitsu no nami ni Sarawarete shimae  
Kami ni hikaru Shizuku wa Fairy Stone  
Itooshiki Cherry  
Yowasa mo miseta Kokoro no nuudo ga  
Utsukushikute mabushii kara... me wo fuseta yo**

_(Distressed Cherry  
I hope the secret waves take you far away.  
The waterfall that shines in your hair are fairy stones  
Beloved Cherry  
The nude portrait I saw of your weak heart…  
…was so beautiful and brilliant...  
…that I turned my eyes away.)_

**Moshimo hebun ni Hi wo hanateta nara  
Moete hai ni naru sa unmei sae mo**

_(If up at Heaven,  
Blazes of fire fall,  
Then burn on.  
Turn everything to ash. Even fate.)_

I place my hand on my heart and realized it was beating wildly. This was just incredible . . .! I looked to the crowd who started to feel what I feel and it was just amazing. I watched as Soul and the band played and I think they were surprised themselves.

**Furueru Cherry  
Sotto Kiss shite Nemurasete ageru  
Yoru wo suberu Toiki wa Fairy Dance  
Itooshiki Cherry  
Mawaru hoshi kara Furi otosareteku  
Kimi no yume wo mamoreru nara... dakitomeyou**

_**(**__Trembling Cherry  
I will softly kiss you and let you sleep.  
The breaths that slide along the night are a fairy dance  
Beloved Cherry  
You begin to fall from this whirling planet.  
But if I can protect your dreams…  
Then I will catch you.)_

As the song was ending Soul turned to me grinning and I smiled back to him and cheering for them. Soul and the band walked off stage with a look of awe on their face.

"That was incredible . . ." Liz spoke.

"I never felt anything like that from our music before . . ." Kid replied.

"We're really becoming great big stars!" Black Star exclaimed and we all laughed.

"Well you're next Maka let's see if you top that." Soul grinned.

"Is that a bet?" I questioned.

"Loser buy's dinner for everyone,"

"You're so on,"

Soul extended his hand I shook it and everyone just grinned. I heard the crowd begin to chant my name and I knew it was my cue to go on next. I walked with the rest of the band and got into position. I looked to them to see if they were ready and they all nodded to me with a grin. I picked up the electric guitar and started to get ready as I stared into the crowd.

**(Papermoon by Tommy heavenly6(To ****Gotenksluver**** I actually had planned to use this song, but I'm actually glad you suggested it because now I'll definitely use it! So thanks!)**

The music began to start and I began to play along with the band on my guitar and I could already hear the crowd cheering.

**I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow  
iki wo hisomete matteiru Deadly Night  
Don't scary majou ga egaita KABOCHA no basha mo  
sono me ni utsuseru kara**

As I began to sing I started to feel like before again . . . I started to pour all my emotions to the song to create a better effect and it seemed to work as the crowd grew louder as I sang.

_(I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow  
and hold my breath because what's waiting is a Deadly Night.  
Don't scary, the witch just drew a pumpkin carriage and  
is only reflected in your eyes.)_

**See you in your dreams Yeah Baby  
kowai yume dato shitemo**

_(See you in your dreams. Yeah Baby,  
Even if they are nightmares.)_

**Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki  
kasaritsuketa Black Paper Moon  
shinjitekureta nara When you're lost here I am  
Forever with your soul  
miagereba kagayaku tsuki no you ni**

_(Fairy Blue, for you, I shatter the stars  
and use them to adorn the Black Paper Moon.  
Because you believed in me, when you're lost, here I am  
Forever with your soul.  
If I look up, you shine like the moon.)_

I now began to feel the music change a little as I sang and played and I began to sing louder and more powerful. It's like the music exploded and we just all sounded amazing.

**amai shinku no JAMU mo  
otoshita KA-DO ni ukabi agaru moji  
Your Destiny kimi ga nozomeba donna sekai mo  
sono te ni tsukameru kara**

_(The sweet Crimson Jam  
that fell in the card raised the spell.  
Your Destiny, if you wish for it, no matter the world,  
you can grasp it with those hands.)_

I never felt this way while playing and singing, but boy was I amazed to hear the crowd loving it more than I do and I was glad . . .

**madowasarenai de  
dare ni mo kowasenai**

_(Don't be confused,  
don't let anyone shatter it.)_

**Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu eien  
sakende kureta nara I will find you, My dear  
doko ni ite mo  
karamitsuku jubaku wo tokihanatte**

_(Fairy Blue you gave me proof to live, a bond called eternity.  
If you call for me, I will find you, My Dear,  
No matter where you are,  
I'll release you from your curse.)_

I turned to Soul and was grinning and he just stood there trying to play it cool, but I think he and I now who won this battle.

**dare mo shinjirarenakute hikutsu ni naru toki mo aru  
soredemo kimi no kotoba ha itsudemo mune ni hibiiteru**

_(I didn't want to believe in anyone, there was a time I was mean,  
but even so, your words have always resounded in my heart.)_

**Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki kazaritsuketa mejirushi  
yume wo miushinatte mayotta toki  
miagete hoshii**

_(Fairy Blue, for you, I shatter the stars and adorn the signs.  
When you lose sight of your dreams and get confused,  
please raise your head.)_

The music began to change and I began to sing with all my heart and I could feel all my emotions running through me giving me strength . . .

**Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu shinrai**

_(Fairy Blue you gave me proof to live, a bond called confidence.)_

**kimi ha hitori janai  
When you're lost here I am  
Forever with your soul  
tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara**

_(You aren't alone,  
When you're lost here I am  
Forever with your soul  
because you finally trust in me!)_

I played the last note and it was all over and the crowd screamed, cheered, and clapped loud as ever and as we said our good-byes as we walked off stage I could already see Soul frowning.

"Looks like I win!" I exclaimed and he frowned.

"So not cool . . ." He replied and I just kissed him on the cheek and went with the girls to get changed and get ready for dinner.


	26. Working Non-Stop

Working Non-stop

Maka's POV

"Victory tastes so good . . .!" I said eating my sushi happily.

"You're god demands more!" Black Star exclaimed and started to grab another plate of sushi from the revolver.

"If you keep eating Black Star I'm gonna end up broke!" Soul exclaimed and we all laughed.

Suddenly my phone began to ring. I looked at the number and groaned and wondered if I should ignore it or answer it. Sighing in defeat I answered my phoned.

"MAKA! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL DADDY YOU"RE IN JAPAN!?" Papa shouted almost blowing my ear drum out.

"Calm down! Besides already 18 years old Papa! I don't need to tell you everything that goes around in my life do I!?" I exclaimed.

"Still you never know what's out there in a big scary country! What if you get hurt or something out!?"

"Guess I'll take my chances then, now if you excuse me I have to get back . . . I'm eating dinner right now . . ."

"Wait before you go . . . What would you like for your birthday sweet heart? Don't forget Daddy loves you Maka!"

"Birthday? Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that . . . You don't have to get me anything . . . Trust me . . ."

"Then a surprise it is my lovely daughter! Have fun with your band, but please do call once in a while . . ."

"Ok I will . . . Bye Papa . . ."

I hung up the phone and sighed heavily. I had to admit ever since I left my father, I felt less stressed and more relaxed and free now. No more seeing Papa mess with woman and leaving them for anything else in a skirt. Suddenly I noticed all my friends were staring at me with eyes wide open as I was eating my sushi.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Patti exclaimed.

"Tell you what?"

"You're birthday!" Everyone shouted and my eyes widen.

"You never asked besides, my birthday is just like any other day . . . I mean Papa would usually just get me a book on my birthday and then we'd have dinner and that's it . . ."

"That sounds like the worst birthday party ever . . .!" Black Star said and everyone nodded.

"I don't get what's the big deal with birthdays I mean sure we celebrated Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki's birthday this past year and it was fun, but mine doesn't need to be like that." I exclaimed.

"Yes it does! Maka you're finally going to be 19 like the rest of us!" Liz shouted.

"It'll be fun to celebrate it with you with all your friends!" Tsubaki explained.

"You only celebrate it once a year Maka." Kid pointed out and I sighed.

"Look guys really, don't worry about it . . . My birthday isn't really important . . . What's important is that tomorrow, I've got a music video to shoot with a singer named Foxes plus we have to perform again remember?" I said and the just sighed.

Soul's POV

After we ate dinner we all headed back to the hotel . . . Once Maka went into her room Liz had already decided to throw Maka a surprise party for her birthday.

"She said she didn't want one though." I spoke and Liz rolled her eyes.

"That's because she's never had a real birthday Soul!" Liz exclaimed.

"Besides it's gonna be fun!" Patti cheered.

"Lots of food and partying count me in!" Black Star shouted.

"I wonder what Maka would like for her birthday?" Tsubaki thought a loud.

Ah crap! That's right, I have to get her something for her birthday . . . Writing her a song won't really just do, it needs to be something she isn't expecting from me . . . God I don't know, I'm not good at this stuff . . . Everyone began to think and so far no one could really think of something for her.

"Well Maka does seem to like books." Kid said.

"Yeah, but she gets one every year from her father . . ." Liz replied.

"Looks like we got our worked cut out for us . . ." I replied heading to my room.

Maka's POV

"That's a wrap everyone! Now let's put it up on the projector and see how it turned out!" The director said and everyone began to set it up.

"Great job today Maka!" Foxes said to me and I smiled.

"Yeah you too! I have to admit I really enjoyed today I just hope it turns out good." I replied to him and he smiled.

"Hey Maka!" A voice shouted behind me and I saw that it was all my friends.

I began to introduce Foxes to them and I could already see Liz and Patti flirting with him. To bad for them, since he already has a girlfriend. Suddenly the lights went out and the projector was on.

"What's going on?" Soul questioned and I smiled.

"The music video is done, but the director wants to watch it again to make it looks good." I answered.

"You're all welcome to stay and watch it with us." Foxes said and they all nodded as the music video began to play.

Soul's POV

**(Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes: Bold-Maka, **_Italic-Foxes, and __**Bold Italic-Maka and Foxes**_**)**

The video began to play showing a desert at first as the music played, but then the next shot went to Maka as her was half up half down and wavy and she was wearing a white long sleeved dress.

**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**

As she sang this verse it showed her driving in a car in the next scene and then Foxes was driving a car in the next scene and then it went back to Maka singing. Then the images just keep going back and forth.

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

Now you see Foxes hugging Maka and the images again going back and forth to them both in their own cars. Then you see them both crash into each other.

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

Now you hear them both singing, but instead of seeing them you see images of other things breaking, or crashing into each other.

**Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you**

You see a water drop fall from the ceiling and land on Foxes as he gets up from some cave. He looks around and starts to explore, until he runs into Maka who was staring at him with a sad expression on her face and you could see both of them had cuts and bruises on them. Then you see Maka turning away at the corner and he follows after her, only to see a light.

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

You see Foxes out of the cave and now on the desert trying to find Maka. Next you see Maka walking farther away from him as he searches for her. Then you see Foxes finding blood on the ground and follows the trail.

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

You see Maka limping away as Foxes follows not too far behind. He finally sees her in the distance and she sees him. Suddenly she begins to fall to the ground and he starts running toward her, but right when he reaches her they both separate.

_**Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

Now you see both of them singing the verse together and then the finally scene it them finally together in the same car riding away together and the Music video ends and everyone claps for the success. I looked to Maka and smiled at her as she smiles back.

Maka's POV

"Are you guys ready for tonight performance!" I shouted into the mic and everyone cheered.

**(Rose by ANNA Tsuchiya(NANA fans anyone!? )**

I began to hear the music begin to play and I started to bang my head around before I began to sing.

**When I was darkness at that time  
furueteru kuchibiru  
heya no katasumi de I cry  
mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu  
yaburareta yakusoku hurt me**

_(__When I was darkness at that time  
my lips trembling  
In the corner of my room I cry  
In dire straits, these wounds running deep inside  
That broken promise hurts me)_

**Nobody can save me  
kamisama hitotsu dake  
tomete saku you na my love**

_(Nobody can save me  
God, just one thing.  
Stop this love of mine that's tearing me up)_

As I sang this song I put everything I had into it as I sang and I felt happy to hear the crowds response to it.

**I need your love. I'm a broken rose.  
maichiru kanashimi your song  
ibasho nai kodoku na my life  
I need your love. I'm a broken rose.  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
with your smile, your eyes,  
and sing me, just for me**

_(I need your love. I'm a broken rose  
The sadness of your song falls down on me  
My life is lonely and I've nowhere to go  
I need your love. I'm a broken rose  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
With your smile, your eyes  
And sing me, just for me_ )

**I wanna need your love...  
I'm a broken rose  
I wanna need your love...**

This song was supposed to be sad and painful, so I tried to feel all those emotions and pill them into the song as I sang.

**When you are with me at that time  
anata no kage wo oikakete  
hadashi de kakenukete stop me  
tozaseba tozasu hodo motsureteku kono ai  
yuruyaka ni yasashiku kiss me**

_(When you are with me at that time  
I chased after your shadow  
Running barefoot, stop me  
The more I try to shut it away, the more twisted this love gets  
Kiss me softly and tenderly)_

**Nobody can save me  
kogoeru bara no you ni  
yasashiku nemuritai my tears**

_(Nobody can save me  
Like a frozen rose  
I want to sleep tenderly, my tears)_

I felt now the emotions running through me and I glanced back to see Soul watching me as I sang and was grinning at me and gave me a wink.

**I need your love. I'm a broken rose.  
kareochiru kanashimi my soul  
kuzureteku kodoku na little girl  
I need your love. I'm a broken rose.  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
with your smile, your eyes,  
and sing me, just for me**

_(I need your love. I'm a broken rose.  
The sadness in my soul withers and falls  
I'm a little girl, lonely and crumbling  
I need your love. I'm a broken rose  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
With your smile, your eyes  
And sing me, just for me)_

**I wanna need your love...  
I'm a broken rose  
I wanna need your love...**

As I sang I sang with all my heart and began to let the music run through me as I sang with all my might.

**I need your love. I'm a broken rose.  
maichiru kanashimi your song  
ibasho nai kodoku na my life  
I need your love. I'm a broken rose.  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
with your smile, your eyes,  
and sing me, just for me**

_(I need your love. I'm a broken rose  
The sadness of your song falls down on me  
My life is lonely and I've nowhere to go  
I need your love. I'm a broken rose  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
With your smile, your eyes  
And sing me, just for me)_

**I wanna need your love...  
I'm a broken rose  
I wanna need your love...**

Once the sing ended the crowd cheered so loudly than ever before. I walked off stage and went to Soul as he was about to walk on stage.

"What's your plans for tomorrow are you free?" He questioned.

"No tomorrow I've got to sing some songs for our CD album, but what about the next day?" I questioned.

"I'll be recording some songs that day and doing some music videos . . ."

"Maybe next time then, when we're both free . . ."

"Maybe on your birthday?"

"We have another concert that day . . ."

"Yeah, but not after the concert."

"Will see,"

He gave me a quick kiss before going on stage and I frowned a little as he left. Lately Soul and I haven't gotten t spend so much time together. We've been pretty busy lately and haven't had time to ourselves . . .

**(Datenshi BLUE by Aucifer)**

I heard the music begin to play and my heart started to race again just like before.

**Kire ta tenshi to akuma no  
Half nanda ne ore-tachi  
Tsumi no daiya wo shabutta  
Hysteric na kuchibiru de**

(We are all half angel and half devil.  
With our hysteric lips, drenched in diamonds of sin…)

**Nakushita yume wo  
Sagasu you na kiss**

**Tejou hazushite hoshikerya  
Hip mawashite nedare yo  
Knife ni utsuru omae ga  
Jelly mitai ni torokeru**

_(…We kiss as if searching for our lost dreams.  
If you want me to undo your chains, then wiggle your hips and beg me.  
Your reflection in the knife melts away like jello.)_

**Nageki no poem  
Tsudzuri nagara baby! ready for dance?**

_(While spelling poems of grief…  
Baby! Ready for dance?)_

As Soul began to sing again, I could still feel the feeling from last time as he sang. It was like the lyrics or poem of this song was really getting to me and I felt so strange again.

**Tsubasa no ato ga kasuka ni hikaru  
Dakishimeau tabi  
Namida wo himeta sono hitomi wa  
Blue...blue...datenshi blue  
Sou kodoku ni kogoeta iro sa**

_(The remains of the wings glimmer faintly,  
Whenever we embrace.  
Your eyes, soaked in tears, are…  
BLUE... BLUE... fallen angel BLUE  
Yeah, they're the color of frozen loneliness.)_

As he began to sing the chorus I could hear the crowd going totally wild for him.

**Douse kanashii mirai sa  
Ore ni go-doru de urina yo  
Daiji na mono ga nanda ka  
Jesus datte wakaranai**

_(Your future will only bring sadness anyway, so sell it to me for $5.  
Not even Jesus Christ knows what is really precious.)_

**Hi no kioku to baby! ready for dance?  
Baby! baby! give me a chance...**

_(With memories of fire, Baby! Ready for dance?  
Baby! Baby! Give me a chance...)_

As he sang I noticed how he was grinning and winking to the crowd and they just loved him. I cheered for him as well as he continued to sing. He turned and noticed me cheering and smiled.

**Tsubasa no ato ga kasuka ni hikaru  
Dakishimeau tabi  
Horobita hazu no rakuen ga ima  
Koko ni wa aru no sa  
Furimukanai de yami wa itsumo  
Blue...blue...datenshi blue  
Aa kodoku ni yarare chimau ze**

**...yarareru mae ni  
Ai ni tobikome...**

**(**_The remains of the wings glimmer faintly,  
Whenever we embrace.  
Eden, which was supposed to have been destroyed,  
Has been here all along.  
Don't look back. The darkness is always…  
BLUE... BLUE... fallen angel BLUE  
Ah, this loneliness is killing me!  
...Before I'm killed, I'll dive into love...)_

. . . . .

It was now almost three days until my birthday, until my birthday and boy have we been busy lately. All of us have been busy recording Cd's, music video, and so much more. It's like the work never stops! Soul and I have been pretty distant to lately due to our busy schedule, however today we were supposed to have our first afternoon free and I was excited, because we had planned to go and explore Tokyo! I was so excited! The rest of the band decided to go and rest up for the rest of the afternoon while Soul and I get some alone time. However, that was all about to change soon . . .

"Another song!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes the record company needs to have one more song record so they can get Soul Eater's first Japanese Album out." Stein explained and I looked at the time.

"I have to meet Soul though!"

"Look I'll give him a call and say that you're busy . . . I'm sorry Maka, but it just has to get done . . ."

I sighed deeply in the recording booth. They started to play the song and I started to practice singing it and then we began to record and I couldn't stay focus, because I was worried about Soul and wondered if he was mad.

. . . . .

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" I shouted once I entered the hotel room.

I noticed no one was in sight and I looked around. I noticed the band wasn't here and wondered where Soul was. Suddenly I saw the balcony doors open and saw a figure standing outside. I walked slowly to the figure and already could tell he wasn't exactly happy. I wrapped my hands around his arm, but he quickly pulled away from me and started to walk away.

"Soul . . .!" I said.

"Don't!" He stopped and shouted and turned to face me.

"I said I'm sorry! I just got more busy and-!"

"I get it! Will just reschedule like the other times . . ."

"I really tried to get done as fast as I could, but I just couldn't do it in time. Stein said I had to finish another song so that our album would go out."

"I'm just tired of waiting Maka . . .! We always keep rescheduling each other and it sucks! It's like we're not even a couple anymore!"

"It's not like we could do anything any ways Soul, since we have to keep it all a secret!"

"Oh so now you're saying we're not even a couple!?"

"I'm not saying that at all, are you even listening!?"

"Yes I am and I know what I heard!" Soul shouted walking away.

"Where are you even going!? Look at me when you're talking to me!?" I shouted forcing him to turn around and he pulled away from me, but I kept my hand on his wrist.

"No! I'm done talking! This isn't cool at all Maka, what we're doing! We're becoming more distant every day and soon will actually be separate if we go on like this!"

"So are you saying we should just break-up then!?"

"I'm just saying maybe we should just take a break!"

Suddenly my eyes widen and my anger went away and was replaced by fear and sadness. I released his wrist and took a step back. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I saw him sigh his anger out and then he looked to me, but I couldn't meet his gaze.

"Look . . . I'll always love you Maka, but right now with the way things are going I think we should just take a break for a while until everything isn't so . . . complicated . . ." Soul explained and I just looked at him in the eyes and gave a fake weak smile.

"If that's what you want . . ." I replied.

"It's not . . . But what we're doing just isn't cool . . ." He replied and he slowly began to walk into his room as I stood alone in the middle of the penthouse.

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, it did . . . My phone began to ring. Once I answered the phone, my life would change forever . . .

* * *

**Hey guys, so I have to say this chapter felt a little rushed even when I was writing it, but that's because I just had to get to the next drama. So basically over the past almost year of being together, they've been quite busy since they became number one in the U.S. and so they had little time for each other, but of course they couldn't do much especially since they have to keep their relationship a secret and all. So this is when the life of be a star really starts to get complicated . . . By the way, even though I know how the story will end, that doesn't really mean it will end anytime soon, but it will come so be prepared . . . Anyways review, favorite, follow, or message me about suggestions or questions. Until next time!**


	27. Realizing Reality

Realizing Reality

Maka's POV

"H-Hello . . ." I said through the phone trying not to sound sad.

"Maka . . . it's me . . . your dad . . ." He said instead of shouting through the phone.

"What do you want? I'm not really in the mood to talk . . ."

"You're still in Japan right Maka?"

"Yes why?"

"I some news . . . concerning your . . . mother . . ." He spoke and my eyes widen.

"Is she here!? Can I see her!?" I shouted.

"She is in Japan . . . I heard from a friend, that she was staying with her for a while at her home."

Papa gave me the address and I quickly wrote it down and told Papa I had to go before he could finish what he was saying and I hung up. I quickly barged into my room and started to change. I barged out of my room and saw Soul walking out of his room. I saw him glance at me wide eyed as I ran out the door and I thought I heard him call my name, but it didn't matter right now. I had to see my mother . . .

It felt like forever as I ran from one place to another trying to find the house. I've probably went through Tokyo a dozen times. Suddenly my heart began to ache a little . . . I was supposed to come here with Soul . . . Suddenly I stopped running and was now in front of a traditional Japanese house. I breathed heavily and suddenly someone opened the door and greeted me with a warm smile.

"You must be Maka . . . Your father called and told me you might come . . . Please come in, my name is Azusa . . ." She spoke and I nodded.

She led me into her beautiful home and I looked all around in amazement. She then told me to sit as she brought out some tea and food. We sat in silence for a while, but it was killing me! I wanted to see my mother so badly, but I didn't want to be rude either.

"I'm sorry . . . I bet you really want to see your mother right about now . . ." She spoke.

"It's been so long since I last saw her . . . I just wanted to see how she was doing after so many years . . ." I replied and suddenly Azusa flinched.

"I'm so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but . . . Your mother . . . pasted away and year ago . . ."

Suddenly those words strike in the heart about a million times and my eyes were wide open in shock. I was in a state of shock and I couldn't move, however I could feel the tears slipping out of my eye. She was gone . . . a year ago . . . I never even knew. I realized I was losing everything while in Japan, right when I thought all my dreams came true . . . This was my reality though . . . No Soul . . . No Mom . . . and I'm beginning to wonder who I really am anymore . . . Azusa helped me up and guided me to my mother's room.

As she opened the doors to the room, I looked around and saw how clean and organize everything was around me. I noticed she still kept a picture of Papa, me, and her. I took the picture in my hand in stared at it and wondered what had all gone wrong . . . There was some many things I wanted to know and to understand, but now I never will know. Suddenly I turned around and Azusa had some sort of present in her hand.

"Your mother . . . wanted to give this to you on your 18th birthday . . . However because she died she was never able to send it to you . . . At the time I had no idea where you and your father were staying and I was only able to reach him a few days ago about all this . . ." Azusa said handing me the present.

I looked at the letter on the present and began to read it to myself.

_Dear Maka, _

_Happy Birthday my darling daughter! You are now officially an adult . . . Where has the time go by my sweet . . . I'm so sorry I wasn't there to see you grow up my dear and it's the one thing I regretted in my life that wish I could have changed. I wanted you to know that you have always been on my mind from the moment I left. I know you wanted to come with me, but I just couldn't take you away with me . . . I was growing weaker and weaker . . . I didn't know how much time I would have . . . However, I still wished I could have seen you one last time . . . I love you Maka and I always will and I hope that one day will meet again somewhere somehow. . . Until then my darling . . . _

_Love always,_

_Your Mother_

That did it for me . . . I was now on the ground crying my heart out as I felt Azusa hold me in her arms tightly. I didn't want any of this to be real . . . I didn't want this life anymore . . . I just want to go back to my old self when I was happy with all my friends . . .

Soul's POV

"Oh my god . . . I understand . . . I'll let them know . . . Thank you . . ." Stein said hanging up the phone.

"Where is she!?" I exclaimed and Stein just placed a hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"She's not upset with you Soul . . . But you've got some bad timing . . ." Stein replied and I looked to him confused as Stein looked to the others.

"Apparently Maka's mother has passed away and year ago and Maka only just found out today . . ." Stein explained and everybody's eyes went wide open including mine.

"Oh my god . . .!" Liz said shocked.

"Poor Maka . . ." Tsubaki replied covering her mouth.

"Where is she now . . .?" Kid questioned.

"For now she's staying at her mother's friends place, until tomorrow . . . Maka insist she does this one music video tomorrow . . . She said it would help her ease her pain and for the time being she just doesn't want to speak to anyone, until she's ready . . ." Stein explained.

"What about her birthday!? We had a surprise and everything!?" Black Star pointed out.

"I'm not so sure she'll want a birthday now . . ." Patti spoke.

I decided to head into my room and I slammed my fist against the wall angry with myself. I never wanted us to take a break, but I only thought this would be what she wanted, until things calmed down. I still love her no matter what and trust her that she still loves me. Suddenly Kid entered my room staring at me with a blank expression.

"You gonna yell at me too like Liz already did?" I questioned.

"No . . . I just don't understand why after you-." Kid said.

"I know! It's just . . . I didn't want to pull her down . . . I knew how much all this meant to her and I just felt like I was getting in the way of her dreams . . . I wanted her to be happy, so I basically told her I'd wait for her, until she was ready to be with me again."

"That's not how she took it though did she . . .?"

"No, because I'm an asshole and I giant idiot and totally not cool . . ."

"All I really came to say is that, I bet right now she needs you more than ever . . . right by her side. . ." Kid said walking out the door as I began to think to myself.

Maka's POV

"Maka, the doctor is ready for you now." The nurse said as I got up and went into the doctor's office with Azusa.

Azusa explained to me that my mother had died from a disease that made my mother's blood turn black. Apparently she's had since the day she was born. The black blood caused my mother to lose her mind and forget sanity. She had fallen into the madness Azusa would say, but she fought it until the very end, until she couldn't hold on any longer. Azusa said it would be good for me to check it out and see if there are any traces of it, within me . . . Although I was in no mood for any more depressing stuff, I just had to know. Once the doctor finished examining me, he had the results.

"Well . . . You do have small traces of the black blood unfortunately however, we've recently discovered a semi-cure for it . . ." The doctor explained and Azusa looked happy.

"That's wonderful news Maka!" Azusa said as I gave a weak smile.

"However . . . It's a 50 percent chance whether you live, or not I'm afraid . . ."

"Oh . . ." I replied feeling even more done than ever.

"Still don't give up hope! There's not much we can do, until the black blood is completely spread throughout your body. The cure can only work, until you reach the finally stage of the black blood . . . You might lose yourself and become a little insane, but once we put the cure in your system it should work . . . You only have a little of the black blood within you, so you shouldn't have to worry much, but if anything happens please see me again and we will run some tests."

Suddenly the doctor placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled to me, but I only could nod. Azusa led me back to her home and to me she acted very motherly to me and I was happy for that, but . . . It didn't change what's going on . . . So now I can add possibly dying to me list of everything going wrong today . . . I don't understand why this was all happening to me . . . Why am I always alone when I need someone the most . . .? Whys do I always end up getting hurt . . .?

Soul's POV

I quickly ran to the music video shoot that Maka had plan to do today with everyone. Once we got there however, we only saw Stein talking with the director and shaking hands with him before leaving. We quickly went up to Stein and he sighed.

"You missed her already . . . She left an hour ago with a woman named Azusa who is Maka's mother's friend . . . They were heading to see her mother's grave and say her final farewells . . . However, I think you guys need to see this . . ." Stein said holding a Cd in his hand.

He pulled up the projector and placed the Cd inside the DVD player and it began to play something.

**(Everybody's Fool by Evanescence (By the way to ****AnimeFreakLover54**** the song My Immortal is played by Evanescence, I was going to use that song but I liked this one more since it fits the mood for the story right now sorry . . . Oh and to everyone else who suggested some songs for me to use, sorry if I don't use them all but I'll really try to use them if it works for the story . . . sorry again)**

I watched as you see Maka dresses in some weird outfit smiling while trying to promote an item for a commercial while happy music plays in the background. Suddenly the music begins to change into a creepier tone and people started to add make-up on her. You see Maka's expression change into a sad look instead.

**Perfect by nature  
Icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that**

You see Maka in her dark dressing room slamming her hands on the mirror. Then you see her actually singing as she is walking down the streets with a black jacket on covering her spaghetti strapped white top wearing black long skinny pants and black converses.

**Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled**

You see Maka now breaking the glass of her dresser mirror and her hand bleeding as she looked into her reflection in pain. You see her now back walking on the streets of Tokyo staring at all the billboards of herself as she's promoting a product, but they all say lies, worthless, and ugly on them and then she begins to remember shooting those commercials and how fake she felt.

**Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she**

Suddenly she sees some fans asking her for her autograph and she puts on a fake smile and signs them for them.

**Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

More people kept coming to her though and she began to feel pressured and her expression changed as she began to run away into a building with a pained look on her face.

**Without the mask where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie**

Maka was now on top of the building looking again at all the billboards of herself and she stared at them in pain because she knew it wasn't the real her. She had her jacket off and had her hands on her head shaking them in disgust.

**I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore**

You see her now turning in all directions to the billboard as she began to sing all her anger and frustration out and then she placed her hands on her head and squatted to the ground almost about to cry in pain.

**It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

Now she walked to the edge of the building singing as she stared at the billboard which said lies on it and it was like she was suffering as she sang.

**It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool**

Maka now wraps up the song and begins to have a look of pain in her eyes as she began to cry softly falling to the ground in tears, because of what she had become . . .

"My god she must be suffering . . ." Liz spoke.

"Being a star can be awesome, but very stressful too if you're not used to it . . ." Black Star said.

"That song was a message not to us . . . but to herself . . ." Kid said.

"The life of a star must have gotten to her . . . I may have been pushing you all a little to much . . . It's not good either since everything that's happen to her so far . . . She probably is blaming herself right about now about everything . . ." Stein said.

I couldn't take it anymore and started to run out the doors. I couldn't let Maka go through this. . . I shouldn't have said those word to her . . . I should have been by her side . . . She must be suffering all by herself with no one to hold her . . . Maka . . . I'm coming for you . . .


	28. Wanting To Be With You

**Hey guys I just wanted to answer a few questions people have asked me about, so to animelover0301 I honestly don't know how many more chapters there will be to be honest, since I finish one chapter and just upload it right away but for now let's just say this is fanfic for now won't end anytime soon. Also the places you mentioned if they will go on tour there well my answer is this . . . I won't really be writing any other places really where they go as far as their tour but in the future they do go everywhere I just don't think I'll be writing all those places they go because that would be a lot, but will see . . . no promises though sorry . . . To Angel's Best Friend I can assure you that it will be a happy ending, but I won't say how happy it truly is . . . You'll just have to keep reading to find out . . . By the way to everyone else thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites, followers, and suggestions and questions I love them all! So without further ado . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

Wanting To Be With You

Maka's POV

I felt the cool breeze blow through my air and I looked to the sky and saw that it had become a little darker now. I guess a depressing day calls for rain . . . I stood now in front of my mother's grave with white roses in my hand as I laid in gently on top of my mother's grave. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and saw Azusa smiling at me and decide to give me some alone time as she walked back into her car. I sat on my knees and tried to give a small smile to my mother.

"Hi Mama . . . It's been a long time, since I saw you but now I'm here . . ." I spoke, but no reply of course.

"Where do I begin about my life . . . Well I graduated high school at the age 16, worked at a bar for three years, and ended up with an offer of a lifetime to join a legendary band . . . There called Soul Eater . . . I wonder if you knew them . . . Anyways when I joined the band and left Papa, I found myself in a totally new world. I meet greet and wonderful friends that I can call my family . . . Well at first it wasn't like that since the leader of the band Soul didn't exactly want me there . . ." I explained and stared at my mother's grave.

"But . . . over time he accepted me into the band and eventually I found myself falling in love with him . . . After everything that had happened to me in the past, I was actually surprised I was able to fall in love again . . . Soul and I didn't expect to fall in love with each other, but in the end we couldn't hid it any longer and finally our feelings were reached . . . However, I might have screwed things up with him because now we're on break . . . Still I never was mad at him because of what he said, but I was actually upset at myself because of what I had became . . .  
I explained.

"The life of a star got to me and it didn't help that Soul and I couldn't do anything in public since we had to keep our relationship a secret . . . Still because we were so busy, I guess I never realized how distant we were becoming . . ." I said now starting to feel tears in my eyes.

"So many things have happened to me while I was in Tokyo . . . I mean my birthday is tomorrow and I've got a concert to do . . . I don't even know I can face my friends and fans right now . . . I'm weak . . . and all I want is someone to be by my side and hold me tightly in their arms right now . . ." I said starting to cry.

As I let the tears slip on my face and on to Mama's grave, I suddenly began to feel warm strong arms around me. I quickly turned around and tried to pull away, but he kept his grip on me tightly as he hugged me. I felt myself crying on his shoulder, but I couldn't hug him back.

"I'll always be by your side Maka . . . because I love you . . ." Soul whispered in my ear as I cried.

"Then why did you tell me we needed a break . . ." I questioned.

"I never wanted it, but . . . In truth I felt as if I was holding you back . . . The angel right in front of me, couldn't spread her wings because the monster she loved was holding her back . . . I never wanted to leave your side, but I felt that you needed time to yourself and not have to worry about me . . . I will always and forever love you Maka . . . I'm sorry I put you through that at such bad timing . . . I still want to be with you . . . if you'll have me . . ."

Suddenly I pulled away from Soul as I got up and took a step back from him as he slowly got up looking confused. I made my hands into a fist, but then quickly released them. I love Soul so much . . . I was never even truly upset with him to begin with, but because of what happened and what I know about myself . . . I can't put him through that pain and I don't want to see him hurt . . . I can't let Soul be with me as I slowly began to die as days pass by . . .

"I'm so sorry Soul . . . I just can't . . . You were right . . . We were becoming too distant and now, my heart and unsure anymore . . ." I lied, but of course he wasn't buying it as he walked closer to me as we were face to face.

"I know you Maka and I know that's not the reason you're refusing to be with me . . . What happened to no more secrets . . .!? Maka I love you and I want to be with you . . .!" Soul exclaimed putting his hands on my shoulder and staring down at me.

I noticed how Soul had gotten a little taller than me as he stared into my eyes as tears began to well up in my eyes as I shook my head crying softly trying to avoid his gaze . . .

"I don't think you can handle this secret Soul . . . It could really put you exactly where you never wanted to be in again . . . hurt and alone . . ." I replied, but he still had a look of determination in his eyes.

"I know you didn't betray me . . . I love and trust you Maka . . . So whatever it is that you're keeping from me, I'll accept it . . . all of it . . . because it's you . . ." Soul said looking straight at me and I began to cry even more.

"My mother was born with this disease . . . that ended up killing her in the end Soul . . . I went to the doctor to find out that I have the same disease . . . I'm dying just like Mama Soul . . .!" I said and started to explain to him all about the disease and Black Blood.

I began to slowly fall to the ground and cried as I placed my hands over my eyes. I couldn't bear to see the shocked expression on his face. I never had planned to tell anyone about it, but . . . I couldn't lie to Soul . . . Suddenly I felt his arms slowly help me up to my surprise and saw a warm smile on his face much to my confusion.

"You were just keeping that from me . . . That's nothing Maka!" Soul grinned and I stared at him now shocked.

"Soul I only have a 50 percent chance of living! Didn't you hear anything I just said!?" I shouted.

"I heard you and understand why you think being apart is best, but Maka . . . That only wants me to be with you more . . .! You want to do this all by yourself, so you don't have to let anyone worry about you and feel hurt or in pain when you might die . . . But pushing them away will only cause pain and suffering to others . . . 50 percent chance right? You will live Maka and I'll be right by your side through this whole thing. I'm not leaving your side no matter how many times you push me away!" Soul explained as my eyes went wide open.

"No Soul . . . I'm doing this by myself . . . I only told you because you are my friend and I trust you . . . That's it . . . I won't drag you down with me, believing I might have a chance to live when I might not in the end."

Soul's expression changed a little as he now wasn't smiling anymore, but had a look of seriousness as he looked back to me. He suddenly pulled me close to him and I felt his lips on mine as he began to kiss me. I felt him wrapping his arms around me and I tried to resist holding him as well. My hands were on his chest and I just couldn't push him away as he kissed me. He released me and then looked to me with a grin.

"You still love me and as long as you do I'll never leave you . . . You can't reject me . . ." Soul grinned and now I pushed him away.

"Do what you want Soul, but you won't get a yes from me . . ." I said.

"Will see about that . . ."

I turned away from Soul and decided to go and tell Azusa that I'll probably walk back to the hotel and confront everyone. Azusa wasn't sure at first, but nodded and told me she'd come and see my concert tomorrow. I gave her a warm smile and waved good-bye as she drove away. I looked back and saw Soul talking at my mother's grave. He quickly noticed me staring at him and he winked and I blushed, but quickly turned away and pretended to be mad. I wonder what he said to her.

Suddenly Soul came running toward me with a grin on his face. He extended his elbow for me to grab, but I quickly rejected it and began to walk away with him following behind. As we walked in silence for a while, Soul began to speak.

"I won't lie to you Maka . . . What you told me, truly hurt me inside . . . To see the person you love dying and only having a 50 percent chance of living isn't exactly cool . . . In fact it's painful to watch you go through this by yourself when there's nothing I can do, but stay by your side. However, I won't show it to you because I want to believe . . . no . . . I have to believe that you live and that we can be together." Soul explained looking serious.

"Why believe in something so small . . .?" I questioned and I felt him reach for my hand and holding it tightly so I wouldn't pull away.

"I have to . . . It's the only result I get with being with you . . ."

I looked to Soul who was looking at me with a smile, but I couldn't smile back. Instead all I could do was lean on him as we walked back to the hotel.

"Don't think of to much of what I say next, but . . . We finally got to explore Tokyo together." I joked and I heard him give a small laugh and for the first time I actually felt . . . at peace . . .


	29. Birthday Surprise Pt 1

**Hey guys answering another question so to AnimeLover54 no Soul doesn't have the black blood and he never will, I decided that only Maka would have it for what I have planned for her. Also to Rosebud292 . . . I guess you'll have to wait and see if Soul reveals what he said to her mother :)! Enjoy!**

Birthday Surprises Pt. 1

Maka's POV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKA!" Everyone shouted as I exited my room.

"Wow thanks you guys, you remembered." I smiled.

"Of course we remembered silly! You're our friend and part of this family now!" Liz exclaimed smiling.

"We've got a lot planned for today Maka!" Patti exclaimed and I smile to them all.

"We know you've been through a lot Maka, but today we're all going to forget that and just celebrate!" Black Star shouted.

I nodded to him as he along with everyone smiled. I took a glance at Soul who gave a small smile to me as I did to him. Soul only knew about my condition for now, because I just couldn't bear to tell them until I knew the time is coming closer. So for now I'd put on a smile go back to the way things were; only Soul and I wouldn't be a couple. Suddenly I saw Tsubaki serving breakfast. I really loved Tsubaki's cooking and actually she's been teaching me to cook as well.

"Hey Maka I really like this song you wrote. You should sing it today." Liz said holding my notebook of songs.

Suddenly my eyes went open as I knew which song she was talking about. I quickly ran up to her and she handed me back my notebook as I held it close to my chest.

"I'm sorry Liz . . . but I can't sing that one . . . I'm not ready for that song just yet." I replied and suddenly Soul took it out my hands and began to read it as I tried to take it back from him.

"Why it's a really good song Maka and I think it would be great to sing it-." Soul spoke.

"I just can't!" I shouted shocking everyone and I felt embarrassed.

"It's too soon . . . with the way things are Soul . . . You know that . . ." I replied and it became silent.

"Look at the time! We've got to get going soon!" Kid exclaimed and everyone quickly rushed to get ready.

The concert today was basically an all-day thing which meant this was our biggest concert of all time. . . People from different countries came today and we were all excited. For me I was nervous as hell . . . So many things had many to me to me and I'm afraid if I'll be able to sing in front of the crowd again like always. There was a sudden knock on my door and Kid entered the room and greeted me with a smile.

"What's up Kid?" I smiled and he laid a hand on my shoulder and gave a small smile.

"You really don't have to pretend you know when it's just you and me Maka . . . I know your still hurting inside . . ." Kid replied and I frowned.

"Great if I can't even convince you, how the heck am I gonna convince the fans out there today!"

"Maka . . . I know what you're going through is super hard for you, but we all want you to know that can always count on us . . . You'll never be alone . . ."

"Thank you Kid . . . I feel a little better . . ."

He nodded and we both headed out to my room to join everyone. On our way to the concert, I found myself being able to laugh and smile again with everyone which was strange for me . . . I didn't expect to feel this way at all today. . . Why was I able to relax all of the sudden . . .?

Soul's POV

"Hey you ready Soul!?" Black Star exclaimed as I looked at my two best friends and grinned.

"Let's give them an unforgettable concert." I replied as we walked out of the dressing room.

I noticed Maka was standing with the girls and I could final see her smiling again. However, once I came to view she smiled faded and she tried to look away from me. The band went on stage first and boy was the crowd loud today! I walked to Maka and tried to get her to smile.

"Maka . . . It's going to be find . . . Don't think of anything else tonight alright? It's your birthday . . . Please just try to enjoy this day for all of us . . ." I explained and she looked up to me and gave a small smile.

"Ok Soul . . . I'll try . . . I promise . . ." She smiled and I nodded walking on stage.

As I walked on stage I heard the crowd chanting my name and screaming for me and I grinned in return. I grabbed the mic and looked to my friends who nodded.

"Are you guys ready for today!? This is our longest concert ever, so you better be ready!" I shouted and the crowd screamed in excitement.

"Now before we begin, I just wanted to tell you all that today is Maka's Birthday!" I shouted and you could hear the crowd screaming Happy Birthday as Maka felt embarrassed.

"We're glad you were born Maka! Alright now let's get this concert started!" I yelled.

Maka's POV

**(Dakishimeru Hoka Ni by Aucifer)**

I noticed Soul walking to the piano and began to sit down and play a beautiful melody and soon everyone began to join in.

**Nemuru kimi no madogoshi ni sora ga  
Yaseta tsuki o asa yake ni tokasu**

_(I went to your window while you slept, there I saw the sky_

_It absorbed the tiny moon at dawn)_

As he sang this verse I felt my heart beating again, but I placed my hand on my heart and tried to deny it.

**Riyuu mo naku toki ha nagare  
Kimi hitori o otona ni suru yo**

_(Without realizing, time flows away_

_I'll make you into a woman)_

My eyes widen as he said this verse I looked to him and noticed her was actually looking at me to my surprise.

**Hareta shuumatsu ha umi made aruite  
Arashi no yoru ni ha BEDDO de jareatta ne**

_(During the weekend we walked up to the sea_

_And the stormy night we had fun in bed)_

**Yume no kakera sae sagasenai boku ga  
Kimi no tame ni ima nani ga dekirundarou?  
...dakishimeru hoka ni**

_(I can't even find the trails of my dreams . . ._

_What else can I do now?_

_Except to hold you . . ._

As he continued to sing he looked only at me and my heart began to ache inside. I saw the seriousness in his eyes and I wanted to avoid them, but I just couldn't.

**Natsu no koi ni yakedo shita mune ha  
Fuyu no mae ni yasashisa o nedaru**

_(My breast is marked by the fire of the summer love_

_Now I'm begging for the caresses to begin during the winter)_

**Ara kezuri na ai ha itsumo  
Kimi no egao yuuutsu ni suru yo**

_(The rough love that always_

_Makes your smile stained by sadness)._

He began to look back at the crowd now, but would glance at me every so often.

**Deai no binetsu futari ha kagayaki  
Kiss o bara maite hoshikuzu atsumeta ne  
Mahou ga togirete odorenai boku ha  
Kimi no tame ni ima nani ga dekirundarou?  
...dakishimeru hoka ni**

_(The fever we get because we both shine so brightly_

_Kissing together we went to the land of the stars_

_Once the music ended, I couldn't dance_

_What else could I do?_

_Except to hold you . . .)_

As the song was ending I listened to the words he sang and it reminded me of the night we fell asleep watching the stars in the tour bus. I was so happy then with him . . . Being so distant from him was worse than knowing that I'm dying . . . As the song ended I saw Soul run off stage and quickly grabbed my hand and led me on stage and everyone screamed and I smile and leaned closer to Soul while still smiling.

"What are you doing Soul?" I questioned and he grinned handing me a guitar.

"Recently someone close to Maka has passed away . . . Maka has been going through a lot since we came to Japan and she tried for a while to keep it all to herself . . . But tonight we want her to know that she'll never be alone . . ." Soul said and everyone began to say we're here for you, or we love you, and etc.

I looked to Soul trying not to cry and he smile and nodded to me. He got the mic stand and placed it into front of me.

"You're ready . . . We're all with you . . ." Soul whispered to me and I turned back to my friends who were smiling at me and for the first time in a long time I gave a sincere smile back.

**(Someone's Watching Over Me by Hilary Duff)**

I heard Soul begin to play the piano and I turned to him and he nodded for me to go on and sing. I looked to the crowd who were all smiling at me and cheering me on.

"This song . . . I'm about to sing . . . I'd like to dedicate it to my mother . . . Kami Albarn . . ." I spoke and the music began to play and I started to strum my guitar.

**Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight**

As I began to sing I found it hard to look to the crowd straight in the face, but then I knew I had to be strong . . . For all of them . . .

**So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me**

I gradually began to sing louder and I felt myself smiling more as I sang. I looked back to my friends who smiled to me and then I looked to the sky as I sang the last part of the chorus.

**Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams**

**So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me**

I felt myself becoming happy again and smiling as I sang and played my guitar. I even began to walk toward the crowd as they begin to now cheer for me.

**It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart**

**So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong**

**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**

I had forgotten this feeling . . . It's been so long since, I felt this way when I sang . . . I felt at peace and not worried anymore . . . I emptied all thoughts of what might come in the future . . .

**That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me**

I looked to Soul and gave a smile to him as he grinned to me . . . I love Soul I really do, but for how long can I be with him . . . It kills me so much inside right now pushing him away . . .

**Someone's watching over me**

The song ended and the crowd went wild. Everyone was chanting Soul Eater. We told them will take a short break and be right back. I walked off stage and suddenly felt someone grab my hand. I turned to see Soul, but I quickly pulled away and was unable to face him and anyone.

"I'm sorry Soul . . . This still doesn't change anything . . ."I spoke.

"You're smiling again . . . That's all that matters to me right now . . ." Soul replied and started to walk away to get ready for the next part of the performance.

"Maka . . . What happened between you and Soul?" Liz questioned and I turned to face my friends.

"Something, I can't tell you right now . . . For now I just need you all to trust me when I saw everything is fine . . . I still love Soul, but . . . because of the way things are I can't be with him and he know that . . ." I explained and they were hesitant, but nodded slowly and left to get ready.

. . . . .

**(Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi by ON OFF: Bold-Soul, **_Italic-Kid, __**and Bold Italic-Soul and Kid)**_

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**  
_Yume no yume no hate e  
__**Hanarerarenai**_

_(Shaking in red, in red, in red  
To the edge of the dream, of the dream  
We can't be separated)_

_Mou naido mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi_  
**Ikiba no nai kanjou ga  
me wo samashiteku  
**_**Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
**__Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo_

_(Already, every time when I'm stifled to death after I give up again and again  
My emotions that have no place to go wake me up  
Your unblemished smile knows it's an existence  
So distant that it's cruel)_

Watching Soul and kid sing this song was a little surprise for me. In a way the song kind of fit their personalities.

**Ienai kizu** _kokoro_ _**mushibamu dake na no ni**_  
**Yami no** _naka ni_ **ima mo** _yadoru _  
**omoi wo osaekirenai**

_(Even though the incurable wound only eats away at my heart  
Even now I can't completely hold back my thoughts (that dwell) (within) the darkness)_

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
**__Deatte shimatta __**unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto**_

_(Shaking in red, in red, in red  
To the edge of the dream, of the dream  
We met; destiny begins to turn  
A secret that no one, no one knows about  
As I fall, I fall, I fall  
I certainly can't return anymore, even if I carve out my my sins, surely)_

The song and many emotions within them and I could feel them all flowing through me as the sang together.

**Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita  
**_Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi_  
_**Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
**_**Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo**

_(While I was walking in the abyss of loneliness, I was saved  
By realistic eyes that never change  
But a shadow born as the light is bright  
Deeply and pronouncedly creeps up to me)_

_Futatsu no kodou_ _**maru de awase kagami no you ni  
**_**Niteru** _**keredo **__chigau_ **itami** _mugen ni tsuzuite iku_

_(The two heartbeats are exactly like mirrors facing each other  
The (pains) are similar (but) different and continue infinitely)_

_**Akaku akaku akaku moete  
**__Subete subete keshite  
_**Kanau koto no nai **_**maboroshi ga ugokidasu**_**  
**_**Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru wo  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai **__tsumi ni oborete mo__** kitto**_

_(Burning in red, in red, in red  
Erasing everything, everything  
An unfulfilled illusion begins to move  
Strongly, strongly  
Overcoming, overcoming, overcoming the fleeting night  
I certainly can't escape, even if I drown in my sins, surely)_

As they sang I placed my hand on my chest and felt it beating again. This feeling wasn't of love this time, but . . . happiness . . . Something I lost, but now have found again. I finally realized what I was missing . . . What I needed again to feel whole . . .

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**  
_Yume no yume no hate e_  
_**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu**_  
_**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai**_ _tsumi wo kizande mo_ **kitto**

_(Shaking in red, in red, in red  
To the edge of the dream, of the dream  
We met; destiny begins to turn  
A secret that no one, no one knows about  
As I fall, I fall, I fall  
I certainly can't return anymore, even if I carve out my my sins, surely)_

As they finished the song and felt myself become weaker all of a suddenly as I fell to the ground. No one noticed and I quickly got back up and went into the dressing room and saw down and stared at my reflection. This feeling I felt before washed away my old feelings . . . It washed away my fear . . . I looked to the mirror and placed a hand on the mirror . . . I was becoming something I never wanted to be and tonight suddenly made me realize that. . . I was weak and had almost fallen had it not been for everyone showing me the light again as they sang . . .

There songs were a message to me and I finally was able to reach them . . . Life is short for me possibly, but it's not cool to dwell on something that might not even happen . . . That was Soul's message to me . . . I found myself giving a small laugh as I looked at myself in the mirror . . . Nothing's changed yet . . . Nothings determined . . . Instead of pushing away the people I love and burdening everything on myself I should have just let them in . . . I should have let Soul in . . . I don't know how much time we have together, but I truly think I want to be with him until the end . . . Suddenly the door opened and it was Tsubaki smiling.

"We're ready when you are Maka." She smiled and I smiled back to her surprise walking toward her.

"Let's do it!" I shouted.


	30. Birthday Surprises Pt 2

Birthday Surprises Pt. 2

Maka's POV

I was going to try to talk to Soul before I go on stage, but Liz was already pushing me to go on stage. I guess I'll have to wait before we actually talk. I went up to the mic and looked at Soul who was smiling and then turned back to the crowd.

**(Again by Yui)**

The music began to play and I felt myself feeling the beat of the music and letting all my emotions run wild as I begin to song.

**Yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu na no ni  
Magarikunetta hosoimichi hito ni tsumazuku**

_(I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams,  
Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road.)_

As I sang I gave a determination stare to the crowd who cheered for me as I sang and stared at all of them

**Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wake ja nai no nakushite kita sora wo sagashiteru  
Wakatte kuremasu you ni gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo**

_(It's not like I want to go back to the way things were back then,  
I'm just searching for the sky I've lost.  
I hope you understand.  
Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim.)_

I began to sing softly, but then gradually started to get louder and so did the crowd as I sang.

**Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo zutto kurushiku seotteku n da  
Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni  
Dare wo matteru no?  
Shiroi NOOTO ni tsuzutta you ni  
Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo  
Nani kara nogaretai n da  
Genjitsutte yatsu ka?**

_(Sins don't end with tears,  
You have to carry the pain forever.  
who am I waiting for in this maze with no exit in sight?  
a blank notebook.  
make me want to release my feelings more and more  
What do I want to escape from?  
... is it reality?)_

**Kanaeru tame ni ikiteru n datte  
Wasurechai usou na yoru no mannaka  
Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
Mada jinsei nagai desho natsukashiku naru  
Konna itami mo kankei jan**

_(Makes me want to scream that we live on do u hear me? I can't play it safe no more ... I've got nowhere to go home to.  
There's still so much in life to remove this feeling.  
(I'm on the way)  
I even welcome this pain  
for the things I miss)_

I began to sing louder and faster and began to move my body with the beat of the music each time and the crowd went wild. I even looked back to a grinning Soul. I began to walk around stage and even shook some hands with the crowd again like before . . .

**Ayamara nakucha ikenai yo ne aa gomen ne  
Umaku ienakute shinpai kaketa mama datta ne**

_(I have to apologize for this. Ah, I'm sorry.  
I can't say it well. I'm just causing worry.)_

**Ano hi kakaeta zenbu ashita kakaeru zenbu  
Junbann tsuketari wa shinai kara  
Wakatte kuremasu you ni sotto me wo tojita n da  
Mitakunai mono made mienda mon**

_(Everything that I embraced that day. Everything that I will embrace tomorrow  
I will not arrange them in any order.  
I hope you understand. I closed my eyes  
but I could still see things I do not want to see.)_

I never felt more a live then this moment actually singing again and feeling happy and carefree. I loved being one stage and I loved being with my friends. I never want to forget this feeling ever again.

**Iranai uwasa ni chotto hajimete kiku hatsugen docchi  
Mukai attara tomodachi datte  
Uso wa yamete ne**

**Fukai HAATO ga iradatsu you ni karada n naka moete iru n da  
Hontou wa kitai shiten no  
Genjitsutte yatsu ka**

_(From the useless rumors, which one was it that i heard first?  
"Face it and you will be friends"  
Don't tell lies like these.  
My heart being agitated from deep inside,  
a burning sensation runs through my body.  
Actually I'm expecting something  
from this thing called "reality".)_

**Kanaeru tame ni ikiteru n datte  
Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka?  
Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenai kara  
Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru  
Dakara tsuyoku naritai susumu tame ni  
Teki mo mikata mo kankei jan**

_(It makes me want to scream that we're alive  
For things to come true. Can you hear me?  
I can't put up with playing it safe.  
... I've got nowhere to go home to.  
I'm always grateful for kindness  
That's why I want to grow stronger,  
(I'm on the way)  
...to march on.  
I welcome friends and foes.)_

I finally found the thing I was looking for . . . The thing I had lost, but now found again . . . My reason to live . . .

**Dou yatte tsugi no DOA akeru n datte kangaeteru  
Mou hikikaesenai monogatari hajimatteru n da  
Me wo samase me wo samase**

_(How do I open the next door? I'm thinking.  
I can't take back this story that has begun.  
Open your eyes.  
Open your eyes.)_

**Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
Mada jinsei nagai desho?  
Yari nokoshiteru koto yari naoshite mitai kara  
Mou ichido yukou ka?**

_(I still have too long a life ahead  
to get rid of these feelings, right?  
I want to try doing over  
the things I've left undone  
Shall we go AGAIN?)_

**Kanaeru tame ni ikiteru n datte  
Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka?  
Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru  
Dakara tsuyoku naritai natsukashiku naru  
Konna itami mo kankei jan**

_(It makes me want to scream that we're alive  
For things to come true. Can you hear me?  
I can't put up with playing it safe.  
... I've got nowhere to go home to.  
I'm always grateful for kindness  
That's why I want to grow stronger,  
(I'm on the way)  
I even welcome this pain  
for the things I miss)_

Once the song ended I quickly went off stage in ran into the arms of Soul. He looked at me concerned, but then I quickly grabbed his hand and led him somewhere more privately to talk. I took him outside and then let go of his hand and I felt his hands on my shoulder as he stared straight at me with a look of concern

"Maka what's wrong!? Is everything alright!? Do you feel sick or-!?" Soul exclaimed worried about me, but I silenced him with a kiss much to his surprise.

This time I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him and then slowly he began to wrap his arms around me holding me close to him as we kissed. I slowly pulled away from him and saw the surprise in his eyes and I gave a smile.

"Ok . . . I'm confused?" Soul spoke as we still were in each other's arms.

"Soul . . . Your right . . . I won't ever stop loving you . . . Being distant from you was killing me inside, more than the disease . . . If my time is really short, then I want to spend every second being with you . . . and everyone . . ." I spoke still smiling at him.

"Maka . . ."

I saw his face slowly begin to light up in happiness as he began to smile at me. I laughed and suddenly felt his lips on mine again and I felt myself against the wall as he continued to kiss me sweetly, but at the same time fiercely. However I had to pull away a little to speak to him.

"Even though I said what I said, we still have to keep this a secret from everyone still don't we . . . We might end up on a "break" again if we go through with all this again . . ." I spoke and he stared at the ground and then looked back at me.

"No . . . not this time . . ." Soul said.

He quickly grabbed my hand and headed back inside we saw everyone in surprise and we could also see Stein upset with us.

"Where are you two been!?" Stein shouted.

"I'm sorry Stein, but for this next part of the performance I need to do something very important, but after that will continue on with the performance . . . I'm sorry, but this has to be done . . ." Soul said and Stein looked at him in the eye and began to spoke.

"Are you sure about what you're about to do . . .?"

"More than anything I've been sure of, in my entire life . . ." Soul replied surprising me and everyone and Stein smiled.

Soon everyone began to walk on stage and Soul was still holding my hand as we walked on stage. I could already hear whispers from the crowd as Soul led me on stage and went to the microphone. Everyone became silent as he began to speak.

"Tonight I have something to tell you all . . . Something that I . . . that we've been keeping from all of you . . . our fans . . ." Soul spoke then turning to me and pulled me a little closer to him.

"A long time ago I fell in love with a small town girl . . . She gradually began to change me into the man you all know me to be . . . It's because of this girl right here that I was able to be the person you love and cheer for . . ." Soul said and everyone gasped and I could hear some girl's starting to cry.

"Soul . . ." I spoke, but he ignored me.

"Maka and I have been together for a long time now and we've had to keep our relationship a secret from all of you guys, because we thought it would be better this way . . . But we were wrong . . . It was hard for us to keep this secret from you guys . . . The only reason we're telling you guys this, is because we can't keep the secret anymore . . . I love Maka and she loves me and we hope that you our fans can accept our relationship . . . because we trust and love all of you our fans . . ." Soul explained.

The crowd was silent for a while and I looked to Soul who was looking to me and I gave a sad expression to him as he held my hand tightly. Suddenly though I heard someone begin to clap for us. We both turned our attention to the person and then a few people began to clap and soon everyone gradually began to cheer for us. Even the crying girls and I looked to Soul and we both smiled to each other. I gave one last looked to Soul, before walking off stage, but then he suddenly grabbed my hand again and I looked at him confused.

"That's not all I have to say yet everyone! Today's Maka's birthday as you know and I've been trying to think of the perfect gift to give her, to show her how much she means to me. There were a lot of surprises today, but there's still one surprise left for you Maka . . . I hope you'll like it . . ." Soul announced and I heard everyone awing at me as I blushed.

He took my hand and led me to the piano. I sat down next to him and stared at him in confusion, but he just grinned. I watched as all my friends were smiling and started to get excited as I looked confused as ever. Soul just grinned and I watched as he got ready to play something.

**( watch?v=_Tw_wiS4U70 just like this link and the song will play and just listen to it and be surprised like Maka will be. Trust me!)**

Soul played the piano and he began to play a beautiful melody and I watched in amazement as he played.

**Close your eyes  
From now you have to hear me say  
Take my hand  
You'll reach out to my heart and then  
Feel the heat  
I'm gonna be your shining star  
Like boys to men now I'm on bended knee **

As Soul sang this to me I could hear the crowd cheering like crazy as I listened to the words of song and found myself smiling.

**Oh my love  
Is all I have to give to you  
But I'll do anything for you  
I promise you  
Till the end of time**

He now was staring at me as he sang this verse to me and I couldn't help, but smile warmly to him and lean on him a little.

**I'll make you a paradise  
And need your advice  
Please be on my side  
Forever babe  
I'm like a half a pair of dice**

I could tell Soul was trying to put all his feelings into the song and for that I was grateful for. He really truly loves me . . .

**I ain't no other guys  
You're the only one for me  
Let me love you  
I surely want  
To marry you**

As he sang to me still looking at me, I closed my eyes for a moment, but then quickly opened them back up. Did he just say what I think he said!? I looked to him wide eyed, but he was now looking to the crowd.

**Eyes on me  
You don't have to tell me why  
Don't be shy  
I can see it in your eyes  
Feel the heat  
I'm gonna be your shining star  
Like boys to men now I'm on bended knee**

**Oh my love  
Is all I have to give to you  
But I'll do anything for you  
I promise you  
Till the end of time**

As Soul continued to sing, I shook my head and probably imagined what I heard him say, but the crowd seemed to be cheering loudly as ever. I looked to my friends who avoided looking at me right now and I was very confused.

**I'll make you a paradise  
And need your advice  
Please be on my side  
Forever babe  
I'm like a half a pair of dice  
I ain't no other guys  
You're the only one for me  
Let me love you  
I surely want  
To marry you**

I listen to him again closely as he began to sing again the chorus. My eyes widen even more as I listened to the words and heard exactly what I heard. I saw him now stop playing the piano and began to place a head set microphone on him and turned and saw that Liz had taken over the piano part and started to play on the keyboard as he got up from his seat.

**In the park  
Or in the dark  
I'll be dancing  
When I'm with you  
Any place is paradise**

He began to walk to the crowd and reached for some hands and shook them. I was totally confused and shocked on what to do and what was going on!? What is going on here!?

**When I look in your eyes  
I can feel your heart  
You're my mind  
You're my soul**

Suddenly Soul finally looked to me and I could see the seriousness in his eyes and he looked so cool as he walked slowly toward me singing with a grin on his face. I felt my heart racing so fast and I was so unsure of what to do, but stare at him. He took my hand and led me in front of the stage in front of everyone.

**I want to marry you  
And spend my life with you  
Please be on my side  
Forever, babe  
I really want to marry you**

Suddenly my eyes widen as I watched Soul get on one knee. The crowd was screaming super loud and chanting our names. As he continued to sing he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring container and slowly opened it and I gasped covering my mouth and trying so hard not to cry. My heart literary skipped a beat at this moment and the crowd went wild.

**Guess how much I love you  
You're the only one for me  
I've made up my mind  
Surely I will marry you**

I looked at the ring and it was a beautiful diamond ring in the container and I was speechless and all I could do was stare at Soul as he grinned and sang the last verse. As he sang those words to me, I felt tears slip out of my eyes as I still had my mouth covered. Once he finished singing he looked to me and gave me one of his rare smiles as I tried not to cry.

"Maka . . . I know you weren't really excepting this, but . . . I really love you . . . I want to be by your side through all of the sad times, the painful times, and especially the happy times . . . Everything I said in that song I meant . . . I love you Maka Albarn . . . So I'm asking you in the totally coolest way possible!" Soul said and I started to laugh a little as he smiled.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

The crowd went silent as everyone awaited my answer. I slowly uncovered my mouth and looked to Soul still shocked and surprised. He was anxiously waiting for an answer and I placed my hand on my heart as I felt it beating like crazy. I smile spread across my face and I began to nod my head and started to hear myself give soft cries.

"YES!" I exclaimed trying to hold back the tears.

The crowd screamed louder than ever before as Soul smiled and placed the ring on my ring finger. He stood up now taking my hands in his and smiled at me beaming with happiness. I looked to him and couldn't stop smiling or crying tears of joy. He wiped away the tears from my face and we both laughed a little. We were now very close and I stared into his eyes as he stared into my mine and I felt complete happiness. Suddenly he pulled me into a kiss and the crowd cheered, screamed, clapped, and congratulated us as we wrapped our arms around each other still kissing. I never wanted this moment to end as we stood here together.

When we broke apart, I was still smiling and so was he. I turned to see my friends and they all smiled and were cheering for us as well as everyone else. I looked to Soul and we both laughed. This was only just the beginning for us and whatever was to come in the future I'll be ready, now that I have Soul with me by my side . . . The road ahead of us might be bumpy, but will always be together and that's all that matters . . .

* * *

**Hey guys . . . ;) I bet some of you didn't see that coming at all, or maybe you did. I'd love to know what you thought as you read and if you were surprised or not! Anyways like I said in the fanfic this is just the beginning because this fanfic probably won't end anytime soon, but I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and were surprised! Anyways the song Soul sang was called Marry You by K. Will. By the way Soul and Maka just in case I didn't make it clear, they've been together for almost a year now I just did a time skip in chapter 24 really. They've been together, for about 10 months or so if I had to be specific. Besides that I'm really am happy the way this chapter turned out and hope you guys are too! So please review, favorite, follow, message me about suggestions, or questions. Until we meet again!**


	31. My First Happy Birthday

**Hey guys I apologize for not updating yesterday I was super busy, but now I'm back with a new chapter, that should be interesting. But first to AnimeFreakLover54 first questioned you asked I honestly don't know how many more chapters there will be left since I just write and upload on the spot, but I'll tell you when we're getting close to the end however, I might extended this fanfic a little longer then I had planned so . . . Yay for you guys and good-bye sleep for me(Just Kidding . . . sort of . . .) Second question you asked well the rating I don't think will change and I know why you asked, but that's because I feel more comfortable writing slight stuff about that stuff and keeping it at T and not going further with it. Final question you asked I actually am not sure what you mean or I actually might know, but I will just say there are more surprises to come in the near chapters I have planned. So like always to everyone else please review, favorite, follow, and leave a suggestion or question. Enjoy!**

* * *

My First Happy Birthday

Maka's POV

Once the performance was finally over my friends wanted to take me out somewhere to eat for my birthday. However, right when we exited the building there were tons of paparazzi everywhere coming up to Soul and I. Soul had his arm around my shoulder at the time as I was leaning to him, but then everyone kept trying to ask us questions about us and the secret we kept and then now our engagement. Engagement . . . even now in his arms I still couldn't believe it! It's like a dream come true from me.

As we began to walk away from the paparazzi it was hard to lose them. We had to go through a lot to lose them, but finally we escaped and headed to the place they were going to take me out to. It was a little sushi place that Tsubaki had once gone to and I loved it. Being with all my friends as we ate and they drank. It was so much fun! I was really going back to my old self again.

"It's time for presents!" Patti exclaimed as they all handed me a gift.

"Guys! You really shouldn't have!" I exclaimed, but they all smiled.

"Are you kidding what kind of party would it be without presents!" Black Star exclaimed.

I smiled to them and started to open my presents that they had gotten me. Liz had gotten me some clothes that I absolutely loved, Patti got me an adorable stuff panda bear, Tsubaki got me a new Japanese cool looking notebook for me to write all my songs in, Black Star got me a ton of Japanese snacks that I never even heard of, Kid got me a customize guitar pick that said Soul Eater and a picture frame of all of us together as a band, and Soul's present was really the guitar pick, but he did hand me something.

"Azusa your mother's friend . . . Dropped by this morning to give you the rest of your mother's present to you." Soul said handing me the present.

I slowly opened it and saw that it was a dairy. I opened the first page and realized it was my Mama's dairy. I scanned through the pages and they were all entries of her life on her own. I slowly closed the book and held it very close to me and smiled to my friends.

"I think I'm going to be ok now . . ." I smiled and I felt Soul hold my hand under the table as I smiled to him and to everyone and enjoyed the rest of my birthday.

"Happy Birthday Maka and congratulations to you and Soul!" My friends shouted as we cheered our drinks

. . . . .

As soon as we got home everyone was extremely tired and headed off to bed. After I took a shower and put on my silk night gown, I couldn't fall asleep. So much has happened today to me that I will never forget for the rest of my life. Japan has been an incredible experience for me and even though I went through some hard times and discovered things that might affect my future later on, but for now I'll live in the present and go from there. All the lights were off in the main room and I decided to walk out to the balcony. I slowly opened the doors and felt the wind blew through my hair.

I walked slowly to the edge of the balcony and stared out into Tokyo. The lights were just amazing to see at night. I still never got to explore much of Tokyo, but maybe that will change. I looked at my beautiful engagement ring and smiled to myself. I still can't believe I'm engaged to Soul Evans. I mean almost a year ago, I would have never thought Soul and I would have met and fall for each other. I mean to think all this happened because Soul stumbled upon Lucky Thirteen and I happened to be his waitress.

As I gazed at my engagement ring, I felt two warm arms begin to wrap around my waist and I smiled as he placed a kiss on my neck and cheek. I giggled a little and turned around to see my new fiancé. Even saying that word made me happy. He still had his arms around me as we kissed. Once we broke apart we smiled at each other.

"So what's its like being engaged to the one and only Soul Evans?" Soul grinned.

"Well . . . he can be ass at times, but he truly loves me and I love him so I guess he's alright." I replied and Soul raises an eye brow.

"Just alright? I don't think you know who you're with Miss Albarn."

Suddenly Soul picked me up bridal style to my surprise and I began to laugh as he led me back into the main room closing the balcony doors as I was still in his arms. He began to lead to the couch where he laid me down and began to kiss me. Soul was now on top of me as we kissed and at first our kisses was sweet and gentle, but soon it become more intense as I felt his arms wrap around me. We were kissing for a while, but to my surprise though he stopped and was looking at me.

"I think we'll stop here . . . I don't want to force you into anything you don't want . . ." Soul said and I understood what he meant.

Soul really does love me, enough so that he would wait for me. I felt a little guilty and disappointed inside. Soul means everything to me and I know he would never hurt me . . . I love him and he loves me . . . I trust Soul . . . I made my hands into a fist as he slowly got up from me, but suddenly I grabbed a part of his shirt. He turned around quickly and I tried to avoid his gaze since what I did was really embarrassing. I knew he was staring at me and I felt myself blushing and turning red very quickly.

"You love me Soul . . . right?" I questioned and I looked up to him as he stared at with concern.

"Of course I love you . . . That's kind of the reason I proposed to you." Soul said giving a small laugh.

"Then it's ok . . ." I said and at first Soul didn't get it, but when he did his eyes went wide open and I stared at the ground not wanting him to see me blushing and turning red.

"In truth . . . I don't know how much time . . . I will have with you . . . Whether my time is short or not, I want to be with you until the very end . . . I spend every second with you and all my friends . . . So . . . what I'm trying to say is that . . . I'm ready . . ." I said looking up to his crimson eyes as he stares at me in complete shock.

I let go of his shirt and then looked back at the ground. Maybe what I said must have really shocked him. I felt so embarrasses right now . . . Suddenly I felt Soul scoop me off the couch and into his arms again, carrying me bridal style. My eyes were wide open in shock and I didn't know what to do. I realized now that he was carrying me to his room and my heart began to beat faster and I swear I thought I could hear it. Once we got to his room he closed the door and laid me on his bed gentle.

I couldn't think for a moment and I just drew a blank in my head. As I laid on his bed he sat in front of me and took off his shirt and was on top of me. I turned probably as red as a tomato seeing he bare chest. Suddenly my eyes wondered to the scar on his chest. I slowly placed my hand to where the scar was and began to remember that night he saved me. I never really saw a good look at the scar, until now. It must have been so painful for him to go through all that. Suddenly I felt his hand rest on mine as he pulled it up to his lips and kissed my hand gentle and then looked at me intensely as I blushed a little.

"Maka . . . Are you sure about this . . .? I can still wait for you, there's no rush . . ." Soul spoke still holding my hand tightly.

"I know . . . but I'm ready . . . I'm nervous and a little scared, but . . . ready . . ." I spoke.

Soul looked into my eyes and all I could do was stare into his crimson eyes. I felt him place my hand where his heart was and I could feel his heart beating fast. I looked to him and he gave a sincere smile to me.

"I'm nervous too . . ." Soul laughed and I smiled.

He leaned closer to me and began to kiss me. It was warm, gentle, and sweet. I felt his arms begin to warp around me and I began to wrap my arms around his bare back. I was scared because it reminded me when I was almost raped by Seth. However, Soul was gentle and sweet to me and I could tell he wasn't trying to hurt me in any way because he loves me and that's why I will always love him. He's different . . . As we embraced for the first time I felt not scared or nervous anymore just safe, happy, and loved . . .

Soul's POV

I watched as she was now asleep with the covers wrapped around her small body. I smiled to myself as I stared at her beautiful face and brushed the hair out of her eyes. I really do love her and would do anything for her. I'm going to make sure nothing will happen to her and that she will still be here . . . with me like this . . . forever . . .

Maka's POV

I felt something warm and bright hitting my eyes and I slowly began to open them. As my vision began to become clear, I noticed I wasn't in my room. I slowly sat up with the covers still on me and I turned to see a sleeping Soul. I remember now . . . I smiled to myself as I stared at him and gave him a quickly peck on the lips. I was just about to get up, until I felt a hand pull me back a little. I turned to see a waking Soul.

"Morning beautiful . . . Where are you going?" Soul questioned.

"Morning . . . I'm going to get ready." I said about to get up again, but then he pulled me closer to him making me blush and he grinned.

"Let's just stay in bed all day . . ." Soul suggested holding me close to him and I laughed.

"We have to get up Soul. What if everyone starts to wonder where we are and realizes I'm not in my room?"

"They'll find out eventually." Soul stated and I rolled my eyes and got up with some of the covers and grabbed my stuff.

"Come on sleeping head, I'm pretty sure Stein has got a lot for us to do today."

I heard Soul groan and I just laughed. I left this room quietly and snuck back to my room quietly. I was so glad Soul's room wasn't too far from mine. I took another shower and got ready quickly. Once I went out to the main room, I noticed no one was here. There was a note on the table.

"_Hey you two sleeping heads! Stein gave us a break today, so we decided to check out Tokyo for ourselves. We would have woken you guys up, but we figured you guys wanted some time to yourselves today . . . Go on a date and have fun or something! We'll be back by tonight!" Liz wrote._

Suddenly Soul came out of his room still shirtless as he had a towel around his neck. He looked at me curiously and I held the note in my hand.

"Stein gave us a day off. Everyone left to explore Tokyo and didn't wake want to wake us up . . ." I said.

"Wanna go somewhere today?" Soul asked and I smiled.

"What do you have in mine?" I said and he grinned walking over to me.

"Well we could explore Tokyo like we wanted to since, we never really got the chance to look around."

"Ok sound fun let's do it!"

"But first, there's somewhere we have to go . . . I made a promise and I have to keep it."

I looked to Soul very confused, but slowly nodded my head. Once he got ready we headed out of the hotel. We got a cab to drive us to a flower shop, which Soul bought some red roses. I looked to him even more confused, but he said it was a surprise. I watched as the cab drove us to somewhere familiar. Once we arrived I looked to Soul in confusion to why we were here.

"Soul . . . Why are we at my mother's grave?" I questioned.

Soul's POV

"That time when you were here a left to talk to your mother's friend . . . I had made a promise to your mother." I explained and she looked at me confused.

"A promise?" She questioned and I began to remember that day and what I said.

_I watched as Maka walked away and gave a small smile to her. She must be going through a lot right now and it sucks that all I could do was watch and just try to stay by her side. I looked to her mother's grave and smiled._

"_Your daughter is amazing . . . She's going through so much and yet she keeps everything to herself and bottles them up. . . However, she's incredible, funny, caring, sweet, beautiful, and brave . . . I've screw up a lot, which is why we're not together at the moment. Still, even though I don't deserve her I still want to be the one by her side protecting her and loving her. She's the greatest thing that ever came into my life . . . She's changed me into the person I am today and I can't thank her enough for everything she's done for me . . . I love her so much and with that being said, I want to spend the rest of my life with her . . ." I spoke and then glanced at Maka and then looked back to her mother's grave._

"_I came here not to just find Maka, but to also ask for your blessing . . . I don't know if you'll give your blessing to me or not, but if Maka does says yes I promise to come here first chance I get to tell you . . . I sincerely love your daughter and know that she still despite everything loves me too. I hope to come back here soon to tell you the news and hope that you'll be happy for us . . . Overall though, please continue to watch over your daughter as she goes through all this. I'm doing my best to stay by her side, but I think she'll need you more . . ." I grinned looking to Maka who was staring at me and I winked to her and saw her blush and I just grinned._

As the flashback ended, I began to explain to her what I said that day and she looked at me surprised and I just smiled leading her to her mother's grave. Once we got there I felt Maka's hand in mine and I smiled.

Maka's PO

"As promised I came back to tell you that Maka and I are engaged. I don't know if you approve or not, but I will say that I promise to always protect her, stay by her side, care for her, and most of all love her with all my heart. She's very special to me and I don't plan to lose her . . ." Soul spoke and I blushed.

"I'm engaged Mama . . . I love so Soul much and want to spend the rest of my life with him . . . The road ahead of us might get pretty bumpy, but we know the risk we're taking and still want to be together . . . I already bet Papa is freaking out, but what can I do." I smiled and suddenly Soul took one rose out of the bouquet of roses and laid the rest down and now held one and looked at me grinning.

"I got thirteen roses, but the thirteenth rose goes to you Maka and the rest to your mother." Soul replied handing me the rose as I smelled it and grinned.

"Thirteen . . . That's an unlucky number you know." I replied and he grinned.

"If I recall Lucky Thirteen was the first place we met . . . I think that number is pretty lucky to me . . ."

We both laughed and then gazed into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Mama . . . I don't know if this is true or not, but I believe you sent Soul to me so that I could fall in love and be happy again. Whether it's true or not I want to believe you did send him to me because he's the greatest thing that ever happened to me. We've been through so much together and I just couldn't imagine a life without him. I really love him and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him . . .

"Ready to explore Tokyo?" Soul asked holding my hand tightly and I smiled.

"As long as we're together." I replied.


	32. Adjusting To The Celeb Life

**Hey guys I'm just going to be answering some questions starting with AnimeFreakLover54 your going to have to privately message me what your talking about as "surprise wise" because I think I know what you mean, but I don't really want to give out any spoilers. Also to TheNatureAlchemist what I have planned for them after Japan will sort of be a time skip. You'll see what I mean in a later chapter, but basically they'll return to the U.S. Ok well like always review, favorite, follow, and leave a suggestion or question! Enjoy!**

* * *

Adjusting To the Celeb Life

Maka's POV

"The hot new couple in Soul Eater has revealed there secret relationship together one month ago and now are engaged! Talk about one big secret! I mean who knows how long they've actually been together and now have all of a sudden decided to get married! Their relationship is probably good as dead ladies and gentlemen! Dating a band member is one thing, but to be engaged is something totally different! Many fans are outraged by this and say that they shouldn't be together! Sources say that some of the fans feel disappointed by the fact that they kept their relationship a secret and didn't tell the truth." The news lady said and then going to the crowd for their opinion

"How can we trust and believe in Soul Eater anymore!?" A guy said.

"I feel betrayed by them to be honest." A girl said.

"I have with me now two of the winners of the win a date with Soul and Maka with me right now. Tell us how you feel about the whole Soul and Maka secret relationship after having a chance to date them. You must feel pretty upset and betrayed." The new lady said and I realized it was Daniel and Olivia.

"Upset?" Daniel questioned.

"Betrayed?" Olivia questioned and then they both laughed surprising the news lady.

"You've got to be joking. Soul and Maka are two wonderful and amazing people." Daniel spoke.

"Yeah and it's thanks to them, that we were able to confess our feelings for each other. In a way they helped us get together." Olivia said and I was surprised, but I smiled.

"They probably helped you two get together, because they were already seeing each other." The news lady said.

"You've got it all wrong lady . . . Sure they kept their relationship a secret, but it was because they didn't want to upset the fans . . ." Daniel explained.

"Then why reveal the secret after all this time?" The news lady questioned.

"Probably because they believed in their fans and would accept them like we do. They want the fans to know that Soul Eater will not change and that despite their relationship they're going to make this work. If you were a true fan of Soul Eater then you would learn to accept their relationship and be happy for them like we are." Olivia answered.

"Congratulations Soul and Maka for your engagement!" Daniel shouted.

"Be happy and know that we believe in you two!" Olivia shouted and I smiled to the TV and felt a little bit more relieved .

"You lot quite a bit of fans, but thanks to those two you actually gained a little bit more fans than before. Seems like your true fans have accepted your relationship with Soul after all." Stein said comforting me.

I sat in my dressing room waiting for someone to call me to set, so I could work on this music video of this movie. I hear the movie is actually good, so I might go and watch it for when it comes out. Finally they called me on set and I got up from my seat and went to the set. I was wearing a long light blue dress with my hair straight. I wore blue high heels and some light make-up. Once I got on set you could see there was one set that took place in an old unique clubhouse, another set that looked like a boat dock bridge with a green screen in the background, and then on the last set was a grass ground with boat signal flags on a pole with a green screen in the background.

As we began to shoot today's video, and in every set there was a piano. I mostly would sing and play basically throughout the music video. My song will be in the movie, but they wanted to make a music video to promote the movie. As we finished the movie today, I realized it was only 12 PM and my day had only just begun. After this I was supposed to meet up with the rest of the band for a photo shoot. Soul, Kid, and Black Star are currently doing an interview and Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki are working on their music for our upcoming CD. I sighed and before I could leave the director wanted to run the music video one time, so I stood by Stein and awaited for it to begin.

**(Sayonara no Natsu by Aoi Teshima)**

I heard the music begin to play and the first scene was the flag pole that over looked the sea with ships passing by and then you saw me playing the piano swiftly going back and forth from me to some parts of the movie coming out.

**Hikaru umi ni kasumu funewha  
Sayonara no kiteki nokoshimasu  
Yurui saka o orite yukeba  
Natsu iro no kaze ni aeru kashira  
Watashi no ai sore wa merodī  
Takaku hikuku utau no **

_(A ship veiled in the shining sea  
leaves behind the steam of good-bye  
If I went down that loose hill,  
would I meet the summer coloured wind  
My love is a melody  
which I sing high and low)_

**Watashi no ai sore wa kamome  
Takaku hikuku tobu no  
Yuuhi no naka yonde mitara  
Yasashii anata ni aeru kashira **

_(My love is a seagull  
that flies high and low  
If I tried to call out in the sunset,  
I wonder if I'd encounter the gentle you)_

As I began to sing now on the screen I noticed the background and it looked like I was really there in the spot. It was beautiful to watch and see.

**Dare ka ga hiku piano no oto  
Uminari mitai ni kikoemasu  
Osoi gogo o yuki kau hito  
Natsu iro no yume o hakobu kashira  
Watashi no ai sore wa daiarī  
Hibi no pēji tsuzuru no**

_(The sound of a piano that somebody plays  
very much resembles the rumbling of the sea  
Do the people who come and go late in the afternoon  
carry a summer coloured dream too?  
My love is a diary  
that spells the pages of my life)_

**Watashi no ai sore wa kobune  
Sora no umi o yuku no  
Yuuhi no naka furikaereba  
Anata wa watashi o sagasu kashira **

_(My love is a boat  
that goes throughout the empty sea  
If I looked back in the sunset,  
I wonder if you'd be looking for me)_

The music was just beautiful and it just gave a nostalgic feeling to the music video as did the movie clips itself.

**Sanpomichi ni yureru kigi wa  
Sayonara no kage o otoshimasu  
Furui chaperu kazami no tori  
Natsu iro no machi wa mieru kashira**

**Kinou no ai sore wa namida  
Yagate kawaki kieru no**

_(On the promenade shaking trees  
cast shadows of good-bye  
Can the old chapel and chicken weather vane  
be seen in the summer coloured town  
Yesterday's love is nothing more but tears  
they will soon dry out and disappear)_

**Ashita no ai sore wa rufuran  
Owari no nai kotoba  
Yuuhi no naka meguriaeba  
Anata wa watashi o daku kashira**

_(Tomorrow's love is a mere refrain -  
words that have no end  
If we met by chance in the sunset,  
I wonder if you'd embrace me.)_

Once the song ended everyone clapped and people began to congratulate other people. I thanked everyone again before leaving with Stein to the photo shoot.

"When we get there, will probably run into Wendy Choi." Stein said.

"Wendy Choi?" I questioned.

"She's a super model and currently is rated number one's sexiest woman in Japan. You should be careful around her though."

"Why does she not like Soul Eater?"

"More like she doesn't like competition . . ."

Suddenly Stein tossed me a magazine and I saw the article he was reading. My eyes widen in shook as I saw my picture in the Magazine next to Wendy's.

"I ranked 3rd in sexiest woman in Japan! Why!?" I questioned.

"Who knows, but if you keep reading you can tell that Wendy Choi isn't exactly to happy. She says basically that you're not really a celebrity and you just got lucky." Stein explained.

"Nothing new I guess, since most people feel that way about me. Still I don't think they have right to judge me, if they don't know me . . ."

"Well don't take it to heart, because you still have millions of fans that truly respect you."

I smiled as he said that to me. We got out of the Taxi and I noticed Stein brought my guitar. I stared at him and he smile and told me I should use it for the shoot. As I walked inside Stein told me to go to the dressing room and get changed first before heading to the shoot where everyone should be. Once I entered the room, I saw the outfit I had to wear. I quickly got changed and did my hair and make-up. Suddenly someone walked in and there stood in front of the door. I looked in the mirror and recognized her face as she frowned at me.

"I heard you were coming in today, but I didn't expect to be sharing a dressing room with you. Couldn't I have been sharing a room with someone, who's actually worth my time?" Wendy said.

"Nice meeting you too . . ." I frowned getting up from my seat and picking up my guitar.

"Nice guitar, I'd be careful where you place it . . . You never know what could happen to it."

As I was about to head out I noticed Wendy was now following behind me. She kept glaring at me and I felt like any minute lasers would shoot out of her eyes and hit the back of my head. I tried to ignore her and just focused on where I needed to be. Once I found the place, I noticed she was still following me. Once I opened the doors, I could see my friends. They noticed my presence and waved to me. Just when I was about to wave back I felt Wendy shove right past me, almost making me trip. I looked toward her and watched as she continued walking and just brushed it off and went to my friends.

"Who's the hot chick that just shoved past you?" Black Star questioned.

"Wendy Choi Japan's number one sexiest woman." I replied.

"What's her problem with you?" Liz questioned.

"Apparently she doesn't like me very much, since I guess I'm competition."

"Competition?" Kid questioned and I tossed Kid the magazine that Stein gave to me.

They began to read the article, while I got my guitar out and started to adjust it. I turned to look at them and they were pretty surprised. I noticed Soul now looking at me a with concern, but I just shrugged not caring. Soon today went from tiring to actually having fun. I got to take pictures with the band, looking like we're having fun, goofy, normal, and sexy! I took pictures with the girls and then the guys took pictures. Then Soul and I took pictures since we were the lead singers and then the bands took pictures. Once we finished the shooting I realized my guitar was missing. I looked all around for it, but couldn't find it. I went back to my dressing room and it wasn't there, but I quickly got dressed and went to continue looking for it. I eventually ran into Soul who looked at me concerned.

"Hey did you find your guitar?" Soul asked.

"No, but I swore I could have left it at the photo shoot! It's not there however!" I exclaimed.

"Come on let's ask the guys and see if maybe they saw it."

As we walked outside I saw our friends waiting, but then my eyes quickly averted from them and to two teenage boys. I noticed one boy had in his hand a guitar. My eyes widen and I was about to run to them, until I saw the boy begin to smash my guitar. I gasped so loudly that I had to cover my mouth from the shock. Everyone looked back and saw the two boys smashing my guitar.

Quickly Soul and Kid went up to them and took the guitar pieces from them and I watched as soul held the boy by the collar of his neck and asked him something, before he released them and they ran away. Soul and Kid came back with pieces of my broken guitar and all I could do was stare at it.

"The boy said they found it in the trash outside the studio . . ." Kid explained.

"I have a feeling a certain Wendy did this . . . I'm so sorry about your guitar, I know how much it meant to you . . ." Soul spoke and I just slowly shook my head and I took the pieces from them and quickly threw it away to everyone's surprise.

"Maka! You're Guitar!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"It's ok . . . Besides it was just a guitar . . . It was getting old anyways, I got that guitar back when my Mama was still living with Papa and I . . . I can always get a new one . . ." I explained.

"Still what she did was horrible!" Patti shouted.

"It's ok Patti . . . There will always be some people that don't like me because of the how I became a part of Soul Eater and they didn't . . . To some they believe I'm a fake or just got lucky, but to my true fans they believe in me and accept me . . . So I won't let this little thing bother me . . . Besides this is the life of being celebrity . . . I can't let this get me down, especially over an old guitar . . . I'm fine guys really . . ."

Soul's POV

I watched as she put on a fake smile to us and started to walk back to the hotel. I knew she was hiding the pain inside and didn't want anyone to know it. I knew Maka all too well now, to know when she's in pain and truly smiling. I looked the trash can with her broken guitar inside and sighed.


	33. Sooner Than Expected

**Hey guys going to answer a few questions so first to 1112 Black Paper Moon2111 Wendy Choi is not real I don't think, because I made her up. Also to Guest** **their wedding will actually take place pretty soon because for what I have planned. Now I know you guys don't want this fanfic to end, but I'm not going to lie it's gonna come and to be honest I don't know right now pre say when it's coming but I'll let you guys know but if you have any suggestions maybe to keep it going maybe I'll write about it, it really depends. Don't worry though I'm pretty sure I'll be writing another Soul and Maka fanfic though right after this so stick around. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sooner Than Expected

Maka's POV

As I was looking over the words to my song I was going to sing, I felt someone twirl me around and gave me a quick peck. I saw a grinning Soul as I looked at him stunned.

"Wish me luck!" He shouted before going on stage.

"You don't need it!" I shouted back smiling.

One week left, until we leave Japan . . . I had to admit I'm a little sad to be leaving, but it will be great once we get to explore the other parts of the world and reach closer to our dream. Maybe even someday I'll come back here. . . I watched now as the millions of fans screamed for Soul as he began to get ready to sing.

**(Dummy by Aulcifer)**

**Kimito asamadeaishiatta  
Honemade aishiatta  
Beddogakowarechatte  
Futariwa bettariguttari  
Shiawase noyokan kanjitetanoni  
...I'm a dummy**

_(We made love till the sun rose, __  
__made love to the bone, __  
__and broke the bed down. __  
__The both of us were completely exhausted. __  
__I took this as a good sign but __  
__...I'm a dummy.)_

I watched as he began to sing to the crowd and I listen to the lyrics as the crowd began to go wild. I saw him turn and wink at me and I just blushed.

**Bizato eigawo ogoriatta  
Mukashiwo barashiatta  
Himituhamou naitte  
Kurabude battari attara  
Naitetayo kimigaotokonoyokode  
...I'm a dummy**

_(I treated you to pizza and a movie, __  
__told you all about my past. __  
__There were no secrets between us __  
__till we bumped into each other at a club. __  
__You were there, crying on some other guy's shoulder __  
__...I'm a dummy.)_

I watched as Soul went closer to the crowd making a lot of fans squeal as he reached for some of their hands and shook it.

**Amaisetsunasaga kiminomuneafuretemo  
Sorewa naiti-pasentoai tsunomono  
Dakedo bakanahodo ki mi ni koisiteta oresa  
Daiyakujagaman dekinai**

_(Though a bittersweetness wells up inside your heart, __  
__90% of it is all for him. __  
__But still, I love you to the point of stupidity __  
__so I can't stand being second place.)_

**Nee nee dousurebaii?  
Boubou aiha hinoumi aa...  
Nee nee dousurebaii?  
No!no! harisakesousa  
Ah... I'm a dummy Oh No!No!**

_(Hey, hey, what should I do? __  
__This scorching love is like a sea of fire. __  
__Hey, hey, what should I do? __  
__No! No! I'm about to burst! __  
__Ah... I'm a dummy. No! No!)_

He then walked back to his spot on stage and began to sing with all his heart out for this part. I could feel that feeling again as he sang and I smiled. I don't know how to explain it, but it always seemed to leave me smiling.

**Kimini makkanahanawokatta  
Ubaatte yaritakatta  
Konomamawakaretanja  
Jinseifundarikettari**

_(I bought a bright red flower for you. __  
__just to have it snatched away. __  
__Parting in such a way, __  
__'when it rains, it pours' is how my life goes.)_

Soul sang with such emotion and really felt the music guide him as he sang the song. The music was just great and I was happy for everyone.

**Kakowokeseruhodo ai nimaryokugaaruka  
Korewa kamisa ma no jikendane  
Nigeru sono katawo ki se ki okirumadedakuyo  
Nandekimihatumetainda**

_(Does love have the power to erase the past? __  
__This must be what God's experimenting on. __  
__I embrace that retreating shoulder till a miracle occurs __  
__but you're just so cold.)_

**Nee nee dousurebaii?  
Boubou aiha hinoumi aa...  
Nee nee dousurebaii?  
No!no! harisakesousa  
Ah... I'm a dummy Oh No!No!  
I'm a dummy**

_(Hey, hey, what should I do? __  
__This scorching love is like a sea of fire. __  
__Hey, hey, what should I do? __  
__No! No! I'm about to burst! __  
__Ah... I'm a dummy. No! No! __  
__...I'm a dummy)_

**..Jinseifundarikettari**

_(When it rains, it pours' is how my life goes.)_

As the song ended everyone cheered, screamed, and clapped for him. He put the mic to his mouth and grinned to the crowd.

"Alright next up, we have my beautiful fiancé Maka! Let's give her around of a applause guys!" Soul shouted.

As I walked on stage there were a lot of people cheering me on. They squealed when Soul gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking off stage. I just laughed just like everyone else. I put the mic to my mouth and began to spoke.

"Thank you everyone for all the support and for believing in us, as we reach closer to our dream in becoming the number one band of the world. Also thank you, to our true fans in accepting Soul and I . . . It really means a lot . . .! So without further ado who's ready for the next song!?" I shouted into the mic and everyone screamed yes.

**(Prophecy by Mami Kawade)**

The music began to play and I felt myself in a trance from the music as I grabbed the mic and got ready to sing.

**Musuu no yume kanae teru you na  
Genjitsumi nado nai kotoba  
Soko ni yadoru mirai no katachi  
Kasuka ni kagayai ta hitomi ni**

_(Unrealistic words  
Seem to be fulfilling countless dreams  
The shape of the future that dwells there  
Is in your eyes that shined faintly)_

**Guuzen mitai ni surechigau hibi tadotta  
Deai ga hajimaru nani ka o madowasu kigen**

_(I thought back to the days when I passed by you like it was a coincidence  
Our encounter started at the source of my confusion about something)_

I began to sing with all my heart as I stared at the crowd as they cheered for me. I stared at them determined as I sang.

**Unmei ga waratte iru no? kikoeru  
Kousa suru kietsu to itami  
Ano hi tsuge rare ta koe ni kasumeru  
Hyouri no tsuyo sa o kakae ta  
Ima wa toke nai wake o himotoi te  
Kane ta negai no sono saki e habataku**

_(Is destiny laughing? I can hear it  
Joy and pain intersect  
I briefly dwell on the voice I was told by on that day  
I held a two-faced strength  
Now I unravel the unsolvable reason  
And I'll fly beyond that prearranged wish)_

I began to sing louder and with more passion and the crowd began to cheer louder for me.

**Mi tai you na mi taku nai you na  
Kakushin e to tsuduku tobira  
Sotto nozoi ta tonari no keshiki  
Atomodori deki nai sekai ni**

_(It seems like I want to see, it seems like I don't want to see  
The door that leads to certainty  
I quietly took a peek at the scenery next door  
In a world where I can't backtrack)_

**Awase ta senaka ni kae rare nu ishi mayotta  
Deai ga tsunagaru subete ni karamaru shijuu**

_(I was perplexed about the intent that couldn't be changed by our backs turned on each other  
Our encounter is connected to the start and finish tied to everything)_

I put all my feelings as I sang my heart out and I could tell they were being reached because of how loud the crowd got screaming.

**Gensou to riaru no hazama kogoeru  
Rensa suru kenen to kageri  
Itsuka hoshi nazoru sen ni kasanaru  
Shinjitsu ni kokoro adzuke te  
Ima wa ie nai wake ni kigatsui te  
Kane ta negai no sono saki he habataku**

_(I freeze in the crack between fantasy and reality  
Apprehension and gloom interlink  
Entrusting my heart to the truth  
That will someday match what the stars foretell  
Now I notice the unspeakable reason  
And I'll fly beyond that prearranged wish)_

**Asuni ni nare ba wakaru desho togameru  
Ikidoori ni kage ga hisomu  
Suji o tadore ba mie te kuru hikari  
Shuuketsu ga arata na kizashi  
Unmei ga waratte iru no kikoeru  
Kousa suru kietsu to itami  
Ano hi tsuge rare ta koe ni kasumeru  
Hyouri no tsuyo sa o kakae ta  
Ima wa toke nai wake o himotoi te  
Kane ta negai no sono saki e habataku**

_(When it's tomorrow, will I understand? I blame myself  
Shadows lurk in resentment  
When I follow its rays, light becomes visible  
The ending is a new omen  
Is destiny laughing? I can hear it  
Joy and pain intersect  
I briefly dwell on the voice I was told by on that day  
I held a two-faced strength  
Now I unravel the unsolvable reason  
And I'll fly beyond that prearranged wish)_

As I wrapped up the song, I turned to Soul who was clapping and grinning at me. I smiled to him and I turned to my band members who were finishing up the last part of the song. As I turned my head back to the crowd al of a sudden I saw a glass bottle come flying at me. I felt it hit my head hard on my forehead and heard it break on the ground. I heard the crowd gasp in shock and I felt myself become dizzy. Suddenly everything started to sound unclear. I started to wobble a little bit and I placed my hand on my head. I looked at my head and saw blood . . . black blood . . . Then I fell to the ground unconscious . . .

Soul's POV

I ran to Maka as fast as I could and held her in my arms calling her name over and over! Suddenly I say her forehead and saw a mixture of red and black. Damn! I quickly picked her up ignoring everyone and ran past them. Stein told me there's a doctor waiting in her dressing room. I didn't fully understand how a doctor was here, but I nodded and ran to her dressing room. Once I got there, the doctor told me to lay her down on the couch, to which I did. He I noticed there was a doctor and a nurse in the room and started to check her pulse and everything.

Suddenly the nurse began to shove me out the door and quickly closed it. I tried to open it, but the nurse had locked the door. I cursed loudly and just banged on the door calling Maka's name.

. . . . .

It seemed like hours waiting for Maka to regain consciousness. They eventually had to move Maka to a real hospital where we had to do some more waiting. God, please let he be ok and that nothing bad will happen after what I saw . . . Please just let her wake up so I can she her smile again . . . Suddenly I felt Stein's hand on my shoulder and wanted to have a quick talk with me, so we headed outside. He didn't say anything at first and just smoked, but I could defiantly tell he knew something.

"How do you know?" I asked speaking first.

"Did you really think you could keep a secret like this from me Soul . . .? Azusa told me everything about Maka's mother's death and how Maka has the same disease that killed her mother. Ever since then, I took it upon myself to have a doctor around just in case anything bad happens . . . I know your scared for her Soul, but no matter what you have to be the one to hang on to hope even if it seems like all hope is lost . . ." Stein said.

"You should just like my father . . ."

"I did raise you most of my life Soul . . ."

"And all always be thankful . . ."

Once we got back inside the nurse came out and told me that I could see her, but only me. I looked to my friends who nodded and I quickly left. Once I entered the room, I saw her awake and she gave a weak smile. I quickly went over to her and sat down and took her hand in mine. Her hands were freezing, but I was glad she was alright. I looked to her and saw that her expression wasn't exactly happy.

"What's wrong Maka!?" I questioned and then she turned to the doctor.

"Maka's wound from the bottle is fine and should heal pretty fast thanks to the black blood in her." The doctor said and I stared at him confused.

"I thought the black blood wasn't good?"

"It has incredible healing abilities, but however it still can drive you to insanity and well . . . However, I had to take Maka back to the hospital to examine her more and well . . ."

"Well!?"

"Her black blood . . . Has increased more than I expected . . . Meaning she'll have to take the sure soon then I thought . . ."

I tried to process everything he was just telling me and I just couldn't think straight. Maka might be dying sooner than expected . . . I felt her grasp on my hand tightly and I looked to her and saw her smiling.

"It just means I'll be able to take the cure faster . . . Plus the doctor even has some pills for me to take anytime I feel like I go . . . well you know . . . insane . . . It will help me stay sane, until the time comes." Maka explained, but I was still upset and worried.

"How much time do we have until then!?" I questioned.

"6 months or so . . . For now Maka should be taking it easy, so watch over her carefully. By then the black blood will be spread throughout her entire body and then will be able to spread the cure into her body. . ."The doctor explained.

"But her chances are still the same . . ."

"Yes . . . I'm afraid so . . ."

Maka's POV

Soon after I left the hospital everyone began to worry a lot, but thankfully Stein reassured them, that I would be fine and made them leave for the night to let me get some rest while soul stays with me. At first they were suspicious, but left leaving Soul and I at the hotel. He wouldn't say a word to me as I sat on the couch with a pillow in my lab as Soul sat on the other side of the couch just staring at the ground and thinking. I couldn't take it any longer!

"Soul! Say something the silence is killing me inside!" I exclaimed.

"What so you want me to say Maka!? After everything I heard today! This wasn't supposed to happen to soon! I mean I wasn't . . . prepared for any of this . . .! 6 months is probably all I'll have left with you Maka!" Soul shouted.

"What happened to believing that I'd be fine!? Isn't that the whole reason why I stayed by your side because you believed I'd make it!?"

"I know what I said . . . I just . . . I didn't expect your fate to come so soon . . ."

Soul now placed his hand over his eyes and groaned. I could tell the news was really killing him inside. I went to his side and sat by him and I wrapped my arms around him and lead my head on his shoulder. Soon he looked to me and I gave a sincere smile and I swear he smiled a little.

"Soul . . . I know talked about having the wedding a little bit later, but why not get married sooner?" I questioned and he looked at me surprised to hear that.

"What?" He questioned.

"I know it's soon, but let's get married before I go in get the cure . . ."

Suddenly Soul got up and looked at me with surprise in his eyes and looked a little upset.

"Absolutely not . . . I love you Maka, but the doctor said you need to be taking it easy . . . Look after you get the cure and you're feeling better, than will get married." Soul said looking down on me, but then I stood up.

"I want to get married Soul . . ." I said and now looked at me angry.

"Why . . . !? Why is it so important to get married sooner . . .!?"

"Because . . .!" I said not almost crying.

"We're not doing anything just in case . . .! I'm going to my room . . . You should be in bed resting . . ."

Soul began to walk away from me and I felt tears fall out of my eyes as I watched him enter his room and slam his door.

"Thank you! Love you too by the way!" I cried sarcastically.

I sat back on the couch and had my hands covering my eyes. Why was this happening to us . . .?


	34. My Message to You

**Hey guys just wanted to tell you an exciting announcement! I had an idea that recently came to me and I've decided to make another Soul Eater fanfic Soul and Maka based. Only it will relate more to the anime and manga, but I really hope you guys will still read it because I'm possibly making it into a One-shot story so please read it for when it comes out, because it would mean a lot to me and I promise it will be good. I don't know how long it will be pre say, but please still read it. Anyways that all I had to say and don't worry I'll still being working on this fanfic as well. On that note . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

My Message to You

Maka's POV

"I'm almost forgotten about the charity concert I'm doing today . . . So much has happened I guess in the past three days . . ." I spoke to Stein as everyone in the room stared at me.

"I know I usually wouldn't say this . . . But we can cancel it, if you're not up to it." Stein spoke and I looked at him in shock.

"No I can't! It would be wrong to the fans and to myself if I did! I'll perform today."

"You're supposed to be resting." I heard Soul say from the couch and I ignored him.

"I'll be fine Stein trust me, you know what the doctor said . . ."

I gave him a pleading look and he sighed and slowly nodded. He told me to get ready. I started to change into my outfit for today and then suddenly my bedroom door opened and I turned to see an upset and concerned Soul. I covered myself up with my clothes since I was only wearing my undergarments.

"What the hell Soul!? I'm changing!" I shouted loud enough so that he could know I was angry at him as I started to throw my books at him.

"Hey! Would you stop that! It's not like I've never seen you undressed before!" He exclaimed and I just groaned and felt embarrassed.

Suddenly he walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulder and I stared at him wide eyed as he stared at me intensely.

"You should be resting not perform . . ." Soul said and I just shrugged his hands off me as I took a step back.

"I'm going tonight you won't stop me." I replied about to walk past him, until he grabbed my arm and I quickly pulled it away from him.

"What if you get something thrown at you again!? What if something happens to you while on stage!?"

"That's kind of why I have the pills Soul! Besides last I check you're not my husband yet."

"Oh . . . That is so uncool using that line and that's not fair! It's not like I don't want to marry you Maka!"

"Not fair! Soul I only have possibly 6 months of my life yet and you're telling me that's not fair! You said no to an early wedding when I want one with you! You can say no to an early wedding, but you can't stop me from doing what I love . . .! I love you Soul, but no matter what I'm going to stay strong and keep living my life, until my fate comes . . . I know your scared of losing me, but don't be . . . because I'm right here with you now . . ."

I stared into his eyes, but he quickly looked away. Ignoring him I changed into my clothes not caring anymore that he was in the room. Once I finished I just left my bedroom and went with Stein to the charity concert. As we drove there, Stein said there was a surprise for me when I get there. I was really confused, until I reached the backstage of the concert.

"Foxes! Oh my god what are you doing here!?" I questioned hugging an old friend.

"I came here to help you with the concert of course! After all thanks to you the first music video we did together, really helped me with my career." Foxes said.

"I'm glad to hear that . . ."

Foxes and I kept in touch for a while and we worked on some songs as well. I actually kept in touch with all of the friends I made in the almost past year. It was really good to see an old friend again right now.

"You're engaged!?" I shouted and he started to smile and blush a little.

"Yeah . . . I actually proposed to her about a week ago and she said yes." He explained.

"Congratulations Foxes!"

"That should be my line to you. You've been all over the news about you and Soul's relationship . . . Congratulations!"

"Thanks . . ."

Soul's POV

"Come on Soul, we're going to be late!" Liz shouted.

I saw everyone dressed up a little like me for the charity concert. It wasn't exactly formal, but we dressed a little nice for Maka's concert. As we walked over to the concert, I couldn't stop thinking about everything that's happen between us. This whole black blood thing was really was tearing us apart. 6 months . . . Is that really all I have left possibly with her . . .

Maka's POV

"Hey you ready to go out there?' Foxes asked and I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ok now . . . I trust my fans . . ." I replied smiling and so did he.

I looked to the stage and could see and hear the crowd screaming my name. I looked at my outfit and wondered if I looked ok. I was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap top with a white fuzzy poncho over me, I wore a blue skirt, white boots with high light blue socks, and I wore a white head band for my hair. It gave a winter look. I slowly walked on stage and saw that people were cheering me on.

**(Eternal Snow by Changin' My Life)**

Suddenly the music began to play as I took my place up on the stage. I noticed fake snow was falling on stage and everyone looked excited by it. I smiled to the crowd as I grabbed the mic with both my hands and began to sing.

**Kimi wo suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kana?  
Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo**

_(I fell in love with you… just how long has it been since then?  
My feelings have only been getting stronger  
I wonder… have you realized how I feel?  
Even though I've never said a word…)_

**Yuki no you ni tada shizukani  
Furitsumori tsudzukete yuku**

_(It's like snowflakes drifting… gently…  
…continuing to pile up higher and higher)_

As I sang I realized how emotional this song really was and actually felt my heart aching a little inside for some reason as I sang.

**Hold me tight, konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku nakatta yo  
I love you, namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba yokatta yo**

_(Hold me tight… if this is how it feels…  
The feeling of falling in love with someone…  
I never want to know this feeling  
I love you… I can't stop my tears from falling…  
In that case, then you…  
…should have never came into my life)_

As I sang the chorus part, I sang with all the emotions welling up inside me and decided to let them out. I could see the crowd using their cell phones or lights and waved it side to side.

**Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kana?  
Tameiki ga mado garasu kumoraseta**

_(I wonder… how long will I keep thinking about you?  
My breath is fogging up the window glass)_

**Yureru kokoro tomosu kyandoru de  
Ima tokashite yukenai kana?**

_(My trembling heart is… next to the lit candle…  
…and melting now. I wonder… will it survive?)_

**Hold me tight, oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai youni to  
I miss you, kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no kono mafuraa  
Konya mo hitori dakishimeru yo**

_(Hold me tight… so tight that I might break…  
…so that when we meet in the frigid gale of a blizzard…  
… I won't be cold anymore.  
I miss you… I think of you… so far away…  
with this hand-knit muffler…  
…I'm here alone, holding myself again tonight.)_

I realized it was hard to see through the crowd because of how dark it was, but thanks to the phones and lighters I could see everyone and saw some people even crying. Meaning my song was reaching to them.

**Eien ni furu yuki ga aru nara  
Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi kakuseru no kana?**

_(If the snow keeps on falling forever…  
…will it cover up my feelings for you?)_

**Hold me tight, konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku nakatta yo  
I love you, mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo**

_(Hold me tight… if this is how it feels…  
The feeling of falling in love with someone…  
I never want to know this feeling  
I love you… it's filling up my heart…  
I want to shout to the winter sky…  
I want to meet you right now.)_

**Hold me tight…**

I love you…

As the song gradually began to die down the crowd went wild as I bowed to them. I waved to my fans and even smiled.

Soul's POV

"Whoa . . . That was quite a song." Black Star spoke.

"I've never heard her sing like that before." Tsubaki said and we all nodded.

"The snow was pretty!" Patti exclaimed.

We were within the crowd since; Liz said it would be more fun to watch from the crowd then backstage. She went backstage probably to change outfits for the next song. I realized as she sang, she was really putting her emotions into the song and for some reason my heart ached inside as she sang. Maka . . .

Maka's POV

I was now wearing white long skirt, white boots, and a white long sleeved top that was pretty short since it revealed my stomach a little. I wore angelic make-up and my hair was wavy half up and half down with little curls as the ends on my hair. As I walked back on stage I waved to the crowd again as I took my place on stage again.

**(Myself by Changin' My Life: Bold Maka and **_**Bold Italic- Maka and Foxes**_**)**

I looked back to Foxes who was on the guitar and he gave a thumb's up and began to play the melody of the song.

**Doushite doushite suki nan darou  
Konna ni namida afureteru **

_(Why, oh why do I love you so much?  
My tears overflow this much)_

**Ano koro wa ushinau mono ga oosugite nani mo utaenakatta  
Sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta **

_(Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing  
anything  
A place just a little ways away-That was where I was)_

Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa  
Futari niteru no kana?  
Kitsukeba itsumo tonari ni ite kureta

_(That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness  
Are the two of us really alike?  
If I'd realized it, you were always by my side)_

As I began to sing again, I felt all my emotions into the song. I felt the music as I sang and I knew that my song was reaching into the hearts of the crowd as the cheered.

**Doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo  
Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka  
Tooku hanarete wakatta yo **

_(Why do I love you so much?  
Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad  
Just what it was that supported me so much  
From afar, I realize it now)_

I began to sing louder for this part and out soul and passion to my voice as I began to sing.

_**Nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni  
Kedo soko ni wa eien nante aru wake nakute **_

_(Like a lost child, crying and searching  
But there was no such thing as forever)_

**"Dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne  
Futari niteta no kana?  
Ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni **

_("It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered  
Were the two of us really alike?  
And I decided then I would protect you)_

**Doushite omoide ni dekinain darou  
Toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo  
"Wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo  
Kimi ga ookiku natteku yo **

_(Why can't I turn them to memories  
You're too far, too near for me to reach  
The more I tell myself "I will forget"  
The larger you loom in my thoughts)_

When Foxes joined my singing, I was glad because it got the crowd really excited to hear us sing. I was surprised he knew some Japanese and was very impressed. I noticed him looking to the crowd and staring at his fiancé that was in front of the stage cheering us on and I smiled to that.

**Doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
Kimi no koe kanashii hodo hibiiteru yo  
Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka  
Tooku hanarete wakatta yo **

_(Why do I love you so much?  
Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad  
Just what it was that supported me so much  
I realize it now from afar)_

**Doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
Kantan sugite kotae ni naranai**

_(Why do I love you so much?  
It's so easy I just can't answer)_

Once the song ended I bowed my head. I saw Foxes grab his fiancé's hand and led her backstage as everyone squealed for him. I bowed and went backstage to see the two smiling and kissing each other. Now that was true love . . .

Soul's POV

We now decided to head backstage, before the next song starts. We tried to make our way through the crowd, but boy was it packed in here. Suddenly we heard the next song starting to begin already.

Maka's POV

**(Love Chronicle by Changin' My Life: Bold-Maka and **_**Bold Italic- Maka and Foxes)**_

**Naze darou koi no shikata sae sukkari wasureteta  
Deai wa itsuka kuru wakare no hajimari to  
Itsunomanika kimetsukete ita**

_(Why? I've completely forgotten how to love  
Meetings will come someday with the beginning of parting  
Somehow, I have decided upon that idea)_

_**Yogoreta suniika no hodoketa himo musunde kureta  
**_**Hanikamu anata no egao asahi wo abite tokimeita kyuu ni**

_(You tied my loose shoelaces of my dirty sneakers  
Your shy smile suddenly shone in the sunlight)_

As I began to sing with Foxes I felt myself being a little sad all of the sudden as I sang these verses of lines.

_**Aisaretai kara aishitai wake ja nai  
**_**Massugu**_** ai suru yuuki wo kureta ne**_

_(It's not that I love for the want of love  
You gave me courage to love straight-forward)_

_**Korekara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo  
**_**Nani ga atte mo **_**kono te hanasanai**_** zutto**

_(The two swear to journey from now on  
That no matter what happens, the two hands will never part)_

As I sang I felt my heart aching inside for some reason . . . I didn't understand why though . . .

**Fushigi da ne itsumo no keshiki mo tokubetsu ni miete kuru  
Hana ya **_**tori ya umi kaze yama amai taiyou**_**  
Subete kagayaki yorisou naka**

_(It's weird, the everyday landscape begins to seem special  
The flowers, bird, and the sea, the wind, mountain, and sweet sun  
When everything shines and cuddles together)_

_**Tokenai jiguso no saigo no piisu mitsuketa yo**_**  
Ookina anata no senaka watashi mamoraretsuite yuku eien ni**

_(I found the last piece to the unsolvable jigsaw puzzle  
Your broad back protects me, and I'll continue to follow you  
For eternity)_

As I sang, I felt someone watching from behind me and I glanced back and to my surprise I saw my friends standing backstage watching me. My eyes went a little wide and then I noticed Soul and suddenly my heart ached . . . Now I know why I'm sad . . . It was because this song reminded me of him . . .

_**Ima made konna ni mawarimichi shita kedo**_**  
Massugu **_**ai suru jishin wo moteta ne**_

_(Until now, I've took the longer way around, but  
I'm finally able to love straight-forward)_

_**Asu kara no yume ni futari ima mukau yo**_**  
Nani ga attemo **_**hitomi sorasanai**_

_(The two will head to the dream of tomorrow  
No matter what happened, the gaze won't change)_

I looked back to the ground trying to stare at Soul and focus on singing. Suddenly I felt something strange within me change. I tried to keep singing, but then I felt myself begin to panic inside me and I couldn't sing anymore. Suddenly Stein and Foxes noticed and they both nodded their heads to each other. Foxes began to sing as I walked up the stared platform and went through the curtains where Stein awaited for me with my pill to which I took and I felt calm and better again. I quickly ran to the dressing room super-fast and changed quickly before I began to sing again.

**Aisaretai kara aishitai wake ja nai  
Massugu **_**ai suru yuuki wo kureta ne**_

_(It's not that I love for the want of love  
You gave me courage to love straight-forward)_

_**Asu kara no yume ni futari ima mukau yo  
**_**Nani ga attemo **_**hitomi sorasanai**_

_(The two will head to the dream of tomorrow  
No matter what happened, the gaze won't change)_

_**Aisaretai kara aishitai wake ja nai  
Massugu ai suru yuuki wo kureta ne**_

_(It's not that I love for the want of love  
You gave me courage to love straight-forward)_

_**Korekara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo  
**_**Nani ga atte mo **_**kono te hanasanai**_** zutto**

_(The two swear to journey from now on  
That no matter what happens, the two hands will never part)_

As I sang again, there was tons of fog now on the stage as I slowly walked back on singing along with Foxes. The crowd could only see my shadow, until the fog as gone and then revealed my new outfit to which everyone cheered for as Foxes and I finished the last part of the song together and then bowing our head.

"Thank you for coming out tonight for this charity concert!" I shouted.

"Hope you had fun and will see you guys next time!" Foxes shouted.

We exited the stage and I took a deep breathe. Soon I was confronted by Soul who wasn't exactly happy and looked at me concerned as did the rest of my friends.

"What happened Maka!?" Black Star shouted.

"We saw you shaking up on stage a little." Tsubaki said.

"Why did you backstage so that you could take a pill that Stein handed you?" Kid questioned.

"What's going on!?" Liz shouted.

I nodded to Foxes who looked at me concerned, but left back to his fiancé as Stein came over to us.

"I was worried Maka something like this would happen to Maka, so the doctor gave her some pills to help her in case if something happened." Stein explained.

"What exactly would happen?" Liz caught on.

"What are you hiding from us Maka, you've been acting pretty weird lately since your mother died." Kid explained.

"Is there something we need to know Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

I looked to all my friends and looked to Soul who obviously was no help, since he wanted to hear what I'd say. I took a deep breath and I felt stein's hand on my shoulder and sighed. I told them it would be better if we didn't talk hear so we went to the dressing room. I decided to tell them everything . . . From start to finish and it was painful to see their reactions. The girls cried a little and the guys couldn't handle it. I even saw Soul holding all his feeling inside as he wouldn't look to me. Now I wanted to cry too.

"Why . . . didn't you tell us?" Patti cried.

"We were right there for you . . ." Liz spoke as took a step closer to me, but I backed off and stared at the ground not wanting to see their faces.

"Because I knew this would be your reaction . . . I didn't want to say anything, until it was all over." I said about to cry.

"Soul you knew about this didn't you . . . That's why you've been acting different . . ." Kid pointed out.

"Yeah . . ." Was all Soul could reply.

"Yeah . . . That's all you can say!" I shouted shocking everyone, but Soul still stared at the ground ignoring me, until I pushed him and he looked back at me wide eyed.

"I've got 6 months and "Yeah" is all you can say you stupid jack ass!" I started to cry now and I saw him about to come toward me, until I pushed him away.

I quickly started to run out the door and I could hear him calling me and knew he was running after me. I didn't care, I just wanted to be far away from everyone even Soul. I hauled a taxi and got in quickly. I saw Soul knocking on the window, but I ignored him and told the driver to drive to which he did. I looked back and saw Soul on the ground and watched as I drove away from him. My heart ached inside and in truth I never had planned for this to happen . . . I wanted to make up with Soul, but . . . That just didn't happen in the end . . .

Soul's POV

As I drove back to the hotel where Maka will probably be, I explained why Maka was probably made at me for.

"Soul . . ." Patti spoke.

"She probably just wanted to marry you, so that she could know that she had someone by her side that was protecting her from what's to come." Liz explained.

"She wants to marry because she loves you and she wants to spend the remain possible time she has with you . . . Soul why won't you marry her?" Kid said.

"Because I'm afraid . . . What if once I marry her and we spend the remaining time together, she doesn't make it . . . Then I become a widower and left broken inside . . . We both never wanted to face this feeling of being hurt inside again and I have a feeling will face that same feeling if we get married . . ." I explained, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not one to usually say stuff like this, but . . . Despite how much time you may have left with Maka . . . I would live up to that moment until the truth that decides her fate . . . Don't waste the time you have with her Soul . . ." Black Star said surprising all of us.

"That might be the smartest thing you ever said to me." I replied and got a punch from him and just laughed along with me friends.

"You're right though . . . I shouldn't waste any more time . . ." I spoke and everyone just comforted me as I sighed.

Thinking about it now, I realized all the songs were about love . . . Maybe they were truly a message to me from her. I looked at my phone and saw a picture of us and I smiled a little bit. I defiantly love her and will do anything for her . . . Including an early wedding . . .


	35. Let's Get Married

Let's Get Married

Maka's POV

Tonight I wouldn't let anyone speak to me, which included Soul. I honestly didn't want to talk them about any of this, because this was exactly what I was trying to avoid. I didn't want them to feel sad for me because of the state I'm in . . . I didn't want any of this to happen . . . I realization had hit me today that I have possibly 6 months with everyone . . . I might not get to see them ever again when the time comes . . . Suddenly I heard them come home through and everything was quite for a while. I heard someone outside my bedroom as I laid on my bed. Then there was a knock.

"Maka it's me . . ." Soul spoke and I rolled my eyes.

"Go away Soul," I spoke.

"We really need to talk Maka, its important . . ."

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now . . . I have a lot on my mind . . ."

"So do all of us Maka . . ."

"Well at least you get to live . . ."

"Maka you're going to be fine remember what I said about believing!"

"Funny because three days ago you didn't have much belief then!"

Suddenly everything was silent and I could still see his shadow under the door. I heard a sigh and heard him sit down and laid against my door.

"I'm not leaving, until you let me in." Soul spoke.

"Then I guess you'll be waiting a long time." I replied turning off my lights with only the moon and stars lighting my room.

I grabbed my brush and just combed my hair as I stared at the mirror. I looked terrible from all the crying. Suddenly I swear I saw a little red demon appear. I screamed a little and fell back out of my chair.

"Maka what's wrong!?" Soul shouted.

I couldn't reply right now as my eyes were staring into the demons eyes as he grinned at me. I closed my eyes and looked away and then looked back to see him still there grinning at me.

"Finally we are able to meet Maka Albarn . . ." The little demon said.

"Who the hell are you!? Oh god have I gone insane!?" I shouted taking another pill as the demon laughed.

"You won't be able to get rid of me that easily my dear . . . You see, you and I are connected but the red strings of fate . . ."

"What fate!?"

"The fate that will decide whether you live or die . . . I am a part of the black blood and as you said before, this is you going a little insane right now . . ."

"No . . .! I took the pill you should be gone . . .!"

"I will be as soon as it kicks in, but even if you take the pill I'll still be a part of you regardless. This won't be the last time you'll see me, you can count on that my dear . . ."

"Are you evil!?"

"I'm just the source of your madness, so you tell me."

I could no longer take it anymore so I smashed my hand on the mirror and saw my blood drip on my hand as I began to cry a little falling slowly to the ground not because of the pain, but because I was falling into the madness. Suddenly I saw Soul bust through the door breaking the lock and quickly came to my side. He saw the blood on my hand, but before he could react I pushed him away.

"Leave me alone Soul!" I shouted.

"Maka calm down . . .!" Soul exclaimed, but I wouldn't listen and shook my head and cover my ears as he grabbed a hold of my arms.

"No! Stop it, let go of me! I can't-! I can't . . .! Do this anymore . . .!" I cried as he pulled me into a hug and he held me tightly stroking my hair.

"It's alright Maka, I'm right here I'm not going anywhere . . ."

"Why . . .? Why does stuff always happen to us . . .? I just want this all to end Soul . . ."

"I know . . . I know . . . I promise you it will Maka . . ."

. . . . .

I felt a warm light shine on my eyes as I slowly began to walk up. At first I just saw a bright light, but then my vision became clear. I slowly sat up on the bed I was sleeping in and noticed I wasn't in my room. Suddenly I felt movement on the bed as I turned and saw Soul sleeping next to me shirtless. I blushed and turned red, but then noticed I was clothed and sighed. Last night was a blur for me, but soon I began to piece things together. After my melt down, Soul took me to his room where he comforted me as we laid in his bed and slowly fell asleep. Then I remembered my hand and noticed it was completely healed. I stared it in surprise, but then I remembered the black blood had healing abilities. As I stared at my hand, I noticed another hand grab it and I quickly turn to see Soul staring at my hand in concern. Then he looked up to me with those crimson eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked and I slowly nodded about to get up, until I felt him pull me closer to him laying back down on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry . . . I was afraid . . . I felt like if we got married and I only got to spend like only a couple of months with you, then I would get hurt . . . What I didn't realize was the pain you were going through and I was just being selfish . . ." Soul explained and I felt my heart ache as I held his hand tighter.

"It's alright I think I lost myself there yesterday, but I'm ok now . . . I think I just needed some rest after the events of yesterday . . ." I replied and suddenly I felt him warp his arms around me to my surprise.

"Let's get married . . ." Soul spoke and I moved a little to see his face and I was shocked and slowly smiling.

"Really? I mean I understand how you feel now Soul, so I mean I can wait you know . . . Till after the I get the cure and I feeling better."

"No . . . Forget the cure and all that other stuff I don't want to marry you for those reasons . . . I want to marry you now because I love you . . . I love you with all my heart and want to be with you for the rest of my life . . ."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive . . . However let's wait, until the time come a little closer like maybe 5 months or so because we've got a planning to do until then right?"

"Right,"

We both smiled and laughed. I was glad we resolved our problems, but more glad that now that soon I'll be married to Soul! I gave him a quick kiss and got out of his bed to his confusion.

"Where you going?" He questioned and smiled.

"We've got a concert remember? Besides I need to get ready and have a talk with everyone." I replied heading out the door.

. . . . .

"Maka are you sure about all this?" Liz asked and I smiled.

"I am . . . No matter what happens, I'll always stay strong until the end. I'll face whatever life has to throw at me unafraid. That's bravery . . . It's my armor . . ." I replied and everyone looked at me stunned.

"Well it's time we get on stage soon guys, because the concert's about to start so let's give a show they won't forget." Soul said and we all nodded.

As we got ready for the performance I made sure to take a pill before tonight, to make sure I don't have another episode. Once I was finished getting ready with the girls we headed out backstage where the guys waited. It was time for them to get on stage. Before Soul left he gave me a quick kiss and rushed off stage as I smile to them.

"Who's ready to rock!?" Soul shouted and everyone screamed.

**(****Tokyo Illusion by Aucifer)**

I listen as the music began to play and the crowd screaming Soul Eater and I was very happy to see that.

**Uso ni mamireta ****  
****sekai wa ima yuki no naka ****  
****reido no Kiss mo ****  
****moeru you ni atsui no ga ****  
****bokura no shinjitsu**

_(This world, stained by lies __  
__is now covered in snow. __  
__Even our absolute zero kiss __  
__burns with a fiery heat as __  
__this is our reality.)_

**TOKYO ONE NIGHT ILLUSION ****  
****[PURACHINA] no yami ni ukabu ****  
****matenrou ni kakenoboru'nda ****  
****kanashii mirai kakikaenagara ****  
****taiyou ga yume wo tokaseba ****  
****yogoreta machi ni modoru kedo ****  
****ai wa furitsuzukeru**

_(Tokyo One Night Illusion __  
__Floating in a platinum darkness. __  
__Running up skyscrapers __  
__as we rewrite our tragic futures. __  
__If the sun melts our dreams __  
__we'll return to that sinful city but __  
__our love continues to rain down.)_

As Soul sang I felt the music flow within me and I couldn't help, but cheer and smile for them as they all performed together.

**Itami no naka de ****  
****shinji aeru [JENEREESHON] ****  
****otona-tachi ni wa ****  
****imi fumei na angou de ****  
****hikari wo sasayaku**

_(This generation keeps believing __  
__even through their pain. __  
__Using a password __  
__not understood by adults __  
__we whisper about the light.)_

**TOKYO ONE NIGHT ILLUSION ****  
****shiroi yuki no hana ga saku ****  
****[TAAMINARU] de dakishimeru'nda ****  
****kodoku no BUS wo miokuru tame ni ****  
****mukidashi no REAL wa itsumo ****  
****tsunaida tewohiki saku kedo ****  
****ai wa furitsuzukeru**

_(Tokyo One Night Illusion __  
__A flower of pure white snow blooms. __  
__We embrace at a terminal __  
__to see off a lone bus. __  
__Tactless reality will always try to __  
__tear our hands apart but __  
__our love continues to rain down.)_

I watched as Soul sang to the crowd and grinning to them. I never really thought about it, but Soul must really love being on stage like that.

**(Crystal of Love) kono sekai de ****  
****(Shining of love) omae dake wo kanjite ****  
****(Crystal of love) toki wo tomete ima ****  
****(Shining of love) ai ga mune ni furitsumoru kara...**

_(Crystal of love) In this entire world __  
__(Shining of love) You're the only one I feel for __  
__(Crystal of love) Stop time now __  
__(Shining of love) because love is piling up in my heart...)_

**Bokura wa konya mezamete ****  
****hikari wo sasayaku**

_(Tonight we awaken __  
__and whisper about the light.)_

I watched as he sang with passion and soul into the song and I felt like his singing was really getting through me to the heart. I place my hand on my heart and felt it beating like crazy.

**TOKYO ONE NIGHT ILLUSION ****  
****[PURACHINA] no yami ni ukabu ****  
****matenrou ni kakenoboru'nda ****  
****kanashii mirai kakikaenagara ****  
****taiyou ga yume wo tokaseba ****  
****yogoreta machi ni modoru kedo ****  
****ai wa furitsuzukeru**

_(Tokyo One Night Illusion __  
__Floating in a platinum darkness. __  
__Running up skyscrapers __  
__as we rewrite our tragic futures. __  
__If the sun melts our dreams __  
__we'll return to that sinful city but __  
__our love continues to rain down.)_

**[TAAMINARU] de dakishimeru'nda ****  
****kodoku no BUS ni wa mou noranai ****  
****mukidashi no REAL wa itsumo ****  
****tsunaida tewohiki saku keredo ****  
****...ai wa hikaru**

_(We embrace at a terminal __  
__to see off a lone bus. __  
__Tactless reality will always try to __  
__tear our hands apart but __  
__...our love shines.)_

Once the song ended I saw him wave and get ready for the next part of the position. I looked at my outfit and I was wearing a red cloak over my black short dress, black boots, some black arm bracelets, some chain necklaces and a skull ring. I wore some medium make-up on and my hair was straight with some re streaks in my hair, but it will come off once I wash it. As I walked on stage I waved as everyone cheered for me and got into position. I turned and saw Soul on the keyboard and then looked to the rest of the band and nodded.

"Get ready guys, cause it's about to get a little hot out here!" I shouted as the screamed in excitement.

**(Light My Fire by Kotoko)**

**Ima tokihanate  
Hime ta omoi wo  
Mu ni kaeru genji  
Tachikiru tame ni ~ Woah **

_(Now I'll set  
my hidden feelings free  
to sever myself  
from the reality that returns to nothingness)_

**Unmei ga hitsuzen da to shitatten  
Nobody can predict what will happen  
Hisshi ni aragatte kun da  
Sono ni utsushi ta mirai ~ Woah -Kono te ni- **

_(Even if fate is inevitable  
Nobody can predict what will happen  
I'll desperately fight against it  
The future reflected in your eyes  
will be in my hands)_

As I began to sing the song I moved my body with the music and say loud with all my heart pointing to the crowd. Soon Soul joined in to the song as I sang more intensely with my hand to the side and slowly rising it, while fire came from the stage and everyone began to scream in excitement as the fire came on and cheered.

**SHOUT OUT onore no sonzai  
Sakeba ~ Woah (Woah)  
Kimi ni kikoeru made  
Soko kara wa  
Nani ga mieru  
LIGHT MY FIRE **

_(Shout out  
For my own existence  
So shout out  
Until you hear me  
What can you see  
from there?  
Light my fire)_

I began to sing the chorus louder than ever and put everything I had to the song as I watched the fire in front of me. I watched as the band rocked out to with the music they played.

**Kotoba ni daki nai  
Muyoku de chiisana  
Kono kanjou wo  
Bokura wo shitteru ~ Woah  
Seikai ga doko ni mo naku tatte  
Nobody knows what only I know  
Kono mune no uchi de moeru  
Honoo wa kesshite kie wa shinai  
Sou darou **

_(We know  
these powerless  
and tiny feelings  
that we can't express in words  
Even if the correct answer doesn't exist anywhere  
Nobody knows that only I know  
The flame burning within my chest  
will never extinguish  
Isn't that right?)_

As I continued to sing, I could really feel the energy of the song flowing through me. I began to sing louder and with more fire in me then every before for this song.

**SHOUT OUT mamoru beki mono  
Sakebe ~ Woah (Woah)  
Shuuen made no TIME LIMIT  
Nori koete  
Genkai made  
LIGHT MY FIRE **

_(Shout out  
For those who I must protect  
So shout out  
Overcome the Time limit  
up to your demise  
To your limit  
Light my fire)_

I lifted my hands in the air as I sang now, like as if I was flying and then grabbed the mic again and sang to the crowd again with determination in my eyes.

**Yeah well, who shall dwell in sanctuary?  
Who shall live on a holy hill?  
Yeah well, who shall dwell in sanctuary?  
Who shall live on a holy hill?  
Yeah well, who shall dwell in sanctuary?  
Who shall live on a holy hill?  
Yeah well, who shall dwell in sanctuary?  
Who shall live on a holy hill? **

**FAINTLY FOUND kaeru beki basho  
Koko yo senken de (Woah)  
Nidoto hanashi wa shinai **

_(Finally found  
The place I must return to  
is here, so I'll shout  
and I won't ever let go of you again)_

The band now how a slow part as I danced and rocked out to it. I began to shake my head with my hands on top of it and let the music guide me as I continued to sing. Suddenly the music got softer and I began to sing softer and then gradually get louder and the fire began to dim slowly.

**SHOUT OUT koe o agero  
Sakebe ~ Woah (Woah)  
Tatoi donna konan ga  
Kono saki ni matte you tomo  
Woah ~ Wooaah  
LIGHT MY FIRE**

_(Shout out  
Make it loud  
So shout out  
No matter what hardships  
may be waiting ahead  
Light my fire)_

As I sang louder, the fire burst from the stage and was now extremely tall and you could hear the people screaming in excitement. It began to die down again though as the song ended. The crowd cheered loudly for us. We quickly got off stage and headed backstage to change into our last outfit and sing out last song for the night. I didn't have to change much since I'm keeping the same dress on. I now wore my dress with a light jean jacket over it, black high heeled boots, my make-up the same and my hair was not half up and half down and was wavy.

Once I made it backstage again I noticed Soul's outfit matched mine. He wore a light jean jacket over his black shirt, light jean pants, and black boots. He grinned to me as I stood beside him as we put our head sets on.

"You ready to give them one last show?" Soul questioned and I grinned.

"Let's do it," I replied as we walked on stage.

**(Waiting For a Girl Like You (Extended) from Rock Of Ages: Bod-Soul, **_Italic-Maka, and __**Bold Italic-Soul and Maka)**_

As we got to positions on stage the lights went out slowly and the music began to play softly in the background as everyone was now quiet.

**So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find,  
I only know it's a matter of time When you love someone,  
when you love someone**

A spot light slowly hit Soul as he started to sing his verse of the song. He was looking in my general direction as he sang and I saw a smile on his face as he sang and I could hear some girls squealing over him. He slowly began to walk a little closer toward me, but stop at a good distance.

_It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too  
_**Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong**_  
This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I wanna be sure_

A spot light now slowly shined on me as I began to sing looking at Soul and smiling to him as he grinned to me. I slowly walked to him as he sang his part still staying where he was. Then I stopped a good distance from him and sang my part as I placed my hand on my heart as if I was unsure.

**I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, a love that will survive  
**_I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
_**Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
**_**Won't you come into my life?**_

Soul began to sing again to me and I felt my heart beating fast as he continued to look at me and no one else. I felt myself smiling widely at him, and then I began to sing to him as he smiled at me. Then he began to sing again walking closer to me and then I started to walk toward him, until we both were face to face and we both sang together smiling.

_You're so good . . ._

_When we made love it's understood_

_It's more than a touch . . ._

_It's a word we say_

_Only in dreams could I be this way . . ._

_When you love someone . . ._

_Yeah . . ._

Suddenly the music began to change and I walked away from Soul, for the next part I had to do. I walked to the stair platforms where there was a poll. I took my jacket off as the music got sexier and the crowd went wild including the guys as I began to dance around the poll sexy like as I held the poll and tilled my head back. As I started to dance around the poll again, I saw staring at me shocked and yet grinning at me, as I grinned back to him. He started to walk closer to me and as I walked over to him and he grabbed me and dipped me as I sang my part. As I sang to him I slowly stood straight back up still staring at him. I than touched my body sexy like and saw Soul looked turned on and I smiled.

**Really love . . . Some . . . one . . .**

**Now I know it's right . . .**

**From when the moment I wake up **

**Till deep in the night**

He jokingly sang his part like he was turned on as I placed my hand on his shoulder and walked behind him as he sang. I slowly went back down the stair platforms as Soul continued to sing. I tuned back to him and as we stared into each other's eyes.

_There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be than holding you tenderly_

_**I've been waiting for a girl/boy like you to come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl/boy like you, a love that will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl/boy like you to come into my life**_

As I sang my last solo part Soul came walking toward me, until we were faced to face staring at each other. As we both sang now Soul offered me his hand and I slowly took it as the crowd cheered for us loudly. We slowly began to dance a little as we sang to each other, until the song ended and we were so close to each other. Soon the crowd screamed and clapped for us and we turned to them and bowed. We looked at each other and smiled. A lot of things happened in Japan that I'll never forget . . . There were painful times and happy times and those will be the memories I'll cherish forever with Soul . . . Whatever comes next after this, I'll face it. . . Because I'm not alone anymore . . .


	36. Wedding Preparations

Wedding Preparations

_5Months later . . ._

Maka's POV

"No the bride said she wants thirteen red roses in her bouquet not twelve!" Liz shouted on the phone and I just stared at her surprised.

"Maka are you sure the food I made will be good for tomorrow?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Of course everything make is delicious Tsubaki." I replied.

She nodded to me and then noticed Patti was eating some of the food that was taste testers and decided to stop her. I laughed at this site and smiled to myself. I can't believe 5 months have pasted and boy have we been through one hell of a ride. After we left Japan we went to all of Asia, then the Europe, Brazil, and etc. . . . We've been everywhere around the world and finally our dreams came true in becoming the number one band around the world. We had to rush a lot because of my disease and how much time I had . . .

If Soul heard me right now he would be pretty pissed that I'm even mentioning right now. Just like Papa was when we had to explain to him that we were getting married. He was so mad he didn't talk to us for a whole month, but came to his senses since Sid talked to him for me. Papa still isn't sure about Soul, but he can see that Soul does love me. Speaking of Sid and Papa, we're actually back in Death City . . . To be honest we've been back for about almost a month now. We don't live in the tour bus either, since Stein told us it would be good if we finally pick a place to live that we could call home.

So everyone basically got a house here and we were all close neighbors. Soul and I have been living together in our own house as the girls had their own house and the guys had their own house. I'm so glad we finally found a place to stay and not move around anymore, but at the same time I think I'll miss being together on a bus. Of course we'll probably going on more tours on the future, but for now will do what we can around here which there were many opportunities for us. However, now we've been just getting ready for the wedding that takes place for tomorrow and boy as I nervous for tomorrow.

Talk about pre wedding nervousness. The girls have been very helpful to me when it came to my wedding. Liz was basically like my wedding planner as she had everything done the way I wanted and wouldn't take no for an answer to anyone who disagreed. Basically the wedding will be just close friends and family. It takes place outside in a beautiful forest like area. I was super excited, but extremely nervous at the same time. Tonight it was a bachelorette party for me and at first I wasn't really in to it, but Liz, Tsubaki, and Patti convinced me otherwise. We were about to head out of the girls house in a second, but I went to the bathroom to fresh in up.

"Hello Maka, long time no see." The little demon greeted from the mirror.

"Can't you just leave me alone for today . . ." I sighed.

Ever since that night the little demon appeared, he's been showing up since. In my dreams and sometimes moments like this when I'm around a mirror. I never mentioned this to anyone, since I didn't want them to worry. I quickly took a pill and he laughed.

"We've been over this Maka, that pill won't help you get rid of me." He grinned.

"I know, but tonight I don't want any chances." I replied about to leave.

"You know you can run away all you want from your little disease, but no matter what fate will still determine your out come . . . Your time is coming close, so you should just accept what's coming . . ."

"I'll take my chances little demon . . ."

"Very well . . . Congratulations by the way . . . May you have a wedding full of madness . . ."

Soul's POV

"Come on Soul this is your bachelor party! Let's get going so we can party!" Black Star shouted.

I stepped out of my room and saw Black Star and Kid waiting for me. I grinned and we began to head out to a club. I figured Maka and the girls would probably go to Lucky Thirteen tonight so we went somewhere else. Once we found a bar and a club we grabbed a table and ordered some drinks and just talked.

"So you nervous about tomorrow Soul?" Kid asked and I grinned.

"Who wouldn't . . . No more living the single life I guess . . ." I replied.

"You're going to be a tied down man!" Black Star shouted.

"Yeah, but it's worth it . . ." I replied sipping my drink.

"How has she been doing?" Kid questioned and I frowned a little as I held the drink tight in my hand.

"She's doing fine, but it's not like we haven't seen her have a few episodes especially that one night . . ." I said.

About maybe two weeks ago Maka had a huge melt down when we were both sleeping. She had some sort of nightmare and quickly ran to the bathroom and get repeating over and over she had to get the blood off her hands when there wasn't any blood. I tried to calm her down, but it took a long time and she spent most of the night crying. What was scary is that the next morning she wouldn't remember much of what happened which scares me. One month left and her time will be up to take the cure . . .

"She'll be fine Soul! Maka's a strong person!" Black Star reassured me and I grinned and lifted my drink.

"To the last day of me being single!" I shouted and we cheered.

As we drank and had fun we decided to take a sneak peek and see what the girls were doing tonight at the party. Once we entered Lucky Thirteen it was super crowded with people. We stayed low so no one would recognize us. As we made our way through the crowd we spotted the girls and I could see them all laughing and talking. We found a table and decided to stay a while since the music was good and the alcohol was great. Unfortunately Sid saw us, but winked and wouldn't say a word.

"Maka how about a song for old time sakes!" The DJ shouted and the girls quickly pushed her toward him and she nodded and everyone cheered.

As she got on stage, I saw the rest of the girls go up with her and get ready in their positions. I saw them talk and then smiled to each other as Maka got her head set on. She looked to the crowd and smile warmly to them.

"It's good to be back and I think I got one song for you guys tonight that will really get you moving!" She shouted and everyone cheered and whistled to her.

**(Bless Myself by Lucy Hale)**

As the music began to play, I noticed she was wearing a black above the knee dress that had a little ruffle to it, she had black boots, her hair was a little curly, and she wore some make-up on that made her look more sexy.

**There's a little secret  
I would like to tell you  
There's a book of lies  
I know they'll try to sell you  
And they'll try, and they'll try  
To convince you to buy you need 'em  
So the next time you're down  
Look inside not around.**

I watched as some dancers came on the stage to help her out as she sang. I could she her smiling to the crowd and really giving them a show.

**I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can justify all the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself.**

I watched as she moved her hips with the music as she sang and I watched as she turned to the band who were smiling to her.

**I have searched the world to find  
There's nothing better  
Than when me, myself and I  
Can come together  
And I know for a fact  
There's a spirit I lack called defend  
Yeah I've been through it all  
Just to find in the end**

**I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can justify all the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself.**

As she continued to sing she shook some people's hands and danced a little more on stage with the backup dancers. Then she stood on the higher platform and pointed to the crowd while singing.

**Do you ever wonder  
How anything can make you cry  
Have yourself discover  
That the pain you feel  
Is the pain that you deny in your life  
So open up your eyes**

The dancer went behind her as she fell back as they caught her and she continued to sing as they held her and spin her around. Then they gently put her down and she looked to the crowd and closed her eyes and then opened them up slowly.

**You can bless yourself  
There's no need for someone else  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can justify all the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself.  
La La La La La  
La La La La La  
I will survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself. **

The music got softer as she began to sing and she smiled to the crowd as they went silent, then you see one of the dancers hand her a guitar that she begin to play on and the crowd went wild as she finished up the song by singing and playing the guitar. I smiled to her as she smiled to the crowd and bowing and then walking off stage with the girls.

"Dude she was amazing!" Black Star shouted.

"I know . . . That's why I'm marrying her." I replied grinning.

Maka's POV

Last night was crazy fun being with all my friends as we danced, they drank, and did some singing. It was also great because I could see Sid again and he made our night very fun. Today however was going to be more fun . . . Liz practically dragged me out of bed to get my sleep butt up and told me to go and get changed because we needed to head to the wedding area. On the way their the girls were asking me all sorts of wedding questions for today and I just felt my head spinning. Once we arrived we already saw Soul, Kid, Black Star, Stein, Papa, Sid and even Justin along with some of the wedding crew getting ready for the ceremony and I was so excited!

I can't believe today was the day! Once I got out of the car Soul noticed me and was about to come over to me, until Liz stopped him and Tsubaki and Patti grabbed both my arms and looked at them confused along with Soul.

"Sorry Soul, but Maka can't have any distractions as we get her ready for today. Don't worry you'll have her all to yourself though later." Liz winked as I blushed.

They pulled me away and I turned back to see a grinning Soul waving good-bye. Once they took me to the dressing tent outside a surprise awaited for me. Once I stepped inside I saw all my friends I had made over the past year or so and were so glad they were here. Mary, Foxes, Foxes girlfriend Lydia, Olivia, Daniel, and Etc. I greeted them with hugs and was so happy to see all of them. We chat for a while, but eventually they had to leave so they could let me get ready. Soon I was alone with Liz, Tsubaki, and Patti as they smiled warmly at me.

"It's time to get ready Maka . . . For your wedding. . ." Tsubaki spoke and I smiled.


	37. Saying I Do

**Hey guys, so by the title you can guess that this chapter is there wedding! Now just type in Google images (Brescia Organza And Tulle Sweetheart Neckline Fit And Flare A-line Wedding Dress) to see Maka's wedding dress and it should be the first one that show up and it has the logo bupop on the pic. Second as the wedding is going on I've used three songs for background music to make the story better. Song 1: Can't Help Falling in Love by Ingrid Michaelson Song 2: Thousand Year Pt. 2 by Christina Perri Ft. Steve Kazee Song 3: Wedding Dress by Matt Nathanson. Play the songs when directed to. This is going to be an exciting chapter and hope you all enjoy it! Like always please review, favorite, follow, and leave a message about questions or suggestions! Enjoy!**

* * *

Saying I Do

Soul's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before heading out. I was wearing a red shirt under a black vest with a black tie, a black jacket over all that, long black dress pants, and black shoes. I made sure I looked perfect and as I looked to the mirror I sighed a little. Time flew by pretty fast . . . Now there's only one month left . . . Suddenly Kid came in and smiled at me.

"Big day today," Kid spoke and I gave a small laugh.

"Yeah . . . I can't believe I'm actually getting married . . . Before I never even thought about marriage let alone relationships . . . That changed though when I met her . . ." I said fixing my tie now.

"You're worried aren't you Soul . . .?" Kid said and I stopped fixing my tie.

"It's ok Soul . . . We all are . . ." Kid spoke again.

"How can I put on a smile when I know the time is coming? After we're married I could lose her in one month . . . It scares me inside Kid . . ." I spoke and he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Tell me . . . where do you see yourself in 5 or whatever years from now? Forget the disease and everything, just where do you see yourself?"

I looked to Kid who was giving a determined look to me and I sighed thinking about my answer for a second before speaking again.

"I definitely see Maka and I together . . . We're at our house laughing, talking, and in love . . . I hear someone crying . . . A baby maybe . . . We went into a room full of baby stuff and see a little baby girl as Maka began to pick her up in her arms . . . We smiled to each other than looking back at the baby . . . We're happy . . ." I explained and Kid smiled.

"Right there is your answer Soul . . . Fight for that future and believe that it will come true . . ." Kid said and I nodded as Black Star came in now.

"Come on you guys it's time!" Black Star shouted as we headed out.

Maka's POV

"Maka . . ." Tsubaki spoke.

"You look . . ." Liz said.

"Beautiful!" Patti shouted and I blushed.

I looked at the mirror again and looked at my dress and fixed it a little. I was wearing a sweetheart neckline fit and flare white wedding dress. I felt myself blushing a little at myself as I looked at my reflection. Liz really made me look beautiful . . . I wore some angelic make-up again and had white ankle high heels. My hair had some nice loose beach curls with a veil in my hair. Soon the girls left to go down the alter to get ready for the wedding and at that moment I took me pill. As I looked at myself one last night, I saw Kid come in and I smiled. I turned to hug him and then smiled at him.

"Excited are we?" He laughed and I smiled.

"What are you doing here Kid? Don't you need to be down the alter by now?" I questioned.

"Isn't that what I should be saying to you?" He joked and I laughed.

"I just came to check and see if you're doing ok. Last chance to run away with me." He joked again and I gave a small smile.

"Kid you do know I love you right?" I said and he smiled.

"I know . . . However, I think I found someone else . . ." He said and my eyes widen and I smiled, but he raised a hand to me.

"It's nothing official so don't ask me about it right now . . . However, once it does become official you'll be the first one to know about it . . ." He said and I smiled.

"So how are you really Maka with all that's happening?" Kid asked.

"I'm happy and excited!" I smiled.

"And . . .? I know there's something else Maka . . ."

My smile slowly faded to a small one as I looked back at the mirror and saw my reflection. Kid stood beside me and I sighed.

"I'm worried that right after Soul and I get married, that this last month will be all we have left together . . ." I spoke and he laid his hands on my shoulder.

"Tell me . . . where do you see yourself in 5 or whatever years from now? Forget the disease and everything, where do you see yourself?" Kid said and I sighed and began to think.

"I see Soul and I together for sure . . . We're happy and hopelessly in love together living in our house . . . I see one room specially for something else . . . It was a baby's room and in the cradle was a baby boy with Soul's eyes . . . Soul picks up the baby and begins to play with him and I stand there laughing and smiling at them . . . We're one big happy family . . ." I replied with tears welling my eyes.

"What if I can't make that future come true for us . . . What if I can't make that one big happy family come true and have the happy ending I want for us Kid . . ." I cried a little and he quickly wiped the tears away.

"It'll come true as long as you believe in that future Maka . . . Now don't cry or else Liz will kill me for ruining your make-up." Kid said and I laughed and smiled again.

Suddenly Papa came in and Kid decided it was time for him to get back to the alter and left leaving Papa and I alone. Papa and I were on better terms I guess, but he's still my Papa. He smiled to me and told me I looked beautiful and started to cry. I calmed him down and then he held out him arm for me to grab and I took it waiting to go out there and get married.

Soul's POV

I noticed Kid coming back and standing by my side and I looked at him curiously and then whispered something to him.

"Where were you?" I questioned.

"Giving a little pep talk to Maka." He grinned and I looked at him and he laughed.

"Don't worry nothing happened I promise you . . . Besides you know I mentioned to you I might have found someone." He explained and I sighed in relief.

Suddenly the moment of waiting was over as the music began to play. **(Play Song 1 Here) **I straightened up and felt my heart beating fast as I stood here waiting for Maka. Suddenly I could see a two figures walking toward us and my eyes widen. I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw her in full clear view. She was gorgeous . . . Like a really angel from heaven . . . As she got closer I got a better look at her in that stunning dress as it showed some of her curves. She noticed me staring and grinning at her and I saw her blush and smile.

As her dad released her as I took her hand so that she could stand beside me. I smiled at my beautiful bride and she smiled back to me. She was incredible beautiful today, but of course she was always beautiful. However, today she was more radiant than ever. Suddenly the priest began to speak now.

"Dearly beloved . . . We are gathered here today, to see this man and woman be wed in holy matrimony. This loving couple has decided to exchange rings and say their vows to each other." The priest said gesturing me to go first.

I took the ring that Kid and Black Star both had (Yes I have two best men because I'm cool) from them and then took my beautiful fiancé's hand and grinned to her as she smiled at me warmly.

"I give you this ring to you as a symbol of my eternal love for you. You mean anything in the world to me and I would do anything just to stand by your side. We've been through so much together and I will always treasure the bad and the good memories we shared together, because it all led up to this moment. When we first met it wasn't exactly love at first sight, until I really got to know you. I mean I was a complete ass to you back then and would push you away, but for some reason you still stayed by my side and ended up being the greatest thing to have ever entered my life. Because of you I changed for the better and when I never thought of falling in love with anyone ever again, that changed when I met you. The love I hold for you will last forever and always and will never fade away. You are my heart, soul, and my reason for living. I can't even imagine a life without you . . . I love you Maka Albarn and I always will . . . Forever . . ." I vowed placing the ring on her left ring finger.

I saw a single tear slip from her eyes and the crowd gave a soft laugh as I wiped it away and she smiled. She handed her bouquet of red roses to Liz and then took my hand and got the ring and began to speak.

"I give this ring to you as a symbol of my eternal love for you. When we first met you were right about it not exactly being love at first sight. However, it was the beginning of something new between us. Back then I never thought of falling love again, until I met you. You were different . . . You made me feel safe and happy. We've been through a lot of pain to get to where we are now, but I don't regret it. I would even do it all over again just so that I could be with you. My love for you grows stronger every day and no matter what I will always love you. This is just the beginning of our new life together, because no matter what comes our way will face it together. I know will be together always and forever, because our love is strong enough to conquer anything. I don't care what comes next after this, as long as you're there to share it with me. You mean everything to me and I would give everything up just for you. You're always saving me Soul Evans. . . So thank you for that . . . and for always loving me as much as I love you . . ." Maka vowed and placing the ring on my left ring finger.

I took her hands in mine and watched as she smiled at me warmly trying not to cry as I smiled back to her.

"Do you Soul Evans take Maka Albarn to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" The priest spoke.

"I do," I vowed coolly as Maka smiled to me.

"Do you Maka Albarn take Soul Evans to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" The priest spoke.

"I do," Maka vowed as I grinned to her.

"Then I pronounce you two husband and wife . . . You may kiss your bride." The priest said.

Without a second to lose, I pulled her toward me and dipped her back and crashed my lips to her. I could tell she was surprised at first, but soon she kissed back and wrap her arms around my neck as the crowd cheered for us. As we both pulled away we both smiled to each other. This was certainly not the end for us, but only the beginning . . .

Maka's POV

We were now out the reception party with all our friends and family. I will say though that Soul as not once left my side once. If I was greeting a friend our family he would be by my side and that made me very happy. As we sat down and ate Tsubaki's incredible food, I felt Soul's hand on top of mine as he leaned closer to my ear.

"_Would you like to dance with your husband Mrs. Evans?" Soul whispered sweetly._

I smiled and nodded to him as he got up from his chair and held a hand to me. **(Play Song 2 Here) **Suddenly the music began to play as I accepted his hand. He led me to the dance floor where we began to have our first dance together as a married couple. I felt him lay his hand on my waist as his other hand was in mine and my other hand on top of his shoulder. As we began to dance I felt myself blushing and he noticed and grinned to me and leaned closer to my ear again.

"You're really cute when you blush." Soul said and I turned red and he gave a small laugh.

We then continued to just stay into each other's eyes. I wish this moment could last forever. I didn't want this moment to end at all. I want time to freeze so that Soul and I can be like this forever. I realized I was getting upset and then I felt Soul's hand let go of my hand and raised my chin so that I could looked at him.

"Maka . . . Don't think about anything other than just me and you right her right now together. It's like you said will face all of this together." Soul smiled as he laid both his hands now on my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled warmly at him.

"Your right Soul . . . I'm sorry . . ." I replied and then he grinned to me.

"By the way . . . That dress really shows your beautiful curves . . . I like it . . ." He whispered and I blushed.

"Soul . . ." I whined and he smiled.

"You really do look beautiful though . . ."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Really . . . I think you even look beautiful when you're _undressed." _Soul grinned and I blushed again.

"Soul . . . You know I really love you right?"

"Yeah?"

"So no matter what happens I'll always love you, even after death . . ."

Suddenly pulled back a little and stared at me with concern eyes and I just laid my hand on his cheek as he laid his hand on top of it. **(Play song 2 at 3:56 here)**

"Maka . . . You shouldn't talk like that . . ." Soul said sadly.

"I'm sorry . . . It's just I really love you Soul . . ." I spoke and he gave a small smile and leaned toward me and kissed me sweetly.

"I love you too . . . Even after death . . ."

I smiled as I laid my head now on his shoulder as we continued to dance listening to the words of the song. It was beautiful . . . Memories started to flood through my head from the moment I met Soul till now. We went through a lot of sad times together, but we also went through a lot of happy times together as well. I love you Soul Evans . . . Always and forever . . . I looked back up to him as my hand was now where his heart was with his hand on top of it. I looked into his crimson eyes and smiled as he smiled back and this time I kissed him sweetly. This wouldn't be our last kiss . . . This would be the first kiss to many others . . .

. . . . .

**(Play Song 3 Here) **As Soul and I were about to walk into the house, he picked me up bridal style. I laughed and looked to him surprised as her grinned.

"I've got a surprise for you side." He said.

Slowly he opened the door to our house with me still in his arms. My eyes went wide open as we entered the house and Soul closed the door. I saw a trail of white petal roses on the ground and lit candles around the house. I looked to Soul beaming with happiness as he grinned.

"It's beautiful Soul . . ." I smiled.

"Well thank Maka Evans . . ." Soul teased and I smiled.

He began to carry me to the bedroom I saw that there was even white petals on the bed. I looked to him as he stared at me grinning. He set down on the bed and then was on top of me. I felt his lips on me as we began to kiss. We kissed for a while, but then to my surprise Soul pulled away and looked at me.

"I have one more surprise for you . . ." Soul smiled.

"But I didn't get you anything . . ." I replied and he smiled and gave me one last kiss.

"You didn't have too . . . This was something I wanted to give you a long time ago . . . I'll be right back . . ."

I watched as Soul got up and walked to the door way. He looked back at me smiling and I smiled back. I watched as he left and then I got up from the bed. I straightened my dress and looked at the mirror and saw my reflection and noticed the ring on my finger and I couldn't stop smiling. I can't believe I'm actually married . . . I never thought in a year and so that all of this would happen to me. I mean first joining Soul Eater, performing on stage, getting hit by a car, falling in love, then almost getting almost killed by psychos, going around the world, and finally getting married. It just seems so . . . unreal.

I looked around our bedroom and found a picture frame of Soul and I sitting down and listening to some music on his iPod. I remember that day all too well. Soul took me on a picnic date where everything was going great at first, until it began to rain and the next day we both caught a cold. Still it was fun overall. I held the picture frame in my hand and stared at smiling. I started to cough and put it back down. I kept coughing and I wouldn't stop. I looked in the mirror and I jumped back a little as I saw the little demon smiling at me. I coughed again and then looked at my hand and my eyes widen . . . Black . . . blood . . .

Soul's POV

As I left the room, I quickly went into the garage where Maka never goes thankfully. I opened the door and went over to my work station. It took about 4 months, but it was finished. There in front of me was Maka's first guitar that was now fixed. It took a lot of hard work and long hours, but I was able to fix it with some of the spare time I had. It looked the same, but it was now branded with the Soul Eater logo on it and the words Soul Eater. I picked it up and examined it and then smiled to myself. Next to where the guitar was I picked up the song I had been working on for Maka . . . I hope she likes it . . .

I headed out of the garage with both items in my hand. I called out Maka's name to come out and see the surprise, but I got no reply. I laid the stuff down on the table and walked to the bedroom as I called her name again and still no answer. Was she sleeping? Right when I walked through the doors my eyes went wide open. I looked on the ground and saw black blood on the white petals.

"Maka!" I shouted.

I ran to her side and lifted her in my arms so that she was facing me. I saw her beautiful face passed out. I saw the black blood on her hands and on her mouth and I was in full panic mode. I tried to get her to wake up, but nothing would work.

"Maka wake up!" I shouted and no answer.

"MAKA!" I cried.


	38. Don't Stop Believin'

Don't Stop Believin'

Soul's POV

I finally arrived at the hospital carrying Maka in my arms. The nurses quickly took her away and a doctor began to examine her. He was Maka's doctor and knew her condition. I watched as she was wheeled away leaving me all alone in the waiting room. I called everyone and told them news and that I couldn't chat long and were on their way. I went to the bathroom and saw the black blood stained on my shirt and the black blood on my hands. I took off my wedding ring and began to clean my hands. I tried to stay calm, but . . . I was weak.

I placed my hands on the sink and felt so angry and upset. This wasn't supposes to happen! We still had time! I slammed my hand on the wall over and over taking out all my anger and frustration. I looked down to my wedding ring and place it back on my finger and stared at it. We just got married! I placed my hands over my head and took deep breathes. God I could lose her! No I have to believe! I have to believe she'll make it!

I dashed out the bathroom to see my friends waiting and all the girls were crying as the guys tried to stay calm like me. The girls came to give me a hug as the guys did too. I looked and saw that the nurse opened the blinds for us to see Maka's condition. We quickly ran over and saw them trying to hold her down. A nurse came out to speak to us.

"What the hell are they doing!?" I shouted and the nurse tried to calm me down.

"The black blood has spread throughout her body . . . The doctors are trying to put the cure in her, but the black blood's madness is messing with her mind which is why she's acting like that . . . However, if we can't get the cure within her soon . . . Well you know what happens . . ." The nurse explained.

I heard Maka scream and I was about to run to the room before the nurse and my friends stopped me. I kept calling her name over and over hoping my voice would help her. She continued to fight them, but soon she stopped. They quickly injected her with the cure, but suddenly you heard a loud long beeping noise. The doctors tried to bring her back. I watched as every time they electrocuted her heart and how mine began to break inside. They did over and over again and I felt a tear slip down my face and I fell to my knees screaming and hitting the ground as everyone began to cry.

"I'm so sorry . . ." The nurse said.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! You said we'd be together forever Maka! Was that all just a lie!?" I shouted to the now dead Maka . . .

I felt Kid and Black Star trying to help me up as they were teary eyed. I began to feel tears slip from my eyes and I cursed over and over not wanting to believe she was gone. That future I wanted . . . I still want, but she has to be in it in order for it to come true . . . Damn it . . . The guys helped me up slowly and as I got up, suddenly I hear a single beep and my heart stopped for a moment. I looked up as did everyone . . . A single beep went off again . . . The nurse quickly rushed back in as the doctor began to continue doing what he was doing before. Soon more beeps came back.

"Maka!" I shouted.

. . . . .

"Soul . . . you know we can't miss tonight . . ." Liz spoke, but ignored her.

"This isn't good Soul . . . waiting like this . . ." Black Star said.

"She'd want us to go . . . Tonight's at the Dome all the bands are playing including some of our friends Soul . . . Kid explained.

"I'm not leaving her side . . ." I spoke.

We were currently in the hospital sitting by Maka's bed side. She's been in a coma for the past four days . . . The black blood had killed her for a moment, but the cure was able to reach to her heart in time to get it beating again. However, whether she wakes from this coma or not is up to her . . . The doctors have no idea when she'll wake up, or if she'll even wake up . . . It pains me not knowing if she'll be ok . . . I miss her. . . I haven't left her side since . . . Tonight was a big night for our band, but I just couldn't leave Maka's side. Suddenly I left Stein's hand on my shoulder as he looked at me.

"She's not going anywhere Soul . . . Go tonight and after that I'll clear some of your schedules so you can stay by her side . . . Only if you go tonight though . . . This is what she'd want . . ." Stein said and I looked to Maka.

I held her hand tightly in mine and knew she'd want me to go. I slowly nodded to Stein and told everyone to leave so I could have some time. Maka's father wasn't exactly happy, but agreed since he sort of rest me . . . As they left I kissed Maka's hand lightly and felt how cold she was. I laid the song I had made for her down by her bedside.

"I wrote this song for you . . . I was going to give it to you as a surprise gift on our wedding day along with something else . . . I'll give part of the surprise now and the other later . . . It's going to be hard tonight going on stage without you . . . It just won't seem the same, but I promise you I'll do my best for both of us . . . So you wake up soon, so we can finally start our lives together ok?" I spoke, but of course no reply and all I could do was give a small smile . . .

. . . . .

"No offense, but when is it our turn to perform." I groaned tapping my foot.

"We're on next grumpy!" Black Star said and I sighed.

As the band before us finished we clapped and headed on stage. We got into position on stage and looked to the crowd and tried to put on a fake smile to them as the music began to play.

**(Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5)**

**I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away**

As I sang I tried to hide the pain I was really going through for my fans tonight. I needed to be strong for them right now.

**Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that**

**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you**

As I sang I let the music guide me and let all my feelings out as I sang and the crowd went totally wild.

**The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that she made kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of things that remained unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday**

**Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that**

**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you**

**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you**

I looked to the night sky and stared at the moon and the stars and only thought of Maka as I sang right now. I wanted her so badly to be here with me right now by my side . . .

**Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh**

**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you**

**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you**

Once the song ended everyone screamed, cheered, and clapped for us. As we were about to walk off stage you could hear them chanting Maka's name and asking for an encore. We were apparently tonight last performance tonight as the announcer came on stage. The crowd looked disappointed. We walked backstage and saw our friends from different bands and Daniel and Olivia that tried to cheer me up.

"I'm sorry she didn't make it tonight . . ." Mary spoke and I nodded.

"You're not alone Soul just remember that . . . You have us . . ." Olivia said laying her hand on my shoulder.

"She would be happy that you came tonight . . ." Foxes said.

"Come on guys we've got to go back on stage and take one final bow." Liz said and we all nodded.

As we all walked on stage the crowd screamed with joy to see us all together. The announcer named all the bands present here tonight before the concert ended and thanked us all for coming. The crowd kept demanding and suddenly my friends began to speak.

"Thank you all for being here tonight everyone!" Mary shouted.

"We hope you had a great time tonight!" Foxes yelled.

"Tonight has been fun, but it sadly must come to an end, so thank you and good-night!" Kid shouted.

The crowd reluctantly cheered and I looked to my friends as they gave warm smiled to the crowd. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Liz. Her and along my band members smiled to me and I just grinned to them. As we were walking off stage, suddenly the lights went out. I began to hear the crowd whispering and freaking out a little. Suddenly a light began to shine on some keyboard player who began to play a melody.

"You asked for an encore ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready to rock!?" Someone shouted!

Suddenly the crowd went totally wild! I looked to my friends and then I noticed the melody that was playing and my eyes widen . . . No way . . . Suddenly the light went on and suddenly my eyes widen more as I saw her . . . I took a few steps closer and then stood in shock like everyone else. I watched her beautiful face smile as she looked directly at me . . .

"This song was written by a very special person and who always saves me . . ." She spoke and I gave a sincere smile to her.

**(Don't Stop Believen' from Rock of Ages)**

_Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin anywhere_

As she sang I felt my heart becoming whole again. I was happy she was here now with me, because this is exactly what I needed. Finally I can be with her and stand by her side.

**Just a city boy, born and raised in south detroit  
He took the midnight train goin anywhere**

I began to sing to her as I slowly walked up to the platforms toward her. I saw her smiling at me as I sang. This felt like a dream right now . . . As I stood by her side now, she smiled and blushed to me. She walked away, but came back with an electric guitar and handed it to me. Then she put her arms around me and kissed me as I kissed her bank and the crowd began to cheer.

**A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
**_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

I played the guitar and began to sing. The crowd cheered for us as did our friends. I looked to Maka as she now stood beside me and began to sing with me.

_**Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night**_

As we sang it felt all just perfect to me. We sang back to back now as I played the guitar. Just her touch felt right. Then we looked at each other's eyes and noticed her beautiful smile as she sang beautiful.

**(Kid)**

**Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time**

Kid got an electric gustier now and began to play and sing.

**(Foxes and **_Black Star_**)**

**Some will win, **_some will lose_  
_**Some were born to sing the blues**_

**(Mary)**

**Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on**

Soon out friends began to join in and sang. I continued to play as Maka and I got of the platforms and went to them.

_**(Soul and Maka)**_

_**Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night**_

Maka and I began to sing again to each other and we sang with all our hearts out. I sang with all my feelings and hoped they reached her and the fans. I felt her hands on my shoulder as we both sang. It was really great to see her and feel her touch again.

_**(Everyone)**_

_**Dont stop believin  
Hold on to the feelin  
Streetlight people**_

_**Dont stop believin  
Hold on to the feelin  
Streetlight people**_

_**Dont stop believin  
Hold on to the feelin  
Streetlight people**_

_**Dont stop**_

Now the band got there Solo part as I played along with them. I watched as Maka went around the stage and hugging her friends and I could some tears from her and some other people. She then came back to me and gave me kiss on the cheek as everyone cheered loudly as I played with passion and soul. As everyone now sang together everything just felt right in the world. Being together with everyone on stage like this . . . This was a moment I would never forget . . . Even now as the woman I love stands beside me singing her heart out . . . Everything was perfect.

. . . . .

"What are you doing here!?" Liz shouted and yet hugged Maka as she laughed.

"I'm sorry . . . I just had to, because this night was important for all of us . . . Plus I really wanted to see you guys . . ." Maka said looking directly at me and to which everyone noticed and pushed me closer to her and now we were faced to face and I noticed her blushing.

"Hey . . ." Was all I could manage as I was embarrassed.

"Hey . . ." Maka replied and suddenly I heard Liz groaned.

"Ok . . . Ok . . . We get . . . Let's let these two go home for the night, but Maka we're having a serious talk after this alright!?" Liz pointed and she nodded as everyone laughed.

Maka's POV

As Soul and I walked home hand in hand, we didn't say anything at first. I wondered if he was mad at me. I looked to him and he just looked at the ground and was thinking about something. He noticed me staring and I quickly turned away blushing, hoping he didn't see me.

"I was afraid . . ." Soul spoke and I turned to him staring into his sad eyes.

"I was afraid I might actually lose you . . . To have you stand here right next to me and holding my hand just seems like a dream Maka . . ." Soul said and I began to feel my heart ache and suddenly he stopped and continued to looked at the ground.

"Soul . . ." I spoke and placed a hand on his cheek and then he looked up to me as I smiled.

"I'm sorry I had to make you go through all that . . . It must have been really hard on you . . . But look I'm ok now!? It's because you believed I could live and so I fought to live . . . For us . . . For you . . . I love you Soul and that's all I could think about as I was slowly falling into the madness . . . I wanted to wake up and be by your side again . . . I really tried . . ." I explained and suddenly I felt him warp his arms around me tightly as my eyes started to tear up a little.

"I thought I lost you! I was afraid I'd never be able to see your beautiful smile, hear you sing, and be able to hold you like this Maka . . . It drove me insane wondering if you'd ever wake up and I get to see those beautiful emerald eyes again . . ." Soul said holding me tight and I hugged him back with tears slipping.

"I'm sorry . . . I was trying so hard not to cry . . . Look Soul . . . shortly after you left I had awoken feeling better than ever and had to see you as soon as I could . . . The doctors ran some tests and the cure worked and now I have no black blood in me anymore . . . I was so happy inside, but also so sad . . ." I explained and then suddenly Soul pulled me back a little and looked at me as I stared at the ground with tears streaming down my face.

"The cure worked for me . . . but now for my Mama . . . Why is it that I lived and she didn't Soul . . . I mean I'm happy I'm alive, but I wouldn't have been happier had it worked for my mother . . ." I cried and Soul began to wipe the tears away as I looked at him and he smiled.

"I know it's unfair, but we can't dwell what happened in the past . . . it's not cool . . ." Soul said and I laughed a little and then I felt his lips on mine and it was very sweet and warm, then he pulled away.

"Everything happens for a reason . . . Fate can be a cruel thing at times, but today it brought you back to me Maka . . . and I don't plan to ever lose you again . . ." Soul said placing his hand on my cheek and I gave a warm smile.

"And you never will . . ."

Suddenly I felt him pick me up bridal style and carried me back home. I told him he didn't have too, but he ignored me and just quickly headed home. Once we got home he lead me back to the bedroom and I noticed the black blood stained on the ground. I frowned a little . . . Soul never really left my side after all. . . Suddenly Soul laid me on the bed and laid to next to me holding my close to him. As I looked up to him, I noticed he was staring at the ceiling. I felt my heart racing and my pulse rising.

"Sorry . . . I didn't have a chance to clean it up . . . I haven't been home in a while . . ." Soul admitted.

"It's ok . . . I'm just glad you were by my side . . ." I said and I saw Soul turn to me and smile.

"I still have one last surprise left . . ." Soul said getting up as I sat up on the bed confused.

"I thought the song was the surprise?"

"It was part of your surprise . . . I have one more, just wait right here and stay like that when I come back!"

I watched as Soul rushed out the room as I got off the bed. I went over to where the black blood was stained and I looked at the picture frame and saw a little black blood on it as I picked it up and examined it . . . This must have been a pretty sight to see. . . Suddenly Soul came back in and I laid the picture down and saw him hiding something behind his back.

"Soul you really didn't have to get me anything." I said, but he smiled and walked closer to me.

"I didn't . . . I remade something that was once broken that belongs to you Mrs. Evans." Soul grinned and I looked at him confused.

Suddenly he revealed what was behind his back and my eyes widen and I covered my mouth with my hand. I looked to him and he smiled handing it to me. There in front of me was my old guitar with a few adjustments. As I held it in my hand it felt like I had gotten a part of me back. I held it and began to strum a melody and I smiled at the melody I was playing. I looked to soul in amazement.

"How did you fix it!?" I asked and he smiled.

"Let's just say those hours in the garage finally paid off, since I got to see that smile on your face again." Soul replied and I smiled wildly.

I place the guitar down gently and then turned to Soul. I quickly crashed my lips to his and I felt him fall back on the bed as we kissed. I pulled away and saw him stare at me in awe as I was on top of him and I giggled.

"I feel a little bad, since I didn't really get you anything . . . However, I thought maybe . . . we could continue where we left off on our wedding night together . . ." I said and I watched his eyes widen and he blushed a little.

I gave him a quick peck and continued to laugh, but I saw his expression changed and he now rolled me over so he was on top of me now.

"I'm not letting you take back those words . . ." Soul grinned as he crashed his lips to mine.

That night we let love wash over us as we embraced. Soul and I have been through many things, but nothing compares to what happened the past five or so days. It was the happiest, painful, sadist, and memorable time I ever experienced with Soul. Our love will last a lifetime and I'm glad I'll be able to remain be his side a little longer now. I love Soul and he loves me . . . Our life together was far from over . . . This was just the beginning our new life and new future together . . .

* * *

**Hey guys sorry it took a while to update, pretty busy today . . . However, I'm really glad on how this chapter turned out and I hope you guys are too . . . It's the perfect ending for this wonderful story . . . Now comes the news . . . Like all good things . . . It must come to an end . . . I can't thank every single one of you guys who have just read, review, favorite, follow, or messaged me! I never imagined to get this many views, reviews, favorites, and follows! It's given me the courage to keep writing and updating chapter for you guys everyday and it's been one cool ride with all of you! I'm not really good with good-byes so . . . I guess I'll see you next chapter! What!? You thought it was over!? Pst! Yeah right, I'm still got a few ideas up my sleeve . . . These next chapters aren't one's you'll want to miss, so stick around! Like always please review, favorite, follow, and leave a message about a question or suggestion. Until next time guys!**


	39. Honeymoon?

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating yesterday I was pretty busy. This chapter isn't exactly long it's pretty short, but that's because I have bigger plans for the next chapter. Anyways I actually wanted to let you guys know that if you didn't know the Soul Eater manga is finally finished and I will now begin a new fanfic taking place after the manga. I don't know whether to make it one long one shot, or make my new fanfic have chapters? Which would you prefer? I actually am really hoping you all will read it, because I've got great ideas for it and I think you guys will like it. It will be more manga base, but I still hope you guys will read it! The title will be called "Partners Forever" when it comes out, so check it out! Anyways Like always please review, favorite, follow, and message me about questions or suggestions. Enjoy!**

* * *

Honeymoon?

Maka's POV

"This is so boring Liz! He won't even let me leave the house!" I exclaimed on the phone.

"Well you did just recover from the black blood." Liz replied.

"That was a week ago! Besides, I told you guys I feel fine! I mean you saw me perform at that concert with you guys!"

"Yeah, but you weren't supposed to! The doctor said you need to rest meaning just relax and don't overwork yourself . . ."

"I'm so board though Liz! I mean even Stein said there's no work for me right now and that's just boring! I'm stuck at home just watching TV all day or reading magazines! It's like I'm under house arrest!" I groaned as I laid on the bed, but suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I got to go, someone's at the door right now." I spoke and Liz laughed.

"You'll be fine Maka trust me." Liz said before I hung up.

I got up from my bed and quickly went to the door to open it. I saw Kid standing outside with flowers in his hand and with a smile on.

"Feeling any better?" Kid asked and I groaned.

"Not you too . . . I told you guys I'm fine!" I exclaimed and letting him in the house.

"I know, I just wanted to see what you'd say."

"Sorry . . . I think I've been locked inside this house for too long . . ."

Kid handed me the flowers and I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an empty vase under the sink and placed the flowers in them and fill the vase with water as we talked.

"So tell life on the outside Kid." I joked and he laughed a little as he sat door on the stool.

"Well it's been pretty busy . . . I mean we've all have our work cut out for us, thanks to Stein." Kid said and I laughed.

"How is Soul?" I asked concerned.

"The same . . . He's just worried about you Maka . . ."

"Yeah, but keeping me locked up in this house of ours is killing me! I need fresh air!"

Kid just started to laugh as I pouted. The doorbell rang again and as I placed the vase of flowers down, I went to the front door and saw the delivery guy and my eyes widen open as he gave me the keys. I thanked him and closed the door. Kid then came up behind me and looked at me weird and I just laughed.

"Maka . . . What are those?" Kid questioned and I smiled widely as I led him to the garage.

Once I opened the door Kid's jaw literally dropped to the ground as I began to cheer excitedly. There in front of us was a cool look motorcycle that I had just bought. I jumped up and down excited and Kid just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Ok first . . . What possessed you to get a motorcycle!? Second your supposed to be relaxing and not doing anything extreme! Third Soul's going to flip out when he sees this motorcycle you bought!" Kid exclaimed and I grinned.

"I know he will . . . because I bought it for him." I replied and Kid looked surprised and calm now.

"For him?"

"Yup . . . Soul mentioned to me once a long time ago that he thought it would be cool to own a motorcycle. So I've been saving for one with the money I earned from extra jobs I took to get him one. If I'm gonna be stuck in a house all day with nothing to do, I might as well do some online shopping."

"I don't know what to say . . . I'm speechless now Maka . . . This might be the most insane coolest thing you ever bought for him."

I smiled to Kid as I closed the garage door and we headed back side. Kid stayed for lunch along with Tsubaki who stopped by as well and then later Black Star. Liz and Patti would have come, but they said they were doing something at the moment that soul. After that everyone went home for the day as I stayed cooped in the house again board like crazy. After an hour Soul finally came home and he grinned as he noticed I was laid on the couch board watching the TV. I frowned at him and ignored him, until he came and moved my legs from the couch and laid my legs on his legs.

"Come on Maka I know being home all day wasn't that bad." Soul spoke, but I ignored him.

"Maka . . . Come on talk to me. I know you wanna." Soul grinned and I tried to put on my poker face and not smile.

Soon though Soul noticed I cracked a little and laughed and then pulled me to where I was sitting now in between his legs. I looked at him blushing, but he grinned and just wrapped his arms around me gently.

"You know I'm only doing this because I'm worried . . ." Soul said and I nodded.

We sat like that in silence for a while, until I decided to get up. He looked at me confused, but then I pulled him up from the couch and guided him to the garage. He looked at me confused, but I gave a warm smile to him.

"I know you've been worried the past week about me, but I need you to understand that I'm ok and that there's nothing wrong with me Soul . . . Trust me . . ." I spoke and he sighed and gave a small smile.

"I may have overreacted a little I guess, but only because I care and love you." Soul said giving me a kiss on the cheek and I giggled.

"Glad to hear you say that, because I've got a surprise for you."

He now looked at me confused as ever, but when I opened the garage door his eyes went wide open and I swear his jaw dropped all the way to the ground as he walked closer to the motorcycle and stared at it in amazement. He began to look at the detail and noticed the license plate said Soul Eater and it had the logo on the motorcycle.

"Oh my god . . . This is totally cool! How did you-!?" Soul spoke.

"I've been home for the past week and so I did a little online showing and got it at a good price. Besides you've given me many things that I've been so thankful for and yet you never got much in return . . . So this was to make up for all that . . . I've been saving for almost a year since we've been together. . ." I replied and he looked at me and then came over to me and pulled me into a hug and then looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Maka this is the coolest thing to ever receive, but I can't accept this . . . I mean this must have been expensive!"

"Look money isn't important . . . Just accept it as a gift from me so all that hard work I did will have meant something." I said and he stared into my eyes unsure, but then he kissed me gently and pulled back with a smile on his face.

"Alright . . . It's actually pretty cool gift and I'm really happy you got this for me . . . Now let's take it for a spin!" Soul said pulling me toward the bike, before I could say anything.

"Right now!? At night!? Where would we go!?" I exclaimed as he sat on the bike and got it started.

"Somewhere special, now come on let's go."

I slowly sat on the bike and then wrapped my arms around Soul to which he grinned as he began to pull out of the driveway. Suddenly he began to gas it and I screamed a little and held on tighter as he laughed. I now looked and saw the beautiful view as he drove the motorcycle and felt amazed at the sight of everything. I looked to Soul who was grinning and was glad he was smiling like that again. As we continued to drive for a while he then stopped somewhere and got off the bike and so did I. I noticed we were at some kind of park and I could see the moon and the stars shining brightly. I watched as he laid down on the grass and so I did the same next to him.

I felt him pull me closer to him as my head was now resting on his arm and his other hand reached for mine and held it tightly. I looked to him as he continued to stare at the stars and smiled to myself.

"You know . . . I've been thinking about something . . ." Soul spoke and I looked to him concerned.

"What?" I asked.

"There's something we didn't do . . ."

"What didn't we do?"

"Something very important and very special . . ."

"Just tell me Soul!"

Suddenly he grabbed something out of his pockets and held it above me and I looked at it and my eyes widen and I jolted up as I took it from him and gave a hollow laugh. I looked to him as he grinned to me and sat up and felt myself in a state of shock and awe.

"Plane tickets!" I shouted and he laughed at my expression.

"Yup . . . We never had our honeymoon remember?" Soul said and I realized that and was totally shocked.

"Where are we going!?"

"For now that's a secret, but I will say that I actually used to live there for a while."

"When do we leave!?"

"Tomorrow morning,"

"Is that why you've been working hard this week, so that you could take time off and we could go on our honeymoon?"

"You caught me,"

"Oh my god Soul! This is so exciting and I can't wait!" I shouted and hugging him and we both laughed.

"I'm glad to see you smiling like that again Maka . . . It's makes me feel happy and reassured that you're back to your old self." Soul said and I smiled to him.

Suddenly he stood up and picked me up from the ground and I laughed as he continued to smile. He guided me back to the motorcycle placed me down on it and then he got on. I held on to him tight as he started to back up and drive back home. Tonight was fun, but tomorrow is when the real fun begins.


	40. Our Time Together

**Hey Guys, I deeply apologize for getting this chapter so late . . . Totally have been busy doing some other stuff and have been working on the one shot Soul Eater I mentioned to you guys. It's almost completed however, I mentioned before that's I'd be writing the one shot based after the manga . . . Well I put that on hold for right now and wrote a totally awesome one shot that I came up with as I read other fanfics. I don't know what the title will be yet, but it definitely doesn't take place after the manga or anime which makes it very interesting. I'll give you guys probably more details when I come up with the name and summary for it, but guys . . . It's gonna be cool! Also to aninelover0301 I took a look at your playlist and loved how you got the songs! Really cool! Also guys I just wanted to tell you that I will try to at least update a chapter like three times a week if I'm not busy . . . However, never the less please continue to review, favorite, follow, and message me about suggestions or questions. It really helps me out a lot and hope to hear from you guys soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

Our Time Together

Maka's POV

"Where are we going Soul? Also why do I have to wear this blindfold?" I questioned and he gave a small laugh.

"It's more interesting this way. Besides like I said it's a surprise." Soul replied.

This morning Soul woke me up pretty early to my surprise, since he's the one who sleeps in. He had already had our stuff back and just told to I needed to get changed and ready to leave. Once I got ready he then said I needed to be blindfolded now which confused me, but I slowly agreed. Once he blinded folded me I heard him call a cab and we got in and let the driver take us to wherever we're going. Once we stopped I got out of the car and almost fell to Soul caught me. I heard him laugh, but I just frowned at him. Then we slowly made our way somewhere and it was completely quiet and I was kind of worried. Suddenly we stopped and I felt his hands on my shoulder as he stood behind me.

"We're here . . ." Soul whispered and I shuttered a little.

"You can take off the blindfold." Soul said and I slowly did.

Once the blindfold was off, I could see confetti in the air and my eyes widen. There I saw my friends throw confetti at me, but my eyes widen when I saw a jet standing behind them, that had a banner that said just got married. I started to smile and laugh as I walked toward my friends that congratulated me. They hugged me and I was so surprised.

"What are you guys doing here!?" I exclaimed.

"To see you off . . . Duh!" Patti said.

"You guys are finally going on your honeymoon, congratulations Maka!" Tsubaki said and I smiled to my friends.

"We just wanted to say good-bye before you leave." Kid explained and I smiled to all of them.

"So I take it, we're going on that jet that will lead us to where we're going right Soul?" I questioned and he nodded.

"I can't believe you prepared all of this!" I exclaimed.

"Well thanks to every ones help that I was able to set this whole thing up." Soul replied.

I thanked everyone and they all smile to me. I noticed Soul was now putting our stuff on the jet which told me it was about time to go. I quickly hugged everyone good-bye as did Soul. As I boarded the jet with Soul, I looked out the window to see everyone waving good-bye. Suddenly I got a text from Kid . . . _Congratulations and try not to have too much fun without all of us. _I looked at Kid through the window and saw him smile and wave to me as I waved back. Suddenly the jet began to fly as we were departing from the ground and I stared at the window in amazement as we took off. Once we were in air I felt Soul grab my hand and I turned to look at him smiling at me and I smiled back.

"This time everything will be ok." He spoke and I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and nodded.

Even though I had no idea where Soul was taking to me, I was just glad to be with him. Of course that didn't last long once he fell asleep, but I just laughed at his sleeping face as he was leaning on my shoulder. I leaned back and decided to fall asleep as well.

. . . . .

"Maka . . . Hey Maka . . . Wake up we're here." Soul whispered to me.

I slowly began to open my eyes and saw a bright light shining at my eyes. I looked away from the bright light, but then things soon started to become clear. I saw Soul staring at me as I looked at him now wide awake.

"Are we at our destination?" I spoke.

"Why can't you just say are we there yet, instead of sounding like a nerd . . . So uncool . . ." Soul said and I hit his shoulder as he laughed at me.

"So where are we exactly?"

"Home,"

Suddenly I looked out the window and noticed the view and my eyes widen as I looked back at Soul. I gave him a surprised and shocked look and he grinned.

"This is where you lived!?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Yup . . . Welcome to Hawaii!" Soul exclaimed and I smile brightly at him.

"Why didn't you tell me, when we came here last time Soul for our tour!?"

"You never asked,"

"Come on Soul; tell me why you didn't mention it to me."

"Well . . . A long time ago before the band was formed and I was living with Stein. Well one night a drunken Stein made me promise that if I ever meet the right girl, that I should one day show her my home. I know it's a lame promise, but I kept my word to him despite how drunk he was that night . . . I don't even know if he still remembers . . ." Soul explained and I looked to Soul and smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you for tell me that . . . It means a lot . . ."

Soul then gave me a quick grin before we had to get our stuff and get going. Once we got out of the jet we then got into a cab that drove basically to the edge of the island. It was a long drive, but the view was incredible. Soon though I felt myself getting sleeping. However, suddenly we arrived at a boat dock. I looked Soul confused, but he just grinned. I watched as he got out of the cab and greeted someone by the boats. I got out of the car and heard Soul and the guy talk for a moment catching up.

I decided to grab our stuff and then pay the cab driver as he drove away. Suddenly the guy came over and helped me our stuff. He extended his hand toward me and I shook it as he gave me a warm and welcoming smile.

"Aloha! My name's Zane . . . You must be the lovely Maka Evans, Soul's wife." Zane spoke and I smiled.

"Yes . . . I am . . . It's a pleasure to meet you." I replied.

"Zane was an old childhood friend of mine when I used to live in Hawaii. He's a good guy and has his own family." Soul spoke putting an arm around my waist.

"Yeah my family is my life and I would do anything for them." Zane spoke.

"That's so sweet your family sounds amazing." I replied and he smiled.

"As good as it is to see you buddy, we need to get going. It was nice seeing you again though." Soul replied hugging his friend who handed him keys.

"Just please bring back my boat safe and sound." Zane said and Soul laughed as he helped me inside the boat with our stuff in it.

"I'll see what I can do." Soul joked waving good-bye to his friends and we began to ride away.

I sat down next to Soul as he drove away off into the ocean. I was confused at first to where we're exactly going, but I decided to even bother because I figured it would be another surprise for me. I noticed as Soul was steering the boat that it was getting late and getting darker.

"Don't worry will be alright, we're almost there." Soul reassured me.

I noticed how closer we got to the island and I could see two people waiting there. I looked to Soul as he waved to them and they waved back. As we got closer they looked somehow familiar to me, but I couldn't put my tongue on it. Once we docked they helped us without luggage and introduced themselves with warm smiled.

"Aloha welcome to Hawaii! My name is Aaron and this is my wife Mina. You must be the lovely wife Soul mentioned to us." Aaron said extending his hand to which I shook and then shook Mina's hand.

"Aaron is Stein's brother and even though we're not blood related he's my Uncle and she's my Aunt." Soul explained and I nodded.

I looked back to them and I still couldn't put my finger on it . . . I know I've seen them somewhere before . . . Maybe in a picture? No . . . Suddenly they notice I was staring at them and looked at me in confusion and I quickly blushed a looked away.

"Is there something wrong?" Mina asked and I now Soul looked at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare, but . . . You both look very familiar to me, but I can't put my finger on it . . ." I said and they looked at me surprised, but then Soul gave a small laugh and placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned closer to me.

"That's because you've probably listened to their song about a dozen times . . . They sing the song "Safe and Sound" the song you like to listen to when we travel." Soul said and my eyes widen as I looked back at them.

"You're The Civil Wars!" I exclaimed and they laughed and smiled at me.

"Yes . . . We're actually surprised you heard of us, since we used to sing when you were probably little." Aaron said and I shook my head.

"Actually my mother used to listen to your songs all the time when I was growing up and the one song I absolutely loved was "Safe and Sound"." I replied and they smiled.

Soon they lead us to a beautiful beach house and it was incredible. Once we stepped inside it was pretty cool inside. I looked and saw the two glass Sliding doors opened, taking in the fresh beach air from outside and noticed there was a patio outside as well. There was a nice kitchen, living room, and etc. However, once we got into our rooms it was beyond beautiful. As we sat our luggage down we took a closer look to the room and noticed how bid the bed was and the gorgeous bathroom was.

"This house is amazing . . . I can't believe you grew up here." I replied looking to Soul who grinned.

"Yeah this was my first house where I live alone for a while . . . This is actually the guest house and the main house is more up on the island." Soul said and I was surprised.

"That's where we live currently now." Mina said and I smiled.

"Now you two are probably tired, so will let you rest. Tomorrow will visit you guys for dinner and have a little Luau." Aaron said.

"Sound great," Soul replied as we said our good-byes to them as they left.

I told Soul to take a shower first and that'd I'd get some of our stuff unpacked. Once he was in the shower, I started to put our clothes away. As I folded his clothes, I noticed they had his scent and I grinned holding it close to me. Suddenly I felt a warm pair of hands wrap around me holding me close and felt his lips on my neck.

"_Do I smell that good . . ." He whispered._

I turned to look at his face and noticed he was bare chested and only had a towel around him. I blushed a little, but then I felt his hand under my chin and guiding him to look at me. He grinned at me as he leaned closer to me and placed a kiss on my lips. As we kissed I felt his arms warp around my waist and my arms wrapping around his neck. I was already sitting on the bed and so I felt myself slowly being laid on the bed as he was on top of me. I quickly pulled away to his surprise.

"I still have to take a shower." I replied.

"Take one after . . ." He mumbled against my neck and I laughed moving away from him.

"I'll be quick I promise . . ." I replied and he just sighed.

As I took a shower, I still couldn't believe everything that has happened to me so far. I mean this past year and so has been the best time of my life. I mean I went from top student, to waitress, to singer, and finally . . . To a married woman. I smiled at that thought as I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I realized I left my clothes outside and went to get them. Once I stepped out of the bathroom, I noticed a sleeping Soul on the bed. I laughed quietly at the sight. It was now dark in the room with only the moon and stars to light up the room. I noticed my clothes were on the night stand.

I slowly and quietly walked over to the night stand to grab my clothes. As I reached for my clothes, felt a hand on my wrist. I quickly turned to see a grinning Soul as he now pulled me on to the bed and on top of him. I was blushing like crazy seeing the position we were in, but he just grinned. We were both only wearing towels and this was just too much for me. I mean it's not like we haven't seen each other undressed before, but . . . This was still a little too much for me.

"You know . . . you really look beautiful from this view." He spoke to me as I blushed more.

"This is embarrassing Soul . . ." I managed to say and he grinned.

"Why? It's not like we haven't done this before."

"I mean the position we're in . . . Plus we're both in towels . . ."

Suddenly he rolled me over so that he was now on top of me and I was at the bottom staring into his eyes. I felt him lean toward my neck and placed soft kisses making me blush. I then felt his lips near my ear as he began to whisper something to me.

"_This is better now right? Oh and as for the towels . . . Well they'll come of eventually." Soul whispered._

I felt him kissing my neck again as he slowly made his way towards my lips and we began to kiss passionately. Eventually the towels were off like Soul said and we spent the whole night embracing each other. Our first day of the Honeymoon was what I expected. A whole day of surprises, compassion, and most importantly . . . Love . . .


	41. Safe and Sound

Safe and Sound

Soul's POV

I stared at the woman I loved around my arms with the sheets wrapped around her small body. I brushed the strands of hair out of her beautiful eyes as she was sleeping around my arms. She felt so warm and I couldn't be happier with her around my arms. I wanted this moment to last forever, but there was something I had to do. I quickly gave her a quick kiss of the forehead before pulling away from her. I watched as she mumbled my name in her sleep and I smiled to that. I quickly got changed and wrote a note for her in case she wondered where I went. I looked at her one last time before I exited our room and got ready for the next surprise . . .

Maka's POV

I felt the sun's rays hitting my eyes and I tried to ignore it, but it wasn't working. I slowly began to open my eyes to a beautiful view in front of me. We had a slid screen door that showed the beach from here and I smiled. Suddenly I noticed I was the only on in bed. I held the sheets close to me as I sat up and noticed Soul wasn't anywhere to be found. Suddenly I noticed a note on the pillow next to me. I grabbed it and read it.

_Dear Mrs. Evans,_

_I have prepared some breakfast in the dining room for you. I won't be there with you however, as I am currently and preparing something for my lovely new wife. I'll be back soon . . ._

_Love,_

_Mr. Evans_

I smiled at the note as I laid it by the night stand now. I decided to take another shower and get dressed. As I entered the dining room, I saw breakfast prepared for me. As I ate breakfast I couldn't help, but smile as I ate the delicious breakfast. Once I was done, I cleaned up and wondered where Soul could have gone off too. I opened up the glass sliding windows to let the beach air come in and noticed on the patio were shells that spelled _I love you. _I smiled widely at the sight and took my phone out and took a picture. I sent it as my home picture and smiled.

I decided to go back and change into my swim suit and wear a white sun dress and go trolling on the beach. As I walked along the beach I let the cool breeze blow through my hair. I picked up some shells and tried to make them skip in the water. I only got a few to skip, but most just sank and I would laugh at myself. As I was about to skip the shell again, I felt someone's warm hand guide me as I threw it and was able to get it to skip in the water. I smiled and felt his hands warp around my waist as I smiled.

Suddenly I felt Soul's hand move to my right hand and slid something through it. As he hands wrapped around my waist again, I looked at my right wrist and noticed a beautiful pink shell bracelet. I turned to look into his crimson eyes and smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Is this what you went to do this morning?" I asked and he smiled.

"Maybe . . . I used to make stuff like this a long time ago when I was little." Soul said.

I smiled to him warmly, but quickly moved away from him. I moved more into the water and looked back to him. He looked at me confused, but then I kicked the water at him and watched as he looked surprised and I laughed. Soon I noticed him grinning and he began to splash water back at me. I quickly got out of the water along with him and watched as he took his shirt off revealing his bare chest again. I noticed he was wearing swim trunks and we both looked at each other and smiled. I decided to take off my sun dress as well and revealed my white bikini swim suit. I turned to see a blushing Soul as I grinned.

"You really are beautiful," He said coming up to me holding my hands, until I backed away from him and grinned.

"You're not bad yourself." I grinned running back into the water.

I turned and noticed him grinning and following behind me. Once I got into the water we had an all-out water fight. We splashed water at each other and just had fun. As I ran away from Soul playfully, I knew he'd eventually catch up and when he did I felt his hands wrap around my waist and he began to spin me. We both laughed and smiled as we just had fun. Soon Soul lifted me and carried me bridal style into the water as we went deeper. He joking tossed me into the air as I landed in the water. As I resurfaced, I notice Soul wasn't. I looked around until I felt two strong arms lift me up from under water.

Once Soul resurfaced I was looking down into his amazing crimson eyes as he looked into my eyes still hold me. My hands were brushing through his hair as he grinned to me and I smiled back. Soon we began to lean closer to each other with our lips inches apart, until he crashed his lips to mine. As we kissed we both couldn't help, but grin as we kissed in between. It felt so right being here with him and was glad there was no one to bother us. Once we pulled away we both smiled and decided to go back on the beach.

As we walked out of the water, we put our clothes over our swims suites and walked back to our house hand in hand. I was surprised how late it had actually gotten. On the way back Soul and I just began to talk and joke around. As we drew closer to back at our little home, we saw Aaron and Mina already on the patio making food. Once we got closer they greeted us.

"So how was your second day on your honeymoon?" Mina asked me as Soul and I currently were sitting down next to each other holding hands on the hammock.

"Perfect! I couldn't have asked for a better husband." I said as he grinned to me giving my hand a little squeeze.

"Hey Soul could you give me a hand here!" Aaron said at the grill.

Soul quickly kissed my cheek before going to help Aaron. I turned my attention back to Mina who was smiling at me. Soon I got to know Mina very well and we really began to bond. Despite how older she was compared to me, she was very kind. Once the food was done we all sat and ate together and I really got to know Aaron and Mina. I noticed as we talked to that Soul as enjoying himself and I smiled to that. Mina went inside for a second, but then returned with a guitar and handed it to me as I stared at her blankly.

"What's this for?" I questioned looking at her as she smiled.

"You know our song right? Let's hear you sing it then." Mina replied as I looked at her surprised.

"What!?"

"Come on Maka! After hearing so much praise Soul gives you, we want to hear in person you're lovely voice." Aaron said as I turned to Soul and he just grinned.

I started to tune the guitar and watch as Soul not laid back on the long beach chair as I sat on the end of the chair. As I began to strum it, I noticed Mina and Aaron sat on the other beach chair and watch me. I took and deep breathe and began to play.

**(Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift: Bold-Maka, **_**Bold Italic-Maka and Mina**__, _**Bold Underline-Maka and Aaron, and **_Italic Underline-Mina and Aaron_**)**

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

As I sang I saw Aaron and Mina stare at me in amazement as I sang. I turned to Soul who was smiling as his eyes were closed. I knew he was up still, because he was rubbing my back a little.

_**Just close your eyes  
**_**The sun is going down  
**_**You'll be alright  
**_**No one can hurt you now  
**_**Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and**_** sound**

To my surprise as I sang Mina joined in with me. I smiled to her as I continued to sang as she smiled back.

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging ****on****  
****Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's**** gone  
****Gone**

Soon Aaron joined to and began to sing and I smiled to him as well as I continued to sing with everyone.

_**Just close your eyes  
**_**The sun is going down  
**_**You'll be alright**_**  
No one can hurt you now  
**_**Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**_

**Oooh, Oooh, **_Oooh_**, **_Oooh  
_**Oooh, Oooh, **_Oooh_**, **_Oooh_**  
****La La**_(La La)_**  
****La La**_(La La)_**  
Oooh, Oooh, **_Oooh, Oooh_**  
Oooh, Oooh**_, Oooh, Oooh_**  
**_**La La (La La)**_

As we sang together it felt so different from when I sang with other people. It was more relaxing with them and we sang in perfect harmony together.

**Just close your eyes  
**_**You'll be alright**_**  
**_**Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and**_** sound...**

_**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**_**. **

_**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**_**.**

_**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**_**.**

Once I finished singing with everyone they clapped for me as I smiled warmly to them. I saw sit up now and place his arm around my waist as he began to speak.

"What'd I tell ya? Incredible right?" Soul praise and I smiled.

"Truly amazing," Aaron said.

"Where ever did you find her?" Mina asked smiling and Soul grinned.

"At a bar called Lucky Thirteen." Soul said surprising both of them, but soon they laughed.

It was now getting dark and Aaron and Mina decided it was time they get home. They said good-night to us and left. As they left the front door I gave a happy sigh before I went back outside to help Soul clean up the patio. Once we finished cleaning we headed inside just sat on the couch and watched some TV for a while. It was nice being next to each other with Soul's arm around my waist as I laid my head on his shoulder as he flipped through channels. I felt myself yawning and suddenly Soul turn his head to me.

"What?" I asked giving him a questionable look.

"If you're bored then maybe we should do something more interesting." Soul grinned.

I felt him pull me onto his lap as I began to blush while he grinned. I felt him warp his arms around my waist as he crashed his lips to mine. I laughed as he kissed me and smiled in between, until be pulled away and frowned at me and I just laughed.

"Ruining the moment here Maka . . . What's so funny?" Soul questioned as I laughed, but tried to calm down.

"Nothing it's just . . ." I laughed as he was waiting for an answer.

"What?"

"It's just funny to think that you always make the first move when we do stuff like this that's all." I replied and he looked at me now serious.

"Well it's not like you really make the first move . . ." Soul mumbled and now I looked at him serious.

"Hey I could make the first move."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Because you're the one who always makes the first move!" I exclaimed as he grinned now and knowing that grin he was something planned.

"Alright . . . Then how about a little bet?"

"I'm listening,"

"If you say you can make the first move fine . . . Let's see if you can get me to do it with you by making the first move on me."

"What!? That's too embarrassing!?" I exclaimed.

"See! That's why I always end up making the first move."

I watched as he grinned to me now as I frowned at him. There really shouldn't be anything for me to worry about though . . . I mean Soul and I have already done stuff like this before and me making the first move might be easier then I think. I looked to a grinning Soul as I felt myself blush and avoiding his eyes. Come on Maka you can do this!

"If I were to agree to this bet . . . What would I get out of it?" I questioned and I heard him give a chuckle as he leaned closer to my ear.

"_Anything you want . . ."_ He whispered and I swear I turned red.

"I have to warn you though . . . I'm pretty strong willed, I mean I waited a long time for you . . . I can wait some more." He grinned about to kiss me, but I placed my hand in front of him and he looked confused.

"This best part about this bet is that only I can make the first move and tonight I don't think I'm gonna. Plus if you make the first move on me then I automatically win." I grinned and he just groaned as I got off him and gave a quick kiss on his cheek before I went to our room.

"Maybe this will be easy after all." I said to myself smiling.


	42. Dreaming About Us

Dreaming About Us

Maka's POV

"Three days! That's not fair Soul!" I exclaimed.

Soul and I were currently eating breakfast together and discussing more about the bet as I frowned to him. Soul says I have three days for the bet.

"Three days is good enough." Soul replied.

"I know you can hold out for three days Soul!" I shouted and he grinned.

"Then you better start convincing me."

I just frowned at him and he continued to grin. I sighed picked up my plate and began to wash the dishes. I heard Soul laughing a little as I began to think of what to do, but of course once I started to think I began to feel embarrassed and sighed even more and went to our room to think. I laid on the bed upset that I couldn't think of anything. Suddenly I heard the door open, but didn't bother to look already knowing who it was. He laid now next to me and sighed as well.

"You know despite this little bet we made, we're still on our honeymoon. Meaning we should be having fun instead of staying cooped up as try to figure out a way to swoon me. I mean you have tonight, tomorrow, and the next day." Soul said and I laughed a little.

I felt his hand lay on top of mine as I turned and grinned to him widely. He smiled back and soon I felt him pulling me off the bed. We decided to go hiking and explore the island for ourselves. We wore our bathing suits again underneath our clothes. Once we started to hike up the island holding each other's hand I felt my relaxed and started even getting more ideas. Soon we came across a waterfall and a pond to swim in.

Once we got to the top of the cliff of the water fall I looked down and saw how high we were. I turned and saw Soul already taking off his shirt and I decided to take off my clothes as well revealing my bathing suit. I turned and saw a blushing Soul and grinned. He quickly shook his head and then jumped off the cliff jumping into the water to my surprise. Once he resurfaced I felt relieved as he smiled at me.

"Come down here the water's great!" He shouted and I thought he was crazy.

"Are you insane!" I shouted and he shrugged.

I looked down again and felt a little scared. I had my hands now in a fist and then took deep breathes. Come on Maka . . .! You can do this! I looked down at a smirking Soul and then took a few steps back. I closed my eyes and then quickly opened them and began to jump off the cliff screaming into the water. Once I resurfaced I started to cough a little, until Soul swam toward me and patted my back a little. We both smiled and laughed a little. As we stared into each other's eyes, I thought . . . Here's my chance. I wrapped my legs around his waist in the water and saw him looked surprised, but grinned at me. I leaned closer to him and planted a kiss on his lips and we kissed for a good period of time, until he pulled away and swam under water away from me. Once he resurfaced he looked at me and grinned.

"Almost had me there . . . Didn't think I'd last that long . . ." Soul grinned.

. . . . .

This is stupid . . . There's no way I can do this . . . I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror again and sighed and shook my head in embarrassment. Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki bought me some sexy lingerie for the honeymoon, but I didn't use them since I had my own normal ones. However, I might have to use them in order to get Soul to crack . . . Still it felt totally embarrassing for me as I wore it. It was basically like a black dress that was see through and showed only my stomach and downwards. Everything I was wearing was black and sexy. I knew this probably could get Soul to crack, but I just felt so embarrassed.

"Maka is everything ok? You've been in there for a while." Soul said through the door.

"I'm fine I'll be out soon," I replied.

I looked at the mirror one last time and closed my eyes tightly and felt nervous. I slowly opened them back up and went to the door. I slowly opened the door and saw that Soul was lying on the bed and noticed me as I was hiding behind the door. He looked at me curiously and I closed my eyes and slowly moved away from behind the door. Once I came into full view of Soul now I slowly opened my eyes not looking at him and leaned against the wall sexy like feeling really embarrassed. I glanced at him as he was grinning and laughed and trying to hard not to look at me. Guess this worked after all. I noticed him turn his body and had the pillow against his face groaning and I smiled a little to that as he got back up and groaned, but smiling too.

"You know you are making this a lot harder than I thought . . .! I mean this . . .! I did not see coming, nor did I know you had those kinds of . . . stuff . . ." He said still groaning and I laughed and smiled.

Soul's POV

Last night was really hard for me and I mean hard. Maka was drop dead gorgeous in her lingerie which I didn't even know she owned that type of stuff. I was fighting the urge not to touch her last night and believe me it was hard for me. I love Maka and she's beautiful, but last night she was just flat out sexy. Maka was really trying . . . I mean all day today I don't think she even tried to seduce me, but for some reason it was just hard to resist her. I mean we chilled out by the beach and just talked and worked on some songs, but it was still hard.

It was worse when we had to go to sleep. She wore more of her sexy lingerie to sleep. I stayed up working on some things, when I noticed the sheets and covers weren't on her revealing her lingerie. I groaned again and slowly reached for the sheets and covers and placed them on her slowly trying not to touch her. I kissed her head and then continued to work on my work. Just one more day . . . Just one more day . . .

Maka's POV

_I was outside the now on the patio feeling the cool breeze blow through my hair as I looked for Soul. I spotted him down by the beach and walked toward him. As I got closer to him, I wrapped my arms around him and felt his warm hands take hold of mine as he turned to face me . . . However, the look in his face didn't look to pleasing._

"_What's wrong Soul?" I asked giving a hollow laugh, but he just gave me a cold stare._

"_I've been thinking about something . . . Why is it that I'm always the one to make the first move?" He questioned and I looked at him a little surprised._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean I'm always making the first move in order to get you to kiss me, or even embrace me. You never made the first move Maka . . . Don't you love me like how I love you?" He said with sad eyes and my eyes widen in shock._

"_Of course I love you it's just that I . . . I . . ." I spoke, but couldn't come up with the right words._

"_I guess you never truly loved me after all . . .!"_

_Suddenly I noticed him beginning to walk away from me. I started to go after him, but it seemed like he was getting father away from me. I felt myself trip and fall calling out his name to stop, but he wouldn't. He just kept walking away and everything became so unclear and dark._

I slowly began to open my eyes and found myself staring at the moon above the beach from my bedroom. I was dreaming . . . My breathing was uneven, but then became normal again. I looked all around and suddenly felt a warm hand rubbing my arm. I felt his breathe blow in my ear.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Soul asked concerned as I refused to look at him, but only listened to his sweet voice as I closed my eyes and then opened them again.

"It was only a dream . . ." I replied a little shaky.

I felt Soul turn me over to look at him and I noticed his expression change as looked at me. He looked concerned and worried as he wiped apparently tears from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away as he continued to stare at me as he wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his bare chest touching my back and it felt some warm.

"Why are you crying then?" Soul questioned and I felt myself let another tear out.

"Because it scared me . . ." I cried and he held me tighter and looked into my eyes with concern.

"Tell me . . ." He whispered and I nodded a little and began to explain to him everything and he looked at me shocked as I turned a little away from him.

"It felt so real . . . I thought you actually left me . . ." I replied turning back to him as he laid a hand on my cheek.

"I'd never leave you . . . Especially for something like that . . . Look maybe making this bet was stressing you out more than I expected. Maka I know you love me and you never ever have to make the first move to me if you don't want too! I mean it was you that wanted to be with me at first, even when I had tried to push you away from me. I owe you more than anything; since you tried to make this relationship work for us . . . So don't ever think for a second that I'd leave you . . ."

"Soul . . ."

I noticed how close we were now and didn't waste another second. I placed a kiss on his lips to his surprise and soon he began to kiss back and I felt myself now on top of him as we kissed. I felt his arms around me and he felt him grinning in between the kisses and groaning at the same time. He pulled away from me to look at me and gave a sincere smile.

"Looks like you win the bet . . ." Soul said and I smiled continuing to kiss him.

That night we embraced and I ended up winning the bet just like Soul said. I didn't brag much about it the next morning as we woke up smiling at each other. In truth all that matter was that we were both happy and together. Soul reassured me that and that's all that mattered to me, then so silly little bet.


	43. Anything Could Happen

Anything Could Happen

Maka's POV

"Something different?" I questioned looking to Soul who was grinning.

"Yeah I mean all we've done is normal stuff that happens on honeymoons . . . We need to spice things up a bit." Soul said and I looked at him curiously.

We were currently laying on the hammock together with Soul's arms around me and our hands entwined. Honestly it was now the middle of the day and we had no idea what to do on this island. I mean it's been about four days now since that bet we made and we've already gone to the main island of Hawaii and explored what they had to offer. It was incredible and Soul really acted like a gentleman to my surprise, but he probably did that because of the dream I had. Still this whole honeymoon has been really great so far. Now we just have to figure out what to do next.

"How about night swimming?" Soul suggested and I looked at him surprised.

"Why?" I questioned and he shrugged.

"It'll be fun, I mean we could even go skinny dipping . . ." He whispered and I shoved him a little as he laughed.

"Seriously Soul what should we do today, I mean we only get to go on our honeymoon once you know!" I exclaimed.

"Well we could actually just spend the day relaxing for once and not doing anything special for today . . . I mean it's already the middle of the day."

"I guess . . . Oh maybe I can finally catch up with some of my reading now!"

"You're such a book worm . . . Fine as you read I'll go ahead and surf." Soul spoke getting up from the hammock as I looked at him surprised.

"You surf!?" I exclaimed getting up from the hammock and following him to our room to change.

"Well duh, I mean I did live in Hawaii you know. You should try it, I bet you'd like it."

"Maybe a little later, I'll stick with my books for now."

"Whatever bookworm," Soul said giving me a peck on the cheek and walking out our room.

. . . . .

I closed my book and sighed happily. I had just finished my book and was very pleased with the ending. I looked at the time and it was already the afternoon. I decided to go and check on Soul since he's been surfing all afternoon. I grabbed my book and walked outside. Once I made it outside, suddenly I stopped. I started to feel pain in my stomach area and slowly fell to the ground. The pain was so intense, but soon it began to slowly go away. I slowly got up to the beach chair and sat down and took deep breathes.

"What the hell was that?" I said to myself.

Suddenly I noticed Soul on a surf board and ridding the clear blue waves. I felt myself smiling at the sight and forgetting the pain I went through. I watched as he rode the wave swiftly and noticed how good he was. Soon once he got off his board, I watched as he resurfaced and wiped the water off him. I soon got up and slowly walked to the edge of the patio and Soul noticed my presence. He came walking out of the water with his board and was breathing heavily as he came closer to me.

"I see you finish you're book . . . You should come in and try surfing with me." Soul said and I smiled and gave a small peck on his lips as he grinned.

"I have to make dinner, but maybe after we can go night swimming." I grinned and then he grinned before I went back inside.

As I made dinner for the two of us, I noticed the pain had gone away and thought maybe I just ate something bad. As I finished dinner, I noticed how late it had gotten. Soul must be hungry by now. I went to our room and noticed him working on a song. Once he noticed me he smiled and came walking toward me. I explained to him dinner was ready and once we sat down and ate, I listened as he came up with some songs while surfing and how he felt relaxed. I smiled at him as he told me all of this and decided not to mention the pain I had earlier.

Once we finished dinner, I decided to clean up a bit and that Soul told me to meet him outside when I was done. Once I finished cleaning up, I decided to go outside the patio. Once I stepped outside I saw candles lit up and red rose petals leading to the water. I gave a small laugh and then noticed Soul from a distance in the water looking at the night sky staring at the moon and stars. I smiled and then noticed his clothes on the beach chair and I looked surprised and blushed to myself. I felt myself feel nervous now and didn't know what I should do.

I bit my lip and quickly went back inside and took my clothes off in our room and had a towel wrapped around me. I went back outside and noticed him still looking out to the moon. My heart was pounding rapidly, but soon I slowly began to walk on the beach toward him. I felt the water on my feet and felt the icy water sent chills to my spine. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and felt the towel slip off me as I walked into the water. Slowly I made my way to Soul and I wrapped my arms around him and felt his hands on my hands and they felt so cold. Soon he turned toward me and grinned making me blush.

Soon he leaned closer to me planted a kiss on me and I slowly began to kiss back and I could feel his arms around my back now as I warped my arms around his neck. As we continued to kiss it was at first gentle and sweet, but soon things started to get more intense as we kissed. Soon we eventually made it back to our room after our little time in the water and embraced each other again that night. Everything felt so right being in Soul's arms and as we slept with our hands entwined together. I wanted this to last forever . . . However; this was just the calm before the storm . . .

. . . . .

As I woke up this morning, I felt the bright light shine on my face and I felt so hungry all of the sudden. I turned and saw Soul's hand still in mine and I smiled and gave a quick kiss on his hand before letting go to warm up some food. As I made my way to the kitchen I grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and some leftover food from last night and began to eat and drink. I don't know why I was so hungry, but I just was. I noticed as I was eating the chicken salad I began to feel nauseas. I noticed Soul come in the kitchen and was smiling toward me, but his smile vanished when he noticed my face.

"Maka what's wrong?" He questioned concerned for me.

I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and ran past him and into our room. I opened the door to our bathroom and ran to the toilet and began to puke into it. It was horrible I started to feel tears slip from my eyes as I puked. Suddenly Soul came in and walked slowly toward me as I continued to puke and I felt his warm hands rub my back. Once I stopped, Soul handed me a wet towel where I cleaned my face. Soul then wiped the tears from my eyes as I took deep breaths.

"Sorry you had to see that . . ." I breathed and he grinned.

"In sickness and in health remember?" He gave a small laugh.

"Must have been the chicken . . . Can you pass me my bag?"

Soul got up and went to our bed room and brought my bag to me. As I opened it, I stopped as my eyes laid on something. Soul noticed this and had a questionable look on his face.

"What? What is it Maka?" Soul asked.

"How many days has it been on the honeymoon?" I questioned.

"About ten days why?"

"I'm late . . ."

"What?"

"My period's late Soul . . . I'm never usually this late . . ."

He looked at me wide eyed and as I slowly got up and he quickly helped me up. I turned to the mirror and looked at my reflection and then laid my eyes at my stomach. I placed a hand on it and thought I felt something and I gave a hollow laugh. Suddenly I noticed Soul freaking out a little and I turned to him as he continued to stare at my stomach.

"Soul?" I spoke softly and he snapped out of it.

"I'll be right back . . . just stay here." Soul said running out the door.

I was about to follow him, but soon he was out of sight leaving me all alone confused and for some reason . . . scared . . . I sat down on our bed and started taking deep breathes. Oh god . . . What if I'm . . . No way right? Soon I noticed the bedroom door open and to my surprise it was Mina and not Soul much to my confusion. She smiled warmly at me as she came in.

"Mina . . ." I spoke trying to sound calm.

"Come on let's see if what Soul's freaking about is actually true. Don't worry too much Maka ok?" Mina reassured and I nodded slowly unsure of myself now.

. . . . .

"So what's the news doctor?" Mina said as I held her hand tightly as she sat by me as I looked to the doctor worried.

"Well . . . The test came back positive . . . Congratulations Mrs. Evans . . . You're going to be a mother!" The doctor explained and my eyes widen.

I looked to Mina who was trying to calm me down along with the doctor as I took deep breathes again. Oh my god . . . I'm a mother . . . What am I going to do!? Am I ready for this!? What is Soul going to think!? Oh my god Soul! He's going to flip out! I mean I saw the look on his face earlier and he was shocked! Oh god what's going to happen now with this news!?

Soul's POV

"Soul come on you need to calm down buddy!" Zane said as I paced around the room with Aaron and Zane calm me down.

Zane stopped by after he saw Mina and Maka get off his boat in a hurry on the main island and came to see what was going on. Aaron explained what was going on to him.

"Look maybe it's nothing Soul!" Zane said, but suddenly Aarons phone began to ring and once he spoke on the phone I saw him glance at me and shut the phone off.

"Well!?" I questioned and Aaron placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You're a dad Soul . . ." Aaron said and my eyes widen as I felt Zane's and Aaron's hands on my shoulder.

"Look Soul . . . Being a dad isn't that bad . . . It's a blessing." Zane spoke.

"Yeah, besides I think Maka's more worried then you are right now Soul . . . Mina just said Maka's panicking and it isn't good for her to be stressed right now." Aaron said and my eyes widen and I started to exit the room, until Aaron and Zane stopped me.

"Move right now . . .! I need to see her!" I exclaimed.

"I know you do, but right now we need to know what's going through your head right now. Because if you're just going to cause more stress to Maka, then we can't let you see her." Aaron said.

"Please . . . I have to see her . . ."

Maka's POV

Once we arrived back at the island, I was unsure of what to say or even do . . . All that was on my mind was what Soul would think. I was so scared right now . . . As I made our way back to the house, I decided to stay outside the patio lying in the hammock and just clearing my mind. I placed my hand on my stomach and gave a hollow laugh. I didn't know whether to be happy, or terrified. A tear slipped from my eye, but soon I quickly wiped it away. I can't cry . . . I can't be weak . . .

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming closer to me fast and I quickly looked up and saw Soul huffing and puffing along with Aaron and Zane. I looked at them confused, but soon Soul told them to wait inside and they did. As they left Soul's attention was on me now and I didn't know what to say to him. All I felt were tears slipping and I turned to wipe them all away, until I felt Soul's hands grab my wrists away and pulled me into a kiss. My mind was at a blank right now as he kissed me and when he pulled away he hugged me tightly.

"Soul . . .?" I whispered and I hear him laugh a little.

"Congratulations Maka . . ." He whispered back to me as I cried on his shoulder and hugged him back tightly continuing to cry as he stroke me hair gently.

"You're not upset . . . are you?" I questioned and he turned to me wide eyed.

"Are you kidding me!? This is so cool! We're going to have a baby Maka! Something you and I created!" Soul exclaimed happily.

"So you're ok with this?"

"Of course I'm ok with this Maka, I'm extremely happy! I'll admit I was shocked at first, but I just needed to think . . . I love you Maka . . . I just need to know if you're happy like I am . . ."

"To be honest . . . I'm scared Soul . . . I mean I'm so happy to hear you say you're happy and now I feel so relieved that you're ok with this because . . . I'm ok with this too and extremely happy as well! We're going to be parent now!" I exclaimed crying happy tears as he smiled to me and held me tightly.

"Everything's going to be ok now . . ." Soul whispered to me and I nodded my head.

Soon I felt him pick me up bridal style and spun me around as we both laughed and smiled. Soon everyone came outside to congratulate us as we celebrated that night. Everything was going to be ok now . . . At least for now anyways . . .


	44. The News

**Hey guys just wanted to clear and tell you guys some things. One being the whole Twilight honeymoon thing . . . Now to be honest I really don't like Twilight(Sorry for those who do), but I took a few things from their honeymoon to create Soul and Maka's honeymoon, but I made sure to try and change things up a bit. To be honest I didn't mean to make it just like the movie so I apologize for that, but I still hoped you guys enjoyed it none the less. Moving on to Maka's baby I want to hear you're guys suggestions on what the baby's name will be. I already have the first name in mind, but maybe be a middle name or just a name you like in general and maybe I'll choose the name you picked. One more thing I'm sorry to say that I have no idea how many more chapter there will be since now I'm getting more ideas, but let's just say our journey is coming close to an end. However, none the less please review, favorite, follow, and leave a message about a suggestion, or question you have. Enjoy!**

* * *

The News

_3 weeks later_

Maka's POV

"You ready for this?" Soul said squeezing my hand tightly and I smiled and squeezed back.

"Ready as I'll ever be . . ." I replied smiling to him.

He smiled at me and then placed his hand around my waist as we exited the plane. Right when we were in clear view I could see our friends greeting us with hugs and laughter. The girls even had a banner that said "Welcome Back". As I we talked and laughed, I glanced over to Kid who was grinning at me. I walked over to him and gave him a great big hug happy to see him.

"It's really great to see you all again!" I exclaimed as they smiled.

"I KNOW BEING AWAY FROM YOUR GOD SUCKED, BUT NOW YOU'RE BACK!" Black Star shouted.

"I think I'm gonna miss the peace and quiet . . ." Soul sighed and everyone laughed.

"So what have we missed? Anything new happen?" I questioned and everyone was silent for a while and blushing.

Soul and I looked to each other and then back at them confused. Slowly I watched as Black Star took Tsubaki's hand and both were grinning and then I noticed Kid grabbing Liz's hand as she blushed madly. It took a while to register, but soon Soul and I got it and our eyes widen open in surprise as Patti giggled away.

"You're all dating each other!" Soul and I exclaimed.

They all smiled as Soul and I stared in awe shock. I mean for me it was no surprise Tsubaki and Black Star would end up together, but Kid and Liz! Now that was a big surprise for me!

"Well enough about us . . . We want details! Tell us everything!" Liz exclaimed.

Soul and I looked at each other and laughed a little as they stared in confusion. We decided to tell them everything over some lunch. Once we got situated at a restaurant and started to eat we began to explain our honeymoon to them. Of course we didn't tell them too much, since Soul knew I would be a little embarrassed by what went down. We just told them the fun and romantic things we did together. Then it finally came for the big news.

"That's not all that happened on our honeymoon though . . ." Soul grinned to me as I smiled.

"What else happened!?" Patti exclaimed as everyone was getting excited and we started to laugh.

"Tell us!" Tsubaki exclaimed and I looked to Soul as he hand was still around me and then I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled to them.

"I'm pregnant . . .!" I smiled.

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone shouted.

Soon they began to cheer and we all began to celebrate. The girls couldn't help, but talk and play with my stomach as I laughed and talked to them. Soul was trying to play it cool as he talked to the guys as they stared at him in awe. The day was long and exhausting, but I couldn't wait to be back in the comfort of our home. With our friends escorting us home, I watched as said good night to everyone as I talked to Kid for a little while.

"So . . . You and Liz . . . When did that happen?" I questioned as he gave a small laugh as I looked at him curiously.

"Let's just say that we both had a lot more in common than we thought . . ." Kid smirked and I laughed.

"I'm happy for you Kid . . ." I replied and he grinned.

"That should be my line to you Mrs. Evans. Soon you'll have a little one running around."

"Yeah . . ."

"Nervous?"

"Yes and no . . . I mean I never expected to start a family so soon together, I mean right after we got married. Still Soul really seems to be handling all this so well and he's happy." I replied looking to Soul who was talking with everyone else.

"I'm glad he was able to find someone like you Maka . . . I mean for a while he had lost all reason for music, love, and life. However, when he met you that all changed. You changed him for the better . . . I mean to see him as a married man and now a father is incredible Maka! I've never seen him this happy with someone in his entire life . . . He really loves you . . ." Kid explained as I smiled still looking at Soul.

Soon once everyone said their good-byes Soul and I finally got our stuff unpacked and laid down on our bed in our house. I was so tired and I really don't think it's from the pregnancy . . . The girls have been telling me everything since I've been away and how they were asked out and everything. It just must have really worn me out I guess. Soon I felt Soul wrap his arms around me as we laid in bed together. I felt his arm around my neck and his other warm hand slip under my shirt and on my stomach. I smiled to his as he gave me a soft peck on my cheek.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father . . . It's just so unreal . . ." He spoke and I looked to him.

"You're happy though right?" I questioned and he turned over to me and grinned.

"Of course I'm happy Maka! Everything is perfect right now, I mean soon will have a family just like we wanted!"

"We!?" I said surprised and he smiled.

"We . . ." Soul replied and I smiled to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

I was incredible happy Soul that night after Soul telling me he wanted a family just like me. It was probably one of the happiest moments of my life that I'd never forget.

"I love you Soul," I spoke and he grinned.

"I love you Maka," He replied as we kissed.

_One Week Later_

"Are you guys ready to rock tonight Nevada!?" Soul shouted as they cheered.

"Alright then, let's get this party started!" Soul shouted and the crowd cheered louder.

**(Awake and Alive by Skillet: Bold-Soul, **_Italic-Maka, __**and Bold Italic-Soul and Maka)**_

**I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from your arms**

Soon the music began to play and I watched as Soul began to sing the song. I watched as he sang with passion and soul. Soon right on cue Soul walked up to the platform and extended his hand from behind the curtain and I grinned.

_It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last_

I took his hand in mine and started to sing my part of the song as he pulled me onto stage. They crowd wildly for me as I sang my part and as Soul grinned to me as we walked down the platform together.

_**I'm awake I'm alive**_**  
Now I know what I believe inside  
**_**Now it's my time**_**  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here **_(right here)_**, right now **_(right now)_**  
**_I'll stand my ground and never back down  
_**I know what I believe inside  
**_**I'm awake and I'm alive**_

Soon Soul and I began to sing and dance together on stage and as I looked back to my friends I smiled to them. I guess it's been a while since I've been on stage.

**I'm at war with the world cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what I can't be bought or sold**

_When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again_

As we continued to sing the crowd kept getting louder and louder for us as we performed. It's been a while since we had a concert, but now we're coming back strong for our fans.

_**I'm awake I'm alive  
**_**Now I know what I believe inside  
**_**Now it's my time  
**_**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here **_(right here)_**, right now **_(right now)_**  
**_I'll stand my ground and never back down  
_**I know what I believe inside  
**_I'm awake and I'm alive_

**Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up**

**In the dark  
**_**I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms I feel you breathe into me**_**  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
**_**Forever I will live for you**_

As we sang I could feel the music and it's energy flowing through me. It was really good to be back on stage. I even think the little one agrees with me, since I can sometimes feel his/her kicking me as I sing. It's not painful or anything, but just the opposite.

_**I'm awake I'm alive**_**  
Now I know what I believe inside  
**_**Now it's my time  
**_**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here **_(right here),_** right now **_(right now)_**  
**_I'll stand my ground and never back down  
_**I know what I believe inside  
**_**I'm awake and I'm alive  
**_**  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up **

Once the song ended we waved to the crowd as he exited off stage for a break. Soul led me to a chair and made me sit down as he got water for me and I just frowned and sighed as my friends laughed.

"He's only looking out for you and the little baby you know." Liz pointed out.

"Still I'm only about a month pregnant and I mean I'm not even showing really!" I exclaimed and I felt Kid place a hand on my shoulder.

"Give him some time he's still new at this only pregnancy thing." Kid reassured and I sighed.

Soul eventually came back with my water, but soon we had to go back on stage. I quickly went to the changing room with the girls and got ready for the next part of the show. Soon Tsubaki came up to me and confronted me about a situation that occurred about four days ago.

"So what did the doctor say?" Tsubaki whispered as I adjusted my guitar.

"It was nothing, just part of the pregnancy." I replied.

"So that pain you felt . . . It was normal?"

"That's what the doctor told me . . . Anyways look I'm fine so don't worry Tsubaki and please don't mention it to anyone ok?"

"Ok . . . If you say it was nothing then it was nothing . . ." Tsubaki smiled and I gave a small smiled and nodded.

Four days ago when Tsubaki had come over to visit me, I experienced some slight pain. Tsubaki pleaded me to see a doctor about it and so I did finally giving up and they told me it was nothing. Sometimes my friends really worry about me too much. Soon as I finished getting ready we headed out backstage we're the guys were waiting for us. It was so weird seeing Tsubaki and Liz together with Black Star and Kid, but who am I to judge. Soul walked over to me and placed a hand around my waist and grinned, but I pulled away to his surprise.

"I'm alright Soul . . . So stop worrying about me already." I grinned.

"But I have to worry about you Maka! I mean I don't want you or the baby to get hurt!" Soul exclaimed we were about to walk on stage, until he reached for my hand.

"Look I know you're strong Maka, but I'm just looking out for you because one you're my wife and that you're also carrying our baby. It's my job to worry." Soul grinned and I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before we both walked out on stage smiling and waving to the crowd.

**(Bring Me the Night by Sam Tsui & Kina Grannis: Bold-Soul, **_Italic-Maka, __**and Bold Italic-Soul and Maka.)**_

As we got into position I watched as Soul sat in front of the piano as I grabbed a tall stool and sat on it next to the piano. Soon Soul began to play the piano swiftly and began to sing.

**Measuring days in the spaces between our goodbyes  
Learning to wait through the endless parade  
Of our same old see-you-next-time's  
But when I close my eyes, the miles melt away  
Like you're here in my arms at the end of the day**

As Soul began to sing, I noticed him glancing toward me as he sang. He grinned while he sang and then turned his attention to the crowd who started to shine their phones or lighters in the air.

_**So bring me the night, send out the stars  
Cause when I'm dreaming we don't seem so far  
Darken the sky, and light up the moon  
So that somehow you'll be here with me soon  
Bring me the night  
Bring me the night  
**__That brings me to you  
You_

Soon I joined in with my guitar and began to sing along with him and grinned to him as well. As we sang together we just let the music flow through us.

_Swear I don't know if the days are as slow as they seem  
Wondering when you'll be with me again and this  
Finally can be more than just a dream  
But when I close my eyes, I want only to stay  
Where the farthest you are is a heartbeat away_

It was now my turn for a solo part and I just let all my emotions wash over the song as I sang and let the music just guide me as I strummed the guitar.

_**So bring me the night, send out the stars  
Cause when I'm dreaming we don't seem so far  
Darken the sky, and light up the moon  
So that somehow you'll be here with me soon  
Bring me the night  
Bring me the night  
**_**That brings me to you**

_And it's enough, __**knowing you are calling to me  
While we're dreaming beneath the same moon  
**_**All it takes is**_** imagining you so that I can get through  
One more long and lonely day**_

**So bring the night, tell me it's near  
Give me the chance to pretend to you're here  
**_Darken the sky and light up the moon,  
Please bring it soon_

As Soul and I continued to sing we would glance at each other and smile to one another and then avert our eyes back to the crowd who continued to cheer for us.

_**So bring me the night, send out the stars  
Cause when I'm dreaming we don't seem so far  
Darken the sky, and light up the moon  
So that somehow you'll be here with me soon  
Bring me the night,  
Bring me the night,  
Bring me the night,  
Bring me the night  
That brings me to you **_

Once the beautiful song was over, we gave our final bow and walked off stage. It was great being back stage again, but . . . Man was I tired now . . . I felt Soul take my hand and whispered something to me.

"Tomorrow I've got a little surprise for you . . ." Soul whispered and I grinned as he kissed me gently.

Little did I know that little surprise would turn out to be even a bigger surprise . . .


	45. The Calm Before The Storm

The Calm Before The Storm

Maka's POV

"Morning beautiful," Soul grinned to me as I slowly began to wake up.

"Hey . . . I don't think I've ever sleep that good." I replied as I gave him a light kiss.

"Yeah, but now it's time for you to get up." Soul said as I looked at him confused.

"What why?" I questioned as he got up and I still looked at him confused.

"Because silly you have to get up and make breakfast for me."

"What!?"

Suddenly as he stood up and grabbed my hands and pulled me out of bed. Suddenly he noticed the magazine by the night stand and picked it up and grinned.

"Wow . . . That new singer Kim looks hot!" Soul exclaimed.

"Hey!" I shouted and then he looked at me.

"Oh come on Maka . . . You're pretty hot too . . . sort off . . . I mean now that you're pregnant and all you're really starting to show. . ." He said patting my head as I looked at him completely shocked.

"Ok . . . Breakfast time!" Soul said exiting the room leaving me confused.

Suddenly my eyes went wide open and I looked all around and realized I was in bed. I turned to a sleeping Soul and for whatever reason I was upset and grabbed the magazine next to the night stand and hit him with him making him jolt up in confusion and looked at me.

"What the hell was that for . . .!?" He exclaimed weary and I just sighed.

. . . . .

"Sorry again about last night . . ." I said making him breakfast.

"Yeah, weird dream by the way because no way is that new singer Kim is as hot as you." Soul said pouring himself coffee as I grinned to him.

"The weird part is, is that magazine I dreamed and hit you with actually has some interesting stuff in it."

"Interesting like what?"

"Like how newlyweds move into their first new house together. It says right here "As newlyweds moving into your own house together might be more difficult than you think. You'll discover many things when moving together, that you never knew about each other. Some discoveries might shock you; some may just even stun you."."

"Well does that magazine have anything good to say, or does it just point out problems." Soul said sitting down across from me with his coffee.

"Let see it says "We should work it out by communicating openly, compromising, and focusing on each other."

"Doesn't it say we should . . . just have sex?" Soul said leaning over to look at the magazine as I frowned at him as he slowly moves back away from me.

"Fine . . . Ok how about we compromise and do something a little bit more interesting." Soul said and I leaned back in my chair to listen to him.

"I'm listening," I replied looking at him curiously.

"We won't leave this house, until we both a get a better feeling that this is our house and that we can handle whatever secrets we have that we can share together."

"Ok . . . I think I like that idea." I grinned and he grinned standing up and locking the front door.

"We are officially under house arrest." He grinned and I laughed getting up to check breakfast.

"Well before we really get into deep discussion about each other let's enjoy your favorite breakfast that I made for you."

"Really!? You made waffles!" He exclaimed and I frowned a little.

"No . . . pancakes . . ." I replied sadly.

"Oh . . . Well I like pancakes too!"

I knew he was trying to make me feel better, so I put on a fake smile as we sat down and ate our food in silence for a while. Then we decided to unpack some of my stuff since, I was able to bring them from my papa's house. As we sort through my stuff I began to speak.

"You know I just thinking about it and I thought our taste in music is pretty close so we might have doubles of our stuff right?" I said and then I looked to him as I picked up one of my favorite albums and his expression changed.

"Actually I don't really like that band . . ." Soul said and I looked to him shocked.

"How can you now like them!?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I just think their music is depressing and whining."

"Well you've sang some depressing and whining songs too! I don't even know who you are right now."

"Look I'm just being honest with you Maka. I mean there's got to be stuff that I like that you don't like right?"

"Yeah . . . Yeah ok . . . you're right now that you mention it . . . I don't care either for some of the music you listen to as well like rap."

"What's wrong with rap music?"

"Well it just sounds depressing and whining as well. Now if you excuse me, I'm taking my music we're they'll be appreciated."

"Like the trash . . ." Soul joked and I looked back at him shocked.

"You see we are totally different, just like the magazine said!"

Soul's POV

I watched as he left our room in a huff as I looked back at the magazine on the bed and picked it up and began to read it and frowned to it.

"Thanks a lot stupid magazine . . ." I mumbled to myself.

Soon I walked out the door to find my upset wife looking for a place to put her music away. I looked to her and grinned as I took the box from her hands as he looked at me, still a little upset with me.

"Look we're doing just what the magazine said to do and it's only gotten us upset." I replied.

"The magazine though has been dead on and it has predicted pretty much everything." Maka smirked.

"Ok . . . However, the magazine also says we need our own space so I've decided we're going to divide up the house. I mean since you say the magazine is right, then you'll have no problem with this since the magazine said it." I replied and she looked at me curiously.

"Ok, but if you cross then you're admitting the magazine was right and that you we're wrong."

"Ok, but if you cross then you're admitting the magazine is stupid and that I'm right."

"Deal,"

. . . . .

Once I finished dividing the house, I noticed I got part of the living room, guest room, and kitchen on my side. While Maka got the master bed room, garage, and bathroom. Suddenly I began to hear loud music and I automatically recognized the band and I groaned as I saw her walk out of the room grinning at me.

"You're so on . . ." I replied and I got up and started to grab some food from the fridge.

"I've got food," I replied.

"I've got the bathroom," She grinned.

Throughout the day we just spent time messing around and got back at each other and for a while it was fun despite if we were in a small argument right now. Soon though it got to the point we're I was able to shut off all the electricity in the house to turn off her music and finally get peace and quiet. Soon however night fell and the game wasn't so fun anymore, since we were still fighting. I decided it was time to be the bigger man and make up with Maka. She really has me tied down . . . I saw her in our room lying on the bed reading another one of her books and began to shine a flashlight to her. She noticed me and gave a small smile and closed her book and came outside the bedroom and sat next to the line.

Maka's POV

"They say we should never go to bed angry . . ." Soul spoke and I gave a small laugh.

"To be honest I'm not really angry . . . I think I've had fun pretty much all day, messing around especially since I was winning . . ." I replied and he gave a small laugh.

"Well before you get too excited I may have gone through some of your stuff since some of it was on my side and I found a very interesting picture." Soul said and he shined his flashlight to a picture on a table and I smiled.

"That's the picture from our unforgettable date! The one Seth tried to black mail me with . . . It sadly turned out to be a good picture of us that I had to get a photo of it. I can't believe you went through my stuff." I joked and he smiled.

"My side, my stuff babe." Soul grinned and I looked at him seriously.

"I think I'm starting to like you're side better."

"Funny . . . I was about to say the same thing . . ."

"So let's be on the same side again . . ."

We both grinned to each other as Soul extended his hand first to me and I smiled at him widely and gladly took it and I saw him lean closer to me.

"I really have to take a leak." Soul said.

"Oh my god I'm starving." I said and we immediately went to the other's side.

Soul's POV

The next day came fast and I decided to take the tape off that divided the house as Maka made breakfast again. Today was the day now I was going to give her the surprise. Because of yesterday's events I couldn't really show her it. However, today would be the day to show her. As we sat down and ate breakfast I notice she made waffles and I grinned to her.

"You're favorite right?" She smiled and I laughed As we began to eat the delicious food, I began to explain to her the surprise.

"It's in the house! Is it for me!? Is it for the baby!? Is it for me and the baby!?" She exclaimed smiling as I laughed at her as she tugged my arm.

"Let's just say that I think you're really going to like what I've done with the guest room." I explained and she was grinning like an idiot.

However, she was my idiot . . . Once we finished our food and cleaned up; I could already see her getting excited. I smiled to that seeing how happy and excited she was.

"I wanna see the surprise!" She exclaimed, but then I covered her eyes with my hand and laid the other hand around her waist as I slowly guided her to the room.

"Don't you know there's a rule about letting pregnant woman walking blind?" Maka joked.

"That's ok . . . I like to break the rules once in a while . . ." I replied and she smiled, but soon that smile faded.

I released my hands from her eyes and noticed she didn't look too good and then it hit me.

"Oh you've got morning sickness again . . ." I spoke and she slowly nodded.

"Yeah . . . Sure . . ." She replied.

Suddenly her eyes jolted wide open and she began to scream in pain and was slipping out of my arms, but I held her steady as she fell to the ground crying in pain. I kept repeating her name over and over, but she still cried in pain. I held her in my arms tightly as she went through the pain.

"Maka!?" I shouted.


	46. The Big Surprise

**Hey guys just wanted to tell you that if you ever seen the show One Tree Hill I sort of used some lines from the show in this chapter here, but of course changed a few things so just to be safe all rights got to the creators of One Tree Hill for this part of the chapter. This is probably my now new favorite chapter as we go deeper into Soul and Maka's relationship with the baby. Like always please review, favorite, follow, and leave a message about a suggestion or question. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Big Surprise

Soul's POV

We now walked back into our house after leaving to the hospital . . . I had my arm around her as she had her arm around me when we entered the front door. I would glance to see the look on her face and saw no emotion . . . She let go of me to put her purse down on the chair as I closed the door.

"Let's get you to bed . . . The doctor said you need to be taking it easy . . ." I said wrapping my arm around her waist.

"I wanna see the surprise . . ." She spoke timidly as she looked at me.

"I . . . I don't think that's a good idea . . ."

"I wanna see it," She said stopping in her tracks to look at me.

I stared into her eyes and noticed they weren't that green today . . . She slipped away from my grasp and started to slowly walk to the guest room.

"Maka . . ." I spoke, but she said nothing.

I watched as she slowly opened the door and went inside the room as I stood behind her watching her. The room I had spent many hours working on was revealed to be a baby's room. I had decorated it to fit whatever gender the baby would be. The room was full of toys, books, shelves, a crib, chairs and etc. I watched as she walked over to the mini piano I had gotten for the baby . . . She then looked at the mini guitar next to it . . . Suddenly I saw her eyes catch the one thing I hoped she wouldn't see . . . She picked up the I love mommy and daddy onesies and I saw the hurt expression in her eyes.

"Mak-. . ." I spoke.

"It's beautiful . . . This whole room and everything . . ." Maka spoke and was trying so hard not to cry in front of me and tried to give a smile.

She held the onesies close to her heart and I heard her give a sigh and new she was crying. I walked over to her slowly and gentle touched her shoulder to see her face, but she looked away from me. She probably didn't want to see the hurt expression in her eyes . . .

"Maka . . ." I spoke.

"I'm just gonna need a minute . . ." She said as she walked out of the room now away from me.

As she left, I noticed the onesies and sighed deeply trying to hold in the pain. Soon though as I was about to walk out of the room I slammed my fist against the wall, but not hard to where it would leave a mark. I walked to the living room to find her sitting down on the chair and looking out the window with tear streaks down her soft cheeks.

"We haven't even picked out names yet . . . I mean we don't even know the gender of the baby . . ." She spoke loud enough for me to hear her.

"Come on . . . don't . . ." I said walking slowly to her as she now looked at me.

"We need to just take a couple of days . . . To process all of this . . . ok?" I said as she now looked away from me again.

"I was just thinking . . . A long time ago once my parents had divorced I had thought of never wanting a kid . . . I didn't want to bring a new life into this world for it to go through something like what I did with my parent's divorce . . . Plus I was afraid that maybe I wouldn't have been a good mom, since I had to grow up without one . . . Like maybe I couldn't handle it . . ." She said as tears began to fall from her eyes as she tried to keep them in.

"Maka you know it doesn't work like that . . . The universe doesn't punish you for being afraid . . ." I explained as I crouched beside her and laid a hand on her leg trying to comfort her.

"I know . . . I know, but I can't do it . . ." She said getting up and about to leave, until I grabbed her arm to stop her to look at me.

"But the doctor- . . .!"

"I know what the doctor said . . .!" She cried, but I pulled her close to me so that she was looking straight into my eyes.

"If you have this baby . . . you could die . . ." I said and I watched another tear slip from her eyes, but then she gave a small smile to me and placed her hands on my cheeks.

"It doesn't matter . . . I'm gonna have this baby Soul . . ." Maka said and then walked away from me as I frowned a little by her decision . . .

Maka's POV

I was now currently in the kitchen cleaning up the rest of the dishes. I was trying to keep my mind off about the whole baby thing right now. Suddenly I heard Soul come in the kitchen and knew he was staring at me.

"Look . . . The doctor didn't say something could happen to you . . . He said there was a very good chance . . . Maka he said we could lose the baby anyways . . ." Soul spoke as I sighed and tried to hold the tears.

As I continued to clean the dishes I heard his footsteps getting closer to me and soon I felt his muscular arm wrap around my neck as he kissed me head. I closed my eyes tightly trying not to cry again, but it was really hard not to. . .

"Look we don't have to make this decision now . . . We can take a couple of days, until we go back in ok?" Soul said releasing his grasp on me as I stopped what I was doing and frowned.

"For an abortion . . ." I replied as he turned away from me.

"That is not what the doctor called it . . .!"

"That's what it is Soul!"

"Look nobody is-!" Soul shouted.

"That's what it is!" I shouted slamming the dish in my hand to the edge of the sink as it broke into pieces.

I quickly made my hands into a fist and then sighed deeply as I leaned down to the sink. Then I turned around and looked to Soul.

"Ok . . . If you would like to talk about this . . . Then call it what it is." I spoke and I watched as he looked unsure.

"How could this all of happened in about a month . . ." Soul spoke and then I finally decided to admit something.

"I had some pain . . . early in the pregnancy . . ." I admitted as he now looked at me a little angry and upset as he walked closer to me.

"Why didn't you tell me that . . .?" He questioned as I started to feel the tears coming back.

"Because I didn't want you or anyone to worry and they said it was nothing . . ." I choked out not directly looking at him.

"This isn't nothing!"

"Well maybe it is . . ."

"What does that mean?"

"It means whatever happens, happens . . ."

I watched Soul now looking angry as he started to turn away from me, but then he looked back at me and pointed at me.

"That is . . . really selfish you know that . . .!?" Soul exclaimed.

"Excuse me . . ." I replied shocked.

"Ok fine! You . . . You want me to be the bad guy! Fine! Will call it what you want! But if continuing this pregnancy means I lose you . . . then we end it . . .!" Soul said to my surprise as I tried to deal with all of this.

"It's not an it . . .! Soul this is our baby! I mean after everything you did for it, you just want to end it!"

"Stop it!?"

"No, I'm not going to stop it! I want you to think about it ok!?" I shouted and started to cry, until I felt his hands on my shoulders and slightly shaking me and then felt his hands on my cheeks as I held his arms and looked into his hurt eyes.

"Then will try again ok . . .!? I just can't lose you . . .!" Soul said almost sounding like he was about to cry.

"I know, but this little life inside of me is you . . . and me . . . I want him to have your crimson red eyes . . . or her to have my chickening legs." I replied, but he looked at me serious as he placed one arm now around my waist now.

"I don't need this kid to look like me . . . I don't care about that . . .! I care about this child having to grow up without a mother . . . Look what it did to you . . ." Soul said as I looked at him hurt and offended.

"You are really trying to guilt me into this . . ."

"Oh yes I am . . . That's exactly what I'm going to do, if in the end it keeps you alive . . ."

"You are such a dick . . ."

"Then fine I'm a dick . . ."

Suddenly I felt his grasp slip away from me now as he began to walk away leaving me shocked, hurt, confused, and most of all . . . alone . . .

. . . . .

Throughout the day we didn't speak much, until I decided to maybe go to bed, but when I pasted by the baby's room, I saw Soul putting stuff away.

"What are you doing?" I asked, but he didn't look at me.

"It was too soon . . ." He replied.

"Stop it! Soul Evans you better stop it right now before I kick your ass!" I shouted moving toward him and grabbing the stuff in his hands and putting them down and then he turned to me with those hurt eyes again.

"You should like a mom . . ."

"I am a mom . . ."

I watched as he looked at me and he almost looked like he was about to cry. He took a deep breath and sighed not looking at me as he closed his eyes and slowly reopened them. He looked to me and I noticed his eyes getting watery . . . I've never really seen Soul like this before and it was really hurting me.

"Maka . . . I can't . . . I can't do this without you . . . I can't live without . . . I . . . I . . ." He chocked as he placed his hands on my cheek again as I had my hands on his arms again.

"Soul . . ." I whispered.

"You talk about how I'm always saving you, but I can't save you from this . . .!"

"You can't think like that ok . . .!? Can please just look at all the things we've survived together, I mean knives . . ., car crashes . . ., and even psychos!? I cried and laughed a little, but his expression didn't change.

"I mean are we going to let a doctor lay odds on us . . . I mean ok even if something does happen to me, you're going to be ok . . . You know why? Because you have everyone right beside you to help you. You'll never be alone . . ." I spoke, but he didn't want to listen and turned away from me.

"How am I supposed to feel about the child that took you away from me . . .!?" Soul exclaimed.

"I don't worry about that for a second, because you are not that kind of person! It's like I said you'll never be alone, because you'll have Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and everyone else right beside you . . ." I said crying again as he looked at me with hurt eyes again as I cried, but I quickly put on a smile.

"Oh by the way if something does happen to me, I'll haunt you're ass if you're with another woman . . ." I joked and gave a small laugh as I walked closer to him as he looked at me seriously.

"How can you joke about this . . .?" Soul asked.

"Because I'm scared . . ." I admitted choking up a little.

"I mean you're the one that taught me how to believe in fate I mean before with the whole black blood thing you still believed I would make it . . .!" I pointed out.

"That was different and you know it! I mean there was a cure Maka and you had a fifty percent chance, but right now you're chances of living are below fifty percent if you keep that baby . . .! How can this be fate . . .?" Soul said as I now took his hands in mine and smiled a little.

"Maybe it is . . . Maybe the whole point of you and me . . . and every single moment we shared together was leading up to this moment . . . Maybe you and I are meant to create this life . . . because maybe this life is going to change the world . . .!" I explained.

"I can't accept . . . that our story doesn't have a good ending . . ."

"Our story has the greatest ending . . . No matter what . . . because we're together."

Suddenly I felt him pull me into his arms and held my tightly as I buried my face into his chest as he sighed deeply.

"I just need to know if we're making the right choice . . ." Soul said.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I felt something in my stomach.

"Ok ok ok! Just sit down and I'll call an ambulance!" Soul said about to walk away, until I grabbed him.

"No wait . . ." I spoke as I laid my hand on my stomach.

My eyes went wide open as I felt the baby kicking hard in my stomach and started to take deep breaths and laughed a little.

"The baby's kicking hard!" I exclaimed grabbing Soul's hand and placing it on my stomach.

I watched as Soul's expression change to a softer one and knew he could feel the baby kicking inside me. I smiled to him and gave a small laugh.

"Do you feel that!?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah . . . Whoa . . ." Soul spoke and saw his eyes widen and then I placed my other hand on his cheek as he looked to me.

"Hey . . . It is ok for you to love this baby . . . It doesn't mean you don't love me . . ."

"I can't live without you Maka . . . "

"You're not going to so stop saying that already . . .! Just have faith like last time! I mean it's not like I've never faced death before." I joked and he looked at me serious.

"Still not funny to joke."

"I'm sorry . . . But we are going to live happily ever after ok? All three of us . . ." I said looking down at me and Soul's hand on my stomach and smiling.

"I'm having this baby . . ." I spoke and looked to see Soul's expression and saw that he was still looking at my stomach.

"No . . ." He spoke to my surprise, but then looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"We're having this baby . . . together." He spoke and I smiled as he smiled now at me.

I watched as he leaned closer to my face and planted a warm kiss on my lips. I could still feel his hand on my stomach and smiled in between our kisses as did he. I didn't want this moment of pure happiness to end. I wanted to this moment to last forever. Soul and I throughout our lives together have been through basically hell, but as long as we're together nothing seemed impossible. I've conquered death once, so who's to say I can't conquer it again. The road ahead of us will be more difficult as I not only have to worry about my life, but the baby's life as well.


	47. Final Decision

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time so please forgive me as I had a lot of stuff to do over the past week. Anyways I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm back and ready to keep writing. Oh as for baby names I'm looking for something musical or something I kind of have a name, but I still want to hear what you guys suggest. Like always please review, follow, favorite, and leave a suggestion or question. Enjoy!**

* * *

Final Decision

_One week later . . ._

Maka's POV

"Hey I've got to go to the recording studio with Stein today. You gonna be ok without me?" Soul asked as I was currently cleaning up the house right now.

"Yeah, I'll be fine don't worry," I replied giving a smile to him.

Soul came up to me and quickly wrapped his arm around me and planted a warm tender kiss to me as I grinned between our kiss. He looked at me one more time with a grin and winked to me before he left. My smile sort of faded away as I continued to stare at the door where Soul left in. I guess he really didn't remember what today was. Today was the day I was going in later to do an ultra sound reading for the baby. I did tell him five days ago though, plus he's been really busy.

I sighed to myself and thought maybe it was for the best. I didn't want to bother him with his work anyways. Plus this ultra sound is probably more important to me than him. Soul's been trying really hard to coop with the baby situation right now. He's been trying really hard for me, since he knew it would make me happy. Still though . . . I wonder if he's truly happy with me having the baby. I mean my life and the baby's are on the line . . . As much as it scares me that my chances are below fifty percent of living, I still want to try and be able to save at least one live.

Soul's POV

"Alright take five everyone will resume shortly!" The music producer said.

I sighed and grabbed my water bottle and began to drink it slowly. I watched as everyone left the room for a bit. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was already noon. Once more hour until . . .

"Hey Soul I thought you had to go to that ultra sound thingy!" Black Star shouted as he came up to me.

Thankfully Black Star was the only one in the room right now, but it was a horrible mistake to tell him about the ultra sound thing. Then again he pretty much over heard the conversation between Maka and Tsubaki!

"Will you keep it down!? I don't want anyone to know about that right now!" I exclaimed.

"But why are you here? Shouldn't you be little heading to the hospital or something?"

I turned away from Black Star and sighed to myself . . . He doesn't understand . . . No one understands the pain I'm going through . . . What's worse I can't imagine the pain Maka must be going through as well. Not being able to tell anyone about this whole situation was killing us, but we didn't want anyone to worry. Suddenly I felt Black Star's hand on my shoulder as I looked at him now and saw the look of concern on his face.

"Is there something bothering you Soul?" He questioned, but I just sighed.

"I'm just . . . scared you know . . . I mean being a dad now is a lot of responsibility for us and I just worried something might happen . . ." I replied.

"Look Soul as far as I know that whole ultra sound thingy is probably going to be the coolest thing ever to happen in your life and you'd be a fool to miss it! If I was in your shoes, I'd rush to the hospital as fast as I could right now, because I know I'd regret missing something like that forever! I know you're scared about the future and all that, but nothing is happening right at this moment so you should enjoy that while you can! I know it's surprising to hear something like that from such a great big star like me, but you know it's true." Black Star explained and for the first time ever I was shocked to hear some good advice from Black Star of all people!

"Thanks Black Star . . . That surprisingly helped." I replied and he gave a goofy smile and a thumb's up.

Right as the band was coming back in I immediately ran out the door as they called my name. I knew Black Star would explain for me, but right now all on my mind was Maka and the baby and that I needed to see them. There was no way I was missing this.

. . . . .

Maka's POV

It felt like it had been hours waiting in the doctor's room. I mean I almost started to drift asleep, until the doctor came in finally. She greeted with me with a warm smile and as she started to prep for the ultra sound.

"So how have you been feeling lately with the pregnancy?" She asked.

"I've been doing fine other than morning sickness sometimes." I replied and she smiled.

"That's normal . . . Now you see this monitor right here? It will allow you to hear and see the baby."

Suddenly I felt so nervous and yet excited inside. It was like I had butterflies in my stomach, but instead I had a baby inside me.

"Will the father be joining us today?" She asked and my heart dropped.

My smiled faded away slowly as she said those words to me. I almost forgot Soul wouldn't be here to witness all of this with me. I guess it really was just important to me. I looked back at the nurse and put a small smile.

"I'm afraid- . . ." I spoke, until the door opened.

"Yes he will," A voice said from behind me.

I turned and saw Soul huffing and puffing like he had just run a mile or something. My eyes were watery as she walked closer to me and gave a quick kiss on my forehead and took my hand. I looked at him surprise and was completely speechless.

"Soul what are you doing here!? I thought you had to go to the recording studio today!?" I asked and he gave a grin to me.

"And miss probably the coolest thing that is ever going happen in our lives together? Never . . . Maka this thing is as important to me as it is important to you. I'd never want to miss something like this, especially since you told me about it last week . . ." He said making me extremely happy as I smiled widely at him.

"I'm really glad you're here Soul . . . That's exactly what I needed to hear . . ." I smiled.

Suddenly I began to hear something on the monitor. I looked to the doctor who was smiling at us and pointed to the monitor where I was able to see the little life inside of me. I was in a moment of shock and awe right now.

"That's the baby's heart beat . . . Sounds very healthy . . ." The doctor replied.

"Wow . . . Now that is exactly what I needed to hear . . ." Soul replied now looking at me as I tear slipped from my eye in pure happiness.

. . . . .

"Let me see, let me see, let me see!" Liz exclaimed as I handed the pictures to her.

I watched as the girls squealed with joy as they saw the ultra sound pictures. I watched as the guy just looked shocked and surprised.

"So that little guy is inside of you?" Black Star questioned.

"Yup and soon he or she will be a full grown baby soon enough." I replied.

"That's great Maka!" Kid said and I smiled.

We all were currently at Kid and Black Star's house and to my surprise it was actually cleaned very well. Probably because of Kid, but it was still nice in here. We all were just sitting around in the living room while the girls and I caught up along with the guys catching up. We haven't seen each other much sadly since we haven't done a concert in a while due to me being pregnant, but we all manage to do some side job for now. I mean we work together when it involves the band, but for me I'm just sticking with small stuff to be safe. Suddenly I noticed Soul and Black Star walk into the kitchen together and thought I follow and check and see when Soul wanted to leave. However, as I got closer to the kitchen I could hear them talk.

"So how did the ultrasound go?" Black Star asked.

"Great . . . Listen man I have to thank you for convincing me to go to that thing . . ." Soul said and I stopped in my tracks and continued to listen to them as they spoke.

"I was really having second thoughts on going . . . But now I know I had to be there for her . . ." Soul said to my surprise.

Soul was having second thoughts . . . Oh my god! Does that mean he lied to me when he said this was just as important to him as it is to me!

"Didn't I'd tell you it'd be the coolest thing to ever happen?" Black Star said.

I was completely now furious! I can't believe Soul was lying to me! I mean he was having second thoughts! Suddenly I walked into the kitchen full of furry and saw Black Star and Soul turn to me a little surprise. I went up to Soul who looked concerned, but I quickly shoved him and placed my finger on his chest as he looked at me confused.

"What the hell Maka!?" He exclaimed, but I ignored him.

"Second thoughts! SECOND THOUGHTs!Soul you told me this whole thing was important to you just as it is important for me! Obviously that was a lie since you had Black Star convince you to go to the ultrasound! No offense Black Star!" I shouted and he lifted his hands up in defense.

"None taken!" He said really fast and was scared at me.

"I was really happy you came Soul! I mean are you still having second thoughts about the whole baby thing!? I mean were you lying to me when you said we were going to have the baby . . . together . . ." I cried my eyes now watery.

"Maka . . . No . . . I do want to have this baby with you, it's just-!" He spoke.

"Just what!?"

Soul's POV

"Hard ok!? I'm trying really hard for you and this baby, but it's really hard and you know that . . . It might take you away from me Maka and then what! I can't do any of this without you!" I said and I watched as she backed away from me a little now with her eyes all watery.

She quickly wiped the tears away and just when I was about to walk toward her she lifted her hand to me.

"We've been over this at least hundred times already Soul! I get that you're scared and that it's causing pain, but don't think you're the only one Soul! I have to go it through too, but it's worse for me since it's my life on the line and the baby's! Plus I have to deal with worrying about you and wondering if you're truly happy with the decision we made, but now I don't care anymore! I mean you won't even say that it's "our" baby just "this" baby!" She shouted full of frustration.

"Maka . . . Look- . . ." I replied.

"No you look! Now I'm having this baby with or without you . . . This was a really hard decision for me and one I didn't want to come down too, but I have no other option . . ." She spoke and walked a little closer to me and laid her hand on my cheek as she spoke.

"I love you Soul . . . but I love this baby too and I just can't get rid of it . . . No matter how horrible the outcome could be in the end for me . . . I'm sorry, but this is my final decision on the matter . . ." She said.

She quickly removed her hand from my cheek and began to walk away leaving my shocked, confused, and alone . . . Why the hell is this so hard for me . . .?


	48. Blast From The Past

** Hey guys_ PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE_ there is so much I have to tell you, but first I'd like to say thank you for the nice little message Anthony, or makas man326 I'm glad to hear you love my story and hope you'll read other future Soul and Maka stories by me which will come out soon possibly! Now most of you want to know when this fanfic will end and so sadly I have decided from here that there will be about 3 or 4 chapters left until this fanfic will sort of end . . . What I mean by sort of is that I later possibly might continue working on it later in the future or the aftermath of the series, so be sure to follow me or the story just in case I update more chapters later. Once I finish the 3 or 4 chapters though it will say the story is completed, but I probably will add more to it just now right now. I'm sorry guys it has to sort of come to an end, but it seriously has been one cool ride with you guys! I had so many ideas for this fanfic that unfortunately I can't use because some of it wouldn't work for the story. Which brings me to another topic! I have decided to make a collaboration of long one shot stories. Like about as long as this fanfic maybe a little shorter it depends what I write about. So what that means is I will be creating one big story called "Soul Eater Forever" where I will put all my one shots in with their summaries of each story before you read it. Like I said the one shots will be pretty long which is good for you guys since you'll get to read them in one go and not have to wait for an update! However, it just means you'll have to wait a while until I update another story for you guys! One more thing I was wondering is if you guys would like an alternate ending of this story "Small Town Girl" with Maka not pregnant, but in a different situation? It would led off from their honeymoon, just Maka won't come back pregnant, but in different scenario. Well let me know what you guys think about what I said! I would love for you guys to read my one shots since some will be songfics! Like always guy please review, follow, favorite, and leave a message about a question or suggestion! Enjoy!**

* * *

Blast from the Past

Soul's POV

Last night was just horrible and honestly I have nothing, but myself to blame. I mean god why they did I have to have second thoughts! I mean last night after our little argument she had Tsubaki drive her home. She just said she wanted to leave early and didn't want me to take her home so I could chat more with them. Everyone bought it, but I knew Black Star didn't since he heard our conversation. Still he never brought it up to me all night and pretended like nothing happen, but I knew he'd soon want to know what's up. By the time I got home, I noticed she had left a pillow and blanket on the couch for me . . . Never a good sign . . .

I tired knocking on our bedroom door and calling her name, but of course no respond. So I went to bed and slept outside. By the time I woke up, she was already gone . . . I knew I'd probably see her at the mini concert tonight, but something tells me she won't be talking to me . . . Damn it!

Maka's POV

Early this morning I got a text from Black Star and knew he would want to know about last night. He wanted to meet at Lucky Thirteen, so I got dressed and ready. Right when I was about to leave I noticed Soul on the couch and saw him fast asleep . . . He looked like hell from here and it ached my heart a little. I still love Soul, but I need to know if he'll stand beside me. I sighed deeply and walked over to him and gave a soft peck on his cheek before leaving. Once I arrived at Lucky Thirteen, I was glad my father wasn't around. I talked to Sid for a while, until I saw Black Star come in and walk over to me.

"Hey Maka how's it going!?" He shouted.

"Fine . . . How about you?" I asked.

"I'm a freaking God Maka; of course I'm going to feel awesome!"

I was confused by his sudden attitude and thought for sure he wanted to talk about last night . . . Instead though he dragged me to arcades and other places with him. It was very unexpected, but then I thought this was Black Star after all. I mean I had to admit Black Star and I haven't really hung out much together by ourselves, unless Tsubaki or Soul was with us. I mean we hung out before, but never this much and to my surprise I was starting to feel a little better. Maybe it was his happy cheerful aura.

What made it even more surprising being with him though, was that he was very cautious when dragging me places, didn't talk to loud, and treated me well. Probably because I was pregnant, but it made me feel safe and happy knowing he had my back. Throughout the day we actually were enjoying each other's company. It almost seemed like we were on a date, but only we're friends and I'm married and he has Tsubaki. So it was like the fake date Kid and I once had, but a little bit more Black Star's style. We went to an ice cream shop and sat outside and started to just talk about tonight's concert, which made me think of Soul and that I'd have to see him tonight . . .

"Earth to Maka!" Black Star shouted and I realized I was daydreaming.

"I'm sorry you were saying something." I replied and he looked at me weird, but then his expression changed.

"There's something . . . I have to ask . . ." He said a normal voice tone and I knew where this was heading already.

"Ok . . ."

"Do you remember me?" He spoke.

My jaw literally dropped on the table as he asked me that totally and unexpected question! I looked at him confused as hell.

"What are you talking about?" I asked hopelessly confused.

"So you really don't remember!? I knew only a god like me could remember something from so long ago!" He shouted as he was proud of himself.

"Remember what?"

Suddenly I noticed his expression soften as he gave a small smile toward me and then began to speak once more.

"I never told you this, but . . . I once lived in Nevada with my foster family, before we moved." He explained.

"Ok?" I replied still lost.

"You see during you and Soul's wedding I met your dad and he apparently knew who my foster parents were as they reunited at the wedding. I was confused at first, but then they explained they knew each other back when my foster parents lived in Nevada. They told me that we actually met before and showed me this picture." He explained taking the picture out of his pocket and handing it to me.

I looked at the picture and stared at in shock and awe as I recognized myself and the blue haired boy next to me with that goofy smile of his. I placed my hand over my mouth and looked back to Black Star and then the picture and then back. I suddenly began to remember now all those times I would see the blue haired boy come over to my house a few times and how we argued and played together. I can't believe I forgot such a nice memory. Then again I was very little and I don't actually remember a whole lot. I looked at Black Star and he smiled.

"Trust me I'm just as surprised as you are!" He exclaimed.

"I can't believe I never saw it before, I mean in the picture you look so similar now! To think all these years we've been together as a band and not once did we realize we actually knew each other from a long time ago! I mean this was just way to cool!"

"I guess that makes us childhood friends!"

We both started to laugh and try to recapture the memories we had once forgotten and tried to piece them together and soon we began to remember our past. This was defiantly a blast from the past moment and for the moment I was incredible happy and didn't think about anything else. As Black Star and I were now walking I decided to ask him what I thought he would ask me about last night.

"Not to ruin the moment were we just realized we were longtime friends or anything but . . . Truthfully this is not exactly how I expected my day at all . . ." I spoke.

"Was it a surprise?" He asked.

"Yeah . . . I thought you would ask me about last night . . . I know you must be curious . . ."

"To be honest Maka, I had no intention of bringing something up that's between you and Soul. In honesty I knew you and Soul weren't going to talk for a while and thought maybe it would be a good time to tell you about the whole blast from the past thing and make you feel better today and I have to say that the great star did a good job today!" He exclaimed and I gave a small laugh.

"The same Black Star as ever . . . Still . . . you still must want to know right?"

"I'd be lying if I said no . . . especially when you said your life was on the line and the baby's . . . Maka I know I'd probably be like the last person to tell, but please . . . Soul's my best friend and I really care for you both . . . Soul's like my brother and you're like my sister in law or something." He replied and I gave a small laugh and then looked into his eyes and for once saw how serious he was.

"I'll tell you, but . . . You have to promise not to say a word to anyone . . . Even Tsubaki . . ." I said and for a moment he hesitated, but slowly nodded and I sighed.

I began to tell Black Star everything from start to finish and at first he was in shock for a while and I thought he was going to lose it, but the his expression soften a little. He looked at me in shock, fear, confusion, and . . . hurt . . . The same look Soul gave me . . .

"So . . . You really might not have a chance to live . . ." Black Star spoke.

For the first time ever Black Star actually talked softly which made me feel worse for telling him my big secret. For a while we said nothing and walked in silence. Soon he stopped in his tracks as I turned back to look at him and saw him staring at the ground.

"Black Star?" I questioned and then he began to speak.

"In a way . . . I kind of understand why Soul is acting and feeling the way he is right now . . . I mean even though we're friends Maka, it's not something easy to take in . . . So I can understand why Soul might be having second thoughts and all . . . It's because deep down inside he doesn't want to lose you Maka . . . or the baby . . . He doesn't want to gain one without the other . . . Do you see what I'm talking about?" He spoke and my eyes widen.

Oh my god . . . I'm such an idiot . . . It all make since now! It's not that Soul didn't want the baby! It's just he didn't want to lose either one of us! Or even both or of us . . . He was hurting more than me . . . I think this whole pregnant thing is actually making me hormonal or something . . . I really need to speak to Soul now . . .

Soul's POV

I was with the band for a while, until they made us all split us up and get into position at the mini concert we we're doing. We were basically guest staring on a singing show and we were supposed to sing tonight. I didn't get a chance to speak to Maka, or let alone see her . . . We really needed to talk. Suddenly I felt a hand in my shoulder and saw that it was Kid and he greeted me with a warm smile.

"You ready to sing tonight?" He asked and I gave a small grin.

"Yeah," I replied.

Suddenly the announcer began to announce us and it was Kid and I's cue to go on stage now. As we walked on the stage we could hear the people screaming our names and were excited we were here. Kid and I waved and smiled to the crowd as they shouted our names. Soon we got the mics and began to speak to the crowd.

"Are you guys ready to rock!?" I shouted and the crowd shouted yes.

"Alright! Here we go!" Kid shouted as we got into position now.

**(You Give Love A Bad Name Sung By Benji and Sam James (Singers from The Voice so listen to their performance basically for this song) Bold-Soul, **_Italic-Kid, __**and Bold Italic-Soul and Kid)**_

_**Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame darlin  
You give love a bad name**_

Right away Kid and I start singing together and making the crowd already go wild as with both grinned to each other as we sang.

_An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
_**Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free**

_Oh You're a loaded gun _

_Yay  
_**There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done**

As we sang we sang with passion and heart into this song and a little hatred. I mean I wasn't mad or anything, but it was cooler this way. As we sang I tried to look around and see if I could spot Maka, but so far no luck.

**Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame darlin  
You give love a bad name  
**_I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name _

As we still sang the crowd got louder and louder and was loving our performance. So Kid and I spiced things up a little and started singing and acted aggressive toward each other, but in a friendly way.

**Paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
**_A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_**Whoa**_

**You're a loaded gun **

**Yeah Yeah Yeah!**

_Oh there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done_

_**Yeah!**_

As we sang our solo parts I really just let go and let the music guide me as I sang loudly with all I had. The crowd got even louder as the cheered for both of us.

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame darlin  
You give love a bad name  
_**I play my part and you play your game  
Darlin you give love a bad name  
Darlin you give love a bad name **

Once the song ended we went waved to crowd before walking off stage. I went to see where Maka was right after, but Stein said she already had to get into position now. The world just can't throw me a bone today huh . . . God this is so not cool . . .

Maka's POV

"It'll be fine Maka . . . Just deep breathes ok? Besides if anything happens, I've got you're back. Just remember that right after this you'll be able to finally talk to Soul." Black Star reminded trying to keep me calm.

The baby has been kicking pretty hard tonight and I'm afraid it might hurt kick harder if I'm on stage. Still knowing Black Star, if anything bad happens he'll sneak me off stage like a silent ninja . . . Ok not so sure about the silent part . . . I took a deep breath before walking on stage and put on a smile to the crowd as I walked to the piano. I was wearing a long black dress with my hair a little wavy.

**(Gravity by Sara Bareille)**

I began to play the soft melody on the piano right before I took one last breath. I felt the spot light only on me now and heard the crowd silent now as I began to sing.

**Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.**

**You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign.**

As I sang I just felt so relaxed and calm for once and not stressed out as I sang. All I could think about was the happy moments I had spent with all my friends these past few years. It has been one crazy journey with all of them.

**Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.**

As I reminisced on the memoires I shared with my friends, I truly didn't want them to end. I don't our story as a band, or just a group of friends to end yet . . . There's so much more I want to do with every one including Soul . . .

**You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.**

**Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.**

As I sang I noticed people with lighters in there hand and waving them around as I gave a warm smile to them as I kept singing. Soul came into my mind again and I felt a little bittersweet as I thought of him. We had a lot of problems in the past that have all led up to this and . . . I don't' regret any of it . . . Meeting him was probably the best thing that could have happen to me in my life and I don't regret it . . . Because of him I learned to love and be happy again . . .

**I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down.  
You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're on to me, on to me, and all over...  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.**

Once I finished the song the crowd screamed with joy and stood up and clapped for me as I stood up from the piano and waved to them with a warm smile as I bowed and walked off stage. As I was walking off stage, I could see Soul into clear view and I smiled brightly at him and started to walk faster toward him. Right when I got backstage and away from the audiences view I walked up to Soul, but soon stopped as I felt a hard kick in my stomach. The pain was a lot worse this time. I saw Soul look at my worried, but it was Black Star that came over to me first and had his hand on my back trying to support me.

Suddenly another shot of pain went through me and this time I let out a small scream before falling to the ground in pain. This time it wasn't the baby kicking anymore . . . It was something much worse and I felt like I could barely breathe. Soon Soul came into my line in vision and began to talk to me looking all worried, but I could barely hear or understand him because of the pain. Then suddenly I let out a louder scream this time had tears well up in my eyes. I felt Black Star pick me up and handed me to Soul and both guys started to run out the door and were probably heading for the hospital, but I didn't know because I had blacked out by then._**  
**_


	49. Grow Old With You

** Hey guys I just to tell you for those who want an alternate ending I've decided to put it in the "Soul Eater Forever" collection along with the other stories I'll create in there. Also I wanted to say that even though this story is coming soon to an end I would love to here what songs you liked that Soul Eater has sang throughout this fanfic. I really would recommend you tell me hint hint! Like always please review, follow, favorite, and leave a message about a suggestion or question. Enjoy!**

* * *

Grow Old With You

Maka's POV

All I could see flashes of lights as I would close them and reopen them and hear voices all around me. I felt someone's hand in mine and it felt so warm. Soon though that warmth slipped away and I began to feel scared, cold, and alone. I started to panic a little and I could hear I think my heart monitor beeping. I felt like I was in a nightmare and couldn't wake up, but soon everything became silent . . .

. . . . .

I could hear voices talking as I started to regain consciousness. As I slowly opened my eyes I could see Soul and Black Star sitting next to me talking. I felt a warmth in my hands and noticed it was Soul's hand. They hadn't realized I had woken up so I squeezed Soul's hand and he felt it and quickly stopped talking and looked right at me. I saw him now lean closer to me and kiss me on my forehead and sigh in relief. He didn't let go of my hand to which I was glad for.

"What happened?" I asked a little weary.

"You just had another pregnancy pain again. The Doctor says it's normal, but because of your Placenta Praevia he says you have to be a little more careful. However, everything's fine now . . ." Soul replied and I sighed in relief and land a hand on my stomach and felt it the baby kick again and I smiled to that.

"I'll let you two have your moment or whatever I'm gonna go back and come up with something to everyone!" Black Star exclaimed about to walk away.

"Make it believable!" Soul called out and Black Star turned and smiled.

"Have a little faith in your God!" Black Star grinned.

"Thank you Black Star . . . For everything . . ." I spoke loud enough for him to hear and he smiled and nodded before leaving.

It was now Soul and I in the room and I didn't know where to start with my apologue. I took a deep breath and squeezed his hand and he felt it and looked at me and away from the door.

"Soul . . . I'm so sorry . . . I understand now what you were going through thanks to Black Stars advice and it made me realize you were suffering more than me. Soul I-!" I spoke, but was quickly silenced by his kiss.

I began to kiss back a little more, until be pulled away and grinned at me as I was probably as red a tomato by the sudden kiss. I felt him still holding my hand as he caressed his thumb on it.

"Maka you don't have to explain . . . Black Star told me everything and he knew what you had realized and I understand . . . If anything I should be apologizing for even having second thoughts! I love you just as much as I love this baby and that will never change! I guess I was just scared of losing both of you or one or the other. The truth is Maka I'm happy we're having this baby! It's like you said before we've survived knives, car crashes, and pyschos, I'm sure we can survive this . . . Together . . ." He said now giving me a sincere smile.

No words had to be said after this because now we were both on the same page now. Suddenly I felt the baby kick again and I grabbed Soul's hand and led it to my stomach and he smiled when he felt the baby kick again and then looked at me and gave a small smile.

"In truth I'm still pretty scared about what's to come in our future . . . but one things for sure is that I'll always believe in you . . ." Soul said and I smiled to him and gave a small peck on his lips.

Then suddenly I noticed my guitar next to him and I gave a confused look to him as he just smiled. He grabbed the guitar and held as if he was about to play something. He looked up to me and grinned.

"This song is a little short and cheesy, but I just made it up like a few hours ago . . . This isn't my style, but lately you've been making me do some uncool things . . . So I'll just have to accept you . . ." Soul spoke and I smiled brightly at him.

**(Grow Old With You by Adam Sandler)**

Soul began to strum the guitar and I began to smile more. He looked up to me and grinned and then began to sing to me.

**I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do is grow old with you**

I laughed a little as I listen to the first part of the lyrics and thought it was a cute song. As he sang to me I couldn't help, but smile at my cool husband.

**I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you**

As he sang I could just picture in my head all the sings he's singing to me and smiled warmly at the thought of those things that actually could possibly happen.

**I'll miss you  
Kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold**

**Need you  
Feed you  
Even let ya hold the remote control**

As he sang I felt finally stress free and more relaxed and was enjoying the song Soul was singing to me.

**So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink  
I could be the man who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you **

Once the song ended we both smile to each other and I couldn't help, but laugh. The song was supper cheesy and corny, but I loved it all the same.

"The sang may have been cheesy, but I think it was sweet of you to come up with something like that." I replied holding his hand in mine as he grinned.

"We're gonna be alright now . . . right?" I asked and he grinned even more as he leaned closer to me and placed a kiss on my lips for a while, until he pulled back and smiled.

"Yeah . . . Every things going to be alright . . . I promise . . ." Soul swore and I smiled to him.

Every things going to be alright from here on out. As long as I have Soul standing by my side I think I'll be able to move forward. I don't know what lies ahead of us, but I think we'll manage just fine . . .

_4 months later . . ._

"Soul?" I whispered, but now reply and I began to poke his face.

"Soul!?" I said a little louder and he moved turning his face away from me.

"Soul come on wake up!" I exclaimed and I heard him groan.

We were currently in bed and Soul was still sleeping, but I couldn't wait any longer and I just had to wake him up. However, when he turned to face me as I stood on the bed he looked rather annoyed.

"What is it now Maka . . .?" He groaned and I just smiled brightly.

"Look I'm showing more!" I exclaimed jumping slightly on the bed.

"Is there a chance I can see after 9 AM?"

"Soul!"

He now was looking at me and I saw a small smile crept on his face as he still had his face on the pillow.

"See look I'm showing more!" I exclaimed happily and he just grinned.

"What!? No . . . You still look skinny as ever." He replied and I frowned a little.

"No look I'm getting bigger! You don't see it!" I shouted and he just laughed and got out of bed as he looked up to me grinning as I stood on the bed still.

"Look I've been married to you for a while now and I've conditioned myself to tell you "You look skinny as ever" and that's what I'm going with." Soul replied walking out of the room away from me as I stood there upset.

"Damn it Soul tell me I'm fat!" I exclaimed.

. . . . .

"MAKA!" Papa shouted running toward me at lightning speed, until Soul pull me out of the way and my father face planted into the wall.

"Hi Papa . . ." I sighed as soul still had his hands on my shoulder.

"What the hell Soul Evans!" Papa exclaimed and Soul shrugged.

"You were coming at her fast and I didn't want her or the baby to get hurt." Soul replied.

Today we decided to pay a visit at Lucky Thirteen, before we head to my baby shower. I personally didn't want to see Papa since I'd knew he'd be this way around the baby, but Soul insisted I should see him since he won't be able to make it to the baby shower. At least Sid would be here and would keep my Papa calm. I let Papa talk and rub my belly and I saw his parenting side come out and I smiled to that. I remembered how Papa, Mama, and I were once so close as a family and now at this moment and it makes me feel like we're that family again.

Soon Sid came over and talked to the baby and rubbed my belly as well. We all talked for a while, until they soon had to open. We said our good-byes and departed for the baby shower. Soul and I walked here instead of taking his motorcycle, because there was no way I was getting on with this baby in me. It was a bit of a walk, but I think I can manage all the way. The girls insisted the party to be held at their house. I couldn't argue with them and decided to just let them do what they want.

Once we got there I was immediately greeted by an excited Liz in the front door. She smiled brightly to us and quickly took hold on my wrist.

"Sorry Soul, I'm gonna have to borrow her for a minute." Liz said.

Before I could say anything, she just dragged me away upstairs. Once we got to her room, noticed an outfit on her bed and I turned to look at her and saw her holding a brush and some make-up. I already could tell wear this was going . . .

. . . . .

"You know Liz . . . I really have to say that this might just be the best outfit I ever wore especially since you designed it yourself." I replied smiling to her as I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the excited expression on her face.

"I thought you'd like it! I made it very simple, but stylish and your hair and make-up make it even more perfect! I mean you've got this whole glow going on!" Liz replied.

Liz had designed a yellow dress for me with cute and stylish flats for my feet. My hair was half up and half down wavy styled. I wore some light make-up and just overall Liz did an amazing job. As we walked back down stairs, I saw Kid at the bottom on the stair case greeting me with a warm smile as Liz helped me down the stairs. Liz then left to go and make sure there was enough food and quickly gave Kid a kiss and left. It was still a little weird for me that they were dating, but I was super happy to see Kid happy.

"I see you're wearing the dress Liz designed." Kid replied and I smiled warmly.

"Yeah . . . I actually really love it, but don't tell her that or else she'll make me dress up in all the clothes she designs." I replied and we both laughed.

Kid extended his arm to me and to which I gladly took and lead me somewhere so I could sit down. I guess he could tell I was actually pretty tired. As we sat down we began to talk.

"So what's it like carrying another life inside you?" He asked and I smiled.

"Different . . . but a good different . . . Just knowing I'm carrying this little miracle inside me is just . . . amazing." I replied and he smiled.

"Can I?" He asked and I already knew what he meant and nodded.

He laid a hand on my stomach and waited to feel something and when he did I noticed his eyes go wide and a smile spread across his face. He then looked to me and gave a small laugh.

"Whoa . . ." He spoke and I gave a small laugh.

"Yeah . . . Cool right?" I said and he nodded.

"I'm happy for you Maka . . . You finally get the happy ending you deserve." Kid spoke and I gave a small smile to him.

"Yeah . . . Happy ending . . ." I replied.

Soul's POV

I eventually found Maka and noticed she was talking with Kid and I walked over they both smiled to me warmly. Kid and I talked for a while catching up a little as Maka sat there listening. Then I helped her up and guided her to where everyone else was.

"You look beautiful by the way," I whispered in her ear and noticed her blush.

Maka can be cute sometimes when she's embarrassed. Once we were with everyone, all the girls crowded around her and wanted to touch her belly and talk to the baby. They gave her gifts for the baby and everything. I spent my time talking with the guys for a while and once in a while I'd glance at Maka to see how she was. She was smiling . . . good . . . I smiled to that and resumed talking to the guys.

"Hey . . . I just realized something." Tsubaki spoke and now everyone was listening to her.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Do you guys realize that tomorrow will be the anniversary of when we first came here to Nevada and met Maka?"

Maka and I looked at each other surprised. It actually has been about two years now we've been together since Maka's joined the band. It was the day we first met . . . A day I'll never forget . . . In truth I had plan something special for her tomorrow.

Maka's POV

I remembered actually about tomorrow. How could I ever forget that day we all first met, especially since it's the day Soul and I first met . . . In truth I have something special for him tomorrow that I hope he'll like . . .


	50. The Day We First Met

**Hey guys just wanted to let you guys know that their are now about 2 or three more chapters left, until this story comes to an end . . . For now at least . . . Like I said I'd love for you guys to read my upcoming one shot stories that will include the alternate ending over this fanfic after Soul and Maka's honeymoon that will be in "Soul Eater Forever" that are coming soon after this fanfic is done. Like always please review, follow, favorite, and leave a message about a question or suggestion as it helps me out a lot! Also leave me a message about your favorite chapter or part of this fanfic, and even a favorite song as well! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Day We First Met

Maka's POV

I got up before Soul to make sure my surprise was ready. I went to the baby's room and smiled. I looked up at the ceiling and smiled even more. A few weeks ago I had an upstairs room installed in the baby's room. I opened the secret entrance and climbed up and smiled inside. Soul's really gonna love this. I had everything designed and furniture just like the secret room we had in the tour bus. I know how much Soul loved that room and how it was his place to clear his mind and write music. He showed me his special place and let me in that place. I smiled as I sat in the room and wondered how Soul would react to it.

Soul's POV

Once I woke up, I could already smell someone cooking breakfast and knew it was Maka. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen and saw her already dressed and serving breakfast. She noticed me come in and smiled to me warmly as I walked up to her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Did you sleep well last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" She asked and I grinned.

"Slept like a baby," I replied and she let out a small laugh.

"So today's the day we first met. Is there anything special you want to do before we have dinner with everyone tonight?"

"Actually I have something in mine if you trust me." I spoke and she smiled and kissed me and then spoke.

"Always,"

"After breakfast we're going somewhere special."

She smiled to me warmly. We sat down had our breakfast and then I got ready to take her to the place where we first met. Then later when we get home, I'll have a bigger surprise for her. I went into the garage to make sure it was all ready. I smiled when I unveiled it. I had a poster I designed with all the songs we ever sang. I had a custom frame too, that was engraved Soul Eater on it. Also I have one other thing for Maka as well. I opened my draw to my work desk and pulled out a necklace. It was a locket I had gotten for her in the shape of a heart. Inside was a picture of her and I together and on the other side it said "Forever".

"Soul are you ready!?" She called out.

"Yeah I'll be there in just a sec!" I shouted and grinned to myself.

"Maka's gonna love it," I said to myself.

Maka's POV

For the surprise Soul had planned he had blindfolded me to where we were going. He guided me to the place where we were going and held me close to him so I wouldn't trip or fall. Once he pushed open some doors for me he then led me somewhere and sat me down. I felt his hands in mine still and I felt my heart racing from the excitement.

"Are you ready to see where I brought you?" He asked and I grinned widely.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and as he took my blindfold off I already knew where we were.

"I had a feeling you'd bring me hear." I said smiling and he grinned as he took a seat next to me.

"Well this after all where we first met. In fact it was in this exact spot in Lucky Thirteen." Soul said.

I looked around and noticed he was actually right. This was the exact spot I took Soul's and everyone else's order when I first met them. As I stared into space remembering the memory, I noticed Soul was gone. Shortly after though he returned with drinks and I gave a small laugh. He looked at my funny as he sat back down next to me.

"What are you laughing about?" Soul questioned as I smiled.

"As I recall that's the same drink you ordered and that I brought to you." I laughed.

"I remember . . . It's a good drink!" Soul exclaimed.

"It's straight up alcohol!"

"Whatever,"

As I was about to say something, I listened more to the music and my eyes widen as I recognized the song playing. I looked to Soul who only grinned as he took a sip of his drink.

"This is . . ." I spoke and he nodded.

"The first song I ever heard you sing to on the day we met and you became a part of the band." He finished for me.

"I'm Alive" . . . It just happened to be playing today, right at this moment with both of us here?" I replied as he grinned.

"Well I do happen to know a very cool bartender." Soul said glancing at Sid.

Sid gave me a wink as I smiled to him and mouthed the words "Thank you" to him. I turned my attention back to Soul as he grinned and I just smiled with him. The rest of that afternoon we just pretty much spent half the day just the two of us as we walked to places and just talked about life and our future and other good stuff before we headed to dinner to meet our friends. We dressed sort of fancy for the occasion as I wore basically a black short dress as Soul wore basically a white dress shirt and black long pants. As we walked to the restaurant we already could see our friends waiting for us. They greeted us with warm smiles as we took our seats and began to talk.

"Can you believe it's been two years since we actually became the perfect band!?" Liz exclaimed.

"It seems just like yesterday." Tsubaki spoke.

"So much has happened over these past two years." Kid replied.

"WELL DUH! STARS LIKE US HAVE TO KEEP THINGS INTRESTING!" Black Star shouted.

"It's been really really fun!" Patti exclaimed.

"Who would have thought that we'd become number one! I mean this is huge for us! Our dreams finally came true . . . Thanks to you Maka." Liz said as everyone stared at me smiling and I lifted my hands in defense.

"Come on it wasn't because of me . . . You guys were already reaching number one even before you met a waitress singer like me . . . You would have been number one with or without me." I replied, but they shook their heads.

"Maka none of this could have happened without you . . . It's thanks to you we finally were a band again." Kid replied.

"It's because of you that I found a reason to trust people and love music again." Soul spoke and I smiled to his as he squeezed my hand under the table as I smiled and gave a small nod.

That night we just talked about the past and how it all led up to the present. So much has happened over these few years and I would have never expected any of it to happen. However, it was the greatest thing to have ever happened to me. Becoming part of Soul Eater was probably like a dream come true for me and meeting such incredible and cool people. I even got to meet my future husband. The man that made me believe in love again . . . The man that changed my life forever . . .

"Soul," I whispered into his ear.

"What's wrong? Are you alright Maka?" He whispered back to me and I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," I whispered and he grinned.

"I love you too," He whispered back and placed a sweet and gentle kiss on my lips.

. . . . .

"Now that we arrived safely back to our house, I think it's about time we call it a day and get some rest." Soul said about to guide me to our room.

Suddenly I noticed something hanging above our bed. It took me awhile to realize it was a picture frame with a poster in it. As I examined it more I noticed it was a poster with songs on it . . . . No . . . It was a poster with all the songs Soul Eater has ever sung! I placed a hand over my mouth in surprise and then noticed how the picture frame was engraved as it said Soul Eater on it. I turned to look back at a grinning Soul and smiled to him as I walked up to him.

"Did you do this?" I asked and he nodded.

"This is the day Soul Eater finally became a band, so it's only fitting I do something like this . . . Come on we should get to bed now it's late." Soul said about to walk away, until I grabbed his hand.

"Wait . . . There's something I want to show you. Something I think you'll like." I smiled and he grinned as I guided him to the baby's room.

He looked at me confused, but I just smiled. Once we entered the room, I was just about to show him the secret room, until he tugged me closer to him as I gazed up at him in confusion as he grinned.

"Before you show me your surprise . . . There's something else I want to give you as well . . . I mean after all this is the anniversary of the day we first met as well . . ." Soul said.

"Another gift? You didn't have to get me anything Soul . . . You've given me everything I could have wanted and more." I replied as he pulled me closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me waist as my hands laid on his chest and he looked down into my eyes.

"I know it's nothing big though, but I think you'll like it. Just give me one second to get it ok?" He said about to leave as my attention was focused on the baby's toys and stuff, until he said something.

"Yo Tiny Tits!" He called.

I turned my attention to him and was surprised he called me that after so many years. He smiled to me and began to speak.

"I love you," He spoke and I gave a small blush and smiled to him.

"I love you too," I replied.

He grinned one last time before he left. I looked around the room and gave a sigh as I sat down in the rocking chair and looked at the baby's room.

"This is going to be your room soon . . . Daddy spent a lot of time working on this room just for you because Daddy and Mommy really love you . . . and can't wait to see you when you're born . . ." I said.

I got up and started to look around the room more and tried to come up with some possible names for the baby as I read some children's books. Suddenly I began to feel a little uneasy and strange . . . Something didn't feel right. As I looked down I noticed two drops of blood . . .

Soul's POV

I went into the garage, I opened up my drawer from my desk and made sure the locket was perfect. I held it in my hands and wondered how Maka would react. I grinned to myself and then made my way back inside the house with the locket in my pocket. I noticed how quite the house had gotten and wondered if Maka had fallen asleep. As I pasted by our room I noticed she wasn't there. Maybe she fell asleep in the rocking chair. Suddenly I noticed some sort of red liquid on the ground which made me confused. Right as I turned to the baby's room my eyes widen.

"MAKA!" I shouted running to her and holding her up in my arms.

Blood stained her dress and now the ground as I saw it around her. I called her name over and over and fear began to rise in me as I screamed her name.

"MAKA!" I screamed.


	51. Hope

Hope

Soul's POV

I rushed out of the house as fast as I could with Maka in my arms bleeding. I tried not to look at the blood on her and just focused on getting to the hospital. Oh god Maka, you can't leave! This is just way too soon for our story to come to an end! As I made it to the hospital, all eyes were on me and I could see the shocked expression on the nurse's face as she called for help immediately. Soon the doctor and nurses brought a rolling bed, which I laid Maka on and began to roll her away. I tried to follow, but the nurses pulled me back saying I couldn't go. As they wheeled Maka away, I fell to the ground on my knees.

Once Maka was out of sight, I looked at my hands and shirt and notice the blood on me. I quickly went to the bathroom and tried to wipe the blood away, but suddenly I felt a tear slip from my eye and roll down my cheek. I pressed my hands against my face and screamed in pain. I smashed the mirror out of anger and saw more blood. The pain from breaking the mirror was nothing compared to the pain in my heart right now. I felt like I was losing myself . . . and my family . . . I walked out the bathroom and to my surprise I saw everyone outside. Once they noticed me I already saw the girls in tears and then saw Liz come up to me pointing at me.

"How could you not tell the rest of us any of this!?" Liz shouted angrily as I stared at the ground feeling my heart breaking inside.

"Maka and I . . . didn't want any of you to know, until the time got closer . . . We didn't expect any of this to happen so soon . . ." I replied trying to hold all my emotions in right now.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to get a phone call from the hospital about something you had no idea about!?" Liz yelled and then suddenly Kid came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried to his chest.

"Soul did what he had to do in order to keep us from worrying. I mean even though he told Black Star, it was probably best he didn't tell us . . ." Kid said holding Liz in his arms as he cried.

Suddenly the doctor came out and we all looked at him hoping for some good news, but by the look on his face, that meant the exact opposite.

"We have to perform surgery on her now . . . I can take you all to the surgery room where you can watch above, but that's it I'm afraid . . ." The doctor said.

"Is she going to be ok!?" Patti exclaimed and the doctor frowned a little.

"Her chances haven't changed . . . All we can do now is believe in hope . . ." He replied.

I felt my heart ache in side. I felt so frustrated and angry that there was nothing I could do for Maka or the baby right now! I love them so much that I don't want to lose them both! As we got into the surgery room, I could see Maka and see the doctor and nurses performing surgery already on her. I felt my heart stop as I saw her in that condition. It was torture hearing her heart monitor dropping once awhile during the surgery! As the surgery continued, I looked back at all the time we found out about the baby's condition and how it made me feel those emotions again . . .

_"I was just thinking . . . A long time ago once my parents had divorced I had thought of never wanting a kid . . . I didn't want to bring a new life into this world for it to go through something like what I did with my parent's divorce . . . Plus I was afraid that maybe I wouldn't have been a good mom, since I had to grow up without one . . . Like maybe I couldn't handle it . . ." She said as tears began to fall from her eyes as she tried to keep them in._

_"Maka you know it doesn't work like that . . . The universe doesn't punish you for being afraid . . ." I explained as I crouched beside her and laid a hand on her leg trying to comfort her._

_"I know . . . I know, but I can't do it . . ." She said getting up and about to leave, until I grabbed her arm to stop her to look at me._

_"But the doctor- . . .!"_

_"I know what the doctor said . . .!" She cried, but I pulled her close to me so that she was looking straight into my eyes._

_"If you have this baby . . . you could die . . ." I said and I watched another tear slip from her eyes, but then she gave a small smile to me and placed her hands on my cheeks._

_"It doesn't matter . . . I'm gonna have this baby Soul . . ." Maka said._

Those words she said to me that day felt like a knife stabbed my heart out. All this time after believing in hope and it's all come down to this . . .

_"What are you doing?" She asked, but I didn't look at her._

_"It was too soon . . ." I replied._

_"Stop it! Soul Evans you better stop it right now before I kick your ass!" She shouted moving toward me and grabbing the stuff in my hands and putting them down and then I turned to her with my hurt eyes again._

_"You sound like a mom . . ."_

_"I am a mom . . ."_

_She watched as I looked at her and I almost felt like I was about to cry. I took a deep breath and sighed not looking at her as I closed my eyes and slowly reopened them. I looked to her and She noticed my eyes getting watery . . . She never really seen me like this before and it was really hurting me._

_"Maka . . . I can't . . . I can't do this without you . . . I can't live without . . . I . . . I . . ." I chocked as I placed my hands on her cheek again as she had her hands on my arms again._

_"Soul . . ." She whispered._

_"You talk about how I'm always saving you, but I can't save you from this . . .!"_

_"You can't think like that ok . . .!? Can please just look at all the things we've survived together, I mean knives . . ., car crashes . . ., and even psychos!? She cried and laughed a little, but my expression didn't change._

_"I mean are we going to let a doctor lay odds on us . . . I mean ok even if something does happen to me, you're going to be ok . . . You know why? Because you have everyone right beside you to help you. You'll never be alone . . ." She spoke, but I didn't want to listen and turned away from her._

_"How am I supposed to feel about the child that took you away from me . . .!?" I exclaimed._

_"I don't worry about that for a second, because you are not that kind of person! It's like I said you'll never be alone, because you'll have Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and everyone else right beside you . . ." She said crying again as I looked at her with hurt eyes again as she cried, but she quickly put on a smile._

All these memories about our talk about having the baby have all come down to this now . . . All I could think was whether or not I'd be able to take them home, love them for the rest of my life, and never letting any of them go . . .

_"Maybe it is . . . Maybe the whole point of you and me . . . and every single moment we shared together was leading up to this moment . . . Maybe you and I are meant to create this life . . . because maybe this life is going to change the world . . .!" She explained._

_"I can't accept . . . that our story doesn't have a good ending . . ."_

_"Our story has the greatest ending . . . No matter what . . . because we're together."_

She was right . . . Our story did have the greatest ending because we were together . . . but soon we might not get to be together much longer. Soon our story might actually have a different ending then we expected . . .

_"I just need to know if we're making the right choice . . ." I said._

_"Ow!" She exclaimed as she felt something in her stomach._

_"Ok ok ok! Just sit down and I'll call an ambulance!" I said about to walk away, until she grabbed me._

_"No wait . . ." She spoke as she laid her hand on her stomach._

_"The baby's kicking hard!" She exclaimed grabbing my hand and placing it on her stomach._

_"Do you feel that!?" She exclaimed._

_"Yeah . . . Whoa . . ." I spoke and saw my eyes widen and then she placed her other hand on my cheek as I looked to her._

_"Hey . . . It is ok for you to love this baby . . . It doesn't mean you don't love me . . ."_

_"I can't live without you Maka . . . "_

_"You're not going to so stop saying that already . . .! Just have faith like last time! I mean it's not like I've never faced death before." She joked and I looked at me serious._

_"Still not funny to joke."_

_"I'm sorry . . . But we are going to live happily ever after ok? All three of us . . ." She said looking down at her and my hand on her stomach and smiling._

_"I'm having this baby . . ." She spoke and looked to see my expression and saw that I was still looking at her stomach._

_"No . . ." I spoke to her surprise, but then I looked at her with a small smile on my face._

_"We're having this baby . . . together." I spoke and she smiled as I smiled now at her._

Suddenly my train of thought was broken as I heard something and now paid more attention to Maka. My eyes widen to surprise as I looked down. I could hear and see a miracle. A baby was crying . . . My heart stopped for a second as I looked at me and Maka's beautiful baby. I saw the doctor give me a thumb's up, letting me know the baby was ok. I heard my friends sigh in relief and I could feel Kid's and Black Star's hands on my shoulder as the smiled to me as I smiled. I looked to Maka and noticed her eyes slowly opening. She looked up and noticed me and gave a weak smile and I mouthed the words "You did it" to her.

She then looked to our baby and smiled even more. Everything was going to be ok now . . . Suddenly Maka's heart rate monitor began to beep again making my heart drop and everyone's faces go into shock. The doctor and nurses began to go over to her to see what was wrong and moved the baby away from her. I watched her expression change as the baby was out of her sight. She then turned back to me and gave a small smile to me. Everything was playing in slow motion for me now and it felt like it was just Maka and I in the room all alone. There was no sound around us, just silence as we stared into each other's eyes.

I wanted to hold her in my arms right now and comfort her. Fear was rising inside me and I felt myself almost at tears. She gave one last warm smile to me and mouthed the words "I love you . . ." then a single tear slipped from her eye as she slowly began to close them. I started to scream and shout her name, but suddenly a long loud beep took over . . .

* * *

**Hey guys all I'm gonna say is that if I get enough reviews today, I'll post the next chapter up today and possible the last and finally chapter. ;)**


	52. Our Love Will Last Forever

Our Love Will Last Forever

Soul's POV

"Waaah! Waaah!" The baby cried.

I quickly ran to the baby's room and went to the crib and picked the baby up and began to cradle the baby in my arms.

"Shhhh Daddy's hear, don't cry . . . Everything's going to be ok?" I whispered and soon the baby began to settle down and stopped crying.

Soon I placed the baby back down in the crib and place a kiss on the baby's forehead before the baby drifted to sleep. I sighed deeply and sat in the rocking chair with my hands on covering my face. Maka . . . I looked all around the baby's room and wished she was right here with me. My heart ached inside again. No . . . I can't cry . . . Not again . . . As I got up from the rocking chair, I noticed a string hanging above the wall. Curious, I pulled the string and a crack opened from the wall a little. I pulled the string even more and a latter came down leading up stairs.

I looked up and couldn't see a light upstairs. I quickly went up the latter and when I made it to the top my eyes widen in shock. As I fully stood up now in the upstairs room, I had tears in my eyes. Here in this room was a recreation of my special room I showed Maka on the tour bus. This must have been her surprise for me . . . I felt my heart ache even more now and I felt so broken inside. Suddenly I noticed something on the night stand and saw a letter and CD. I slowly reached for the letter and noticed it was addressed to me. I quickly began to open it and read it.

_Dear Soul,_

"_Today marks the day we first met and when I joined the incredibly cool band Soul Eater. This day is very special for me the most, because I was able to not only make my dreams come true, but to also met the man that I love most in this world. It's because of this man I was able to be who I am today and believe in love once again, even when he didn't believe in love. We've been through so much together these past few years and it's been one cool ride. We've faced so many things, but together we stayed strong. Now we're about to face our greatest challenge yet, which is having this baby. It's a big step for both of us, but I know that no matter what everything is going to be alright. I will love you and our baby until the very end. Our love will last forever . . . no matter what happens . . . Even if I'm not near . . . Will always be a family as long as we're together . . . So from the bottom of my heart, I just want to say . . . Thank you . . . For giving me this wonderful life . . . Soul . . . I love you . . ."_

_Love always and forever, Maka Evans_

That did it for me . . . I let a tear escape my eye as I held the letter tightly in my hand. Images of Maka flooded into my head wishing she was right here with me! I looked at the CD and noticed the little CD player next to it and decided to play it, despite how I was feeling.

**(Nothing At All by ****Sandy Howell)**

The music began to play something soft and beautiful. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes and just listened to the song play.

**You've been there for me no matter what the cost ****  
****My best friend since we believed in Santa Claus ****  
****You have always stood beside me ****  
****And I want to let you know **

**I'll be the one who hears your prayer ****  
****Don't have to ask me, I'll be there ****  
****I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without...no ****  
****When you have nothing at all ****  
****You'll still have nothing to worry about ****  
****Oh nothing at all**

**When I was lost inside a forest of dismay ****  
****You always knew just how to help me find my way ****  
****In a world that's so uncertain ****  
****I will promise this to you **

**I'll be the one who hears your prayer ****  
****Don't have to ask me, I'll be there ****  
****I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without...no ****  
****When you have nothing at all ****  
****You'll still have nothing to worry about ****  
****Oh no, when you have nothing at all ****  
****You'll still have nothing to worry about ****  
****Oh nothing at all, oh**

It was her voice . . . Maka's beautiful lovely voice. I listen to the words and sighed deeply to myself. Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring downstairs and I quickly went back down stairs closed the entrance checked on the baby and then went to the front door. There I was greeted by Black Star and Tsubaki with small smiles.

"Are you ready Soul?" Tsubaki asked and I nodded.

I went to my room grabbed my bag I had prepared for the baby and I. Then I went to grab the sleeping baby and held the baby in my arms tightly. As Black Star drove to the hospital, I kept staring at the baby in my arms. Maka didn't even get a chance to hold her . . . Once we arrived at the hospital; I already saw everyone waiting for me in the room. I handed the baby to Tsubaki as she would watch over it for now. Soon everyone cleared out of the room, until it was just me and her. After the surgery and Maka's heart stopped beating the doctors where luckily able to get it beating again, but it put Maka into a coma . . . The doctors said they had no idea whether Maka would wake up, or not.

It's been exactly three days now and Maka still hasn't woken up. The doctors are already telling me it might be best to pull the plug on her life support, but I wouldn't let them do it. They say there's a very good chance she won't wake up. . . They said the same thing about our baby and the baby turned out fine. I sat down on the chair next to Maka's bed side and held her cold delight hand in mine. I kissed it and laid it gentle back on her bed still holding it tightly.

"It's been already three days Maka . . . How long to plan to keep me and the baby waiting?" I asked and of course no answer and as I gave a small smile.

"You should really see our baby Maka . . . She looks just like you . . . Your sandy blonde hair and your chickening legs . . . The only difference is she has my crimson eyes . . . She's beautiful just like you . . ." I spoke and she still said nothing and soon I felt tears welled up in my eyes again and I took a deep breath and sighed.

I was in so much pain and just so many emotions were running through me right now. Maka please wake up. Don't you want to see our baby girl and hold her? Our story can't end here Maka . . .

"You told me before how I'm always saving you, but for the first time I don't know how to save you from this Maka . . . This hard for me too . . ." I said holding her hand tightly in mine and staring at her beautiful sleeping face.

"I mean . . . our baby . . . She doesn't even have a name yet . . ." I cried.

All I wanted was for Maka to wake up so I could see those emerald eyes again and see that beautiful smile on her face. I wanted to hear her voice and I want to tell her that I love her. I want to hold her forever in my arms and never let her go. I don't want our child to grow up without a mother. I especially don't want to live without the one person who opened my heart once more and made me believe in love again.

"Please Maka . . . I'm begging you . . .! I can't do this without you . . .! I love you too much to lose you now . . .!" I said and suddenly I looked up to her and swore I felt her hand twitch a little.

"Maka . . ." I whispered.

I waited for a long while, but nothing changed. It was nothing after all. Soon the doctors came in and asked again about her life support and this time I got anger and screamed and yelled at them to leave. Soon Kid and Black Star came in and calm me down and eventually took the doctors and nurses away.

"He needs time . . ." Kid explained.

I was so furious, but not at them . . . at myself . . . I believe that Maka will make it out of this coma alive and well. Still a part of me wonders if this was she wants . . . She wouldn't want me to suffer like this, but what can I do . . . I can't give up on her . . . I love her too much . . .

"Maka I love you and no matter what I won't give up on you . . . No matter how long it takes . . . So please just open your eyes once more . . . I need you here with me . . . I love you . . ." I spoke and kissed her hand once again.

Suddenly I felt her hand twitch again. This time I looked at her hand and saw it slightly move more and my eyes widen. I looked up to her and noticed her head move slightly. Soon she began to move a little bit more each minute. Then I noticed her mouth open a little. I swore I could hear her speaking softly. I leaned closer to her to hear her better.

"M- . . . Me- . . . Melo- . . . Melody . . ." Maka whispered softly.

"Maka . . .!" I spoke and slowly she moved again.

"Melody . . . Kami . . . Evans . . ." She spoke more clearly.

Then suddenly the moment finally came. The moment I was finally waiting for . . . She slowly opened her eyes and I finally got to see those emerald green eyes. She turned to me and gave me that beautiful smile to me as I squeezed her hand in mine.

"I told you everything would be ok . . ." She said.

Without a second to waste I leaned closer to her and crashed my lips to hers and I noticed she grinned in between our kisses as did I. Finally we could be together and have the happy ending we deserved. Suddenly the door opened and we turned to see Liz who gasped as she saw us. She started to cry a little and ran up to Maka and gave a hug, to which Maka hugged back.

"I'm probably about to be your second favorite girl after you she yours." Liz said.

"Can I see her!?" Maka asked looking at to me and Liz and I nodded.

Liz went to get Tsubaki and everyone and once they came in, I saw Maka's expression change in surprise as she finally saw her baby girl. Tsubaki quickly handed her the baby as Maka began to cradle it now in her arms. She looked to me with tears in her eyes and was smiling at our baby.

"Melody Kami Evans . . ." She smiled.

"I like that name . . ." I replied grinning to her as she smiled to me and Melody.

"How did you come up with the name?" Tsubaki asked and Maka smiled.

"When I was in the coma all I could hear for a while was a baby crying, probably because that was the last thing I heard before I went under . . . Still as she cried, I could also hear a melody playing over and over in my head. It was beautiful . . ." Maka said and began to hum the melody to our baby as she drifted to sleep in Maka's arms.

Maka then looked up to me and smiled to me warmly. Soon everyone decided to give us a moment and left us alone with our little family.

"Now we're going to be one happy family . . ." Maka spoke.

"All three of us," I said looking at Melody as she slept and we both laughed.

"I love you," She said and I grinned.

"I love you more," I replied and she grinned.

I leaned closer to her and place another kiss on her lips. Out of all the kisses we've shared, this one was the sweetest and most special kiss. Our love will last forever . . .

* * *

**Hey guys I just wanted to say that there is one more chapter left so be sure to stick around as it will probably be the longest chapter ever! Also to AnimeFreakLover54 I actually had planed to use the name Melody as the baby girls name so props to you for picking the name I was going to use and thanks for suggesting it! Ok guys get ready for the next chapter as it will be coming to you guys soon, so hang tight and get ready for the finale!**


	53. Author's Note (Please read important)

Author's Note

Hey guys I deeply apologize for not updating the part in the past week and so, but I just wanted to say that I will be posting it either today or tomorrow or at least this weekend depending how busy my schedule is so be sure to look out for it real soon! This chapter will probably be the longest so look forward to it! Also little reminder I've started working on the _**"Soul Eater Forever"** _collection and will be posting the first story up pretty soon as well so don't forget to check it out! So please review, follow, favorite, and leave a message about a question or suggestion (OF MAYBE A SONG YOU LIKE THROUGH THE SERIES!). Also guys I just really wanted to thank each and every one of you for reading my fanfic it's been seriously a lot of fun creating this story and getting so many reviews. I'll talk more to you all at the end of the chapter really soon. So until then . . .!


	54. Always and Forever

**Hey guys here the final chapter of Small Town Girl and after many days, I have completed it! I know it's sad that this story now must come to and end, but it's time to close this book with it's final chapter. It has been incredible making this fanfic and getting over 200 reviews! I never would have thought to get so many reviews in my life so thank you guys for reading my story and I'm so happy you all loved it. Now before you read, I just wanted to say that every song they sing think back to all the outfits they wore for that song and that's what they wore basically. Also an update on the "Soul Eater Forever" collection. The first full story will probably be posted this week or maybe even this weekend depending. I highly advise you to read it because honestly it will have some songfics stories and like I said possible and alternate ending for this Small Town Girl story. I'll talk with you guys some more at the end, but for now for the last time in Smal Town Girl . . . ENJOY!**

* * *

Always and Forever

_1 Week Later . . ._

Maka's POV

"Waaah! Waaah!" Melody cried waking me up.

Just when I was about to get up, I felt Soul pull my arm and stopped me from getting up. He looked to me with those crimson eyes and yawned.

"I'll get her . . . You can go back to sleep a little bit more . . ." He said kissing my hand before getting up, but then I stopped him.

"Let's get her together," I replied and he grinned.

We both walked to Melody's room and together and I picked her up and held her in my arms cradling her as Soul wrapped his arm around me. Soon Melody began to smile at us and started to giggle a little much to our happiness. Today we decided we'd go on a little picnic together as a family and talk more about the future. This would be Melody's first official family trip since the hospital. After that day I've felt better than ever and healed pretty quickly. Soul was worried for a while, but I reassured him I'd be ok.

Once we got the top of the hill at the park, we set the blanket and food up and began to enjoy our family trip. I watched as Soul would play with Melody and how I would smile as I watched them play. Soul really loved Melody and Melody was daddy's little girl. Soul handed Melody to me and then I began to play with her and watch her giggle and smile while Soul would take pictures of all of us together as a family. Soon after Melody had fallen fast asleep we put her down in her little basket and smiled to her warmly.

Soul then took my hand in his and leaned over to kiss me. As we sat there kissing for a while, until he broke it and stared at me grinning. I watched as he then pulled something out of his pocket. It was revealed to be a little present in his hand. He handed it to me as I looked at him confused.

"What's this?" I asked and he grinned.

"It was the surprise I was going to give to you before you had to go to the hospital. I wanted to give it to you that day, but because of what happened I figured I'd save it for another occasion. Plus I added another feature to it as well." He explained and gestured me to open it.

I smiled to him and slowly began to open it. As I opened the little present my eyes widen in surprise. I dangled the beautiful lovely locket in my hand and stared at it in awe. I looked to Soul and saw him gesture me to open it. As I opened it I noticed a melody began to play as it showed a picture of Soul and I together. On the other side of it, it was engraved with the word "Forever". Soon I listened carefully to the melody and I realized what was playing. I turned to Soul as he stared at me grinned.

"This is the melody!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"I know . . ." He replied.

"The same melody that played in my head when I was in a coma. How were you able to get this melody?"

"I didn't . . . I composed it for you . . . and for Melody . . ." Soul said looking over to Melody and smiling.

As I smiled to both on them, I felt Soul lay his hand on top of mine and I smiled even more as I stared into his crimson eyes.

"Everything's going to me ok now . . ." Soul said.

"Always," I replied.

"Will always have our forever . . ."

With that he shared another blissful kiss that would certainly not be the last. I don't know what the future holds for us, but whatever happens Soul will always be by my side just like I will for him. We're partners he and I. The one's that can't be separated . . . We have an eternal bond that can never shatter . . . Our true love . . . Is our forever . . .

. . . . .

"SOUL EATER! SOUL EATER! SOUL EATER!" The crowd chanted over and over.

"Man is the crowd excited tonight! I don't think I've ever seen this many people before in my life!" Liz shouted.

"Yeah . . . People from around the world have come out tonight just for us." Kid explained.

"Well it is going to be our longest and most awesome concert ever, since this is the first concert back after Maka's pregnancy!" Black Star shouted.

"How's Melody doing right now Maka?" Tsubaki asked and I smiled widely as I held my beautiful little angel in my arms and was cradling her as she giggled and smiled.

"Just fine . . . She really loves the attention she's getting though, especially from the crowd." I replied and Soul just gave a small laugh.

"You could put her down for two seconds you know, we do kind of have a concert to perform." Soul said and I just stuck my tongue out at him as he grinned.

I looked to Melody and then the crowd again and smiled. Then I placed my hand on my locket and smiled as I felt it around my neck and with me. Tonight was the first concert after having Melody. It was also the two year anniversary since I joined the band even though that day has past. Still tonight was going to be the best night out of all the concerts we did. We've got a few special guest and this was just going to be a lot of fun. Stein came over with a surprising guest Azusa, I quickly greeted her. Stein said she'd be taking care of the baby while I performed and I couldn't be happier.

"Alright guys are you ready to make this the best damn concert of your lives." Stein asked and he all nodded and smiled.

"Then let's give them a concert they'll never forget!" He shouted and we cheered.

Soon the lights dimmed and I knew that was my cue to go on stage now with the band following behind me. I quickly kissed Melody and then a little peck on the cheek for Soul before getting into position. I currently was wearing a pink dress with a blue leather jacket over it and brown boots with my hair straight and with a hint of make-up on me. As I headed on stage I grabbed the mic and began to speak.

"Are you guys ready to rock!?" I shouted and they cheered super loud, despite the fact they really still couldn't see me because of the lights.

**(Just Like Paradise & Nothin' But A Good Time from Rock of Ages Movie: Bold-Soul, **_Italic-Maka, __**Bold Italic-Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki, and **_Underline-Everyone in the band)

Soon the music began to play and the crowd already went wild as the song began to play and soon the light began to shine on me as I waved to the crowd now and watched them cheer for me as I began to sing now.

_This Must Be Just Like Livin In Paradise,  
And I Don't Wanna Go Home!  
This Must Be Just Like Livin In Paradise,  
And I Don't Wanna Go Home!_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!_

As I sang once again, it felt exhilarating! It's been a long time since I felt this way and it just feels so good again! I mean I'm starting to feel like I did that same fateful day when I first sang at my first concert!

_**(Tsubaki, Patti, and Liz)**_

_**Girl, You've Been Meant For This,  
Since You Were Born!  
(Since She Was Born)  
The Problem Now The Coast Is Clear,  
Is Just To Calm Before The Storm!**_

_This Must Be Just Like Livin In Paradise,  
And I Don't Wanna Go Home!_

As the girls joined it just felt incredible! We were really good and I have my talented fiends to thank for that. As I sang my last part and held it out, I saw come on stage now and I could already hear the girls screaming his name as he came on and waved to them.

**Not A Dime I Can't Pay My Rent,  
I Can Barely Make It Through The Week,  
Saturday Night, I'd Like To Meet My Girl  
But Right Now I Can't Make Ends Meet**

**I'm Always Working, Slavin, Everyday!  
Gotta Get Away From That Same Old Same Old!  
I Need A Chance Just To Get Away,  
If You Could Hear Me Think This Is What I'd Say!**

As Soul sang I felt suddenly more excited and happier. I wasn't sure if it was because we were all together or not, but I felt something special.

_**Don't Need Nothin,  
But A Good Time,  
How Can I Resist!  
Ain't Lookin For Nothin,  
But A Good Time,  
And It Don't Get Better Than This!**_

_**(Black Star)**_

_**Say I Spend My Money On Women And Wine,  
But I Couldn't Tell You Where I Spent Last Night!  
I'm Really Sorry 'Bout The Shape I'm In,  
I Just Like My Fun Every Now And Then!**_

_**I'm Always Working, Slavin, Everyday!  
Gotta Get Away From That Same Old Same Old!  
I Need A Chance Just To Get Away,  
If You Could Hear Me Think This Is What I'd Say!**_

_**Don't Need Nothin,  
But A Good Time,  
How Can I Resist!  
Ain't Lookin For Nothin,  
But A Good Time,  
And It Don't Get Better Than This!**_

_**(Kid)**_

_**You See I Raise A Toast To All Of Us,  
Who Are Breaking Our Backs Every Day!  
If Wantin The Good Life Is Such A Crime,  
Lord, Then Put Me Away!  
Hears To Ya!  
(Ow!)**_

**Don't Need Nothin,  
But A Good Time,  
How Can I Resist!  
Ain't Lookin For Nothin,  
But A Good Time,  
And It Don't Get Better Than This!**

**Ain't Lookin For Nothin,  
But A Good Time,  
And It Don't Get Better Than This!**

_This Must Be Just Like Livin In Paradise,  
And I Don't Wanna Go Home!_

As we began to wrap up the song, I felt the music flowing through me and letting it guide me again as I sang. It obviously had an effect as everyone started to scream louder as we all sang together, which was just amazing! Once the song ended, I looked to the band as we celebrated too for our first come back song!

"Alright guys, tonight is very special as it is our two year anniversary of when we fully became a band because of my lovely wife, Maka Evans!" Soul shouted and everyone cheered for me as I laughed.

"Tonight will be playing some new songs and our most famous known songs we've sang to you all once before from America to around the world! So please stay tuned, because this concert is far from over you guys! Now let's kick it off with my husband, Kid and Black Star as they go on and sing now!" I shouted and they all cheered as I cleared off stage giving one last smile to Soul as he grinned to me.

**(Remix (I Like The) by New Kids On The Block: Bold is Soul, _Italic is Kid_, Underline Black Star, _Bold Italic is Soul and Kid, and Bold Italic Underline is everyone)_**

The music quickly began to play already and I could see everyone getting into position again on stage as they began to sing.

**_Ooh oh oh ooh! Oh oh oh oh oh ooh!_**

**She was that girl in the corner.**

**Thick-rimmed glasses, everybody laughed.**

**Every time she passed us.**

**Ever the outcast, had no flava.**

**But who got the last laugh. Hey!**

I watched as Soul wicked to the girls in the front as they squealed. That's my husband alright . . . Then I looked to Kid as it was his turn to start singing.

_Always came last. _

_No one ever kissed her. _

_Missing for days, but nobody missed her. _

_She went from wallpaper, to heartbreaker. _

_You shoulda seen her. _

_Ooooo!_

Kid looked to the crowd and gave them a wink as well and you could hear people calling his name. That's Kid for ya . . . I noticed him look back at Liz and grinned to her as she smiled back. I smiled at the both of them . . . I'm really happy for them.

Guitar

Black Star wasn't truly a singer, but he did have mad drum skills!

**Baby I like the new you!**

**_Oooh ooh!_**

**I like the Remix baby!**

**_Oooh ooh_ !** **I like the Remix Remix!**

_Do what you doin' I like the way you do it. _

_Do what you doin' I like the way you do it, do it._

Everyone's voices were just perfect with the song and I was amazed. Soul and Kid even snapped their fingers together at the same time through the beat of the music.

_Now her body's so crazy. _

_Got mad attention, everybody wants her. _

_I forgot to mention, my baby's so intelligent. _

_Down with it independent, Got it all._

I saw Kid give a glance back at me and smiled. I gave him a thumb's up as he smiled and resumed playing the guitar as Soul began to sing.

**Hey hey hey hey hey hey**

**See no one ever knew.**

**She was a transformer.**

**Went straight from a 2, to an I just wanna own ya.**

Now Soul glanced back at me and gave me one of his grins. He winked to me and mouth the words "I love you," to me and I blushed madly as he laughed.

_I can't help myself, can't help myself. _

_I need it, need it._

**Baby I like the new you**

**_Oooh ooh_**

**I like the Remix baby**

**_Oooh ooh_**

**I like the Remix Remix**

**_Oooh _ooh**

**I like the Remix baby**

_Yeah yeah yeah_

**_Oooh ooh_**

**I like the Remix Remix. Break it down!**

Soul and Kid then started dancing around the stage waving and smiling to the crowd as they cheered them on.

**I like the new you.**

**Forget about the old school, I love the sexy thing you turned into.**

**So gimme the v2, some of that love fuel.**

**I like the beat that your body moves to, moves to.**

I noticed everyone was pretty much dancing, even myself as well as Stein. Their music just seemed to really strike me. It was fun. I even went over to pick up Melody from Azusa for a moment and I started dancing and playing with her. Soul looked back at us and just smiled as Melody began to giggle.

_Do what you doin' I like the way you do it girl_

**I'm speechless – come on**

**_Oooh ooh_**

_Yeeeaaahh_

**I like the Remix baby**

_I like the new you, oh_

**_Oooh ooh_**

_The one you turned into_

**I like the Remix Remix**

_Yeeeahhh_

**_Oooh ooh_**

_Aaaaaaahhhh_

**I like the Remix baby**

_Oooh ooh_

_Sexy sexy thing_

**I like the Remix Remix I like the v2. Said I like the new you baby, hey!**

**_Ooh oh oh ooh! Oh oh oh oh oh ooh! Yeeahhh!_**

Once the song ended everyone screamed to the top of their lungs and started clapping, cheering, and screaming some more. Suddenly Soul turned to me and the grabbed the mic from the stand and looked back to the ground.

"Alright guys now it's time to hear the lovely Maka Evans sing." Soul said as I headed on stage.

"Let's see you stop that," He said to me and the crowd O'd me and I laughed.

"You're on Evans," I replied and I turned to the crowd and smiled as he walked off stage.

**(Misery Business by Paramore)**

**I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top.**

**She's got a body like an hourglass, that's ticking like a clock.**

**It's a matter of time, before we all run out.**

**When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth.**

I moved my body to the music and felt all the emotions running through me as I sang this song.

**I waited eight long months, she finally set him free.**

**I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me.**

**Two weeks and we caught on fire, she's got it out for me.**

**But I wear the biggest smile.**

I had to sing fast, but I was glad I didn't trip up and soon I began to stomp my feet to the music.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now.**

**But God, does it feel so good,**

**'Cause I got him where I want him now.**

**And if you could then you know you would.**

**'Cause God, it just feels so, It just feels so good.**

I literally sang my heart out on this art and pointed to the crowd and started rocking out. I turned to my band members and gave them nods and they smiled, then I glanced at Soul who gave a thumb's up.

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.**

**Once a whore, you're nothing more.**

**I'm sorry, that'll never change.**

**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.**

**I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up, now look this way!**

I was really feeling the music and I was having the time of my life. I never felt more alive!

**Well there's a million other girls, who do it just like you.**

**Looking as innocent as possible,  
to get to who.**

**They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.**

**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

I acted a little sassy for this part and started banging my head in the air to the beat of the music.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now.**

**But God, does it feel so good,**

**'Cause I got him where I want him now.**

**And if you could then you know you would.**

**'Cause God, it just feels so, It just feels so good.**

**I watched his wildest dreams come true and not one of them involving you.**

**Just watch my wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving!**

I head banged even more on this part and rocking out to Kid's guitar solo and then glanced back at Soul who was cheering for me.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now.**

**But God, does it feel so good,**

**'Cause I got him where I want him now.**

**And if you could then you know you would.**

**'Cause God, it just feels so, it just feels so good!**

As the song ended, I landed on my knees. I got back up and then noticed everyone chanting my name and I couldn't believe it. It's like I got the same rush before when I first sang this song. I started waving to everyone and then smiling at my friends. We then headed off stage to take a quick break and change into our next outfits . . . As I walked into the dressing room, I noticed my outfit and I just grinned and shook my head.

"That Soul . . ." I said and the girls just laughed.

. . . . .

"I like the outfit," Soul grinned to me as I walked out of the dressing room with the girls.

"You're lucky I'm just doing this for the fans . . ." I groaned and he grinned.

"Come on, I know you're doing it for me too." He smirked.

"Let's just get this over with . . ."

I heard my friends laugh behind me as I started to head toward the stage with them following behind me. I can't believe I'll have to wear this outfit again . . . As we got on stage I could already hear the crowd going wild again.

**(Rock You Like A Hurricane sung by Tom Cruise & Julianne Hough: Bold-Soul, _Italic-Maka, __Bold Italic-Soul and Maka, and _Underline-Liz and Patti)**

The music began to play again. Soul and I slowly walked toward each other and I as the music began to play and I could already see that stupid grin on his face and I laughed a little. Then I began to sing.

_It's early morning, the sun comes out__  
__Last night was shaking and pretty loud.__  
__My cat is purring, it scratches my skin.__  
__So what is wrong with another sin?_

I start to move my hips and then placed my hand to my heart and moved it all the way down my body and I could hear all the guys screaming and whistling. Then I look to Soul and wink at him as he just grins.

**The bitch is hungry, she needs to tell.  
So give her inches and feed her well.**

Soul slowly walked toward me closely and pulls me close to him with his hand on my waist and grins.

_More days to come, new places to go.__**  
**__I've got to leave, it's time for a show._

I place a hand on Soul's chest grinning at him and then pushed him away and took off my leather jacket and the crowd goes super wild as I threw it to the side. I take a quick at Soul and saw his eyes wide open and I smiled. Just feels like last time we sang this song.**  
**  
**_Here I am!__  
__Rock you like a hurricane!__  
__Here I am!__  
__Rock you like a hurricane!_**

Soul and I walked toward each other and basically sing our hearts out and just feeling the music as we sing and I watched as he winked to the girls in the crowd who just melt over him. So I wink to the guys and they start cheering and whistling as I smile toward them. I felt Soul place his hand on my ass and I flinched and smacked his hand off and I heard him laugh a little as I glared at him a little.

_My body is burning, it starts to shout.__  
__Desire is coming, it breaks out loud._

I place a hand on Soul's shoulder and start to walk around him and act a little sexy toward him and he just grins.

**Lust is in cages till storm breaks loose.  
Just have to make it with someone I choose.**

I felt him grab my hand and pull me toward him and placed his hand around my waist again and the crowd cheers even more as we stared at each other intensely.

**_The night is calling, I have to go.  
_**_The wolf is hungry_,** _he runs the show,_**  
_He's licking his lips, he's ready to win.__  
**On the hunt tonight for love at first sting!**_

Soul this time is the one that releases me as we both take some steps back from each other, but still staring at each other. He even licked his lips at me and I slightly blushed, but then brushed it off quickly but noticed him grin toward me.

**_Here I am!__  
__Rock you like a hurricane!__  
_(Are you ready, baby?)**  
**_Here I am!__  
__Rock you like a hurricane!__  
_(Rock you like a hurricane)**

Once again we slowly walked toward each other singing our hearts out and then pointing to the crowd and giving a show.

**_Here I am!__  
__Rock you like a hurricane!__  
_(Come on, come on, come on, come on)**  
**_Here I am!__  
__Rock you like a hurricane!__  
__Here I am!_**

For this verse I was the one to pull Soul close to me, by tugging his jacket. Then he took my hand and twirled me and then grabbed my waist and dipped me right when the song ended. The crowd cheers, screams, and whistles toward us as we still stare into each other's eyes and breathe heavily. He released me and we turned our attention back to the crowd as we wave and smile to them. I quickly went off stage as Soul began to prepare for his next song.

**(Whisper in the Dark by Skillet)**

Soul grabbed the mic with both his hands as the song began to play.

**Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses**

I watched as Soul head bangs his head to the drums beat and I could hear the crowd already rocking out to the song.

**Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses**

The girls in the front row squealed as Soul winks to them as he sings with all his might.

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire**

Soul now starts to rock out and point to the people in the crowd as they scream his name.

**No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark**

Suddenly he glances toward my direction and sings this verse. I watched as his crimson eyes staring into my eyes. I smiled and he grinned while still singing.

**You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses**

My eyes widen to this next part as he still sang toward me. It was just like the last time when he sang this song to me. He was sending his message to me through this song. My eyes widen as he grinned and then faced back to the crowd.

**I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire**

Girls continued to squeal as I still stood awe struck . . . He remembered that he sang this song to me before. I smiled now at him.

**No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark**

Soul continued to rock out and glance to the rest of the band as he smiles at them and they smile back. He turns to the crowd and starts singing his heart out and really gets into the music.

**No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

Once the song ended the crowd went crazy. I mean there were people trying to get through the bodyguards that blocked the stage. Soul then came off the stage with the rest of the band. He quickly took my hand and said we'd head to the dressing room. As he dragged me and pulled me to the dressing room, I watched as he closed the door and then quickly turned toward me and crashed his lips to mine and I grinned in between our kisses.

"Someone's rather impatient. Is this outfit just really that sexy?" I grinned and I heard him give a small laugh as he lifted me onto the dressing room table still kissing me as I wrapped my legs around him.

"You have no idea," He replied.

. . . . .

After my little make-out session with Soul. I went with the girls and quickly changed out of this outfit and then came out and saw one of our surprise guests.

"Mary!" I said going up and greeting her as she hugged me and I smiled to her.

"It's so good to see you again Maka! How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm fine thanks, do you get a chance to see my baby yet?" I asked and she shook her head.

I quickly dragged her to see Melody and Mary was totally awe struck as she began to hold the baby and cradle her as Melody giggled.

"She looks just like you." Mary spoke.

"Only she has her father's eyes." I replied.

"Alright you two, come on we've still got a show to do!" Stein said and we nodded as Mary handed the baby back to Azusa and we headed on stage.

The crowd screamed as Mary came on stage and I smiled to her. We both looked at each other than the crowd and soon I began to speak.

"As you can see we have the lovely Mary here with us tonight and tonight she going to join me in this one song that harbors a lot of emotions . . . This song I wrote in the past when I was going through a lot of stuff . . . However, it's because of this song and my friends and family that I was able to overcome all my obstacles. So please listen to it!" I said and the crowd went crazy wild.

**(Because of You by Reba McEntire and Kelly Clarkson: Mary-Bold, **_Maka-Italic, and __**Bold Italic-Mary and Maka)**_

The music began to play and I closed my eyes and hearing now a different and yet similar melody to the song. I began to let all those emotions I once had, run through me for the last time.

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**

I watched as Mary began to sing first and as she sang it's like I could feel those old memories again play in my head. The reason I why I wrote this song . . .

**_Because of you__  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
__Because of you__  
__I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt__  
_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
_Because of you__  
__I am afraid_**

Memories flooded as I began to remember all those feelings I once harbored into this song. How it all changed so quickly after I had met my true friend and now family.

_I lose my way__**  
**__And it's not too long_**_ before you point it out__  
_**_I cannot cry__**  
**__Because I know that's weakness _**_in your eyes__  
_**_I'm forced to fake__**  
**__A smile, a laugh everyday of my life__**  
**__My heart can't possibly break__**  
**__When it wasn't even whole to start with_

As I began to sing my first solo in the song, I looked back and saw Soul holding Melody now and watching them both stare at me and smiling toward me. I gave a small smile back to them and felt a warmth in my heart for them as I continued to sing to the crowd.

**_Because of you__  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
__Because of you__  
__I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt__  
_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
_Because of you__  
__I am afraid_**

**I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep**

_(I watched you die)_**  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me**

_(In your sleep, I was too young for you)_**  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain**

_(To lean on me, you never saw me)_**  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**

Mary and I now began to sing together and I noticed our voices become a perfect harmony. As we both sang I didn't feel so sad as I did when I first sang this song. Instead I feel stronger . . . I wasn't sure if it was because Mary was singing with me or not . . . But I definitely didn't feel alone anymore.

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

**Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**

**_Because of you__  
__I am afraid_**

**Because of you**

**Because of you**

I closed my eyes tight for this next verse and just sang all my pain and sorrow away. I just felt now at peace with myself. As I walked off stage, I quickly went to the dressing room to change out of this outfit. When I came out, I saw Soul still holding Melody and I walked over to them and smiled.

"Now you can't get your hands off her." I smiled to Soul and he grinned.

"Yeah . . . Daddy's little girl right Melody?" Soul said and she giggled and we both laughed.

Soul then handed her back to Azusa as we both headed on stage again to sing. I looked back and watched as Mary now was playing with the baby and I laughed. Then Soul and I quickly got into position. Soul sat in front of the piano and then nodded to me when he was ready.

**(Just Give Me A Reason sung by Sam Tsui and Kylee: Bold-Soul, _Italic-Maka, and __Bold Italic-Soul and Maka)_**

I turned to Soul to cue him to start playing. I closed my eyes as he began to play the sweet melody of the song and opened them slowly and began to sing.

_Right from the start__  
__You were a thief__  
__You stole my heart__  
__And I your willing victim__  
__I let you see the parts of me__  
__That weren't all that pretty__  
__And with every touch you fixed them__  
__Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh__  
__Things you never say to me oh oh__  
__Tell me that you've had enough__  
__Of our love, our love_

As I sang this verse, it kind of me reminded me of Soul and I when we first started figuring out our feelings for each other. That was so long ago, yet I could tell remember all of it like it was yesterday.

**_Just give me a reason__  
__Just a little bit's enough__  
__Just a second we're not broken just bent__  
__And we can learn to love again__  
__It's in the stars__  
__It's been written in the scars on our hearts__  
__We're not broken just bent__  
__And we can learn to love again_**

Soul quickly joined me in singing as he played the piano. Now this verse definitely reminded me of Soul and I as we both didn't want to hurt each other when we've already been hurt.

**I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
**_(Oh we had everything)__  
_**Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin  
And it's all in your mind  
**_Yeah but this is happenin__  
_**You've been havin real bad dreams oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me oh oh  
_There's nothing more than empty sheets_**

**_Between our love, our love__  
__Oh our love, our love_**

Now it was Soul's turn for a solo and he sang it with all his heart. He sang it as if he was in pain and I glanced at him and saw him staring at me and I quickly turned back to the crowd and began to sing my parts through the song and sounded too as if I was in pain and sang louder at the end making the crowd go louder for us.

**_Just give me a reason__  
__Just a little bit's enough__  
__Just a second we're not broken just bent__  
__And we can learn to love again__  
_I'll never stop  
You're still written in the scars on my heart_  
__You're not broken just bent__  
__And we can learn to love again_**

Now Soul and I turned to each other and I started to sing to him as I walked closer to him by the piano.

_Oh tear ducts and rust__**  
**_**I'll fix it for us**  
_We're collecting dust__  
**But our love's enough**_**_  
_You're holding it in  
**_You're pouring a drink__  
_**No nothing is as bad as it seems**  
_We'll come clean_

We both were no facing each other staring into each other's eyes as we sang while Soul continued to play the piano. We both sang louder and louder, until it was my solo at the end as I had to sing louder than ever before making the crowd cheer louder.

**_Just give me a reason__  
__Just a little bit's enough__  
__Just a second we're not broken just bent__  
__And we can learn to love again__  
__It's in the stars__  
__It's been written in the scars on our hearts__  
__That we're not broken just bent__  
__And we can learn to love again_**

**_Just give me a reason__  
__Just a little bit's enough__  
__Just a second we're not broken just bent__  
__And we can learn to love again__  
__It's in the stars__  
__It's been written in the scars on our hearts__  
__That we're not broken just bent__  
__And we can learn to love again__  
__Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again__  
__Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent__  
__And we can learn to love again._**

Once the song ended the crowd cheered louder than ever. Soon Soul headed off stage and I got ready to sing my next song right away. I quickly put my head set mic on now.

**(Brave by Sara Bareilles)**

Some dancers came out from behind the stage as the music began to play and I adjusted my head set mic as I was getting ready to sing and dance for the crowd.

**You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you**

I began to sing and dance a little to the crowd, but I turned and saw the dancers doing their own dance moves, no matter how cool or uncool they were. At least they were brave enough to do it, which is why I'm singing this song tonight to the crowd to tell them to just express themselves.

**Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

As I started to sing this next verse I sang it to the crowd who were dancing as like me on stage just having fun. I reached out to the crowd and touched some fans hands as I sang to them.

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave**

I glanced back at Soul and smiled toward him as he grinned at me and gave me another thumb's up. I started to dance again and noticed some people in the front dancing and cheering with me as I gave them a thumb's up. I noticed the crowd really enjoying themselves now.

**Everybody's been there,  
Everybody's been stared down by the enemy  
Fallen for the fear  
And done some disappearing,  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, stop holding your tongue  
Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is**

Suddenly the music stopped and everyone froze, but then quickly danced again and I was probably having so much fun with this song as I danced and sang my heart out to everyone.

**Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

I watched as some of the dancers started to play around and make fools of themselves as they danced making the crowd laugh not at them, but with them and I smiled to that as I continued singing.

**And since your history of silence  
Won't do you any good,  
Did you think it would?  
Let your words be anything but empty  
Why don't you tell them the truth?**

The dancers then even got wilder and crazy which the crowd loved and I even loved and I was just having so much fun on stage. I almost forgot I was performing!

**Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
See you be brave**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you**

Once the song ended I gave a bow like the rest of the dancers as I exited off stage with everyone and was quickly pulled into an embrace by Soul as he quickly stole a kiss from me. I blushed madly as everyone just laughed. Soul then now went on stage leaving me blushing making me a little embarrassed.

"That Soul . . ." I said.

**(Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy)**

The band started to clap their hands and soon the crowd started to clap their hands too and soon I joined in.

**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
And weighed down with words too overdramatic  
Tonight it's "it cant get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."**

As Soul began to sing, people continued to clap and I heard the music began to pick up tempo and Soul began to sing a little faster.

**I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by**

The music definitely got faster and Soul sang faster as well and people in the crowd began to cheer louder for him, including me.

**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**

Right when Soul sang this verse everyone in the crowd started to jump up and down and sing like crazy and I even started dancing along with the music cheering him on with a smile on my face.

**You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...**

**I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by**

**Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love**

I watched as Soul and the band began to jump up and down and began to dance to the music as Soul sang.

**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**

**Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me**

As Soul sang I noticed he glanced back at me and saw me dancing and I noticed and blushed a little and stopped and he grinned turning back to the crowd and singing.

**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead**

**Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**

**Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance**

Once the song ended the crowd cheered louder than ever before and started to clap their hands as Soul and everyone walked off stage. I congratulated all of them and telling them they did awesome. Soul smiled to me and then I could hear the crowd chanting our names as they waited for us. I looked back at Soul and gave a smile to him as he gave me a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the dressing rooms.

. . . . .

**(Awake and Alive by Skillet: Bold-Soul, _Italic-Maka, __and Bold Italic-Soul and Maka)_**

Soon lights were flashing on and off really fast on us as the music began to play. It was Soul's turn to go up first and sing.

**I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from your arms**

Soon the music began to play louder and I watched as Soul began to sing the song. I watched as he sang with passion and soul. Soon right on cue Soul walked up to the platform and extended his hand from behind the curtain and I grinned.

_It's getting harder to stay awake__  
__And my strength is fading fast__  
__You breathe into me at last_

I took his hand in mine and started to sing my part of the song as he pulled me onto stage. They crowd wildly for me as I sang my part and as Soul grinned to me as we walked down the platform together.

**_I'm awake I'm alive_  
Now I know what I believe inside  
_Now it's my time_  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here** _(right here)_, **right now** _(right now)_**  
**_I'll stand my ground and never back down__  
_**I know what I believe inside  
_I'm awake and I'm alive_**

Soon Soul and I began to sing and dance together on stage and as I looked back to my friends I smiled to them. This feeling was just so intense and incredible.

**I'm at war with the world cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what I can't be bought or sold**

_When my faith is getting weak__  
__And I feel like giving in__  
__You breathe into me again_

As we continued to sing the crowd kept getting louder and louder for us as we performed. It's been a while since we had a concert, but now we're coming back strong for our fans.

**_I'm awake I'm alive__  
_Now I know what I believe inside  
_Now it's my time__  
_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here** _(right here)_, **right now** _(right now)_**  
**_I'll stand my ground and never back down__  
_**I know what I believe inside  
_I'm awake and I'm alive_**

**Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up**

**In the dark  
_I can feel you in my sleep__  
__In your arms I feel you breathe into me_  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
_Forever I will live for you_**

As we sang I could feel the music and it's energy flowing through me. It was really good to be back on stage. I started to sing even more with my heart now.

**_I'm awake I'm alive_  
Now I know what I believe inside  
_Now it's my time__  
_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here** _(right here),_ **right now** _(right now)_**  
**_I'll stand my ground and never back down__  
_**I know what I believe inside  
_I'm awake and I'm alive__  
_  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up**

Once the song ended Soul waved to the crowd as he excited on stage and someone else came on stage and I could hear all the girls screaming already from his presence as he waved to them.

"Please welcome ladies and gentlemen Foxes!" I shouted and they screamed.

He walked over to me and gave a quick hug before looking to the crowd and waving to them. He quickly grabbed his mic as we got into position and spoke.

"Great to be here guys, now let's get this party started!" He shouted.

**(You and I sung by ****Luke Edgemon and Monique Abbadie(The Voice): Bold-Foxes and **_Italic-Maka)_

**It's been a long time since I came around  
Been a long time but I'm back in town  
This time I'm not leaving without you**

As the music began to play, Foxes went up first and I realized it's been a long time, since I last sang with him and man was he good! Brings back memories of when we did that music video together.

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh  
I'd give anything again to be your baby doll  
This time I'm not leaving without you_

It was my turn now to sing and I sang it all I had and the crowd loved us and we really began to enjoy ourselves being on stage together again.

_**He said, sit back down**_ _where you belong  
In the corner of my bar with your high heels on  
__**Sit back down**_ **on the couch where we made love the first time  
And you said to me**

_**Somethin',**_ _somethin' about this place_  
_Somethin',_ **somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face**  
_**Somethin',**_ _somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy_  
_Yeah something about,_ _**baby, you and I**_

As we both sang we gave it more heart and soul and the crowd just loved it and I could hear the girls squealing for Foxes. Not bad for them now that's he's engaged and about to married within a couple of weeks.

**Hey!**

_You and I, yeah, you and I_  
**(Yeah, yeah!)**

_I'd rather die  
Without you and I!_

**You and I, Oh, you and I  
I rather die  
Without you and I**

_It's been a long time since I came around  
_**Been a long time but I'm back in town  
**_And this time I'm not leaving_ _**without you**_

As the song grew closer to the end, we started to slowly walk up to each other as we sang the last verse. We were so close now with our faces only inches away as the lights began to fade. Then we smiled to each other and faced the crowd as they cheered. We then cleared off stage as I got ready for the next song. For this song now we have another special guest that will be performing with me once again. This time I wore a beautiful pure white strapless dress that was long and a little puffy. I wore now angelic make-up and had my hair in a side bun with two long strands of hair on the side of my face.

As I exited the dressing room, I saw all eyes go on me and I began to blush madly. I felt someone's arm snake around my waist and I turned to see a grinning Soul and I smiled.

"You look very beautiful in that outfit." He whispered and I grinned giving him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing Melody out of Azusa's hands.

I watched as she giggled in my arms as I cradled her. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned and smiled to them and greeted them warmly as they smiled to me.

"Aaron Mina! I'm so glad you guys could make it!" I exclaimed and they smiled and turned their attention to Melody.

I smiled and handed Melody to Mina who began to make Melody giggle along with Aaron. Melody really loved the attention. Soon Mina handed her back to me and I cradled her in my arms again.

"Are you ready to show the world this beautiful baby?" Mina asked and I nodded.

"Let's give them a performance of a life time then." Aaron replied.

I nodded and quickly handed the baby to Mina and went on stage to announce the very speical guests.

"Alright everyone we've got two special guests tonight so please welcome Civil Wars and my daughter Melody!" I shouted and the crowd went louder than ever before as Aaron and Mina walked on stage and together with Melody.

Mina quickly handed Melody to me before she got into position with Aaron as he set up his guitar and sat on the tall stool next to Mina. Then I took my seat as well with Melody in my arms as Mina adjusted our mics. Soul to my surprisingly came out and pulled another tall stool and sat next to me and I smiled. He really loves his little girl and me.

"This next song is for my darling daughter Melody." I spoke.

"This one's for you little baby girl." Aaron said.

(Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift: Bold-Maka, _Bold Italic-Maka and Mina__, _Bold Underline-Maka and Aaron, and _Italic Underline-Mina and Aaron_)

Aaron soon began to strum his guitar and a beautiful and sweet melody began to play as I got ready to sing to my beautiful daughter.

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

As I sang I saw Aaron and Mina stare at me then to the baby. I turned to Soul who was smiling as his eyes were locked on mine then to Melody. I felt his arm on my back as he rubbed it a little.

**_Just close your eyes__  
_The sun is going down  
_You'll be alright__  
_No one can hurt you now  
_Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and_ sound**

Soon Mina joined it right on cue. I smiled to her as I continued to sing as she smiled back. I then looked at my baby as she was smiling and laughing softly to the song.

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone**

Soon Aaron joined to and began to sing and I smiled to him as well as I continued to sing with everyone. Then I noticed little Melody slowly on and off closing her eyes. Someone must be really tired . . .

**_Just close your eyes__  
_The sun is going down  
_You'll be alright_  
No one can hurt you now  
_Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound_**

**Oooh, Oooh,** _Oooh_, _Oooh__  
_**Oooh, Oooh,** _Oooh_, _Oooh_**  
La La**_(La La)_**  
La La**_(La La)_**  
Oooh, Oooh,** _Oooh, Oooh_**  
Oooh, Oooh**_**,** __Oooh, Oooh_**  
****_La La_**_ (La La)_

As we sang together it felt so different from when I sang with other people. It was more relaxing with them and we sang in perfect harmony together. Soon little baby Melody drifted asleep.

**Just close your eyes  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,__  
__You and I'll be safe and_ sound...**

**_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_. **

**_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_.**

**_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_.**

Once I finished singing my eyes stayed locked on Melody as I watched her sleeping face and thought how cute she was. The crowd cheered loudly and thankfully for us Melody was a heavy sleeper like her father. Soon we exited stage and quickly changed again for the next song. I looked to Azusa and saw her cradling Melody as she slept and then I turned to Soul as we both headed on stage and got ready to sing right away.

**(Waiting For a Girl Like You (Extended) from Rock Of Ages: Bod-Soul, _Italic-Maka, and __Bold Italic-Soul and Maka)_**

As we got to positions on stage the lights went out slowly and the music began to play softly in the background as everyone was now quiet.

**So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find,  
I only know it's a matter of time When you love someone,  
when you love someone**

A spot light slowly hit Soul as he started to sing his verse of the song. He was looking in my general direction as he sang and I saw a smile on his face as he sang and I could hear some girls squealing over him. He slowly began to walk a little closer toward me, but stopped at a good distance.

_It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too__  
_**Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong_  
_**_This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I wanna be sure_

A spot light now slowly shined on me as I began to sing looking at Soul and smiling to him as he grinned to me. I slowly walked to him as he sang his part still staying where he was. Then I stopped a good distance from him and sang my part as I placed my hand on my heart as if I was unsure.

**I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, a love that will survive  
**_I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive__  
_**Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
_Won't you come into my life?_**

Soul began to sing again to me and I felt my heart beating fast as he continued to look at me and no one else. I felt myself smiling widely at him, and then I began to sing to him as he smiled at me. Then he began to sing again walking closer to me and then I started to walk toward him, until we both were face to face and we both sang together smiling. This really brings back memories of us.

_You're so good . . ._

_When we made love it's understood_

_It's more than a touch . . ._

_It's a word we say_

_Only in dreams could I be this way . . ._

_When you love someone . . ._

_Yeah . . ._

Suddenly the music began to change and I walked away from Soul, for the next part I had to do. I walked to the stair platforms where there was a poll. I took my jacket off as the music got sexier and the crowd went wild including the guys as I began to dance around the poll sexy like as I held the poll and tilled my head back. As I started to dance around the poll again, I saw staring at me shocked and yet grinning at me, as I grinned back to him. He started to walk closer to me and as I walked over to him and he grabbed me and dipped me as I sang my part. As I sang to him I slowly stood straight back up still staring at him. I than touched my body sexy like and saw Soul looked turned on and I smiled.

**Really love . . . Some . . . one . . .**

**Now I know it's right . . .**

**From when the moment I wake up**

**Till deep in the night**

He jokingly sang his part like he was and actually is turned on as I placed my hand on his shoulder and walked behind him as he sang. I slowly went back down the stair platforms as Soul continued to sing. I tuned back to him and as we stared into each other's eyes.

_There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be than holding you tenderly_

**_I've been waiting for a girl/boy like you to come into my life__  
__I've been waiting for a girl/boy like you, a love that will survive__  
__I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive__  
__Yeah, waiting for a girl/boy like you to come into my life_**

As I sang my last solo part Soul came walking toward me, until we were faced to face staring at each other. As we both sang now Soul offered me his hand and I slowly took it as the crowd cheered for us loudly. We slowly began to dance a little as we sang to each other, until the song ended and we were so close to each other. Soon the crowd screamed and clapped for us and we turned to them. I exited stage now as Soul stayed on and got ready for the next song.

"Ok guys now let's change things up a bit! I heard there were a lot of people from Japan here tonight so these next songs for out to all of you!" Soul shouted and crowd screamed.

(C No Binetsu by Aucifer (For the record my Favorite Japanese rock band! They have an anime show too called Kaikan Phrase go check it out!)

Once the band began to play I smiled as they began to play. I think these next songs really made the band and Soul stood out in Japan.

**Sunrise... mado be ni tatsu Kimi wa obuje  
Furetara Sen no namida ni kawaru  
Sunset... koori no tsuki tokasu you ni  
Yami ni raitaa kazashita Lonely Venus**

_(Sunrise… You stand on the windowsill.__  
__When touched, you turn into one thousand tears.__  
__Sunset… As if to melt the icy moon…__  
__…You are a lonely Venus, pointing a lighter to the darkness.)_

In my head I began to translate the lyrics into English once again and as I thought of the words and how they captivated me. . .

**Kimi ga iru no wa Kanashimi no jeiru  
Dare mo Sukuu koto wa dekinai keredo**

_(Where you live is a jail of sadness.__  
__And no one can free you from there, but…)_

**Furueru Cherry  
Sotto Kiss shite Nemurasete ageru  
Yoru wo suberu Toiki wa Fairy Dance  
Itooshiki Cherry  
Mawaru hoshi kara Furi otosareteku  
Kimi no yume wo mamoreru nara... dakitomeyou**

_(Trembling Cherry__  
__I will softly kiss you and let you sleep.__  
__The breaths that slide along the night are a fairy dance__  
__Beloved Cherry__  
__You begin to fall from this whirling planet.__  
__But if I can protect your dreams…__  
__Then I will catch you.)_

I listen more to the music and Soul singing, it felt so different from before . . . The song it's self was like a poem and it was just speaking to me . . .

**Midnight... kioku ga yobu Caanibaru wa  
Kimi wo shibaru feiku sa Lonely Circus**

_(Midnight... the carnival that your memory brings up…__  
__…is a fake lonely circus that holds you captive.)_

**Hito wa Jibun ga omotteru yori mo  
Zutto Koware yasui ikimono dakara**

_(That is because people are…__  
__…much more fragile than they realize.)_

I never felt this strong feeling as they played. It was so different from when they play their other songs in English . . . It's like the music was speaking to me and making me feel all these emotions in side.

**Mayoeru Cherry  
Himitsu no nami ni Sarawarete shimae  
Kami ni hikaru Shizuku wa Fairy Stone  
Itooshiki Cherry  
Yowasa mo miseta Kokoro no nuudo ga  
Utsukushikute mabushii kara... me wo fuseta yo**

_(Distressed Cherry__  
__I hope the secret waves take you far away.__  
__The waterfall that shines in your hair are fairy stones__  
__Beloved Cherry__  
__The nude portrait I saw of your weak heart…__  
__…was so beautiful and brilliant...__  
__…that I turned my eyes away.)_

**Moshimo hebun ni Hi wo hanateta nara  
Moete hai ni naru sa unmei sae mo**

_(If up at Heaven,__  
__Blazes of fire fall,__  
__Then burn on.__  
__Turn everything to ash. Even fate.)_

I place my hand on my heart and realized it was beating wildly. This was just incredible . . .! I looked to the crowd who started to feel what I feel and it was just amazing. I watched as Soul and the band played and I think they were surprised themselves once again.

**Furueru Cherry  
Sotto Kiss shite Nemurasete ageru  
Yoru wo suberu Toiki wa Fairy Dance  
Itooshiki Cherry  
Mawaru hoshi kara Furi otosareteku  
Kimi no yume wo mamoreru nara... dakitomeyou**

_(__Trembling Cherry__  
__I will softly kiss you and let you sleep.__  
__The breaths that slide along the night are a fairy dance__  
__Beloved Cherry__  
__You begin to fall from this whirling planet.__  
__But if I can protect your dreams…__  
__Then I will catch you.)_

As the song was ending Soul turned to me grinning and I smiled back to him and cheering for them. Soul and the band then quickly got ready for another song.

**(Datenshi BLUE by Aucifer)**

I heard the music begin to play and my heart started to race again just like before. This feeling really just was incredible.

**Kire ta tenshi to akuma no  
Half nanda ne ore-tachi  
Tsumi no daiya wo shabutta  
Hysteric na kuchibiru de**

(We are all half angel and half devil.  
With our hysteric lips, drenched in diamonds of sin…)

**Nakushita yume wo  
Sagasu you na kiss**

**Tejou hazushite hoshikerya  
Hip mawashite nedare yo  
Knife ni utsuru omae ga  
Jelly mitai ni torokeru**

_(…We kiss as if searching for our lost dreams.__  
__If you want me to undo your chains, then wiggle your hips and beg me.__  
__Your reflection in the knife melts away like jello.)_

**Nageki no poem  
Tsudzuri nagara baby! ready for dance?**

_(While spelling poems of grief…__  
__Baby! Ready for dance?)_

As Soul began to sing again, I could still feel the feeling from last time as he sang. It was like the lyrics or poem of this song was really getting to me and I felt so strange again.

**Tsubasa no ato ga kasuka ni hikaru  
Dakishimeau tabi  
Namida wo himeta sono hitomi wa  
Blue...blue...datenshi blue  
Sou kodoku ni kogoeta iro sa**

_(The remains of the wings glimmer faintly,__  
__Whenever we embrace.__  
__Your eyes, soaked in tears, are…__  
__BLUE... BLUE... fallen angel BLUE__  
__Yeah, they're the color of frozen loneliness.)_

As he began to sing the chorus I could hear the crowd going totally go wild for him. I looked back to my friends as they smiled and watching Soul play along with the band.

**Douse kanashii mirai sa  
Ore ni go-doru de urina yo  
Daiji na mono ga nanda ka  
Jesus datte wakaranai**

_(Your future will only bring sadness anyway, so sell it to me for $5.__  
__Not even Jesus Christ knows what is really precious.)_

**Hi no kioku to baby! ready for dance?  
Baby! baby! give me a chance...**

_(With memories of fire, Baby! Ready for dance?__  
__Baby! Baby! Give me a chance...)_

As he sang I noticed how he was grinning and winking to the crowd and how they just loved him. I cheered for him as well as he continued to sing. He turned and noticed me cheering and smiled.

**Tsubasa no ato ga kasuka ni hikaru  
Dakishimeau tabi  
Horobita hazu no rakuen ga ima  
Koko ni wa aru no sa  
Furimukanai de yami wa itsumo  
Blue...blue...datenshi blue  
Aa kodoku ni yarare chimau ze**

**...yarareru mae ni  
Ai ni tobikome...**

(_The remains of the wings glimmer faintly,__  
__Whenever we embrace.__  
__Eden, which was supposed to have been destroyed,__  
__Has been here all along.__  
__Don't look back. The darkness is always…__  
__BLUE... BLUE... fallen angel BLUE__  
__Ah, this loneliness is killing me!__  
__...Before I'm killed, I'll dive into love...)_

As the song ended I quickly went to the dressing room to change again and came back out and headed on stage where I was greeted by the fans once again.

(Again by Yui)

The music began to play and I felt myself feeling the beat of the music and letting all my emotions run wild as I begin to song.

**Yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu na no ni  
Magarikunetta hosoimichi hito ni tsumazuku**

_(I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams,__  
__Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road.)_

As I sang I gave a determination stare to the crowd who cheered for me as I sang and stared at all of them

**Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wake ja nai no nakushite kita sora wo sagashiteru  
Wakatte kuremasu you ni gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo**

_(It's not like I want to go back to the way things were back then,__  
__I'm just searching for the sky I've lost.__  
__I hope you understand.__  
__Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim.)_

I began to sing softly, but then gradually started to get louder and so did the crowd as I sang.

**Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo zutto kurushiku seotteku n da  
Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni  
Dare wo matteru no?  
Shiroi NOOTO ni tsuzutta you ni  
Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo  
Nani kara nogaretai n da  
Genjitsutte yatsu ka?**

_(Sins don't end with tears,__  
__You have to carry the pain forever.__  
__who am I waiting for in this maze with no exit in sight?__  
__a blank notebook.__  
__make me want to release my feelings more and more__  
__What do I want to escape from?__  
__... is it reality?)_

**Kanaeru tame ni ikiteru n datte  
Wasurechai usou na yoru no mannaka  
Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
Mada jinsei nagai desho natsukashiku naru  
Konna itami mo kankei jan**

_(Makes me want to scream that we live on do u hear me? I can't play it safe no more ... I've got nowhere to go home to.__  
__There's still so much in life to remove this feeling.__  
__(I'm on the way)__  
__I even welcome this pain__  
__for the things I miss)_

I began to sing louder and faster and began to move my body with the beat of the music each time and the crowd went wild. I even looked back to a grinning Soul. I began to walk around stage and even shook some hands with the crowd again like before . . .

**Ayamara nakucha ikenai yo ne aa gomen ne  
Umaku ienakute shinpai kaketa mama datta ne**

_(I have to apologize for this. Ah, I'm sorry.__  
__I can't say it well. I'm just causing worry.)_

**Ano hi kakaeta zenbu ashita kakaeru zenbu  
Junbann tsuketari wa shinai kara  
Wakatte kuremasu you ni sotto me wo tojita n da  
Mitakunai mono made mienda mon**

_(Everything that I embraced that day. Everything that I will embrace tomorrow__  
__I will not arrange them in any order.__  
__I hope you understand. I closed my eyes__  
__but I could still see things I do not want to see.)_

I never felt more a live then this moment actually singing again and feeling happy and carefree. I loved being on stage and I loved being with my friends. It really does feel like I'm in Japan again singing this same song.

**Iranai uwasa ni chotto hajimete kiku hatsugen docchi  
Mukai attara tomodachi datte  
Uso wa yamete ne**

**Fukai HAATO ga iradatsu you ni karada n naka moete iru n da  
Hontou wa kitai shiten no  
Genjitsutte yatsu ka**

_(From the useless rumors, which one was it that i heard first?__  
__"Face it and you will be friends"__  
__Don't tell lies like these.__  
__My heart being agitated from deep inside,__  
__a burning sensation runs through my body.__  
__Actually I'm expecting something__  
__from this thing called "reality".)_

**Kanaeru tame ni ikiteru n datte  
Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka?  
Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenai kara  
Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru  
Dakara tsuyoku naritai susumu tame ni  
Teki mo mikata mo kankei jan**

_(It makes me want to scream that we're alive__  
__For things to come true. Can you hear me?__  
__I can't put up with playing it safe.__  
__... I've got nowhere to go home to.__  
__I'm always grateful for kindness__  
__That's why I want to grow stronger,__  
__(I'm on the way)__  
__...to march on.__  
__I welcome friends and foes.)_

God the rush of this music was just incredible and it's something I never want to forget. I remember how I felt the day I sang this song. I had lost my reason for singing at the time, but it's because of this song I was able to sing again.

**Dou yatte tsugi no DOA akeru n ate kangaeteru  
Mou hikikaesenai monogatari hajimatteru n da  
Me wo samase me wo samase**

_(How do I open the next door? I'm thinking.__  
__I can't take back this story that has begun.__  
__Open your eyes.__  
__Open your eyes.)_

**Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
Mada jinsei nagai desho?  
Yari nokoshiteru koto yari naoshite mitai kara  
Mou ichido yukou ka?**

_(I still have too long a life ahead__  
__to get rid of these feelings, right?__  
__I want to try doing over__  
__the things I've left undone__  
__Shall we go AGAIN?)_

**Kanaeru tame ni ikiteru n ate  
Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka?  
Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru  
Dakara tsuyoku naritai natsukashiku naru  
Konna itami mo kankei jan**

_(It makes me want to scream that we're alive__  
__For things to come true. Can you hear me?__  
__I can't put up with playing it safe.__  
__... I've got nowhere to go home to.__  
__I'm always grateful for kindness__  
__That's why I want to grow stronger,__  
__(I'm on the way)__  
__I even welcome this pain__  
__for the things I miss)_

Once this song ended the next song was already about to come on and I could hear the crowd already wanting more as I got ready to sing again once I finished changing into my other outfit. This song however, was a song that really meant a lot to me as it was a message to the person I love. As the music began to play I turned to see Soul staring at me and widen his eyes when he realized the song.

**(Eternal Snow by Changin' My Life)**

I noticed now fake snow was falling on stage and everyone looked excited by it. I smiled to the crowd as I grabbed the mic with both my hands and began to sing.

**Kimi wo suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kana?  
Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo**

_(I fell in love with you… just how long has it been since then?__  
__My feelings have only been getting stronger__  
__I wonder… have you realized how I feel?__  
__Even though I've never said a word…)_

**Yuki no you ni tada shizukani  
Furitsumori tsudzukete yuku**

_(It's like snowflakes drifting… gently…__  
__…continuing to pile up higher and higher)_

As I sang I realized how emotional this song really was and actually felt my heart aching a little inside for some reason as I sang. I guess it really got to me this song compare to the one's I sang before.

**Hold me tight, konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku nakatta yo  
I love you, namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba yokatta yo**

_(Hold me tight… if this is how it feels…__  
__The feeling of falling in love with someone…__  
__I never want to know this feeling__  
__I love you… I can't stop my tears from falling…__  
__In that case, then you…__  
__…should have never came into my life)_

As I sang the chorus part, I sang with all the emotions welling up inside me and decided to let them out. I could see the crowd using their cell phones or lights and waved it side to side.

**Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kana?  
Tameiki ga mado garasu kumoraseta**

_(I wonder… how long will I keep thinking about you?__  
__My breath is fogging up the window glass)_

**Yureru kokoro tomosu kyandoru de  
Ima tokashite yukenai kana?**

_(My trembling heart is… next to the lit candle…__  
__…and melting now. I wonder… will it survive?)_

**Hold me tight, oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai youni to  
I miss you, kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no kono mafuraa  
Konya mo hitori dakishimeru yo**

_(Hold me tight… so tight that I might break…__  
__…so that when we meet in the frigid gale of a blizzard…__  
__… I won't be cold anymore.__  
__I miss you… I think of you… so far away…__  
__with this hand-knit muffler…__  
__…I'm here alone, holding myself again tonight.)_

I realized it was hard to see through the crowd because of how dark it was, but thanks to the phones and lighters I could see everyone and saw some people even crying. Meaning my song was reaching to them.

**Eien ni furu yuki ga aru nara  
Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi kakuseru no kana?**

_(If the snow keeps on falling forever…__  
__…will it cover up my feelings for you?)_

**Hold me tight, konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku nakatta yo  
I love you, mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo**

_(Hold me tight… if this is how it feels…__  
__The feeling of falling in love with someone…__  
__I never want to know this feeling__  
__I love you… it's filling up my heart…__  
__I want to shout to the winter sky…__  
__I want to meet you right now.)_

**Hold me tight…**

**I love you…**

As the song gradually began to die down the crowd went wild. I waved to my fans and even smiled to them. Soon Soul came on stage next to me and gave a quick kiss to me on the cheek making everyone scream even louder at us, while I stood there blushing like an idiot. I looked up to him laughing and grinning and I smiled to that.

**(Eien wa Tada Ichibyou Kara by JUJU Ft. Jay'ed: Bold-Soul, **_Italic- Maka, and __**Bold Italic-Soul and Maka**_**)**

"Tonight will be the first night Maka and I have ever done a duet in a Japanese song we made, so please listen to our song!" Soul explained and crowd went wild and we looked at each other and smiled and waited for the music to play.

**"Gomen" sae mo iezu ni  
Fukigen na soburi shite  
Sono nakigao ni kanashimu koto mo  
Wasurete ita yo ne**

(The apology that remains unspoken

With a dreary presence

And a face that was grieving in tears

Those . . . I would never be able to forget)

As Soul went up first and sang his part, I could feel all the emotions he was putting into this verse as he sang to the crowd.

_"Kirai" to itta koto mo  
Furihanashita kono te mo  
Sono yasashisa ni narete shimatte  
Kizutsukete bakari de_

(The "Hate You" even though you said

Our hands already let go

But the warmth and affection we got used to

Now only hurt the wound)

It was my turn to sing now and I as I sang I put all my emotions to this verse to and sang with all my heart to the crowd as they cheered me on.

**Sukoshi hanareta kakudo kara  
Mireba onaji keshiki na no ni  
**_Chikai kara surechigau no ne  
__**Ima ai wo  
Shinjireba  
Tsuyoku nareru**_

(The same scenery;

It was to be looked at from afar

Would be much different when we come a

Little closer

At this moment, love

If we believe in it, will become a lot stronger)

_**Arifureta hibi no naka  
Nando mo butsukari atta  
**_**Soredemo mukiatte kita no wa  
Tokubetsu na hito dakara**

(During the passing days

Many times there will be conflicts

Yet I only have my mind set on

That special person)

As Soul and I both sang, we looked at each other as we sang this verse and put soul and passion into the song to make it more alive. This song had so many emotions and we had to express them all.

**Yuzurenai to omotteta  
Kenka shita riyuu sae  
Ushinau kurai nara oreru kara  
Soba ni ite hoshii**

(I thought it was impossible for us to part

Even though the lights

Thought if we lost each other, everything would shatter into pieces

I only yearned to be next to you)

**Sukoshi dake kidzuita koto wa  
Puraido yori mamoritai mono  
**_Motto sunao ni nareta nara  
__**Me no mae no  
Guuzen ga  
Kiseki ni kawaru**_

(There's one thing I care of

The thing I would protect more than my pride

When I become more sincere

In front of our eyes, coincidentally,

A miracle happens)

_**Kurikaesu hibi no naka  
Nando mo hitotsu ni naru  
**_**Ima subete ga mitasenai no wa  
Futari no ai tsudzuku kara**

(The reminiscences of our old days comes rushing back**  
**When two become one

Right now, there's nothing can measure

The love between us)

This song we made together really just talked about the struggles we went through and how we overcame them, because our love was just strong enough. We stared into each other's intensely as we continued to sing our hearts out.

**Ima sugu ni dakishimerareru nara  
**_Sono ude ni tsutsumareta nara  
_**Itsumademo hanashitaku wa nai  
**_Aishite  
_**Aishita  
**_**Futari de  
Ikutsu mo  
Yoru wo koete**_

(This moment if I could embrace her

If I was wrapped in his arms

I would never ever let go

Love me

I've been loving you

Two of us

We will survive through this night)

Soul and I were now staring at each other as we sang and were grinning to each other. This song was not only about for us, but for our fans as well as they cheered us on.

_Kurikaesu hibi no naka  
_**Futari ga hitotsu ni naru**

(The reminiscences of our old days comes rushing back

When two become one)

_**Arifureta hibi no naka  
Futari de kasanete kita  
Jikan wa tada no ichibyou kara  
Eien he no hajimari  
**_**Eien he no hajimari sa**

(Our passing days, two of us

With the time we have been through

Only one more second

Until the everlasting begins

It's the start of eternity)

As Son and I wrapped up the song we were now super close with our lips only a few inches away, but we both just smiled and looked to the crowd that cheered for us.

"That was our first duet Japanese song and we are so glad you guys loves it! Now I'll let Soul take over now as I get ready for the next song!" I shouted and they screamed.

I waved good-bye and went off stage as it was Soul's turn again to sing. He looked back to the band and nodded to them to cue the next song. He then looked at me and winked as I gave a thumb's up to him and got ready and changed into my next outfit. I heard a melody began to play as I exited the dressing room.

**(Dakishimeru Hoka Ni by Aucifer)**

I noticed Soul sitting in front of the piano and not playing a beautiful melody that brought back memories of Japan.

**Nemuru kimi no madogoshi ni sora ga  
Yaseta tsuki o asa yake ni tokasu**

_(I went to your window while you slept, there I saw the sky_

_It absorbed the tiny moon at dawn)_

As he sang this verse I felt my heart beating again as he sang those beautiful and captivating words.

**Riyuu mo naku toki ha nagare  
Kimi hitori o otona ni suru yo**

_(Without realizing, time flows away_

_I'll make you into a woman)_

My eyes widen as he said this verse I looked to him and noticed her was actually looking at me to my surprise. He did this just like last time and he still had the ability to make me feeling this way.

**Hareta shuumatsu ha umi made aruite  
Arashi no yoru ni ha BEDDO de jareatta ne**

_(During the weekend we walked up to the sea_

_And the stormy night we had fun in bed)_

**Yume no kakera sae sagasenai boku ga  
Kimi no tame ni ima nani ga dekirundarou?  
...dakishimeru hoka ni**

_(I can't even find the trails of my dreams . . ._

_What else can I do now?_

_Except to hold you . . .)_

As he continued to sing he looked only at m. I saw the seriousness in his eyes and I wanted to avoid them, but I just couldn't.

**Natsu no koi ni yakedo shita mune ha  
Fuyu no mae ni yasashisa o nedaru**

_(My breast is marked by the fire of the summer love_

_Now I'm begging for the caresses to begin during the winter)_

**Ara kezuri na ai ha itsumo  
Kimi no egao yuuutsu ni suru yo**

_(The rough love that always_

_Makes your smile stained by sadness)._

He began to look back at the crowd now, but would glance at me every so often. I smiled to him and cheered him on along with my friends.

**Deai no binetsu futari ha kagayaki  
Kiss o bara maite hoshikuzu atsumeta ne  
Mahou ga togirete odorenai boku ha  
Kimi no tame ni ima nani ga dekirundarou?  
...dakishimeru hoka ni**

_(The fever we get because we both shine so brightly_

_Kissing together we went to the land of the stars_

_Once the music ended, I couldn't dance_

_What else could I do?_

_Except to hold you . . .)_

As the song was ending I listened to the words he sang and it reminded me of the night we fell asleep watching the stars in the tour bus. I was so happy then with him . . . and I still am. I really love him . . . Soon he came off stage and saw me and smiled to me.

"Where's Melody now?" He asked.

"With Azusa . . . She'll be fine they should be in the dressing room, but Azusa said they'll be out it a second." I replied and right on cue she came out.

I quickly gave a kiss to Soul before walking out on stage and heading for to the piano and sitting in front of it. I looked to my band members and smiled and soon we began to play.

(Sayonara no Natsu by Aoi Teshima)

I began play the piano swiftly and then looked to the crowd and smiled before I began to sing.

**Hikaru umi ni kasumu funewha  
Sayonara no kiteki nokoshimasu  
Yurui saka o orite yukeba  
Natsu iro no kaze ni aeru kashira  
Watashi no ai sore wa merodī  
Takaku hikuku utau no**

_(A ship veiled in the shining sea__  
__leaves behind the steam of good-bye__  
__If I went down that loose hill,__  
__would I meet the summer coloured wind__  
__My love is a melody__  
__which I sing high and low)_

**Watashi no ai sore wa kamome  
Takaku hikuku tobu no  
Yuuhi no naka yonde mitara  
Yasashii anata ni aeru kashira**

_(My love is a seagull__  
__that flies high and low__  
__If I tried to call out in the sunset,__  
__I wonder if I'd encounter the gentle you)_

As I began to sing now I sang softly and then slowly getting a little louder. I would close my eyes and just picture my family and I spending time together and just at peace. I smile to that thought as I continue to sing.

**Dare ka ga hiku piano no oto  
Uminari mitai ni kikoemasu  
Osoi gogo o yuki kau hito  
Natsu iro no yume o hakobu kashira  
Watashi no ai sore wa daiarī  
Hibi no pēji tsuzuru no**

_(The sound of a piano that somebody plays__  
__very much resembles the rumbling of the sea__  
__Do the people who come and go late in the afternoon__  
__carry a summer coloured dream too?__  
__My love is a diary__  
__that spells the pages of my life)_

**Watashi no ai sore wa kobune  
Sora no umi o yuku no  
Yuuhi no naka furikaereba  
Anata wa watashi o sagasu kashira**

_(My love is a boat__  
__that goes throughout the empty sea__  
__If I looked back in the sunset,__  
__I wonder if you'd be looking for me)_

The music was just beautiful and it just gave a nostalgic feeling. I turned to see soul holding a sleeping Melody and to that I smiled as I continued to sing and see the crowd with their lighters or phones and swaying it in the air.

**Sanpomichi ni yureru kigi wa  
Sayonara no kage o otoshimasu  
Furui chaperu kazami no tori  
Natsu iro no machi wa mieru kashira**

**Kinou no ai sore wa namida  
Yagate kawaki kieru no**

_(On the promenade shaking trees__  
__cast shadows of good-bye__  
__Can the old chapel and chicken weather vane__  
__be seen in the summer coloured town__  
__Yesterday's love is nothing more but tears__  
__they will soon dry out and disappear)_

**Ashita no ai sore wa rufuran  
Owari no nai kotoba  
Yuuhi no naka meguriaeba  
Anata wa watashi o daku kashira**

_(Tomorrow's love is a mere refrain -__  
__words that have no end__  
__If we met by chance in the sunset,__  
__I wonder if you'd embrace me.)_

Once the song ended everyone clapped for me and cheer as I exited stage and got changed once again. Then I took Melody from Soul and held her as he laid a kiss on her and then me before walking on stage. I watched as he got into position and got ready to sing. Then Azusa came and took her from me, but still stood by me so Melody would be close to me.

**(Tokyo Illusion by Aucifer)**

I listened as the music began to play and the crowd screaming Soul Eater and I was very happy to see that as Soul got ready to sing again.

**Uso ni mamireta  
sekai wa ima yuki no naka  
reido no Kiss mo  
moeru you ni atsui no ga  
bokura no shinjitsu**

_(This world, stained by lies __  
__is now covered in snow. __  
__Even our absolute zero kiss __  
__burns with a fiery heat as __  
__this is our reality.)_

**TOKYO ONE NIGHT ILLUSION  
[PURACHINA] no yami ni ukabu  
matenrou ni kakenoboru'nda  
kanashii mirai kakikaenagara  
taiyou ga yume wo tokaseba  
yogoreta machi ni modoru kedo  
ai wa furitsuzukeru**

_(Tokyo One Night Illusion __  
__Floating in a platinum darkness. __  
__Running up skyscrapers __  
__as we rewrite our tragic futures. __  
__If the sun melts our dreams __  
__we'll return to that sinful city but __  
__our love continues to rain down.)_

As Soul sang I felt the music flow within me and I couldn't help, but cheer and smile for him and the band as they all performed together.

**Itami no naka de  
shinji aeru [JENEREESHON]  
otona-tachi ni wa  
imi fumei na angou de  
hikari wo sasayaku**

_(This generation keeps believing __  
__even through their pain. __  
__Using a password __  
__not understood by adults __  
__we whisper about the light.)_

**TOKYO ONE NIGHT ILLUSION  
shiroi yuki no hana ga saku  
[TAAMINARU] de dakishimeru'nda  
kodoku no BUS wo miokuru tame ni  
mukidashi no REAL wa itsumo  
tsunaida tewohiki saku kedo  
ai wa furitsuzukeru**

_(Tokyo One Night Illusion __  
__A flower of pure white snow blooms. __  
__We embrace at a terminal __  
__to see off a lone bus. __  
__Tactless reality will always try to __  
__tear our hands apart but __  
__our love continues to rain down.)_

I watched as Soul sang to the crowd and grinning to them. I never really thought about it, but Soul must really love being on stage like this. He must really love it.

**(Crystal of Love) kono sekai de  
(Shining of love) omae dake wo kanjite  
(Crystal of love) toki wo tomete ima  
(Shining of love) ai ga mune ni furitsumoru kara...**

_(Crystal of love) In this entire world __  
__(Shining of love) You're the only one I feel for __  
__(Crystal of love) Stop time now __  
__(Shining of love) because love is piling up in my heart...)_

**Bokura wa konya mezamete  
hikari wo sasayaku**

_(Tonight we awaken __  
__and whisper about the light.)_

I watched as he sang with passion and soul into the song and I felt like his singing was really getting through me to the heart. I place my hand on my heart and felt it beating like crazy.

**TOKYO ONE NIGHT ILLUSION  
[PURACHINA] no yami ni ukabu  
matenrou ni kakenoboru'nda  
kanashii mirai kakikaenagara  
taiyou ga yume wo tokaseba  
yogoreta machi ni modoru kedo  
ai wa furitsuzukeru**

_(Tokyo One Night Illusion __  
__Floating in a platinum darkness. __  
__Running up skyscrapers __  
__as we rewrite our tragic futures. __  
__If the sun melts our dreams __  
__we'll return to that sinful city but __  
__our love continues to rain down.)_

**[TAAMINARU] de dakishimeru'nda  
kodoku no BUS ni wa mou noranai  
mukidashi no REAL wa itsumo  
tsunaida tewohiki saku keredo  
...ai wa hikaru**

_(We embrace at a terminal __  
__to see off a lone bus. __  
__Tactless reality will always try to __  
__tear our hands apart but __  
__...our love shines.)_

Once the song ended he walked off stage and got ready for the next song that would be our second to last song before we end tonight's concert. I entered the stage now and still saw an energetic crowd. I got into position now and waited for the lights to hit me.

**(Papermoon by Tommy heavenly6(To Gotenksluver I actually had planned to use this song, but I'm actually glad you suggested it because now I'll definitely use it! So thanks!)**

The music began to start and I began to play along with the band on my guitar and I could already hear the crowd cheering.

**I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow  
iki wo hisomete matteiru Deadly Night  
Don't scary majou ga egaita KABOCHA no basha mo  
sono me ni utsuseru kara**

_(I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow__  
__and hold my breath because what's waiting is a Deadly Night.__  
__Don't scary, the witch just drew a pumpkin carriage and__  
__is only reflected in your eyes.)_

As I began to sing I started to feel like before again . . . I started to pour all my emotions to the song to create a better effect and it seemed to work as the crowd grew louder as I sang.

**See you in your dreams Yeah Baby  
kowai yume dato shitemo**

_(See you in your dreams. Yeah Baby,__  
__Even if they are nightmares.)_

**Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki  
kasaritsuketa Black Paper Moon  
shinjitekureta nara When you're lost here I am  
Forever with your soul  
miagereba kagayaku tsuki no you ni**

_(Fairy Blue, for you, I shatter the stars__  
__and use them to adorn the Black Paper Moon.__  
__Because you believed in me, when you're lost, here I am__  
__Forever with your soul.__  
__If I look up, you shine like the moon.)_

I now began to feel the music change a little as I sang and played and I began to sing louder and more powerful. It's like the music exploded and we just all sounded amazing.

**amai shinku no JAMU mo  
otoshita KA-DO ni ukabi agaru moji  
Your Destiny kimi ga nozomeba donna sekai mo  
sono te ni tsukameru kara**

_(The sweet Crimson Jam__  
__that fell in the card raised the spell.__  
__Your Destiny, if you wish for it, no matter the world,__  
__you can grasp it with those hands.)_

I never felt this way while playing and singing, but boy was I amazed to hear the crowd loving it more than I do and I was glad . . .

**madowasarenai de  
dare ni mo kowasenai**

_(Don't be confused,__  
__don't let anyone shatter it.)_

**Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu eien  
sakende kureta nara I will find you, My dear  
doko ni ite mo  
karamitsuku jubaku wo tokihanatte**

_(Fairy Blue you gave me proof to live, a bond called eternity.__  
__If you call for me, I will find you, My Dear,__  
__No matter where you are,__  
__I'll release you from your curse.)_

I turned to Soul and was grinning. He smiled to me and started cheering me on just like my other friends.

**dare mo shinjirarenakute hikutsu ni naru toki mo aru  
soredemo kimi no kotoba ha itsudemo mune ni hibiiteru**

_(I didn't want to believe in anyone, there was a time I was mean,__  
__but even so, your words have always resounded in my heart.)_

**Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki kazaritsuketa mejirushi  
yume wo miushinatte mayotta toki  
miagete hoshii**

_(Fairy Blue, for you, I shatter the stars and adorn the signs.__  
__When you lose sight of your dreams and get confused,__  
__please raise your head.)_

The music began to change and I began to sing with all my heart and I could feel all my emotions running through me giving me strength . . .

**Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu shinrai**

_(Fairy Blue you gave me proof to live, a bond called confidence.)_

**kimi ha hitori janai  
When you're lost here I am  
Forever with your soul  
tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara**

_(You aren't alone,__  
__When you're lost here I am__  
__Forever with your soul__  
__because you finally trust in me!)_

I played the last note and it was all over and the crowd screamed, cheered, and clapped loud as ever. I then along with the band walked off stage to change outfits once again. As we all walked on stage together the crowd screamed our names and began to chanting Soul Eater. I picked up my guitar and sat on the tall stool next to the piano where Soul would be sitting and looked over to him as he got ready into position. I looked to everyone who nodded.

**(Bring Me the Night by Sam Tsui & Kina Grannis: Bold-Soul, _Italic-Maka, __and Bold Italic-Soul and Maka.)_**

Soon Soul began to play the piano swiftly and began to sing as the spot light shined only on him.

**Measuring days in the spaces between our goodbyes  
Learning to wait through the endless parade  
Of our same old see-you-next-time's  
But when I close my eyes, the miles melt away  
Like you're here in my arms at the end of the day**

As Soul began to sing, I noticed him glancing toward me as he sang. He grinned while he sang and then turned his attention to the crowd who started to shine their phones or lighters in the air.

**_So bring me the night, send out the stars__  
__Cause when I'm dreaming we don't seem so far__  
__Darken the sky, and light up the moon__  
__So that somehow you'll be here with me soon__  
__Bring me the night__  
__Bring me the night__  
__That brings me to you__  
__You_**

Soon I joined in with my guitar and began to sing along with him as the lights shined on me too now and I grinned to him as well. As we sang together we just let the music flow through us.

_Swear I don't know if the days are as slow as they seem__  
__Wondering when you'll be with me again and this__  
__Finally can be more than just a dream__  
__But when I close my eyes, I want only to stay__  
__Where the farthest you are is a heartbeat away_

It was now my turn for a solo part and I just let all my emotions wash over the song as I sang and let the music just guide me as I strummed the guitar. I would look over to Soul and saw him grinning toward me and then to the crowd.

**_So bring me the night, send out the stars__  
__Cause when I'm dreaming we don't seem so far__  
__Darken the sky, and light up the moon__  
__So that somehow you'll be here with me soon__  
__Bring me the night__  
__Bring me the night__  
_That brings me to you**

_And it's enough, _**_knowing you are calling to me__  
__While we're dreaming beneath the same moon__  
_All it takes is_ imagining you so that I can get through__  
__One more long and lonely day_**

**So bring the night, tell me it's near  
Give me the chance to pretend to you're here  
**_Darken the sky and light up the moon,__  
__Please bring it soon_

As Soul and I continued to sing we would glance at each other and smile to one another and then avert our eyes back to the crowd who continued to cheer for us.

**_So bring me the night, send out the stars__  
__Cause when I'm dreaming we don't seem so far__  
__Darken the sky, and light up the moon__  
__So that somehow you'll be here with me soon__  
__Bring me the night,__  
__Bring me the night,__  
__Bring me the night,__  
__Bring me the night__  
_**_**That brings me to you** _

Once the beautiful song was over. We headed backstage and went to the dressing rooms for one last time as we got ready to sing our last song. Now Mary and Foxes would join us in our last performance of the night. We all huddled in one big group and said a few words.

"This is the last performance of the night so let's make it our coolest performance ever." Soul said and we all nodded.

Soon the crowd began to chant our names and we knew it was time for us to head on stage. As we headed on stage we got ready into positions, the band started to play while I talked to the crowd.

"Sadly like all great things it must come to an end . . . This will be the last song for tonight and we hoped you've enjoyed tonight's performance! Tonight was probably the best concert we've ever done and we have you all to thank for that! So now let's wrap this concert up!" I shouted and the crowd shouted.

**(Don't Stop Believen' from Rock of Ages)**

_Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world__  
__She took the midnight train goin anywhere_

As I began to sing on top the high platform I looked to the crowd who already began to cheer loudly as the recognized the song and to that I smiled to them.

**Just a city boy, born and raised in south detroit  
He took the midnight train goin anywhere**

Soul began to sing to me as he slowly walked up to the platforms toward me. This felt like a dream right now . . . As he reached to my side I smiled and blushed to him. I walked away, but came back with an electric guitar and handed it to him just like last time. All those emotions from the last time I sang this song were still here and I could feel them flowing through me. I put my arms around him and kissed him as he kissed me back and the crowd began to cheer and squeal loudly.

**A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
_It goes on and on and on and on_**

Soul played the guitar now and began to sing. The crowd cheered for us as did our friends. He looked to me as I now stood beside him and began to sing with me.

**_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard__  
__Their shadows searching in the night__  
__Streetlight people, living just to find emotion__  
__Hiding, somewhere in the night_**

As we sang it felt all just perfect to me. We sang back to back now as Soul played the guitar. Then we looked at each other's eyes and I noticed his beautiful crimson eyes as he sang.

(Kid)

**Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time**

Kid got an electric gustier now and began to play and sing now.

(Foxes and _Black Star_)

**Some will win,** _some will lose_  
**_Some were born to sing the blues_**

(Mary)

**Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on**

Soon our friends began to join in and sang. Soul continued to play as we walked down the platforms and went toward them.

_(Soul and Maka)_

**_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard__  
__Their shadows searching in the night__  
__Streetlight people, living just to find emotion__  
__Hiding, somewhere in the night_**

Soul and I began to sing again to each other and we sang with all our hearts out. I sang with all my feelings and hoped they reached to everyone. I laid my hand on his shoulder as we both sang now.

**_(Everyone)_**

**_Dont stop believin__  
__Hold on to the feelin__  
__Streetlight people_**

**_Dont stop believin__  
__Hold on to the feelin__  
__Streetlight people_**

**_Dont stop believin__  
__Hold on to the feelin__  
__Streetlight people_**

**_Dont stop_**

As the song began to wrap up with the finishing chords, fireworks shot in the air and the crowd went crazy wild. Once the music stopped they clapped, screamed, cheered, squealed and etc. for us. We all began to hug each other and then gave our final bow to them.

"Thanks again for coming out tonight guys it's been one cool ride with all of you and we hope to see you guys next time!" I shouted in the mic and they cheered.

Suddenly I felt Soul's hand in mine now and I turned to him and we both smiled as we proceeded off the stage. I turned back to the crowd and smiled. This truly would be an unforgettable night . . . for all of us . . .

. . . . .

"This is what we exactly need after a long ass concert." Liz said laying on the blanket over the grass next to Kid.

"Yeah, but you've got to admit that concert was truly our best." Kid stated.

"HECK YEAH IT WAS! IT WAS BECAUSE YOU ALL HAD THE GREAT-!" Black Star shouted, until Tsubaki covered his mouth.

"Black Star be quiet or you'll wake the baby!" Tsubaki scolded.

"Oops . . . Sorry Melody . . ." Black Star apologized, but she was still sound asleep.

We were all currently at the park having a nice relaxing picnic together after a long night of singing and dancing. I currently was leaning on a tree with Melody in my arms and Soul's arm around my waist as I leaned on him as we both stared at the baby while she sleeps. I looked up to Soul and he quickly planted a kiss on my lips and I grinned in between. When we pulled away Patti began to speak.

"So what do you think happens now?" Patti asked confusing us.

"What do you mean sis?" Liz asked sitting up now.

"Like what's next after this? We just finished our longest concert ever so what now!?" She exclaimed.

"Patti does seem to have a point . . ." Kid said.

"Like?" Soul asked.

"Well you and Maka now have another life to look after and it was great having her some to the concert and all yesterday, but there's no way you can keep doing this over and over right? I mean you've got a family now Soul . . . It's time for you to watch over it now . . ." Kid explained.

"You're right . . . But I've always had a family Kid . . . We just now have a new addition to the family." Soul replied and I smiled to him as we looked at Melody.

"Still won't raising a family be hard since we do a lot of traveling as a band? I mean a life a celebrity won't be easy while taking care of a baby." Tsubaki questioned.

"I'm sure it will be hard at first, but I'm sure will manage . . . As long as we're together we can overcome anything. I mean look what we've overcame already. " I spoke.

"Besides we've already thought about this and have already made a decision . . . I'm sure one day their will come a time where Soul Eater will have to come to an end, but not today . . . This is only the beginning of our journey . . . We may be number one for now, but unless we keep trying in keeping our position." Soul explained.

"Looks like we're going to have our hands full for a while." Liz said.

"This is going to be awesome! Soul Eater lives on!" Black Star shouted.

"Right," Tsubaki smiled.

"I guess there's only one thing left to do." Kid said as he placed his hand in front of him and we all knew what that meant.

Soon Liz placed her hand on top of his, followed by Patti, Black Star, and then Tsubaki. Then I placed my hand on top of hers. I felt Soul's warms hands follow after on mine. We all looked at each other and then smiled. Soul Eater will last forever, because it will always be a part of us . . .

"SOUL EATER FOREVER!" We shouted and cheered.

I watched as my friends celebrated as I stared at Melody and gave a small sigh. Suddenly I felt's Soul's hand squeeze my hand a little and I looked up to see a concerned Soul.

"What's wrong Maka?" He asked and I smiled to him.

"I really hope we're making the right decision . . . I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy, but . . ." I spoke.

"But?"

"After my mother left Papa and I, I've had to take care of the both of us . . . So I really never knew what it's like to have or mother or even be one now . . . I'm just scared that maybe I'll screw up along the way and not be the mother Melody deserves . . ."

Suddenly Soul leaned over to me and kissed me on the forehead and laughed and then looked at Melody as he began to speak again.

"Melody already has the coolest and incredible mother she deserves. Plus you'll never be alone Maka, because you'll always have our friends and most importantly, you'll have me . . . I knew to this too, but that's why will learn together . . ." Soul explained and I smiled.

"Well will have plenty of time to work on it I guess." I smiled and he grinned.

"Forever and ever and ever." Soul grinned.

"That's sounds about right to me."

"I love you,"

"I love you more,"

Soul then began to lean over to me and placed a sweet, gentle, warm, and passionate kiss on my lips. I realize as we kissed that out of every kissed we shared, this would be the one we'd never forget . . . Our love was so much stronger now than ever was before. Soul and I knew that no matter what we face will always face together . . . We then continued blissfully into this perfect little life of our forever . . .

_Fin_

* * *

**Thank you guys so much once again. It seriously has been one cool ride with all of you and I really hope that you'll read my upcoming stories in "Soul Eater Forever"! As a thank you gift for reading, I've decided sometime possible in the future to make a squeal for Small Town Girl where Melody will be the main character along with other OC's! I have a great idea for this story! Anyways thank you guys once again and please review, favorite, follow, and leave a message for me of what you thought of the series or what I should write about in my next up coming stories. I love you guys and thanks again, so until we meet again . . . See ya next time! ;)**


End file.
